Hard Life Viking
by Primus1243
Summary: Waking up in a new body is one thing. Waking up knowing you somehow replaced the one who had this body and became someone else is another altogether. That's what 'Hiccup' learned when he woke up a few days ago and is now seeing how vikings live. It's not good. Dragons, other tribes, their own pride. All of it is bad. But, there is hope...somehow. Hiccup x FemHiccup x Astrid
1. Chapter 1: Hopeless and Death

'This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Who came up with that, I do not know. My village. Is in a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, from what I figure that's around two hundred and ten years give or take but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. Or at least much of the sunsets as the clouds would allow. Walks would do the same job in that vein of mind. And we have one thing that is causing problems for us to enjoy this,' Hiccup thinks as he gets up before hearing an explosion.

He walks over to the front door before opening it to see a red long-necked and big wing dragon roaring at him before it spits out a glob of fire and makes him shut the door quickly and calmly. "Fucking dragons."

Hiccup, as soon as he felt the heat subside, headed out the door, running for the forge. "Please tell me someone didn't burn down the weapons storage," Hiccup says grabbing an apron and tying it on.

"Oh, first one here. Hiccup, that was fast. Feeling better since your hit to the head a few days ago?" Gobber asks.

'I should explain that part. Seems that 'Hiccup' is not who I am supposed to be. I am actually another person. But the Hiccup they know is weak, spineless, and a walking talking toothpick. Their words, not mine. And I have made a change in attitude and everything Hiccup is supposed to be a few days ago, same time as me coming into this world. In that time, I have learned that this body is not as strong as anyone else or rather, everyone. I am also unsure if I am really dead or if this is what they call reincarnation,' Hiccup thinks.

"Fine…where is our other worker?" Hiccup asks looking around as he grabs a hammer.

"Somewhere out there, trying to get here," Gobber says as Hiccup opened the stall and vikings started giving him weapons to fix.

"Better hurry or more time out there will result in getting hurt," Hiccup says taking the weapons and places it next to the forge and anvil before taking one and start to flatten and sharpen it.

Soon, someone ran in, a girl that is Hiccup's size with brown hair tied in a braid. "Ah. There you are. Thought you might have been carried off," Gobber says.

"Nope. Way too muscular for that. They like more fat than muscle," she says, trying to smile, as she starts to put weapons that fell back into their place.

Hiccup kept working, putting his nose to the grindstone as it is. 'And that is Thorve. From what I gathered, she is like a female version of whoever Hiccup was supposed to be and is from the Jorgenson clan. And from what I understand, like Hiccup, she wants to be noticed in a good way and is smarter than many would think,' Hiccup thinks to himself, trying to memorize this as Thorve stopped working for a moment to watch what was happening outside.

"Well the dragons need toothpicks after their meals," Gobber says almost jokingly as he momentarily forgets which one he is talking to.

'Oh yeah…our body types are similar. We just look different. So really…I could be a rock toothpick while Thorve is a weak bone. I really wish they don't focus on strength alone. You need a strategy,' Hiccup thinks as he keeps pounding the hammer and Thorve places more weapons near him.

The raid continued to rage on and part way through it, a whistling sound was heard. 'IS THAT A BOMB?!' Hiccup yelled in his mind.

"Nightfury," Thorve whispered as she steps up to the window and looks to the defense tower before it blew up as something hit it.

"What got hit?" Hiccup asks.

"The tower. It got hit and I'm going to hit it back," Thorve says excitedly as she goes to an area in the back and picks up a machine that Hiccup looks at and seems like an oversized-slingshot as Thorve starts to carry it out. "I'll be back!"

'Did I forget to mention that Thorve likes to make things? She literally loves to make anything that would help this village fight. There is only one problem. They tend to either break, misfire, get caught in itself, accuracy way off, or just downright hinder the village. Or rather that's what I learned that Hiccup does. That's right. Hiccup use to do this or would it be more appropriate to say I did? And it seems Thorve followed. I don't know whether I replaced Hiccup and Hiccup himself became Thorve, but we both have a knack for building.'

"Check the strain on the rope," Hiccup calls out frowning before groaning as she just ran out the door. "Gobber…permission to make sure she doesn't kill herself?"

"Not a chance. You are staying right here. I don't need both of you out there and your father would be mad if you did," Gobber says.

"I really hate letting others be under trouble and fire," Hiccup mutters to himself as he kept trying to work.

"You're helping from here," Gobber says and he finishes another weapon and gives it to a viking.

Hiccup sighs as he kept working before the raid finally ended and everyone started to settle down a bit. "Gobber, is it over?" Hiccup asks.

"Define over," Gobber says as a burning tower pole rolls down the hill past them and hits a net of chains at the bottom that sets some dragons free and lets them carry off sheep and yaks that doesn't seem to care about being carried off.

"Are they leaving?" Hiccup says as it started to quiet down.

"Yep. Now it is," Gobber says walking out.

"I'm going to see my dad. Then back to bed to sleep," Hiccup says putting the hammer down.

"I think you deserve it," Gobber says chuckling a bit.

Hiccup walks along to asking which way his dad was for a bit and when he finally found him, he got lectured for being out and about. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I came looking for you to see if you were ok, but I guess I shouldn't have even bothered. If you need me, I will be at home trying to get some more sleep while there is still night," Hiccup says before walking off to his home.

"Whoa…" he hears Snotlout, a proud and almost hard headed viking, whispers loud enough for the other kids to hear. Including Astrid, the rough and tough viking girl, Fishlegs, big and chunky book kid, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, clowns of the village.

"Stoick," Gobber says walking up to the chief.

"He never talked to me like that before," Stoick says in surprise.

"Well, he was at the shop the whole time during the raid, working and helping," Gobber says as they walked to the great hall.

"But he is usually trying to pick up weapons, fight dragons, and he would get in trouble too many times to count. What happen?" Stoick asks almost himself as he feels a headache.

"Well, he is still recovering and he is becoming an adult quickly. Maybe you made him feel like no matter what he does, you always are disappointed in him," Gobber says.

"I try to make him feel like a viking, but he is too weak and frail for this," Stoick tries to argue.

"Give the boy a break Stoick…by the way, where is your pseudo adopted daughter, Thorve?" Gobber asks.

Stoick blinks as he stops in place.

"Oh, boy. Let's go look, shall we?" Gobber asks.

* * *

'Now I see why Hiccup is a bit hated and lectured on,' Hiccup thinks frowning a bit as he prepares to head to sleep before noticing someone running to the forest. 'Another idiot…Thorve. Only she would be this crazy. Okay. It's fine. Just leave it alone,' Hiccup thinks as he gets into bed.

Hiccup soon exits the building from the back with a small pack of gear and follows where Thorve went. 'I really hate playing babysitter.'

After a while, Hiccup finally tracked her down as she was searching through the woods. "What are you up to?"

Thorve shrieks in shock and turns to see him. "Um…Hiccup…what are you doing here?"

"Following you," Hiccup informs looking her over. "I see no dragon got to you in the raid."

"Well, I was careful," Thorve says trying to smile before looking around again.

"I am alone. So why are you out here?" Hiccup asks following her before noticing a splintered tree.

Thorve giggles nervously as she tries to act innocent. "Look…you don't need to be here. I can take care of myself."

"Something hit that hard," Hiccup says before making her look at the tree that she hadn't noticed yet.

"It's…" Thorve says to herself as she follows a path of destruction that led to more broken branches and logs.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asks.

"I may have shot down a dragon…maybe the nightfury," Thorve says giving a nervous smile to him.

"Let's find it," Hiccup says bluntly, following the path of destruction.

"Wait? You believe me?" Thorve asks in surprise.

"I see evidence of this," Hiccup informs.

"Huh. Usually, they would dismiss me," Thorve says catching up and trying to take the lead as she kept traveling down the trench that was made.

"Looks like a very rough landing," Hiccup says before seeing something dark ahead of them passed a ridge and sees that it looks tied up in the rope.

"Wow. It worked!" Thorve cheered as she comes over the ridge and steps closer to the tied up nightfury.

"It's breathing," Hiccup says looking it over and touches the side of the dragon.

Thorve looks to him before slowly reaching out and touches the dragon as well. "Wow. This is amazing…and tough," she says feeling the scales.

"Seems it is trapped," Hiccup says moving around to see the nightfury looking at him now.

Thorve is silent now as she kept a hand on its side before looking to Hiccup and sees him still looking over the dragon. "Hiccup…"

"Lets…let it go," Hiccup says after looking into the dragon's eye for a bit.

Thorve sighs and looks down. "Yeah…I can't do it," she says taking out her dagger.

"Shh. It's going to be ok," Hiccup says as Thorve cuts the dragon free.

Thorve grunts as she kept pulling and cutting the lines before the dragon's wing suddenly flew up and smacks her upside the head and sends her down as Hiccup rushes to her and looks to see she is okay before looking behind him to see the nightfury watching them before roaring at them and flies away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Thorve groans.

"No, we aren't dead. That is a good sign," Hiccup says helping her up.

"Oh…good," Thorve groans as she holds her head. "I really couldn't come to do it. Maybe I am not that strong as a viking."

"It's not about being strong. You have a good heart is all," Hiccup encourages.

"Tell that to the others," Thorve mutters.

"Come on. Let's get back," Hiccup says leading her back.

"Yeah…thanks for finding me," Thorve thanks as she looks at him.

"You're welcome. I'm going to see if there is any boar meat cooked at the great hall. You coming?" Hiccup asks.

"No…I'm going to lay down," Thorve says rubbing her head.


	2. Close Encounters of the Flying Kind

That evening, when Hiccup returned home from the forge, he found his father waiting there for him.

"Hi dad," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, I have to talk to you," Stoick says very calmly, almost soberly so.

"Alright," Hiccup says pulling up a seat while Stoick stokes the fire.

Stoick inhales deeply. "It's time you learned how to fight dragons."

Hiccup blinks before leaning back in his seat. "Alright," Hiccup says before looking at the pack. "Going somewhere?"

"Ay. Going to search for the nest again," Stoick says.

"Ok…dad…there is something I want to talk to you about as well," Hiccup says.

"What is it?" Stoick says.

"Dad…I am worrying we need to change our tactics," Hiccup says.

"And where did this come from?" Stoick asks, wondering when did he get into tactics of just swinging an ax.

"How many we keep losing every raid. I have noticed most, if not all the tribe, uses only melee weapons, but we need more than that. We need archers," Hiccup says.

"Archers? We need archers?" Stoick questions, a bit fazed by this.

"Yes. We need to be able to hit the dragons from a distance and quicker than just our catapults. Archers can also help us support those who are in the melee, distracting or even killing them while they are focusing on that viking or vikings," Hiccup says as his words sound like he put a lot of thought into them to his father. Stoick just sat there in silence stunned as he thought about the idea of it. "So what do you think?" Hiccup asks after giving him some time.

"The idea has potential," Stoick says.

"So…can we get started on making some archers?" Hiccup asks.

"We will see when I return," Stoick says getting up, forgetting the rest of the lecture he had prepared for this.

"Alright…come back alive, ok?" Hiccup asks.

"I…will try," Stoick says before leaving.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Gobber asks as vikings were loading their longboats.

"Well…he actually gave me advice. Didn't even object to the whole idea of training to fight dragons," Stoick says, still in surprise.

"Oh, what was this advice of his?" Gobber asks.

"We have to have archers as support," Stoick says looking to him.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Gobber says as Stoick gets on the boat.

"We will be back soon. Make sure the recruits are trained well and watch after those two," Stoick says.

"I will try to make sure they don't swing axes around like crazy," Gobber promises smirking.

* * *

For the next few days, Hiccup was alone and started carving on some wood, trying to make a bow, only really leaving the workshop for food. This went unnoticed by most as Gobber was busy readying the dragons and Thorve were dealing with her family. The only one who saw him at the shop was Astrid who had come to him to sharpen her ax.

"Alright. Wood treated and everything. Bowstring attached. Let's give you a test," Hiccup says getting one of the arrows he made and notches it before firing at the target he set up in the workshop as Gobber enters in time for it to hit the target right in front of his face.

"You're going to poke someone's eye out another day," Gobber says looking at the arrow before looking back at him.

"That's part of the point. Along with the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door," Hiccup says putting the bow down.

"Make it bigger and say 'By Gobber'," Gobber advises.

"Soon. When do we start training tomorrow?" Hiccup asks.

"Be an early riser at the arena," Gobber says smirking.

"Right. If you need me, I'll be in the forest," Hiccup says grabbing the arrows he had made before putting them in a quiver and grabs his bow.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup woke up early and headed to the area with the ax his dad had given him where the other teens were at and even talking about possible scars.

"Is anyone going to question the limb loss that won't allow you to fight anymore?" Hiccup asks himself. Spying shields littered around, he grabs one as Gobber was explaining the dragons before releasing the Gronkle. Seeing this, everyone scattered.

"Quick. What is the first thing you are going to need?" Gobber asks.

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!" Astrid calls before everyone scatters to get one.

"A little slow on the uptake, aren't you guys?" Hiccup asks, already having his shield up in a defensive position as this seems vaguely familiar as the gronkle goes after the twins fighting over a shield and blows it to pieces as it passes over.

Hiccup kept watching the gronkle, intently studying it, noticing it was moving like a helicopter would. 'I see,' Hiccup thinks as he watches it circle around before Astrid rolls beside him, avoiding a shot. "Is it me or does it turn a little slowly?"

"Nope. Just you," Astrid says before quickly moving to the side.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make plenty of it and it will confuse the dragon," Gobber calls.

'Oh yeah. Great lesson plan Gobber,' Hiccup thinks as everyone used their weapons to bang on their shields, seemingly disorienting it. Hiccup, seeing this, keeps trying to move to its blind spot. Astrid took notice of this and wondered what he was doing, but Gobber saw this and smiled, understanding what he was doing.

As the gronkle kept moving, it took a shot a Fishlegs as he had stopped hitting his shield and allowing it to get a clear look at him, destroying his shield. 'Am I strong enough to make it work?' Hiccup thinks.

"Fishlegs, out," Gobber calls out a bit disinterested. "Thorve! Get in there!" he calls seeing her hide behind a weapons rack before ducking back down as a shot hits above her head.

'Three out of six,' Hiccup thinks continuing to hit his shield and watch it turn not as fast. 'So you don't like to turn fast when I do this, huh?' Hiccup thinks as Snotlout tries to flirt or asks Astrid out. Hiccup couldn't tell which as it was that bad. 'Is that intentional or is he really that bad?' Hiccup thinks smiling.

Thorve meanwhile was watching this and move to Hiccup's side. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"It can't see me from this side. So using that to my advantage and waiting for an opening to exploit," Hiccup says.

"Oh, that is smart," Astrid says joining them after Snotlout's shield was destroyed.

"Yes, and why aren't you both banging your shields now?" Hiccup asks continuing to do that and tries to get back into the gronkle's blind spot as the three of them were grouped together. "Two shots left. Keep moving and hitting those shields," Hiccup calls.

Astrid and Thorve keep doing this, waiting for something to happen when the gronkle shots another fireball and misses Thorve, but knocks her shield out of her hands and sends it rolling, letting the gronkle see her well enough and go after her. "Thorve!" Gobber calls as Hiccup, seeing this, charges at the dragon before slamming into its side. Getting its attention off of Thorve and onto him, but not fast enough to stop Hiccup from smacking it in the face with his shield as it shoots off its last fireball, making it explode in its face.

"And that's six," Gobber growls as he hooks a hook on the dragon's mouth and tosses it away. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage," he huffs before turning to Thorve and sees her being looked over by Hiccup.

"You ok?" Hiccup asks throwing the damaged shield away.

"Yeah…just reeling from looking into the jaws of death," Thorve tries to joke and just gets a smile from him.

"Alright. That is all for today. Rest up and we will continue tomorrow," Gobber says.

Hiccup sighs as he helps Thorve up and leads her out. "Hiccup…can you help me with getting some wood?" Thorve asks looking at him.

"Ok," Hiccup says a bit confused.

Thorve smiles and grabs his hand before pulling away towards the forest as Astrid is a bit surprised at them and how they are acting together.

* * *

"Really? Just to look for it again?" Hiccup complains as he follows Thorve through the woods.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Thorve says.

"Thorve, it could be long gone. There is no point in trying to search for something you let free," Hiccup says, frowning at how much she wanted to see that dragon again.

"It's just something nagging at me. Why didn't it kill us?" Thorve asks wondering what could have made it stop from killing them.

"Not all creatures are mindless. I would say," Hiccup says as Thorve exploring eventually lead them to a grotto.

"Well, this is classy," Hiccup says to himself as they both look into it. "Still…we have to head back. Someone is going to notice us gone for a while," Hiccup says before they get startled by the nightfury flying past them, trying to get out of the grotto. "…I am big enough to admit, I was wrong on this," Hiccup says a few moments later.

"Big strong chieftain son admits that?" Thorve says almost teasingly before peering over the edge and spies the dragon on the ground as it shoots off a shot in somewhat of a tantrum. "This is weird. It's been a few days already. Why hasn't it left?" she asks as she takes out a book and starts to draw the dragon.

"Check its movements. Seems off balance or something," Hiccup says watching.

Thorve looks as well and sees it try to take off and hover before tipping on its side and hits the ground. Her eyes trailing down the dragon and see the tail and then looks back to her drawing. She erases part of the tail and looks back to the dragon. "I feel terrible…I caused this," she says somberly.

Hiccup says nothing and pats her shoulder before hugging her.

Thorve hugs him back before hearing clattering and realizes her writing tool is gone and gasps as she tries to reach for it and sees it has fallen into the cove. "Oh no…" she gulps before slowly looking up to see the dragon noticing and staring at them.

"We can get more," Hiccup says seeing the dragon watching them now.

"Yeah…come on," Thorve says, uneased by the stare the dragon is giving them and gets up before walking away as Hiccup kept staring for a bit longer and makes the dragon shake its head and turn away.

* * *

"So just you, me, and the Book of Dragons. You think Gobber is trying to tell us something?" Hiccup jokes.

"One, I doubt he is going for us to be like that. And two, it could be that one of these entries is how to make a hot spring from the scalding death," Thorve says reading a passage.

"You mind reading aloud so we don't have to fight over the book?" Hiccup asks.

"Why not sit by me so I don't have to shout?" Thorve teases smirking.

Hiccup doesn't say anything as he lays down on the bench she was on.

"I said sit. Not lay down and have a nap lazy chieftain," Thorve says almost giggling as she turns a page.

"Thinking," Hiccup says staring up at the ceiling.

"About the dragon?" Thorve asks looking down at him.

"Yes," Hiccup says as she started to read for a while. "I'm just wondering…we think of that dragon as the last of its kind…did we leave it to its death?" he asks looking up at her as she stops talking while she thinks about it as well.

Thorve puts a hand on his head. "We can't do anything about it right now."

"I actually feel guilty about the whole thing," Hiccup laminates as she flips through the pages before stopping on the last one to notice it almost devoid of information.

"Strange thing is…so do I. A pair of vikings who is feeling guilty about a dragon," Thorve says taking out her book and opens it to her drawing of the nightfury before putting it on top of the empty pages. "Is the world coming to an end?" she tries to joke to lighten the mood.

"Nope, but things have to change. At the rate we are going, we will destroy ourselves or be destroyed by the dragons," Hiccup says getting up.

"You have a plan or going to try to come up with one?" Thorve asks as she closes the books and stuffs them into her coat.

"Coming up with one," Hiccup says. "So you going to head back to your family home or…you want to come to sleep over at mine?"

Thorve blushes a bit and looks away. "Only if it's quiet and you got a spare bed. I'll hardly be missed anyway."

"Yeah, I do," Hiccup says blushing a bit himself.

Both of them say there in silence before Thorve clears her throat. "So…going to lead a lady at any point in time?"

"Oh, ok," Hiccup says getting up.

Thorve smiles a bit as she gets up and starts to follow him.

* * *

The next day, they had a lesson involving a Nadder in a maze set up which they all ran around as it chased them.

"Astrid, this isn't working," Hiccup says hiding with her from the nadder.

"It won't if you don't be quiet," Astrid hisses.

"I mean you need more impact. Use my shield. Embed your ax into it and turn it into a club," Hiccup whispers.

Astrid became slightly surprised at this before looking around and then back at him. "Okay…did that bonk to the head do more damage than we thought?"

"Fewer insults, more work," Hiccup hissed holding his shield up and bracing himself.

Astrid sighs before swinging her ax behind her and then slams it down onto the shield and gets it stuck. "There. That should do it," she says yanking the shield off of his arm.

"All yours now," Hiccup says getting up and goes into the open and bangs on a wall, trying to get its attention.

A caw like a bird is heard as its nose peeks around the corner before it shows its whole blue head and spy's him as it tilts its head a bit and starts to stalk towards him, always keeping one of its eyes on him

"Come on. That's right," Hiccup says moving back to keep it enticed as he gestured for Astrid to get ready.

The nadder caws and jumps in place as it ruffles its wings and snaps its jaws, ready to pounce on him.

"Now!" Hiccup calls rolling away from the nadder and Astrid comes around the corner and smacks it so hard, the shield shattered and the nadder was out cold.

"Wow…that actually worked," Astrid says to herself as she looks to her ax and sees a piece of the shield on it.

"Enough blunt trauma to the head will most certainly kill or knock out most," Gobber calls out as he was surprised at it was already over.

"Are you okay?" Astrid hears behind her in the maze.

"I'm fine. Just a small bruise," Hiccup says.

"Small? She smacked your arm," Thorve almost complains.

"It's fine," Hiccup says as Gobber came down.

"Alright. That's it. Lesson over!" Gobber calls into the maze.

"Let's go get our trophies," Hiccup jokes as he comes out of the maze with Thorve trailing behind him.

"Hiccup…nice call," Astrid says.

"Yeah…sure," Hiccup says walking past her, deep in thought, as Thorve gives a little wave at her as she kept following.

"What are you going to do now?" Thorve asks.

"I was thinking getting my bow and going to hunt wild boars," Hiccup says.

"But…?" Thorve asks knowingly.

"I will be back later. Don't worry," Hiccup assures.

"You know, with that head injury, you sure have been more outgoing and tougher on these things…didn't even try to kill it," Thorve adds as an afterthought.

Hiccup said nothing as he heads out.

* * *

"Where is Hiccup?" Gobber asks as the trainees and he was eating around a fire on the watchtower.

"He said he was going hunting," Thorve says as she holds a giant chicken leg and wonders how to eat it.

"Hunting? Hiccup?" Snotlout says before laughing.

"Hey! He is doing something that benefits the most of us," Thorve defends.

"Please. He couldn't catch anything," Snotlout says before laughing as a boar head showed up behind him on the watchtower.

"I wouldn't say that," Thorve says smirking and pointing the chicken leg behind him.

"Oh, so you don't want any of this," Hiccup says coming up with a boar with a few arrows in it.

"Bah…wha…bi…how?!" Snotlout finally demands from his stuttering.

"Nice work," Gobber says as he sat it in front of them and started teaching them all about how to skin a kill if they didn't know how to yet.

"And here I thought you were coming with two or three," Thorve whispers to Hiccup.

"Eat up everyone. Tonight we have cooked boar," Gobber says as Hiccup collected the hide before getting any of the cooking meat.

The night continued on with Gobber telling stories about his past until he told them to always go for the tail or wings to permanently down a dragon, giving both Hiccup and Thorve a pause in their thoughts.

Thorve immediately feeling guilty again and gets up before leaving as Hiccup notices what expression she had and follows her down the watchtower. "Feeling okay…or did he bring back the bad memory of grounding the dragon?" Hiccup asks Thorve as she was ready to run somewhere.

"He gave me an idea and a need to repay that dragon. To the workshop," Thorve says leading him there and for the entire night they worked and made a prosthetic tail with Thorve in the lead.

"The way your mind works sometimes astounds me," Hiccup says as they look at the final product.

"I could say the same about you. You certainly know your stuff and have new ideas for the tribe as a whole. I just do it for one thing," Thorve says closing the fin.

"It takes a lot of thought. Why do you think I am always laying down and thinking?" Hiccup asks before yawning as he notices how late it was.

"Is that what it was? I thought you were lazy," Thorve says teasingly and giggles before yawning as well. "Now you got me doing it," she strains stretching her arms a bit as she puts the fin in the back room.

"Let's get some sleep. We can give it to it tomorrow," Hiccup says.


	3. Chapter 3: Learn Nox Kill

"You sure about this?" Hiccup asks holding the fin as Thorve carries a pack full of fish.

"Yes. Of course, it will. This would distract it long enough for us to get that fin on," Thorve says almost happily.

"Well, if you say so," Hiccup says as they neared the grotto.

Thorve hums as she peers into the grotto and spies the dragon looking into the lake. "Okay…um…now to get down," she says looking at the rocks and a way to get down.

"Anything to say to the dragon when we see it?" Hiccup asks.

"Um…we'll wing it?" Thorve suggested grinning nervously.

"I don't know if that was a joke or not," Hiccup says watching her as they make their way down into the grotto.

"It could be…" Thorve says giggling to herself as she kept climbing down before hearing some rocks crumbling. "Uh-oh. AH!"

Hiccup winces before looking down to see Thorve groaning deliriously on the ground with the fish basket laid perfectly next to her. "You okay?" he calls out and gets a loud groan from her. "She's okay," he says to himself as he starts to climb down.

"So Thorve, what have you learned?" Hiccup asks bending down to her after reaching the bottom.

"That I'm clumsy…" Thorve groans deliriously as she sits up.

"No, to watch where you step when climbing down," Hiccup says letting her regain her bearings before they continued on.

"So…did you come here when I'm not around?" Thorve asks, trying to look for the dragon.

"Maybe I did," Hiccup says as the dragon watched them from above on a rock.

"Wait…what did you do exactly?" Thorve asks turning to him.

"I fed and named her Toothless," Hiccup says a bit proudly.

"Our nightfury is a female?" Thorve asks as Hiccup looked up at the rock behind her and spots Toothless.

Thorve sees the way he is staring before slowly turning around and jumps back a bit in shock as Toothless starts to crawl down the rock and almost slithers toward them. "Well…at least she isn't attacking. That's a good thing."

"Ok girl, time to eat. We got lots of fish for you," Hiccup says dumping it all out and Toothless start perusing the fish before reeling back, seeing an eel.

"That's…something. Would explain a bit why they never go after the fresh catch," Thorve says reaching in and pulls the eel up and makes Toothless roar and hiss at it. "Don't worry. Hate eels. Slimy little things," she says tossing it into the water.

"That a girl. Calm down and relax," Hiccup says now petting her.

Toothless snaps her jaws at the eel and huffs proudly before her ears perk up and then closing her eyes and nuzzles back into the petting.

"Go on and eat up Toothless," Hiccup says as Thorve sneaks around behind Toothless to put on the prosthetic.

Toothless licks her lips before diving into the fish and starts to eat away.

Hiccup smiles at her before looking to Thorve as she starts to place the fin and tie it on. "Uh…dragons are…"

"Okay. That should do it," Thorve says looking to the fin and moves it as Toothless feels the weight and starts to spread her wings while Hiccup moves away slowly seeing where this was going before watching Toothless take off with Thorve hanging onto the tail for dear life.

"I forgot to mention! Dragons are sensitive in the tail and neck area!" Hiccup calls out to her.

"Now you tell me!" Thorve yells angrily at him.

Hiccup smiles as he watches the fly around before Toothless throws Thorve off into the lake before soon crashing into it as well with no way to control her new prosthetic fin.

"How is the water?" Hiccup jokes watching Thorve swim to the shore followed by Toothless.

"Shut up," Thorve huffs striking the water and slings some at him. "How's the water?" she asks teasingly while grinning.

"Refreshing," Hiccup says smirking.

Toothless rolls her eyes before smacking her tail into Hiccup's back and sends him into the water.

"Thank you girl," Thorve says now smirking as Hiccup came up.

"Get that out of your systems?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve giggles as Toothless looks proud of herself. "Yeah…now I need to make some changes and really make this fin work."

"Seems to me the main idea is good, but we need a way to manipulate and control it while Toothless flies," Hiccup says ringing out his clothes a bit.

Thorve smiles as she nods and wrings out her own clothes. "Maybe…her own wings…hmm…mouth?"

"Before you start making plans, can we talk about a few things?" Hiccup asks.

"Sure. What about?" Thorve asks wringing the water out of her hair.

"What do you think about the lessons so far and Gobber's questionable teaching style?" Hiccup asks.

"Well…it's definitely dangerous. I'll give it that," Thorve says as Toothless comes out of the water and shakes herself free of water.

"So, how are you and Astrid doing?" Hiccup asks smirking a bit.

"What? What are you talking about?" Thorve stutters and blushing heavily.

"Oh, come on Thorve. I have seen how you look at her," Hiccup says smirking.

"You're just making stuff up," Thorve accuses as she points to him while Toothless seems to raise an eyebrow at this exchange.

"Hey. Nothing to be ashamed of," Hiccup says taking off his boar fur cloak so it could dry and not just be on top of his other clothing.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Thorve huffs frowning and looking away.

"Nope. I mean Astrid is a bit attractive, don't you think?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve growls under her breath as she blushes heavily.

"So tell me, what do you like about her?" Hiccup asks.

"Well…Astrid's very cool. She is also pretty and smart when it comes to fighting," Thorve says starting to talk, forgetting she was doing it aloud.

"And when it is personal?" Hiccup asks smirking as Toothless gives him a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh well, I would like her to notice me more in a positive way," Thorve says.

"We can do that when you are doing the lessons. Show off what you can do," Hiccup says teasingly.

"Yeah…that would nice…HEY!" Thorve complains as Hiccup chuckles while Toothless facepalmed as Thorve starts trying to splash him.

* * *

A few days later, all the trainees were in the arena again, this time though they were given buckets of water and Gobber was talking about the Hideous Zippleback.

"This dragon is an extra tricky one. One head breathes gas while the other lights. Your job today, figure out which is which," Gobber lectures as everyone walks around the gas-filled arena.

"And if it just ignites the gas surrounding us all?" Hiccup asks.

"Then you're dead and I'll happily teach another group who will listen," Gobber calls out.

"Oh yes, Gobber, really nice," Thorve says sarcastically.

"Hey. You got signed up for this," Gobber reminds.

"Fishlegs, listen for it. It's the biggest dragon in the captivity. It has to make noise," Hiccup whispers as Fishlegs mutters to himself as the gas obscures their vision and soon Tuffnut runs by calling out how much he was hurt.

"And chances of surviving are dwindling into single digits," Fishlegs says shaking his bucket in fear before one of the bulbous heads snakes out of the smoke and starts looking over Fishlegs, startling him and throws his water onto the head only for it to start breathing gas. "Oops…heh heh…wrong head," Fishlegs tries to laugh off before screaming out as he gets breathed on and runs away.

Hiccup watched as the other head comes out now, sparking a bit, as the gas clears, revealing the entire two-headed dragon as Hiccup looks up to it as both heads look him over. 'That's right. Look at me. I'm not going to do anything,' Hiccup thinks as the heads were now curious.

The zippleback then got closer as Hiccup throws away the bucket before both heads rear back catching a whiff of something. "That's right. Back into the cage," Hiccup says as the dragon back up as Thorve throws the water onto the head that sparks, having come up from behind.

The head tries to spark and only gets a puff of smoke out of its mouth as it kept backing up as it smells the eel on Hiccup.

"Now think about what you have done," Hiccup says before he and Thorve close the door and lock it.

"Now that I'm thinking about it…how long would it take before it can spark again?" Thorve asks him as she brushes her hands off.

"A bit I would think," Hiccup says before they turn to the rest who stood there in shock.

"Hi…so…we're going to…check on something…and grab firewood…yeah," Thorve excuses herself as she grabs Hiccup's sleeve and drags him off.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Hiccup says taking the eel out from under his vest and sets it on the table as Thorve started working on plans.

"It was better than expected and we did shock everyone…how long before you think some of them will try to figure out how we did that?" Thorve asks.

"Unless we tell them, years or never," Hiccup says starting to make new arrows.

"Good. Hey? What do you think?" she asks bringing over a sheet of plans to him of a fixed fin.

"Looking good, but I think you need to include something like a saddle," Hiccup says.

"A saddle…really?" Thorve asks a bit surprised.

"Yeah, someone has to control that fin and right now Toothless can't," Hiccup explains.

"But…someone riding Toothless…for some reason…that doesn't feel right," Thorve says a little uneased by this.

"Why?" Hiccup asks as she thinks about that.

Thorve looks away a little disturbed now. "…I…guess I can make some changes," she says looking at the plans.

"Besides, doing so allows you to fly with her," Hiccup says.

Thorve is a little surprised at this. "Fly with her…you think she will let me?"

"I think she will as we gain trust with her," Hiccup says.

"I'll get started," she says going to redraw the plan.

Hiccup smiles before finishing the arrows and heading out to hunt more boars.

"Be back safe," Thorve calls out as she sat in his workshop.

* * *

A few days passed and Hiccup was working with the pelts of all the boars he had hunted, while Thorve worked on the first saddle.

"How is it coming?" Thorve asks sewing.

"It's a bit tough…but I'm doing it," Hiccup says looking over the pelt. "Curious what I am doing?" Hiccup asks.

"You're doing what you need to do. I am doing what I need to do. We can trade later," Thorve says simply as she looks at her plans a few times.

Hiccup smirks before putting it on and taps her shoulder.

Thorve hums as she kept sewing. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to comment on it?" Hiccup asks.

"On what?" Thorve asks before turning around and stops at the sight of Hiccup wearing an outfit that looks like a real boar. "Um…"

"Like it?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve reaches out and pokes the snout of the outfit covering. "Um…it's…unique."

Hiccup chuckles as he takes the head off like a coat. "Thinking of going hunting with this. You think Toothless will go after me while I hunt?"

"Well…you do have tasty meat on you," Thorve says smirking. "I'm sure she will be nibbling on you soon enough."

Hiccup rolls his eyes and pokes her forehead before taking off the suit and looks over the stitching. "Says the equally sized toothpick."

"Well, this 'toothpick' has a lot more charm than you," Thorve says smirking.

"Who got the trust first?" Hiccup shot back grinning.

"Because you kept bringing Toothless food," Thorve defends.

"And yet it still worked and always the first step to any creature. Even us," Hiccup points out.

"Shut up," Thorve mutters tossing a leather piece at him.

"So you think Astrid noticed you today?" Hiccup teases.

"Okay. Now you really have to shut up," Thorve says with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Alright," Hiccup says starting to work on something else.

Thorve sighs in relief and returns to work on making a saddle.

* * *

Days later, Hiccup and Thorve were testing the saddle and new modifications to the prosthetic when Thorve crashed while riding with Toothless and she and Hiccup discovered dragons loved the tall grass they landed in.

"It's like…sweets," Thorve tries to describe as Hiccup picks up some of the grass and looks at it while Toothless rolls around in the grass and scratches herself against it.

"I think we have something to add to the book of dragons," Hiccup says before feeding Toothless and, later that night, he went to Gothi to identify the grass and started learning about herbs and other things from her and helping collect the stuff before trying to put basic healing herbs together. After trying it out on some of Gothi's small cuts and getting her approval, he came back to the forge and finds Thorve stretching as she comes out of the small workshop room.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry. But I'm tired and…hey? You okay?" Thorve asks seeing his expression and pack full of plants.

"Got Gothi to teach me some herbology," Hiccup says taking them to the side and sets them into an empty chest.

"Oh…well…I'm heading to bed. I'll leave you on your own. Don't burn the place down," Thorve says yawning a bit.

"Don't worry. I won't," Hiccup says heading for his home as well, but takes a handful of the dragon nip as he had come to think of it as.

"Night…" Thorve groans shuffling back to her home.

* * *

The next day was a full fight against the gronkle of the academy and, because of its size and weight, was smacking everyone around until it charged at Hiccup who held up a handful of the dragon nip, making it slide to a stop right in front of him before he rubs the grass around its nose making it roll over onto its side, enjoying it and bringing the lesson to an end while impressing those who had come to watch.

"You have to be careful Hiccup. They might get really curious," Thorve whispers as they walk along the bridge.

"They already are," Hiccup says.

Thorve looks behind her to see some of the other trainees walking quickly to him. "I'll be at the forge. Enjoy your fame," she says before quickly running off.

"Sorry, but I also have work to do," Hiccup says heading to the forge as well.

"And here I thought you wanted to bask in the glory. You seem to enjoy the limelight," Thorve points out as the others stop and watch them run off.

"Anything like that can wait. Besides, got projects I want to do," Hiccup says hurrying ahead of her.

"Of course you do. Just don't get in the way of me helping Toothless," Thorve huffs as she tries to keep up now and get ahead of him.

"Wouldn't dream of that," Hiccup says.

* * *

Over the next week, the two worked hard with Thorve working on the saddle and harness while Hiccup worked on other projects to cover for that. One was making a lighter mobile ballista which he jokingly called the stinger. Many were at first skeptical, but a demonstration of it soon quieted everyone's skepticism. Soon more stingers were being put along the defenses and even on the fishing ships. Another project that really distracted the village was a new use for a monstrous nightmare's gel, adding them to torches and allowed them to burn for far longer, saving on wood. Hiccup found this out after remembering how the attacks went and how nightmares always stay lit for far longer than they should be when compared to coal or wood. So he asked Gobber to silently grab some jars and buckets of the gel that they are covered in. Just enough to fill the torches around the village for now until the nightmare makes more.

"So…I guess I should I'm sorry for doubting you," Thorve calls out from her workshop as she drew on some paper. "And I concede you are the better inventor."

"I'm not. I am just trying to think about how to distract them. Also, I would like your input on another new idea. One that is geared to putting out fires faster," Hiccup says.

"Is it dump water on them?" Thorve guessed.

"Yes, but in a way, so we don't need people running around throwing water buckets on it," Hiccup says.

"So what is it?" Thorve asks before yawning a bit.

"Well…two ideas actually, but those can wait till you get some sleep," Hiccup says.

"No…" Thorve yawns. "I can stay up longer. What are they?"

"Come on. No arguments. We can wow the village later like our last two inventions," Hiccup says.

"Ours?" Thorve asks.

"Yeah. I told everyone we worked on them together," Hiccup says.

"That's nice…" Thorve sleepily mutters as she starts to fall out of her seat before he catches her and lifts her up into his arms. "So warm…"


	4. Chapter 4: Early Cooker

As the weeks passed, things had changed more as Hiccup and Thorve decided that the second idea was a bit too much at the moment as it would mean remodeling the village a bit. Something they need permission to do, but the first they asked Gobber to help and within two weeks, the two had made a pump and uses it like how Hiccup would describe a firehose, able to spray a stream of water as long as someone pumped this which made cleaning the pier's easier and when a fire broke out, it was used by Hiccup and Thorve to put it out before the buckets could even help.

While with Toothless, more progress had been made with the flying and Thorve discovered dragons loved to be scratched. Something she used on the nadder during one training, getting her a lot of attention. Soon vikings were starting to come up to their table to talk to them whenever they sat down and, for the first time ever, interested in what they were making next.

"Do you really ignore all of this attention?" Thorve asks as she tries to ignore the looks from outside the forge before ducking into her little room to escape it all.

"Yeah. I just try and focus on the work. How comes that new armor you are making for that one?" Hiccup asks.

"Well…I need your measurements again," Thorve says blushing as she holds up some rope with lines on it.

"Give me a bit. I have to finish making these glass flasks," Hiccup says letting the glass start to cool and making sure none became dented or warp.

"Okay. I'll wait," Thorve says going back to drawing.

Hiccup shakes his head and smiles. Thorve was a bit more confident than when they started out in the academy and it showed. Her family was showing her a lot of respect and they were proud of who she was becoming. Even Snotlout praised his cousin.

Thorve sighs as she erases part of the drawing as it wasn't fitting well enough before a tap on her shoulder made her jump and look to see Hiccup standing there smiling a bit. "Don't do that," she says getting the rope.

"Ready to measure?" Hiccup asks.

"Just shut up and lose some weight," Thorve says wrapping the rope around various areas.

"So how are you with all this new attention?" Hiccup asks.

"Uneasy. It's…hard and I will rather be a nobody again," Thorve admits not looking at him as she kept measuring.

"You were never a nobody to me. You were my friend," Hiccup says as she finishes.

"You hardly gave me the light of day back then. But I guess that bump to the head changed that," Thorve says starting to write down the measurements and drawings.

"I was too busy thinking about making a mark. Though you can't say you weren't guilty of that yourself," Hiccup says.

"I can't deny it…but…I guess that dragon changed us," Thorve says rubbing her head.

"That all you need?" Hiccup asks.

"What?" Thorve asks confused as she slowly turns to look at him.

"Is that all you need for now on your little secret project?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry," Thorve apologizes as she returns to drawing.

"I will come to check on you for dinner, ok?" Hiccup asks.

"You…you don't have to. I kinda want to finish this up," Thorve says looking at him a bit and tapping the paper.

"Still going to," Hiccup says.

* * *

The weeks seem to fly as Hiccup and Thorve kept working and interacting with Toothless, discovering that dragons are playful and love to chase after the reflection of light. A fact Hiccup used on the terrible terror to get it back in its cage during one lesson. Astrid in this time seemed to be frustrated as, one day while hunting in the forest, Hiccup came across her training hard and looking like she was taking anger and frustration out on the trees before slipping away. Letting Astrid tail him for a bit so Thorve wouldn't be spotted until Astrid finally lost sight of his boar skin cloak. Now they also had made progress in figuring out how to fly on Toothless, but an accident happened that made them have to take Toothless into the village to get herself out of the harness she had made and, while doing that, Astrid came along and Hiccup ran interference like he had been doing a lot of in recent times. Allowing them to sneak Toothless out without her getting suspicious.

"Be careful. I really don't want a hard-headed viking like her finding Toothless," Thorve reminds, measuring Toothless's body with the made saddle and fitting it on.

"Hey. I distracted her so you two could get away unseen. She is also very frustrated not being at the top of the class I think. Girl pushes herself to be the best too much," Hiccup says.

"Her family has a history of that. What did you expect?" Thorve says feeling around the seams.

"Well, she is your crush," Hiccup says smiling as he checks the cooking boar.

"She is not!" Thorve says frustrated as she pulls a little hard and makes Toothless cough and chokes. "Sorry," she apologizes as she loosens up the bonds.

"Boar is almost done and it has been a good last few months, don't you think?" Hiccup asks.

"Define good?" Thorve asks finally undoing the belt and takes the saddle off.

"Well, we made some things that worked how they should and everyone likes them, we have learned a lot about our friend here, and the village respects us more," Hiccup says taking the boar off the fire.

"Okay. That can work. Go on girl," Thorve says pushing Toothless to the boar as she seems eager for the meat.

"We also best get back for the day," Hiccup says as they store the saddle and stuff in a small cave Toothless had been using to sleep in while she ate.

"Yeah…you think we would ever be found out?" Thorve says worried as she looks to Toothless eating away happily as the new terrors they picked up on that day's flying slept in the cave in a pile.

"Maybe one day," Hiccup says leading her away as what neither knew is that Stoick had returned from his expedition that day while they were out so it was a surprise for Hiccup when he got home to find him there sitting by the fire. "Dad," Hiccup says surprised.

"So…I hear you have done many things while I was away," Stoick gravels as he stood up from his chair.

"Uh…yeah…so how did your trip go? Any luck?" Hiccup asks, trying to come up with a list of excuses.

"Not even close," Stoick informs.

"Ok, so…you want to talk about something?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes. New weapons and systems to help the village. Doing so good in dragon training. And finally, late night walks with a certain girl. Nothing happens in this village without me hearing about it," Stoick says frowning.

"Ah ha. Well, I can explain those claims," Hiccup says before Stoick examined the boar skin cloak he was wearing.

"And I hear you have been hunting boars and learning herbs from Gothi," Stoick adds.

"Well…yeah," Hiccup confirms.

"Good on you son. I am proud," Stoick says smiling now.

"Really?" Hiccup asks surprised.

"Yes and this finally gives us something to talk about," Stoick says taking a seat again and Hiccup joins him and the two talk about hunting and exploring Berk for hours before finally heading off to bed. Stoick though, more light-hearted than ever.

* * *

The next few days seemed a bit more hectic as, with his father around, Hiccup and Thorve weren't as free as they were with him gone. Now with him keeping an eye on everything, but it allowed Hiccup to show him his idea on a sprinkler system that would run over the building in the village to start pouring water on them immediately if need be. Stoick's reaction was a bit on the skeptical side, but he didn't entirely dismiss it since Gobber had helped on the idea. Thorve though found herself with less time as Stoick took to acting more like an adopted father to her. Looking out for her and trying to teach her more things while Hiccup kept working.

"I can't handle it Hiccup…I barely have time to make the things Toothless needs," Thorve says almost exhausted.

"Well, dad always did treat you like my sister. Now he is stepping up more with us doing so good in the training," Hiccup says while trying to brainstorm.

"I just want to get away from it all," Thorve wishes while rubbing her head.

"We will head into the woods tomorrow to 'hunt'," Hiccup informs.

"Thank goodness," Thorve groans as she puts her head down.

"…he may also suspect we are…seeing each other," Hiccup informs.

Thorve blinks before picking her head up and looks at him. "Uhhhhhh…"

"He mentioned going out with walks at night with a girl," Hiccup informs.

"Are you sure he isn't talking about Astrid?" Thorve asks, almost blushing now.

"Unsure, but it could be either of you and me or could be we have the same crush," Hiccup teases.

Thorve stares at him before sighing as she didn't want to dignify it.

* * *

"So what are we doing today Thorve? Working, checking our inventions, or something else?" Hiccup asks as they walk the village in the morning before Stoick had gotten up.

"We should make rounds on the inventions," Thorve says.

"Maybe so. Don't want others to bother it in fact," Hiccup confirms leading her to the forge.

"We are going to have to teach people how to work and maintain them," Thorve says.

"You're right," Hiccup says as he spots Astrid with a determined look on her face. "Looks like she is heading out to train."

"Yeah…" Thorve says distantly as she watches Astrid.

"You know, you could sneak up and keep watching her. Maybe even watch her train, see how those muscles of her work," Hiccup says teasingly.

"Hiccup!" Thorve yells blushing and pushes him away.

"Alright. Hey Astrid!" Hiccup calls.

"Hiccup!" Thorve shrieks as Astrid turns to them and walks over. "No! No! Hiccup is just messing around!" Thorve yells embarrassed now.

"Astrid, you mind helping us? We are going to check the stingers and could use some to fire them," Hiccup calls.

"No, we don't! Ignore him!" Thorve panics as she glares angrily at Hiccup and tries to hit him as he holds her back with an arm's length away.

"What do you say?" Hiccup asks.

"Why not? I could be using those things in a panic," Astrid says walking past them to the forge as Thorve stops for a second and stares at her, her eyes trailing down, before realizing what she is doing and smacks Hiccup across the head.

"Alright. I will get the tools. Can you find some targets for it?" Hiccup asks smirking.

"Yeah. I can try," Astrid says as Thorve kept glaring at Hiccup angrily.

"See you at them. Set them up on the dock. We will be aiming from the top of the cliff," Hiccup says.

"Sure," Astrid says going to find some targets to shoot.

"Hiccup…I will kill you. Maybe even get Toothless to maul you," Thorve whispered glaring at him.

"No, you won't," Hiccup says smiling at her.

"Yes, I will. I will talk to Toothless first and make her maul you," Thorve huffs

"No, you won't," Hiccup says before hugging her.

Thorve growls before huffing and crossing her arms and turning away. "I will kill you."

"We shall see. So what do we need…ammo, should probably also draw up instructions on how to make stinger bolts, tools for maintenance…" Hiccup says letting Thorve go.

"A bigger head so I can kill you?" Thorve snides.

* * *

"Ok. A few targets to hit on the docks ammo here…I will go down to see their firing accuracy. Thorve, you mind running Astrid through on how to fire it?" Hiccup asks.

"What?! Why not you?!" Thorve complains glaring at him.

Hiccup says nothing as Thorve gets he is trying to arrange some alone time with her and Astrid.

"Oh, that little low life, cheating, know-it-all, forger…" Thorve curses as Astrid raises an eyebrow to her.

"Are you going to show how to use it or not?" Astrid speaks behind her and makes Thorve shriek in surprise before trying to look calm and innocent.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Sure. Step right up," Thorve says stepping aside nervously as she sweats and blushes.

* * *

"Well, I wonder how she is doing with Astrid," Hiccup says as he watched the targets. Some life-sized dummies with shields.

A twang was heard and he waits to see the arrow hit the dummy but it instead sailed past his vision and hits a dock post right next to him. "Eh?"

"Wow. This is really accurate," Astrid says smiling as she looks to the stinger.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Thorve says smiling innocently while giving an evil smirk towards Hiccup.

"Yeah. Let's try aiming at the targets like an invading warband!" Hiccup calls to the top of the cliff where the two were, unsure if they could hear him.

"You know, let's try to hit the smaller points of the target," Thorve says as Astrid reloads and aims the stinger down to the target's heads.

"So what is he yelling down there?" Astrid asks firing at a dummy.

"I have no idea. He's probably telling me something. Can you hit besides his head again?" Thorve says, grinning evilly behind her innocent smile.

"I can try," Astrid says as the stinger was reloaded again.

Hiccup freezes as another arrow hit besides his head into the dock post. "I may have pissed her off," Hiccup says trying to smile at them as he sees Thorve snickering a bit behind her hand.

"Nice. This will definitely help in an attack. Accuracy like that is a bit unmatched," Thorve comments smiling.

"Yeah, but it takes a few moments to reload. Not catapult long, but it takes time," Astrid says as they move on to the next stinger.

"We can work on it," Thorve says blushing a bit before stopping and glaring at Hiccup as he seems to be smirking at her. "Shoot near him again."

"We can't keep doing that," Astrid says before firing and the shot goes way off target from where she was aiming.

"Yes we can," Thorve says stepping up and looks at the stinger as she moves it around. "That was weird. Try another while I look at this."

"Alright," Astrid says.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hiccup asks.

"That was terrible," Thorve mutters angrily as they head into the woods.

"Oh, come on. You got some alone time with Astrid. You two had to have bonded a bit," Hiccup says.

"She was interested in the weapons more than me," Thorve huffs before realizing what she said and tries to wail on Hiccup as he kept her at an arm's length away. "Why you…you made me say that!"

"No I didn't and now let's get to Toothless," Hiccup says picking up the pace.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Thorve yells chasing after him.

* * *

Toothless pants happily as the boar and fish cooks over the fire pit and look around quickly and lean in to take a bite before a smack on the head made her stop. "No. Bad girl. Wait for your food to cook," Hiccup warns as he waves a stick at her.

Toothless growls as she rubs her head.

"Hey, there Toothless. Are you doing well?" Thorve asks scratching Toothless.

Toothless croons and leans around to let her get better access as she pants happily.

"I see you two have bonded a lot while I was covering," Hiccup says.

"And you hardly have," Thorve points out as she gives a scratch to a certain spot and sends Toothless limp to the ground.

"Well, let us change that, shall we?" Hiccup asks before putting a whole fish in Toothless's mouth and starts petting her softly.

Toothless growls softly before swallowing the fish and nuzzles his hand back happily.

"You know Hiccup…you should really start flying with her," Thorve says as she goes to the boar and turns it around.

"My thoughts exactly. Have fun cooking the boar," Hiccup says getting in the saddle.

"Wait…what?" Thorve tries to ask before looking to see both Hiccup and Toothless have left. "Hiccup!"

"What do you think Toothless? Show me what you got," Hiccup says scratching her head and making the dragon smirk before she started doing all the tricks she could. From loopty loops to dives and to flying above the clouds giving him a wondrous sight to behold.

Toothless gives a questioning growl to him as she seems to have held the smirk and now a raised questioning eyebrow.

"You are quite the dragon. Now let's head back for some boar before it gets cold, ok?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless licks her lips happily before quickly turning and flying right for the cove, landing and bounding quickly as she runs up to the fire pit before stopping as Thorve seems to have fallen asleep beside it and curling up. Toothless growls questionably towards Hiccup and nods her head at her.

"I will take care of her. You eat, ok?" Hiccup asks getting off and walks over to her before picking up Thorve and carries her to the wall before setting her against it and joining her by letting her use him as a pillow.

Thorve groans and slowly wraps her arms around him. "Tooth…Hic…"

Hiccup smiles as he pulls her close and soon feels more weight and sees Toothless laying on them, covering them up with her body.

Toothless growls, seemingly smiling, as she wraps her body around them tightly before sniffing Thorve and nuzzles her a bit and lays her head on his lap.

Hiccup chuckles as he places a hand on Toothless's head and pets her while wrapping an arm around Thorve. "Two hot girls." One smack by Toothless's tail on the head later. "Ow."

Toothless seems proud of herself as Thorve smiles in her sleep.

* * *

"Have a nice nap?" Hiccup asks the waking Thorve.

Thorve groans and rubs her eyes. "Wha…Hiccup?"

"You fell asleep," Hiccup informed as Toothless laid on her back.

Thorve yawns and looks up to him. "I did? Couldn't remember…but I think I burnt the boar…"

"Toothless didn't mind. So maybe you didn't," Hiccup says rubbing her back.

Thorve yawns again and tries to look behind her and see Toothless resting peacefully against her. "Hiccup…I know why I am doing this…why are you?"

"It's called being there for someone and bonding with Toothless," Hiccup says.

"But you didn't bring her down…you have no reason to do this at all," Thorve points out as she looks back at him.

"I did. You were there sleeping alone with no comfort," Hiccup said.

"I would have been fine…still…what's making you help? I don't see anything you would get out of this," Thorve says looking down a little.

"Besides helping a cute girl you mean," Hiccup says scratching Toothless.

"I have no idea which one you are talking about," Thorve says a bit annoyed at the double entendre.

"Ok, serious answer. It's probably because I can help that I do it," Hiccup says as he helps her up.

"And how do you know that? For all I know, you could be finding ways to control Toothless," Thorve points out as she looks to the sleeping dragon. "Sorry. I'm just worried about her…and you for being so abrasive against everyone at the classes."

"Toothless is different and I am learning to defend, not kill," Hiccup says trying to ease her fears.

Thorve tears up a bit. "I just don't want to lose both of you."

"It's ok," Hiccup says hugging her.

Toothless suddenly croons softly next to them and Thorve looks to see her looking worried at her before nuzzling her neck.

"And Toothless has our back," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve giggles a bit and pets her head before smirking a bit. "If I didn't know better, I would say you the boyfriend for both of us."

"Let's not give dad any ideas," Hiccup says shaking his head as Toothless seems to laugh.

"What? Too scared to be a mate to a proud dragon?" Thorve teases as Toothless starts to roll across the ground laughing.

"Come on you. Back to the huts," Hiccup instructs pulling her along.

"Get the mating flight ready Toothless. You are going to have a new proud mate," Thorve calls teasingly to Toothless who kept laughing in growls while Thorve is pulled away.

Hiccup groans. "Girls."


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing It Home

"You feeling ok, Thorve?" Stoick asks.

Thorve hums as she looks up from her meal. "Um…fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you came home with Hiccup last night to sleep here," Stoick says as they sat around the fire pit.

"Oh." Thorve blushes heavily. "Yeah…we were hunting and we must have been out too long. We would have slept out there, but couldn't for fear of dragons finding us."

"Wise to do so…so did you catch anything?" Stoick asks.

"We got boar," Thorve says digging into the pack and takes out some hides.

"How many boars are you two hunting?" Stoick asks.

"We're trying to get like two or three per trip," Thorve says smiling.

"Well, you two should vary up your diet with chicken, fish, a…"

"Chief, we are just eating what we can get with the dragons constantly raiding our food," Thorve says reminding him of the situation.

"Ah…tell me. Do either of you have any idea of what to do to deal with this temporary until we find the nest?" Stoick asks.

"Well, what about storing our food supplies in an underground storehouse?" Hiccup asks coming down the stairs.

"Hmm…that could work…but the dragons may dig for it," Stoick says, trying to think of the drawbacks.

"Make the walls out of metal. That way, if they do try that, it will delay them long enough to move most, if not all, and get an ambush in place," Hiccup says.

"Not bad of an idea. I don't suppose you already drew something up?" Stoick asks smirking a bit.

"Nope, just thought of it," Hiccup says before laying down on the bench like usual as Stoick was coming to expect.

"The question is where exactly…Great Hall?" Thorve suggests to Hiccup.

"Well, it is one of the most heavily defended and fortified," Hiccup says thinking.

"So we just need to make one in the rocks then. Better than building underground," Thorve points out.

"So dad…you coming to today's lesson in the arena?" Hiccup asks half-heartedly.

"Of course. I would like to see how you two have progressed from what I am hearing," Stoick says, clearly excited.

"Just be warned, our techniques are a bit unusual," Hiccup informs.

"If it helps us fight dragons quicker and easier, why not watch and take notes?" Stoick laughs, really happy his son and adopted daughter have gone far in training.

"So dad, why don't we go hunting or fishing sometime soon?" Hiccup says, letting Thorve know he was setting up another distraction for her to do what she wanted.

"For what you have been doing, anything. Helping the village and actually beating and fighting dragons. Such a change from before," Stoick says proudly.

"Great," Hiccup says.

Stoick chuckles. "I'll prepare a boat for the fishing trip and we can head out at first light," he says getting up and mutters about what kind of fish they can catch.

"Really Hiccup?" Thorve whispers as Stoick leaves.

"Use the time to work on Toothless's saddle and fin," Hiccup whispers back.

"Okay…but how long do you think this will take?" Thorve asks a bit worried.

"Just improve it for there is no need to worry about that," Hiccup says patting her shoulder.

"Okay…Hiccup…do you really think of me like that?" Thorve asks blushing a bit.

"I am still working that out myself. Like how you have a crush on Astrid," Hiccup says.

"Wait…so you have a crush on me?" Thorve asks in surprise.

"I admitted nothing," Hiccup says hastily, forgetting to deny it.

"But you are not denying it. Oh. Toothless is going to love this," Thorve giggles to herself.

"…you know, times like this, I wish I had something to really tease you with into being quiet," Hiccup says.

Thorve only grins more evilly at him. "I'm going to tell Toothless everything and she will be the one to tease you."

"One problem with that," Hiccup says.

"What is?" Thorve asks, still looking smug.

"She can't talk about it," Hiccup informs smirking back.

"She can still gesture," Thorve points out.

"But I can ignore it," Hiccup says unfazed.

"Uh huh," Thorve says unconvinced.

"And all it will take is one word and the village will know about your crush on Astrid," Hiccup says.

"You wouldn't," Thorve huffs standing up and gets in his face.

"May…oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't," Hiccup says relenting.

Thorve grins now. "Toothless is going to love this."

"So why do you have a crush on Astrid?" Hiccup asks trying to change the subject.

Thorve sighs. "Guess I got tired of the boys just being big strong vikings. Roar. I rather have someone to talk otherwise, it would just get boring after a year."

"Would I get boring?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve hums. "Only if you stop making stuff and stop spending time with me."

"Oh, is that a marriage proposal?" Hiccup teases, making Thorve blush hard.

"Shut up," Thorve huffs.

"So which one of us shall try to outdo the dragon?" Hiccup asks.

"Let's see just who can do it first," Thorve says.

"Fine by me…if you can keep up," Hiccup adds smirking.

* * *

Later at the arena, the group were fighting against the gronkle again, but this time, most of the village had turned up as they all tried desperately to stop it. Astrid also seemed a bit more agitated than usual. "Stay out of my way. I am winning this," she instructs looking at Hiccup who joined her behind one of the small wooden barricades set up for this.

"By all means. Be my guest," Hiccup says looking over to the dragon and trying to find Thorve.

Astrid growls in determination as she ducked behind one barricade after another before charging with her ax raised and letting out a war cry, only to see Thorve standing by the gronkle on its side with its tongue out.

Thorve chuckles nervously as she gives a wave. "No! Son of a half-troll!" Astrid starts yelling as she smacks her ax into the ground as Thorve looked a little embarrassed that she went for her. "Rat eating! Mange…"

"Seriously? You have a crush on her, right?" Hiccup whispers to her as they kept watching Astrid rant out curses that are making some of the sailors blush in shock.

"Is it strange to say this doesn't turn me off?" Thorve whispers as they were about to leave.

"No," Hiccup says before they were picked up by their collars.

"Whoa now. Not so fast," Gobber says putting them back down in the middle.

"What is it Gobber?" Hiccup asks.

"Who's going to the final round," Gobber points out.

"Actually, I have to see…" Thorve starts.

"See what?" Astrid suddenly asks near her with an angry expression that made Thorve gulp and Hiccup pull her away from Astrid.

"No Astrid. That isn't the right attitude just because you lost to her," Gobber says as Gothi was thinking.

"Makes me feel better," Astrid huffs.

"Seriously, her?" Hiccup whispered.

Gobber then held his hand over the three heads one by one till he got approval for Thorve at which almost everyone cheered as Hiccup raises an eyebrow at Gothi who smiles at him.

'Oh, this isn't good,' Hiccup thinks as the rest of the young vikings lifted up Thorve and cheered for her.

"Yeah. Thank you. Thank you. And I'll be…"

* * *

"Leaving! Toothless! I can't do this! Leave Hiccup to it," Thorve complains as she walks through the cove with a pack as Hiccup trails behind her. "Sorry Hiccup. I can't do this. Not after all this."

"Look. I can talk to Gothi and say you don't want to and I'll take your place. I can handle the blame better," Hiccup offers.

"No. Besides, going missing is better than killing one of those dragons…I really don't think I can do it," Thorve admits as she stops and hugs herself. "It feels so wrong."

"Look, we can figure it out. I can talk to dad and Gothi. I'll say you've decided to stay as a backup defender and, that way, you can skip out on this and I'll take over the fight. We can make this work," Hiccup explains as he slowly hugs her. "Just don't leave."

"I'm sorry Hiccup…but I really don't want you to take the fall either…I don't want anyone of us hurt," Thorve sniffs and leans against his chest as Hiccup rocks her a bit. "Not you…not me…or her."

"I'll fix it Thorve. Just let me," Hiccup says looking down at her.

"Or her?" someone suddenly asks beside them and makes Thorve gasp in shock as she hides herself against Hiccup as he looks to see Astrid on a rock as she sharpens her ax blade. "She said not you. That's Hiccup. One. Not me, two. That's Thorve. And her. Three. Are you…?" Astrid asks peering towards Thorve and makes her whimper in fear.

"Astrid, stop," Hiccup interrupts frowning.

"You have to be. Going into the woods alone. 'Hunting' and getting some boar. And now this spot. Have you two…?" Astrid starts to ask as she gets off the rock and stalks toward them.

"You're asking if we have been doing that, aren't you?" Hiccup asks. 'Oh, Astrid has a dirty mind.'

Thorve blushes heavily as she imagines a bit of what she is saying while also thinking of doing that with Hiccup at all.

"Short answer, no," Hiccup informs.

"Then why did she say it?" Astrid asks, almost brandishing her ax.

"Ok, first, put down the ax," Hiccup instructs.

Astrid huffs as she puts it down. "Tell me."

"Well, you see, we are…" Hiccup says starting to come up with a lie when they all heard Toothless growl when she notices the new intruder. 'Oh no.'

"Toothless!" Thorve hisses toward the cave.

"What was that?" Astrid asks.

"Toothless, stay!" Thorve hisses as she kept hiding behind Hiccup.

Toothless, hearing that, come out of the cave, causing Astrid to throw them to the ground. "Get down!"

"Whoa! Stop!" Hiccup yells as he quickly gets up and holds Toothless back as Thorve went and slides Astrid's ax away into the water. "Down girl. Shh shh. It's ok," Hiccup says trying to calm Toothless as Astrid watches.

"Wha…wha…?" Astrid tries to question.

"Well Astrid, meet Toothless. She is a night fury that we have been training to ride," Hiccup says simply.

Astrid looks almost shocked before running off to their questioning gaze.

"You know…I would have thought that she would have at least tried to punch you or something," Thorve points out.

"Give her a few moments to get over the shock of this," Hiccup says.

"Shouldn't we chase her?" Thorve asks as Toothless huffs and starts to walk back to her cave.

"Who is flying and who is riding?" Hiccup asks.

"Why not you? You seem a lot better with words," Thorve admits as Toothless huffs and lays down in her cave.

"Toothless, let's go for a flight. How about it?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless just cracks open an eye to them.

* * *

Astrid kept running through the forest, trying to get to the village before something grabbed her arm and lifted her into the air. "Oh, great Odin's ghost. This is it," Astrid says in a panic.

"You know…I wonder what would happen if she faced a dragon in real life alone," Thorve wonders out loud.

"We can talk about that later," Hiccup says as they drop her on the top of a pine tree before landing on it.

"Hiccup! Get me down!" Astrid yells as she tries to hang onto the branch.

"Well, before that, will you listen to what we have to say?" Hiccup asks petting Toothless's head.

"Are you kidding?!" Astrid yells sarcastically.

"Just don't do anything rash and we will get you down and we will talk about this, ok?" Hiccup asks offering a hand.

Astrid seems to growl to herself as she grabs his hand and starts to climb up onto the saddle as Thorve sits back to let her hang on in the middle. "Now get me down."

"Alright Toothless, do…what is that look?" Hiccup asks seeing her smirk before Toothless took off into the air, not towards the ground.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," Thorve mutters as Astrid screams in fear and tries to hang onto the saddle.

"Hang on. Toothless is taking us for a ride!" Hiccup calls as he makes sure Thorve is hooked on and is holding onto Astrid so she doesn't fall.

"Hiccup! Put me down!" Astrid demands as she tries to grab him and Thorve to not fly off.

"I am not the one in conTROL!" Hiccup yells as Toothless started to dive towards the water.

"Toothless!" Thorve yells and Toothless unfolds her wings and straightens them out to let them glide gently now as Astrid grunts and hits the saddle as Thorve holds her up so she doesn't slip and fall.

"Ok. N…don't you start spINING!" Hiccup yells as Toothless started doing that as they climbed before doing a nosedive, doing the same thing.

"Toothless! Keep doing this and no more boar for you!" Thorve threatens.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Astrid yells now terrified and Toothless, hearing this, started to stop and straighten up before gliding easily as she gains altitude to get above the cloud line.

"Finally," Thorve mutters as Hiccup seems to glare slightly to Toothless who is grinning up at him.

Astrid remained silent as she opened her eyes and started to take it all in. The clouds and, then, when they got over them, the aurora that was overhead. Astrid then wraps her arms around Hiccup in a more relaxed fashion.

"So…what do you think?" Thorve asks smirking as she watches.

"It amazing. She's amazing," Astrid admits before patting Toothless.

"Told you…then again, never told yet," Hiccup says smirking a bit.

"Thorve, what about you? Your final exam is tomorrow. You know you will have to…" Astrid started.

"We know. We are working on a plan for that," Hiccup says as they fly along in the fog as Toothless seemed to be doing something new.

"So you aren't…?" Astrid starts.

"Oh heck no. That was just your mind going into the mud," Thorve says smiling a bit as Astrid frowns embarrassed.

"Anyone else hears that?" Hiccup asks trying to focus his hearing, making the other two quiet down before a monstrous nightmare roars at Toothless for almost flying into it. "Get down and stay down," Hiccup instructs as he noticed they were surrounded by dragons all flying the same direction.

"What are they doing?" Astrid whispers.

"My guess, bringing in their kills or other food they collected," Thorve whispers as Toothless follows the rest into a cavern where they started dumping all the food into a smoking hole while Toothless took them to a ledge where they could hide.

"They aren't eating any of it," Astrid whispers in surprise.

"I don't like the looks of this," Hiccup whispers as a gronkle comes in and throws in one regurgitated fish. Then the cavern rumbled a bit and all the dragons that had thrown food in slinked back before a massive head came up and ate the gronkle whole.

"That's a big dragon," Astrid whispers.

"Toothless, let's go now," Hiccup whispers as the dragon starts sniffing.

Toothless, seeing this, takes off just in time to avoid the dragon and all the other dragons start to scatter to run away, allowing the four to escape the cavern and the giant dragon.

The trip back was in silence till Astrid broke it. "It makes sense. It's like a hive. That's the queen and they are the workers," Astrid says.

"Only the queen eats anything it can," Hiccup comments as Berk came into view as he thinks on this hard.

"You know what we must do. We have to tell the chief," Astrid says.

"No!" both Hiccup and Thorve cry out alarmed.

"What? Guys, this is the dragon's nest. The thing vikings have been hunting for," Astrid says.

"Astrid, think. How would we explain how we know where it is? And two, what would my father do with the knowledge?" Hiccup asks.

"He would attack it of course," Astrid says.

"He would attack the giant dragon which we know next to nothing about. Astrid, run it through your head, what would happen?" Hiccup asks.

Both Thorve and Astrid started thinking about it and Astrid imagines Stoick leading the tribe into battle against the dragons fighting and starting to kill them all off, but then reality starts to sink in when she thought about the giant dragon and what it could possibly do to them and if unleashed would do if it found Berk.

Thorve thinking to how the dragons that seem to be with the large one flying down and starting to attack the vikings one on one. Most of them not able to fight at all and would be unable to handle the sheer numbers that the dragons would be in while facing the larger one on the side as it moves and attacks all around them.

"From your expressions, I think you are getting the idea of what I have concluded, right?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods and sighs. "So what are you going to do?"

"We originally assumed that the nest would be smaller and the dragons we have seen were all there were, but this isn't the case, right?" Hiccup asks.

"Not from what we have found," Astrid confirms.

"…we do need to do something," Hiccup says thinking.

"Hiccup…I don't think this is the right time. Especially with my fight coming up," Thorve points out as Toothless lands back in the cove.

"On second thought, maybe we should tell my dad," Hiccup says, making Thorve look at him like he had gone crazy.

"Excuse me?" Thorve almost yells in a demanding tone.

"Trust me, I have a plan. I will be back soon. Also, to pass the time. Astrid, Thorve wants to talk to you about something important," Hiccup says before leaving.

Astrid became confused as Thorve blushes heavily and hides behind her hands while Toothless smirks a little and heads back to her cave to rest.

"What did he mean by that?" Astrid asks.

"Well…um…" Thorve mutters embarrassed now as she turns away.

"Thorve?" Astrid carefully asks, seeing how she is acting right now.

Thorve tries to speak but only stutters and blushes even harder.

"Thorve…it's okay now. You can tell me," Astrid consoles.

Thorve gulps nervously and hugs herself tightly. "Astrid…"

"Yes?" Astrid asks carefully.

Thorve slowly turns to her and was about to speak before Toothless smacks her from behind with her tail and sends Thorve tripping forward and makes Astrid catch her before they end up with a kiss by accident. Astrid squeaks out in surprise as Thorve looks to her afraid before becoming surprised herself as Astrid starts to kiss back and lets her fall into it. Only leaving Toothless smirking as she lays back down from the stuttering girl.


	6. Chapter 6: End of Results

"Hey dad," Hiccup says taking a seat across from his father that looked excited. Stoick looked up at his son. Hiccup could already tell he was planning Thorve's victory party. "Dad, we need to talk about something," Hiccup says.

"And what about? If Thorve is getting a bit of cold feet, tell her that if she is tough enough to take on all those dragons with no hassle, then she can surely do this without problems," Stoick says laughing a bit.

"I am serious dad and before I tell you what this is about, I want you to swear on your honor you will not do anything till I finish, no matter what I say or show you," Hiccup informs.

Stoick hums as he notices how much serious Hiccup is. "Okay, son. I promise on my viking honor. What is this about?"

"The dragons and their nest. Follow me and bring no weapons," Hiccup says instructs waiting for his father to register that.

"You found the nest?" Stoick asks in surprise over what years of vikings have searched for. "Where is it?"

"Follow me and I will explain everything when we get there and no weapons," Hiccup repeats.

"Of course. Yes. Lead the way son," Stoick says getting up with Hiccup leading the way.

Hiccup lead Stoick out of the village to a grotto out of the way where they found Astrid and Thorve sleeping against the wall with Thorve in Astrid's lap as Hiccup spies part of Astrid's shirt undone a bit. "Well, I see you two have bonded," Hiccup says trying to word that carefully.

Astrid groans awake and rubs her head to look at him. "Hiccup…hey…"

"Ok. Now, dad, you remember that story you always told me?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick looks at him confused. "Which one? I have always told many stories."

"The 'crush mountains, level forests, tame seas' one," Hiccup says waiting for his face to reflect he understood before he continued. "Well, you said a viking can conquer or tame anything in your experience, right?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes. I have said that," Stoick says, trying to figure out where this is going.

"Well, I and Thorve kinda took it literally. Toothless, come out here girl!" Hiccup calls towards the cave.

"Toothless?" Stoick asks confused as he looks to the cave as well.

Soon out walked a sleepy looking dragon that walked over and laid beside his feet. "Dad…meet Toothless the Nightfury me and Thorve have tamed and trained," Hiccup says.

Toothless stares up at Stoick a bit before suddenly opening its mouth and seems to be breathing on them before bringing a claw up and gives a yawning motion and then shuts its mouth and smacks its lips lazily while giving a sleepy stare at them.

"So…let me know when this fully sinks in I will wake up Thorve," Hiccup says before moving to the sleeping girl.

Stoick is just left staring at the dragon in shock as Toothless just kept giving a sleepy look towards him.

"Come on Thorve. Wake up. Dad is here and we both are answering questions, not just me," Hiccup says shaking her a bit.

Thorve groans and picks up her head from Astrid's shoulder. "Wha…wait…did…?"

"Yeah. He is taking it in stride. Now get up and get ready to answer any and all questions," Hiccup instructs, setting her up straight.

Thorve looks to her outfit as he helps straightens her clothes. "Thanks…how is it going at the moment?" she asks looking over.

"I think he is taking it all in as I told him we have tamed and trained Toothless," Hiccup says as Stoick took note of the saddle.

"I just hope he doesn't fly into a rage…I actually feared that from Astrid," Thorve whispers before Astrid taps her shoulder. "Not that you aren't bad…" she stutters embarrassed.

"So when is th…oph," Hiccup says as Thorve elbowed him in the stomach, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Don't bother Hiccup," Astrid says leaning on his shoulder.

"You have been working out Thorve," Hiccup says as Stoick finally got ready to question them.

"When did you tame this dragon?" he asks seriously.

"When…when would you say we started training her?" Hiccup asks looking at Thorve.

Thorve hums. "About…almost a fourth of a year, I think."

"Sounds right. We found her not long after you left. Remember the nightfury that Thorve claimed to have shot down?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick looks to Thorve and then to Toothless as she croons and tilts her head. "This is that nightfury?!"

"Yeah, check the tail. You will see where we had to make a prosthetic part for her," Hiccup says.

Stoick looks back to Toothless and sees the tail as she wags her tail around behind her. "You took off the fin."

"That was Thorve and that invention she used. It fired bolas, right?" Hiccup asks looking at Thorve for confirmation.

"Yeah…still regret it," Thorve admits.

"So yeah. While we were taming her, we observed and learned from her like how some dragons have a sensitive place under their chin that, if scratched, can nearly knock them out, or how they can't help but love the smell of a piece of grass we have named dragon nip," Hiccup says.

"Or the light trick and basically distract them and lead them away," Thorve adds.

"Or their absolute hate and fear of eels," Hiccup informs.

"So that is how you two manage to do all of that," Astrid says.

"We observed and learned," Hiccup says.

"Course, it was all thanks to Toothless here," Thorve says gesturing to Toothless who is actually scratching at her ear.

"So back on track. Today dad, while convincing Astrid not to run into the village and tell everyone whipping everyone into a frenzy, Toothless took us on a trip to the nest and well…there are hundreds of dragons at least at the nest and that isn't the worst of it," Hiccup says trying to put it gently.

"That's not the worst? What's worse?" Stoick asks turning to him.

"Well, as Astrid put it as we came back, they are like a beehive. The dragons are the workers feeding a giant dragon that will eat them in one bite if they don't satisfy it," Hiccup says bluntly.

"I think that was a bit too blunt," Thorve says.

"Couldn't be blunter even if he used a bludgeon," Astrid comments.

"Hiccup, do you know what this means?" Stoick asks.

"A lot of things like how the assault you planned would not work," Hiccup says.

Stoick frowns a little at his serious sarcastic remark. "And the village. Just think Hiccup. You and Thorve both have been with this dragon and fighting with what you know from it. Our lives have been built on killing dragons. Now you have found a way to stop dragons without killing. It would take a lot to convince the whole village. Especially the elder fighters."

"Even then, there would be some who still won't accept them, but I have a plan if you are willing to hear me out," Hiccup says, getting his interest.

"What is it?" Stoick asks crossing his arms as Toothless gives another wide mouth yawn and trying to stay awake.

* * *

"Well, phase one was a success. Dad did a good job acting, don't you think?" Hiccup asks Astrid as the warriors sailed away with Toothless.

"He did throw you to the ground, scolded Thorve. I'm surprised you can cry on command," Astrid says looking beside her to see Thorve wiping her eyes as she smiles.

"Live with Snotlout and you pick up a few things. Picking up girls is not one of them," Thorve says smirking a bit.

"Ouch. Now time to train the dragons," Hiccup says smirking.

"I'll get the others together. You two can prepare the dragons," Astrid says walking off.

"You think we'll win?" Thorve asks a bit concerned to Hiccup.

"Who knows? But we have no choice now. It's either that dragon or we all starve or die to feed it," Hiccup says.

"I really hope we do win…who's going to ride Toothless when we get there?" Thorve asks smiling now.

"Both of us. Just one of us is going to be shooting some special arrows I made…well…more like makeshift and last minute," Hiccup admits.

"The great inventor Hiccup. Making things last minute?" Thorve asks teasingly.

"Move you," Hiccup says pushing her along as she laughs a bit.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Astrid asks.

"No, but we are vikings. If Odin wills, we will conquer," Hiccup says not truly believing the Odin part, but said it to inspire.

"Then let's hope nothing bad happens here," Astrid comments as the others walk into the arena as Thorve starts to unlock the dragon gates.

"Welcome to dragon taming," Hiccup says snickering.

* * *

"Look at the size of that beast!" Gobber calls as the vikings were scrambling away from the queen.

Stoick frowns heavily as the two didn't exaggerate about the size of the dragon. "Gobber! Get them out of here!" Stoick orders as the queen burn the ships.

"To where?!" Gobber points out toward the burning ships.

"The other side. I can buy them time if I give it something to hunt," Stoick says before the dragon was hit by an explosion as the young vikings came into view riding dragons.

"Fishlegs, break it down," Hiccup orders.

"Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs calls observing it.

"Alright. Fishlegs, Snotlout, get into its blind spot. I want that thing confused by constant noise. Twins, I want that thing to keep its attention on you. Make it mad and don't die," Hiccup orders as he rides with Astrid and Thorve on the Deadly Nadder.

"Oh, that's easy," Tuffnut says proudly as he and Ruffnut rode on the zippleback towards the head of the large dragon.

"Ok Astrid, get us down to the ships. Thorve, you are freeing Toothless," Hiccup says getting a steel arrow out.

"Got it," Thorve confirms as Astrid guides the nadder down to the burning ship as Toothless watches them and tries to get out of her binds. "He could have made it easy."

"Don't worry. He is on his way," Hiccup says as she gets off. "Astrid, we are going back to hurt it," Hiccup says notching the arrow.

"Then you better aim well," Astrid says spurring the nadder on to fly off toward the queen.

"Don't worry. Just keep her flying," Hiccup says holding his aim as she flew around, waiting for a good shot. When he took it, the arrow flew and hit the queen right in one of its six eyes, making rear back and roar in pain.

"Okay. You can aim well…do you have enough for the other five?" Astrid asks a bit concerned.

"I have more than twenty," Hiccup says getting another out as Astrid noticed something dripping from the head.

"Hiccup…what did you add?" Astrid asks, making the nadder dodge a swipe from the tail.

"Poison. Not sure if it will do anything, but maybe it will slow it down," Hiccup says firing again, this time piercing right below an eye.

"Let's hope it does something," Astrid says as they kept flying around it.

"Astrid, have your dragon breathe fire at one of the eyes I shot. Let's ruin it forever," Hiccup says.

"Why that eye?" Astrid asks.

"You ever had hot metal in your eyes?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh," Astrid realizes before spurring the nadder on. "Alright, fire!" she calls and the nadder fires off a shot of a stream of fire straight into the eye, making the queen roar out louder in heavy pain.

"Oh, don't like that. Have another!" Hiccup calls shooting another arrow into the fire at the eye.

The queen roared in pain as she started thrashing around, making them back off as it did so. "Oh, it's hurting, but we are making little damage. We are just not in its weight…oh, I have an evil idea now," Hiccup says smirking.

"Is one of them blowing it up?" Astrid asks.

"I think I just figure…" Hiccup stopped when Toothless and Thorve came in and hit the queen hard with a shot that made it turn its head and stumble to the side. "That's our cue. Astrid, prepare for an exchange," Hiccup says as they gained distance as Toothless and Thorve came near.

"Wait, what ex…?" Astrid turns and asks as Thorve and Toothless came up and Hiccup jumped onto Toothless behind Thorve and hooks himself in. "Are you two serious?"

"Best at flying," Thorve says.

"Best at shooting and has the plan. One that only Toothless can pull off. You and the others get clear. We are going to try and lure it into the air," Hiccup says holding up the bow.

Astrid sighs. "…alright. Just don't die," she says before spurring the nadder to the others.

"You do have a good plan, right?" Thorve asks turning to look at Hiccup.

"Remember when we were out for the day and those four terrors showed up?" Hiccup aks.

"Yeah. They got annoying so Toothless…I see what you mean," Thorve says grinning now.

"Remember what happened when one tried to breathe fire?" Hiccup asks.

"You thinking of doing that to this one?" Thorve asks.

"Oh yeah, but we are going to make it worse. Like it crashing into the ground," Hiccup describes.

"Great. Just need to get it into the air," Thorve says looking to the queen. "Let's get moving. Come on Toothless," she says and Toothless growls a bit excited and flies toward the queen.

"Think she is angry enough?" Hiccup asks after a few flybys.

"Hmm…Toothless, piss her off," Thorve requests and Toothless growls and fires off a shot into the queen's side and sends it down. "Oh. Too much?" she asks as they all look back.

Hiccup laughs. "I don't think so."

They then see something rumbling against the queen's side before a large wing, bigger than itself, came up and it pushes itself up onto its feet before the other wing came out as well. "At least it isn't a gronkle type of wings," Thorve tries to joke. "You got a plan for this?"

"I bet titan wing and we lure it to the clouds first then hit and run its wings," Hiccup says.

"Alright then. Toothless, climb!" Thorve calls pulling Toothless towards the thick clouds as she adjusts the wings while Hiccup readies an arrow and tries to steady himself.

"So how are you and Astrid now? And remember how dad and I found you two, so be honest," Hiccup says.

"Really? You're bringing this up now?!" Thorve calls annoyed as they enter the clouds.

"Teasing you makes me know if you are paying attention to me, but on a serious note, were you about to check everything or no time for Toothless's tail fin and saddle," Hiccup inquire watching carefully behind them.

"In that fire, hardly," Thorve says watching ahead of them.

"Right…so you know we can possibly die, right?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve doesn't say anything as Toothless croons concerned as them.

"Ok. So then I don't feel bad about this. If you have a problem with it, take up with me after this," Hiccup says before leaning up and kissing her cheek.

Thorve squeaks surprised and remained frozen in the saddle as Toothless smiles a bit to them.

"No regrets," Hiccup says before turning back to watch for the queen.

Thorve gulps nervously a bit as Toothless seems to snicker at her.

"Oh, she is hot our heels. Toothless, Thorve, time to disappear," Hiccup says.

Thorve grips the saddle and kicks slightly and gives the signal to Toothless to ride into the thick cloud nearby.

The queen dragon roars as it tries to find them before being pelted from different directions by Toothless's fire attacks until finally having enough and starts to spew fire everywhere. "HOT HOT HOT!" Hiccup calls before throwing off his fur vest, now ablaze.

"You okay?" Thorve calls concerned, trying to keep her eyes ahead and guide Toothless through the fire blaze.

"My vest caught fire on that last pass and looks like so did Toothless's tail fin."

"What?!" Thorve yells and looks behind them to see the fin in embers that is getting brighter by the second. "Okay…down to the ground?" she asks as Hiccup gets out an arrow and then reaches into his pocket to take out a ball. "What's that?" Thorve asks.

"Something special to light it up," Hiccup says tying the ball to the arrow.

"Best be prepared for a climb," Thorve says making Toothless dive.

"I know…just keep Toothless steady as we dive," Hiccup says getting out some stones and bangs them together to make sparks.

The queen closes in on the three as Hiccup manages to light the fuse and aims the arrow it was on to where the queen started roaring and prepares to fire as it dives after them. "Smile you suvabitch," Hiccup says firing it into its open mouth, piercing the roof of it. "Fire at it now!" Hiccup yells seeing green smoke in its mouth.

Toothless roars as she turns them around and quickly fires off a shot, hitting the gas building up and hits it as an explosion happens in the roof of its mouth and a brown gel washes over the area and lights up with fire covering its whole mouth.

"Bullseye! Now let's pull up before we crash and plaster ourselves all over the ground," Hiccup calls, seeing the ground coming up fast.

"Toothless!" Thorve calls and Toothless turns and flairs her wings out and sends them flying up suddenly, sending them both against the saddle as they ride past the head as the queen notices the ground as well and tries to open its wings only for the burnt holes in them that Toothless made widen and tear, not slowing her velocity that much before slamming with the force of a crashing longboat containing barrels of zippleback gas that just ignited, causing its head to explode.

Toothless tries to fly as quickly as she can, trying to get past the body of the queen, as it exploded from the inside. Thorve herself trying to guide the fin before noticing that Toothless wasn't reacting as much anymore and turns to see Hiccup looking worried at her as the pieces of the fin fall away. "Oh no."

"Thorve…no regret," Hiccup says, seeing the tail coming up and fast.

"None here," Thorve says sadly as Toothless tries to get away before realizing that Thorve wasn't even trying anymore and shuts her eyes as they smack into it and send both Hiccup and Thorve off the saddle and fall towards the fireball below them.

Toothless opens her eyes to see this as they fall and tries her best to get to them as she uses her leftover wings.


	7. Chapter 7: Burning Seal

"Ok…there is pain. That means I am alive," Hiccup groans waking up.

"You have no idea," Thorve spoke up getting into his vision and he sees her arm in a sling. "If it wasn't for Toothless…we never would have made it. How are you feeling?" she asks smiling.

"Truth be told, I feel a little better now. What happened?" Hiccup asks trying to move.

"Wait!" Thorve calls before Hiccup groans in pain as he holds a hand to his back. "Next time…wait for help or go slowly," she says helping him sit up. "You got a bad burn to your back. Gothi tired a lot of herbs for this type of injury."

"And what about you?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve looks down to her arm sadly. "It's…badly burnt. They don't know if I can use my arm as well again."

"Sorry," Hiccup says looking ashamed.

"Why are you apologizing? We survived and got the queen," Thorve says confused.

"For my plan getting you hurt," Hiccup says.

"If you didn't come up with a plan, we would have all died anyway," Thorve consoles as she slowly sits on the bed by him.

"So…" Hiccup says looking away.

"So you really care that way about me?" Thorve asks.

"Toothless, a little help?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless brings her head up from the other side of the bed and smirks at them before leaning her head over as she gives a thinking expression before trying to push him towards Thorve with a smirk on her face.

"I think that says it all," Thorve says smiling as Toothless lays her head on the bed and watches them. "So…what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Probably the same you have to say about you and Astrid," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve rolls her eyes before looking at Toothless and the dragon smirks before smacking Hiccup on the head with her tail. "How about now?" Thorve asks chuckling as Hiccup rubs his head.

"Oh…so it isn't going well?" Hiccup jokes.

"Why you…!" Thorve yells and pounces on him and tries to hit him as Hiccup holds her back. "Come here! I'll show you not working!" she yells as she tries to get him with her good arm.

Hiccup smirked before pulling her into a hug.

Thorve groans and rolls her eyes before laying her head on his shoulder as Toothless kept smiling at them. "I suppose you never expected to end up like this?"

"No. I actually thought we were going to die there at the end," Hiccup says.

"Same…only thing I was thinking about before you kissed me was Astrid and then…" Thorve trials off as she looks up to him.

"Go on. What about Astrid?" Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve slowly shakes her head a bit before sighing. "No. Not about Astrid," she says looking at him.

"I kid, but how long have I been out?" Hiccup asks.

"About two weeks. I just woke up a few hours before," Thorve explains.

"Ok. Mind helping me up?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve nods as she sits up before helping Hiccup slowly sit up to not cause more pain from his back. "Just…take it easy," she says softly as she leads him slowly out of bed.

"So what has happened in the village?" Hiccup asks as Toothless walks behind them.

"Well…" Thorve tries to start as he opens the door and a monstrous nightmare roars in front of him before shutting the door as quickly as he can. "At least he isn't burning the village," Thorve says opening it again and Hiccup sees Snotlout on the dragon's back.

"Alright, guys. Here we go," Snotlout calls behind him and they both fly off with some vikings following them on their own dragons.

"Ok…this a surprise…next, you will tell me that…on second thought, never mind. Not giving any of you ideas," Hiccup says making Thorve and Toothless giggle or laugh.

"Come on. The others will probably want to see you up and walking," Thorve says smiling as she helps him down the stairs to the square of the village.

"So was Astrid there to see you when you awoke or you going to see her later?" Hiccup asks.

"She came by in a bit once I woke up…we talked…" Thorve trails off blushing.

"Ok…so should…you or her will kill me if I finish that joke is what that look is telling me," Hiccup says seeing the look she was giving him.

"Good boy," Thorve says teasingly.

"Oh boy. So what kind of trouble have they been causing that you heard of? And that includes both vikings and dragons," Hiccup says.

"We can talk about that later. Why not see the others?" Thorve suggested smiling.

"Well, I have seen Snotlout and spotted the twins doing…I don't want to know what. Fishlegs I am guessing bonding with his gronckle and Astrid, there you are," Hiccup says seeing her walk up to them.

"Hey you two," Astrid says before hugging them both. "Glad to see you are up Hiccup."

"Yeah, so how are you and your nadder?" Hiccup asks.

"Her name is Stormfly," Astrid informs.

"So how are you and Stormfly doing?" Hiccup corrects smiling.

"Fine…did you tell him?" Astrid asks Thorve.

"Not yet," Thorve says smirking a bit.

"Tell me what?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid chuckles. "Simply…your father is actually considering making a dragon team."

"Saw that coming. Actually, anyone upset about the dragons?" Hiccup asks.

"A few. Your father is talking to them now in the Great Hall," Astrid says.

"If they don't like it, they should complain to the big thing. Oh, wait. We killed it," Hiccup says smugly.

"Hiccup," both of them say a bit annoyed as Toothless knocks him behind the head with her tail.

"I just have no patience for those who only whine," Hiccup says.

"We know," they say rolling their eyes.

"Also, Gobber says you two can take the time off until you two heal," Astrid says looking at Thorve's slung arm.

"Should I leave you both alone?" Hiccup asks.

"Hold Toothless," Thorve says frowning as Toothless prepares to smack him behind the head again with her tail.

"That was a serious question," Hiccup says making Thorve blush a bit.

"Hiccup, we have things to do. Or rather I do. As for you two…it's more of a break and a vacation to rest up after something like that," Astrid says rolling her eyes.

"What do you all expect us to do?" Hiccup asks.

"Sleep, fly, relax, enjoy the day, and have fun. Not work," Astrid says dryly. "You're not going to do that, are you?"

"I find the work we do fun…like how you like the stingers," Hiccup says.

"And you can both take a break. Look, you two need it after something like that battle. Plus, with your injuries, we don't know how much you can work without them acting up," Astrid says concerned.

"Shouldn't you also spend time with Thorve?" Hiccup asks.

"I would think you would like to," Astrid says smirking a bit and makes Hiccup actually blush. "Yeah. Thorve told me after she woke up."

"Should I…you know what, forget it," Hiccup says jumping onto Toothless. "Run Toothless!"

Toothless raises an eyebrow up at him as she doesn't move.

"You…do realize she is a girl too and knows how you act around girls?" Thorve points out.

"Cooked boar if you do," Hiccup says and Toothless immediately jolts to life and starts running before taking off.

"Hiccup! Oh, I sometimes hate that guy," Thorve huffs before Astrid hugs her and leads her back into the house. "Um…Astrid?"

"I am going to wait to ambush him and you will keep me company all the while," Astrid says.

"Um…" Thorve mumbles blushing heavily before moaning quietly as Astrid kisses her neck as she shuts the door behind them. "Astrid…you don't have to do that…oh boy."

* * *

"What do you think girl? It has been nearly a week and my burn doesn't hurt me as much. Should we return to the village?" Hiccup asks as Toothless ate another cooked boar.

Toothless looks up from her boar before getting up and walking towards him and then pokes his shoulder with her nose.

"You are right. We should. Besides, Astrid must be still scouring the forest for us after we didn't come back after the third day," Hiccup says.

Toothless shrugs and barks a growl.

"You are also right. Hide where she would least suspect," Hiccup says getting into the saddle.

Toothless rolls her eyes and starts to walk along the ground as she wonders how she likes this rider.

"And while we are at it, how about we fly around for some fun," Hiccup says.

Toothless rolls her eyes before unfolding her wings and taking off.

After a bit of flying, which mostly involved Toothless flying how she wanted, Hiccup finally landed at his home and walked in through the front door.

"Hiccup? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Astrid asks surprised as she stood in front of the fireplace with a cooking pot over the fire.

"Oh, Astrid. You miss us while we were on vacation?" Hiccup asks not daring to back up.

"At least you can tell us where you went. Some of us were worried when you and Toothless just flew off," Astrid says huffing as she goes back to stirring the pot. "Toothless, can you go and wake Thorve? She's in her bed upstairs. As for you young man, sit down and enjoy this."

"So…how is yours and Thorve's relationship? She told me her thoughts were of you when we nearly died," Hiccup says taking a seat.

"Flattering. But it's going well. However, she did say that she also thought of you at the same time. Seems all that time working with you got to her," Astrid points out.

"Ah. Well, still think you are better for her than me," Hiccup says pulling down the hood of his new boar fur cloak.

"Are you kidding? You two are a match for each other. Besides…word has gotten around about you two without even hearing of how Thorve is caught in the middle…or rather none of us at all. They just saw you two fight so well against the queen and it took off on its own," Astrid explains sitting down next to him.

"She loves you. Not me," Hiccup says bluntly.

"Partly true," Thorve yawns as she comes up behind them with Toothless trailing behind. "It's amazing what you think of when you are left alone for a whole week…mostly…" she says looking tiredly to Astrid who just smiles at her.

"Please tell me I don't need a new bed…and we have to figure out what to do for your bed," Hiccup says looking to Toothless.

"No. You don't need a new bed. Don't worry about it. For now, though, we have to worry about what's next," Thorve groans as she sits down and tightens her sling so her arm doesn't move. "Especially with what are we going to do with all these dragons."

"It's Mildew, isn't it?" Hiccup asks.

"And a couple of other stubborn vikings. Your dad has been trying to placate them for a while now. But now he kinda wants your help since you seem to come up with good plans…no matter the problems afterward," Thorve explains as Toothless sniffs her arm and she starts to pet her head.

"I'm going to have a few hunting accidents in the future I think. Astrid, can I borrow an ax?" Hiccup asks.

"Only if you clean the blood," Astrid adds.

"Guys…please…no more killing for a while and don't encourage him," Thorve pleads as she lays back in her seat.

"Fine…I will only…"

"No maiming either!" Thorve calls at Hiccup.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Hiccup groans, hanging his head.

Astrid shakes her head amused. "Come on lovebirds. Maybe some food will help," Astrid says getting up and going to the pot.

"No thanks. I have been eating a lot of boars lately," Hiccup says.

"Oh. So that is where this one came from," Thorve says.

"Kinda. But Thorve here needs to eat. As for you Hiccup, I got some other food here. Toothless, how would you like some fish?" Astrid asks smirking.

Toothless looks at her before belching in her face for a bit and when she stopped, her and Thorve's hair was standing on ends and Hiccup was passed out in his chair.

"Okay…no fish…I'm surprised Toothless loves you Hiccup…Hiccup?" Astrid says, looking at his downed form.

"And he is out cold," Thorve says.

"Yeah…Toothless is more a viking than anyone here," Astrid says.

"Here you go girl," Thorve says smirking, putting a helmet on her head.

Toothless blinks as she looks up to the helmet before shaking her head a bit and makes it tilt to the side before panting out cutely to them.

"Aw. Now if only Hiccup can see this…Toothless…since Thorve likes both me and Hiccup…me to Thorve…and Hiccup to Thorve. What about you?" Astrid asks curiously.

Toothless belches again at them.

"So is that all of us?" Thorve asks waving a hand in front of her face.

Toothless belches again.

"We're going to need a bigger bed," Astrid jokes smirking.

"Oh, what do you have planned for me?" Thorve jokes.

Astrid giggles and points towards Toothless as she gives a look towards Thorve and leaning her head in. "Take a guess."

* * *

"Ug…what hit me?" Hiccup asks coming to.

"Oh Hiccup," Thorve says in a sultry voice and makes him look up to see Toothless grinning at him as he is lifted up by Thorve and Astrid.

"Gotcha. That's payback for not telling us anything," Astrid says lightly hitting his shoulder.

"Is that Toothless trying to be cute and sexy?" Hiccup asks pointing at her.

"Actually, that's her being mischievous. This is her being cute," Astrid says as Toothless tilts her head with the helmet on her head. "And this is her being sexy," she says as Toothless shakes the helmet off and starts to stalk closer to him with lidded eyes. "See?"

"I see…what were we talking about again?" Hiccup asks not wanting to touch this subject.

"Well…" Astrid says as Toothless pounces on Hiccup and sends him down as the two girls sit down against Toothless's sides. "We were talking about ideas on how to handle the older vikings, right?"

"Yeah. We passed on killing and maiming," Thorve says looking down to Hiccup as Toothless rests on him.

"But not drowning," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup," Astrid says in a warning tone.

"What? It's hard to swim…while poisoned or shot in the back," Hiccup says.

Toothless croons and lightly hits his head with a foot.

"Oh, sweet Odin. We are going to have to watch him closely," Astrid says.

"I can do that. I'm stuck with him anyway," Thorve says lightly hitting his head.

"How is the arm?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve looks at it and sighs. "Getting better…but I still feel a bit of pain from time to time."

"Alright, you keep taking it easy," Hiccup says before settling back in to wait for his dad the chief.

"So Hiccup…still like her?" Astrid spoke up.

Hiccup reaches and grabs a shield and holds it between them. "I am not that stupid," Hiccup says seeing her smirk.

"Just say it Hiccup. Say your feelings," Thorve says rolling her eyes.

"Take that ax and all her daggers away first," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup," the girls all complain, including Toothless.

"Yes. There? Are you happy?" Hiccup asks.

"Better. Just don't hurt her," Astrid warns laying back against Toothless.

"Why are you two always making these things awkward?" Hiccup asks.

"Cause we love you," they say together.

"So you two going to stick around till my dad gets here?" Hiccup asks, seeing Toothless had fallen asleep.

"Yeah. Why not? We could even give better, non-killing, ideas to him," Thorve points out smiling a bit.

"I don't know. Some of Hiccup's ideas had potential," Astrid jokes.

"What did I say about encouraging him?" Thorve asks frowning a bit.

* * *

A few hours later Stoick finally came home looking exhausted.

"Rough day?" Hiccup asks.

"Try dealing with stuck up vikings and…" Stoick stopped as he looks to see Toothless sleeping her head in Hiccup's lap as he looks to him while Thorve and Astrid slept on the sides of Toothless in chairs. "Rough day for you?"

"Hardy har. Wake up you two," Hiccup says shaking them awake a bit.

"Wha…oh. Hey…chief," Thorve says a bit embarrassed as she rubs her eyes.

"So what is the complaints?" Hiccup asks.

"Dragons messing up the field, dragons disturbing the peace, dragons sleeping on houses. They keep going on and on," Stoick says taking a seat.

Hiccup was about to speak up and holds up a finger with an idea.

"No!" Thorve calls, knowing what he was about to say.

"Well…dragons will be dragons…maybe we can tame them as best we could like Toothless here," Astrid proposes. "Get them to stop doing certain things or even redirect it somewhere useful."

"And put them to work like helping to fish and hunt. They are good at that," Hiccup says.

"Considering how they raided our village over the years, that's a given," Astrid says smiling.

"Maybe help defend and fight. After word gets out, other tribes are going to be hungry or groveling in some way," Thorve adds.

"Or they could attack us," Hiccup says.

"That's what I mean by hungry. The tribe that takes down one who tamed dragons. Now that's a glory kill," Thorve describes.

"First, we should set our own house in order," Hiccup says.

"And how do you propose that?" Stoick asks, looking at how Toothless seems to snore a bit.

"First, we figure out how we can put the dragons to do some jobs, not just running wild," Hiccup says, scratching Toothless's head.

"For that, we need to figure out what kind of jobs they can do," Astrid adds.

"It could be based on what they can do," Thorve says smiling a bit.

"I think you already have ideas," Astrid says.

"I may," Hiccup says.

* * *

"Ok. We have gronckles and nadders helping to dig in our fields. Now for the other two," Hiccup says trying to think.

"We got Snotlout to help with the fishing so we can use monstrous nightmares for that," Astrid says.

"And the twins used Barf and Belch to scare a bunch of boars into the slaughtering house," Thorve says smirking.

"Hunting. And all the dragons can crap in the fields where it needs to grow plants…I can't believe I said that with a straight face," Hiccup says a bit surprised.

"I believe that is everything," Thorve says smirking.

"Should be. And they should be helping our village as of now. The only problems we might have that is bigger is the wild ones, but I would like to leave them alone," Hiccup says looking at the forest.

"We deal with them if they become a problem?" Astrid asks as Stoick walks up.

"Yes," Hiccup says looking back to the village.

"I got the word around the village. Far fewer complaints. Well done, all of you. Also, pass on my thanks to the others involved," Stoick says.

"We'll do that…now we need to work on others…unless you two want to take a break again…for your injuries," Astrid says looking to Thorve and Hiccup.

"I'm fine Astrid," Thorve says smiling at her worry as she lifts her slung arm a bit to show how much she can move it.

"Same here," Hiccup says.

"Considering you can't use that arm as much, maybe take it easy," Astrid says concerned.

"Carry me then Astrid," Thorve says smirking.

Astrid looks at her and tries to figure out if she is joking or not. "Your arm is burnt…not your leg…are you sure that you are not burned on your leg?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

Thorve just kept smirking.

Astrid sighs and facepalmed. "I had to end up with this one," she mutters to herself.

"Alright, you two. That is enough for now. I am thinking we repurpose the arena into a training area for dragons and vikings," Hiccup says.

"Better than having it stick to killing dragons…I hope no old coot will come after us for basically destroying the original idea of the arena," Thorve says before looking to Stoick staring at her. "No offense."

"None taken. It was built to train," Stoick says.

"So…what else should be addressed?" Astrid asks.

"None really for now. Except maybe cleaning our dragons," Hiccup says.

Toothless growls happily at the prospect of being washed as she wags her tail.

"Come on girl. Time to get cleaned then we will head to the forge to work. Got to start brainstorming for how to feed the dragons and stuff," Hiccup says.

Toothless growls and walks under him before sliding him to her saddle and runs off towards the forge.

"Sometimes his head outpaces his body," Thorve says.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Astrid asks smiling.

"Got to keep him somewhat grounded," Thorve says.

"You know that won't happen much because of Toothless," Astrid jokes.

"So what about Stormfly? You want to wash her with Toothless?" Thorve asks.

"In a bit. What about you?" Astrid asks looking at her.

"I have to help. After all, she is my dragon too," Thorve says smirking.

"Cute. Come on," Astrid says smiling as she wraps an arm around her and pulls her away.


	8. Chapter 8: Scales and Tails

Weeks seemed to pass at lightning speed as so much work had to be done. There was getting the animals used to the dragons with an oncoming very bad storm which was a major headache for everyone involved, even the dragons and animals. The second one was convincing everyone that Gobber's job was still very important, especially since they still had enemies out there like the outcasts.

"That was one of the most trying times I ever had. How do you do it, dad?" Hiccup asks as both hold blocks of ice to their heads.

"Long time dealing with it…and bigger blocks of ice," Stoick groans.

"I am in disbelief. Even Gobber thought his own job lost value. If anything, now it is more important than ever," Hiccup says.

"Ai. That it is," Stoick says.

"So about that fishing trip tomorrow, sound good?" Hiccup asks.

"Actually, I would welcome it now," Stoick groans. "Maybe should bring some blocks of ice."

"Yeah. For when we get back," Hiccup says.

"Why do I feel like stealing a ship just for that now?" Stoick huffs.

"Well, it will be just you and me, dad. I will have Thorve take care of Toothless," Hiccup says.

"You can think she can handle a hyperactive dragon with a bad arm?" Stoick asks chuckling a bit before groaning in a bit of pain.

"Thorve can be better with Toothless than I can at times," Hiccup informs.

"Sometimes it does feel like she is more my child than you at times," Stoick comments now thinking about it.

"Whoa. Thanks so much, dad," Hiccup says sarcastically

"Well, she is my adopted daughter," Stoick points out.

"She may end up your daughter-in-law at this rate," Hiccup says.

"Heh. How do you figure that?" Stoick asks, almost chuckling.

"Because she made a move on me," Hiccup says.

Stoick stops and stares at him as Hiccup gives a nervous chuckle.

"You kids," Stoick says putting the second block of ice on himself.

Hiccup kept giving a chuckle as Toothless just smirks and leans on her arm while tapping the ground with her claws.

* * *

"This was a good day, don't you think dad?" Hiccup asks as they sail back into Berk from their fishing trip.

"Let's hope they didn't burn down the village while we were away," Stoick says as he hefts a net of fish over his shoulder.

"Or starting another war," Hiccup says getting the basket of fish.

"I don't see any smoke for a fire so we may be in luck," Stoick says.

"Or it could be put out already. You never know. Let's put this away," Hiccup says lifting his own net.

"Are you going to keep wearing that cloak?" Stoick asks.

"Yes, yes, I am," Hiccup says proudly.

"Don't let it go to your head," Stoick says climbing up the hill.

"Think of it as a bunch of trophies," Hiccup says following him up.

"I know trophies Hiccup. How do you think I kept us in a tough status around the other tribes?" Stoick asks.

"Well, think of this like wearing some to tell others about it," Hiccup says.

"If only you could place bones," Stoick suggested rhetorically.

"You can, but not my taste," Hiccup says rhetorically right back at him.

"And you got my lip," Stoick says as they make there way up to see Mildew hanging from a house by a rope with the twins laughing at him.

"Is this good or bad?" Hiccup asks as they watch Mildew swing around.

"I will help get him down," Stoick says sighing.

"And I'll go see Thorve and see what we missed," Hiccup says walking off.

"You do that and you to take this to the storehouse," Stoick orders giving the twins the net.

"Yes, sir," Ruffnut as they both salute and run off while Stoick works on how to get Mildew down.

"Toothless, I am back. Anyone else here with you?" Hiccup calls entering his house.

Toothless picks her head up before smiling at him and nods her head upstairs.

"Alright. Here you go girl," Hiccup says, opening the basket of fish. "Eat up," Hiccup says before heading upstairs.

Toothless pants excited and dig her head into the basket and start to chow down.

Hiccup head upstairs like Toothless had pointed him towards and into his room, not sure what to expect.

"So you think twins have painted Mildew by now?" he hears Thorve ask.

"Thorve," Hiccup greets entering his room.

"Hiccup…back from the trip, I see," Thorve says smiling as Astrid brushes her hair.

"Yeah. Let Toothless have part of the catch and saw the ugliest decoration hanging from your family's house," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles before looking to Astrid. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What's there to say?" Astrid asks as she kept brushing.

"Well, how good you two look?" Hiccup asks freezing Astrid.

Thorve smiles a little while blushing. "Okay, Astrid. Enough brushing. So Hiccup, come up with any more ideas you want to do?" she asks as Astrid finishes and steps away without a word.

"Yes, actually. A thought occurred to me. People keep complaining about the dragons being everywhere, right?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes. Coming up with houses for them?" Thorve asks smiling.

"More like a stable or nest if you prefer the term," Hiccup says.

"That would be good for them. Anything else?" Thorve asks.

"I am brainstorming where it can go. So far, thinking we make it at the edge of the forest closest to the village. That way, the dragons will feel more at home and we won't have to bring the wood we cut down far," Hiccup says.

"That can help…want to help me?" Thorve asks trying to sit up.

"What do you have in mind?" Hiccup asks.

"No. I mean help me," Thorve says untying the sling on her shoulder with her other hand.

"You think you can take it out of the sling now?" Hiccup asks.

"I have to clean my arm and put some herbs on. Astrid has rougher hands," Thorve says, playfully glaring at her.

"So what do you want help with?" Hiccup asks.

"Putting the herbs on. I can't reach much without getting some pain," Thorve explains as she lets the sling fall and shows him the burnt arm where the skin has become scarred with red marks and red spots where the fire burned her badly. "Disgusting. I know," Thorve sighs as Astrid starts to puts some plants into a stone bowl.

"Have you seen my back? I am not one to talk," Hiccup says.

Thorve smiles a little. "You're not the one who lost some use out of the arm," she says chuckling a bit as Astrid brings the stone bowl over to the table and Hiccup sees it is a yellow paste of some weird smell. "Gothi's making."

"And you wonder why I would rather not know sometimes," Hiccup says starting to help her with it.

Astrid sighs. "So…did they tell you when you could be fully healed?"

"Uh…no," Hiccup admits.

Astrid winces a bit as Thorve hisses. "Well, Gothi did say you could be fine in a few months Thorve. Hiccup…she doesn't know."

"No. I mean, I haven't been to see her since I woke up," Hiccup informs.

"You should. That injury could prevent you from flying as you did before revealing Toothless," Astrid almost pleads a little worried.

"I haven…fine. I will," Hiccup says, seeing their expressions.

"Good boy," Thorve jokes before wincing heavily as Hiccup kept applying the herb.

"There is another thing I have been thinking on," Hiccup says.

"And what are you thinking of exactly?" Astrid asks.

"In terms of truly trained dragons, how many do we have?" Hiccup asks.

"Really…five," Thorve counts off.

"You are going to tell us we have to start training more, aren't you?" Astrid asks.

"And quickly," Hiccup adds.

"And with those who want to train with dragons…how are we going to train those who don't?" Thorve asks.

"I mean the seven of us. Others will come to us to train more in time," Hiccup says as something clicked in his head.

"What is it?" Thorve asks, seeing his expression.

"Did you by any chance…?" Hiccup started.

"Our four terrors are at my house. I got them the day you disappeared last week," Thorve informs.

"Four terrors?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah. On one of our flights, we picked up four terrible terrors and brought them back to the cave where Toothless was," Thorve informs.

"So you are keeping them as pets?" Astrid asks.

"Would you like to take care of one of them?" Hiccup asks.

"Not right now," Astrid says sighing. "Still learning Stormfly."

"Alright. So what are we going to do Thorve? Keep them all in your house or should I take them seeing as there is more room in mine?" Hiccup asks.

"Maybe you should take them. Toothless might keep them in line," Thorve smiling before gasping in pain and clenches her teeth.

"You ok?" Hiccup asks still applying the stuff.

"Yeah…it just stings at times in certain places," Thorve says sighing in some relief.

"We also need to discuss something else," Hiccup says.

"And that is?" Thorve asks a bit concerned at his tone.

"When it comes to the very real possibility of one of the other tribes attacking us, we may need to split up. As such, we are going to need another dragon for such situations for one of us to ride on," Hiccup says.

"So either me or you," Thorve adds.

"We will switch out as it will be our dragon-like Toothless is," Hiccup says.

"So you two won't get stuck if Toothless is gone and one of you is left behind?" Astrid spoke up.

"That is my thoughts," Hiccup says as he finishes.

Thorve smiles and nods. "Thanks. Well…we need to find a good dragon to train," she says starting to tie her sling back up.

"In the morning. I am laying down for the night," Hiccup says wiping off his hands.

"You do that. Astrid, why not head home and rest up. As for me…who knew running a village in place of a chief would run you ragged," Thorve complains.

"Oh, tough it out big girl," Astrid says rhetorically.

"Shut up," Thorve huffs.

"Take it somewhere else girls," Hiccup says placing his cloak onto a chair before laying on his bed.

"Don't worry Hiccup. Thorve will keep you company until you fall asleep…unless you want fish breath to watch you sleep," Astrid says teasingly as she points down the stairs.

"Toothless is going to get you for that one," Hiccup says not bothering to even get up to say that to her.

Astrid chuckles before walking off. "Rest easy."

"See you tomorrow," Thorve says waving at her. Astrid waves back at her smiling as Thorve looks to Hiccup as he rests in his bed. "Hey, Hiccup…?"

"Yes?" Hiccup asks.

"Do you still feel for me or…it's just spending a lot of time with Astrid has me questioning this," Thorve tries to explain.

"I could ask the same," Hiccup says motioning her to come over.

Thorve didn't know what to feel as she walks over and came beside his bed. "I really don't know what to do in this case."

"Lay down and rest is an option here," Hiccup says.

Thorve looks at the bed before sighing and crawling into bed right beside him as she looks a little uneased by this. "Every time you go away…you kinda make Astrid come closer to me."

"Oh, so she is attracted to your feminine charms," Hiccup says making her smile.

"Yeah…guess so," Thorve says smiling.

"So don't worry. We are only thirteen," Hiccup says.

"And yet I still worry you will just give up," Thorve says shrugging.

"You kidding? Dad knows about us and isn't opposed to it which you should know can translate into marriage," Hiccup says.

"So what about you?" Thorve asks blushing.

"Well…I don't think you would be a bad wife for me and I have feelings for you," Hiccup informs.

Thorve smiles a bit. "And you won't be a bad husband either."

"Now let's rest," Hiccup says as they heard Astrid yelp from something.

"Yeah…thanks, Hiccup," Thorve thanks as she snuggles back into him.

* * *

"It's a new day," Hiccup says getting up.

"And I want to sleep," Thorve groans staying in bed.

"Then stay," Hiccup putting on his cloak.

"And if your dad finds me here?" Thorve asks, smiling a bit.

"Tell him I said you can sleep there," Hiccup says looking around and grabs his shield.

"Don't get hurt…and don't hurt the dragons," Thorve requests.

"Toothless isn't going to get hurt," Hiccup jokes.

"Dragons…with an 's'," Thorve explains rolling her eyes amused.

"The terrors are safe as well," Hiccup says being cheeky.

"Silly viking. Say hi to Astrid for me," Thorve yawns as she curls up.

"Yeah, tell her that you miss her and love her. Got it," Hiccup says heading down.

"Silly…" Thorve moans quietly.

Hiccup shakes his head as he heads out the door with Toothless. "Hey, Astrid," Hiccup greets.

Astrid sighs as she turns to him. "Hey, Hiccup. Is Thorve okay?"

"Yeah. Told me to tell you she misses you and sends you her love," Hiccup says.

"Cute. So…what's on today's agenda?" Astrid asks.

"Me and Toothless going out to hunt and see if we can find any good wood for a new bow as I never got mine back and it was either burned to ash or shattered when it hit the ground after what happened and see if we can't find another wild dragon to add to our team. Tell Thorve that she is to start coming up with ideas for the stable without me when you wake her," Hiccup says.

Astrid smirks. "Yeah. Sure."

"No bed fun," Hiccup orders, smirking back.

"What?!" Astrid calls now scarlet as Toothless laughs.

Hiccup snarks. "You heard me. Now get moving."

"Payback is coming," Astrid informs walking off.

Hiccup kept smirking before seeing Toothless smirk at him. "What?" Toothless only rolls her eyes and walks off. "Girls…" Hiccup mutters to himself as he follows.

Toothless snickers as she follows him.

"Your plasma blasting any boars we hunt, deal?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless growls excited as she licks her lips.

"Also, the twins as well as Snotlout, depending on the mood," Hiccup whispers to Toothless.

Toothless seems to grin now.

* * *

"Huh. This is odd. Usually, we would have encountered at least one," Hiccup says hiding in the bushes with Toothless.

Toothless nods slowly and looks at him and croon quietly.

"Something has been hunting in our territory," Hiccup says.

Toothless nods a bit as she sniffs the air.

"Let's find it, girl," Hiccup says.

Toothless kept sniffing and then starts walking as she starts to sniff the ground.

"Hello. Toothless, we got a footprint. Looks like a dragon's as well," Hiccup says.

Toothless looks over and sees the print before sniffing it and tries to find the trail.

"You ready to track girl?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless sniffs a bit more before nodding to him and starts to walk and sniff the ground.

Hiccup follows Toothless as she leads him along until they come across a fight between a monstrous nightmare and a pack of boars.

"Well…this is something," Hiccup says smiling as he watches the nightmare try to snap up one of the boars while they run. Hiccup watched as the light purple nightmare fought the boars around him. As he did so, he liked what he saw more and more. "What do you think Toothless, shall we train him?"

Toothless seems to raise an eyebrow at him now at that remark.

"You knew we were going to train more. So tell me, is he a good one or not?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless seems to be thinking as she looks to the sky while the nightmare pounds the ground a bit in frustration after missing one and she gave him an exasperated look.

"Leaving it up to me, huh?" Hiccup says getting up and jumps down to where the nightmare was.

Toothless smirks as she lays low and watches the spectacle.

"Hey, there bi…" Hiccup stops to kick a boar running by him to the nightmare.

The nightmare looks to the flailing boar before snapping it up and snaps its spine before looking to Hiccup.

"Now as I was saying, hi big guy," Hiccup says.

The nightmare kept looking to him as it started to chew on the boar to get to the meat.

Hiccup smiles as he shows the nightmare a little respect and slowly moves forward and reaches out to put his hand on his snout a lot as he did with Hookfang.

Toothless raises an eyebrow a bit as she leans forward before the nightmare seems to growl in a purring style and pushes its muzzle into his hand.

"There we go. Come with me and I will show you where the boars like to run to when we start hunting," Hiccup says.

The nightmare growls as it seems to salivate at the thought of the boar.

"Toothless, come on," Hiccup calls, starting to pat the nightmare's snout lightly.

Toothless finally climbs down and steps up to them.

"I think I will call you Blazesnap," Hiccup says reaching down and scratches the underside of the nightmare's head, getting it like he does Toothless and Stormfly.

Toothless rolls her eyes as she sits down and waits.

"You like that name Blazesnap?" Hiccup asks as the dragon was laying there now in pleasure.

The nightmare only growls in happiness.

"Alright. Let's go then you two," Hiccup says, letting Blazesnap get up and follows him and Toothless.

* * *

"What did you do?" Thorve asks looking at the nightmare chewing on a boar.

"I told you I was going to find another dragon for us to train and I found Blazesnap with Toothless while he was hunting in our hunting grounds," Hiccup explains.

"I just didn't expect you to find one this quick," Thorve comments as she turns to him.

"I didn't either, but hey, we got lucky. I think he is also young. I am going to have Gobber look him over soon," Hiccup says as Blazesnap seemed quite happy as he ate.

"We might have a glutton," Thorve says raising an eyebrow.

"He can't eat us out of house and home," Hiccup says as Blazesnap yawns and seems to curl up to sleep.

"Looks like…so what's your next move?" Thorve asks.

"What about you? Did you make any progress on the stable?" Hiccup asks.

"Already making the base design," Thorve explains.

"Oh, good. That is progress," Hiccup says.

Thorve nods. "Yeah. I'm working on more blueprints. Right now, it's just barebones."

"We also will need it to be bigger than we need right now as we will keep expanding the dragons," Hiccup points out as Astrid enters the arena with Stormfly.

"I'll see what I can draw up," Thorve accepts before noticing Astrid. "Hey…uh…you need something?"

"We got a new dragon?" Astrid question seeing Blazesnap.

"I named him Blazesnap," Hiccup informs as he walks up to Astrid, pulling Thorve along by her left arm.

"Hiccup, no need to do this," Thorve says, trying to smile.

"Oh, come on," Hiccup says before stopping in front of Astrid smiling. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine. What are you doing?" Astrid asks, crossing her arms.

"Something a bit bold," Hiccup says before hugging her.

"Oh, someone's success has given them confidence," Thorve says.

"That's it? Just a hug?" Astrid asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how intimidating you can be?" Hiccup asks, making Thorve smirk at Astrid.

"Astrid…why don't you take him for a flight? Spend some time together?" Thorve suggested.

"Now's not the best time. I have to get our four terrors and Blazesnap looked over then have to see my dad and see if he has a space we can build on. Then I have to finish making a bed for Toothless and…" Hiccup stopped when Thorve put a finger to his lips.

"Go out with Astrid. I'll take care of it," Thorve says sternly.

"Oh, this should be good," Astrid says smirking.

"But about…?" Hiccup stops as Thorve gives a frown. "Right. A day out with Astrid. So what do you want to do?"

"I got a few ideas. Come on," Astrid says pulling him away with Toothless following.

"So Blazesnap, let's get to know each other," Thorve says petting him.

Blazesnap just growls softly at her.


	9. Chapter 9: Razor's Edge

"Well, that was fun…I think," Hiccup says riding behind her on Stormfly.

"Should be. You need a break sometimes," Astrid says as she turns her head to him.

"I also see you have really bonded with Stormfly while you trained her," Hiccup says patting the dragon's side.

"Yeah. She's a keeper," Astrid says smiling down to Stormfly.

"What about Thorve? Is she one as well?" Hiccup jokes.

Astrid reels her arm up before elbowing him in the stomach behind her. "Won't deny it."

"Very physical in your emotional expression, huh?" Hiccup grunts out.

"I like to keep her happy," Astrid says simply.

"Astrid, some truth, please. Do you like her or me better?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looks back at him. "I like you both equally."

"I mean like as in a romantic kind of way," Hiccup clarifies.

Astrid looks a bit troubled now. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, Thorve is a little concerned about the issue and has got me wondering," Hiccup informs.

Astrid now looks worried. "Let me talk to her."

"I also want an answer," Hiccup says going back to hugging her.

Astrid kept looking worried at him as she places a hand on his arm. "I…I can't decide."

"Oh thank…Odin. That means there is no need to choose," Hiccup says leaning into her.

"Wait…what?" Astrid asks confused.

"Thorve was mostly worried she would have to choose between us, but as I see it, if we both like her in that way and both like each other, then there is no need to choose and to hurt anyone's feeling," Hiccup says.

"But how are you going to make it work?" Astrid asks, trying to figure it out.

"Well, it's going to be a group effort," Hiccup says before noticing something.

"What?" Astrid asks, seeing his attention somewhere else.

"Whose ship is that?" Hiccup asks spying a ship sailing into port.

"I don't know. Let's get back and inform your father," Astrid says making Stormfly turn back to Berk.

"Let's just hope it isn't a tribe looking for the next glory kill," Hiccup says hopefully.

* * *

"I want everyone on alert. No one goes anywhere and no dragons or riders are to leave without my say so!" Stoick bellows at everyone outside his house.

"I take it you know who they are?" Hiccup asks.

"Not without details. So till we know, I want everyone at the ready. Son get to the forge and make more ammo for your stingers," Stoick instructs.

"Alright, dad. Come on Astrid. I could use your help," Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Sure," Astrid says following.

"You want to man one of the stingers or ride Stormfly into battle?" Hiccup asks.

"I can take Stormfly," Astrid says as Stormfly walks with them.

"Let's hope Gobber is done looking at the dragons as well," Hiccup says as they near the forge.

"I really hope so," Astrid hopes as she looks back to the ship on the horizon.

"Hey, Gobber," Hiccup greets.

"Ah, Hiccup, Astrid. Heard about our visitor. Need something?" Gobber asks.

"Dad wants me to make more ammo for our stingers in case it is an attack and Astrid here is going to help with transporting them to the stingers. Have you seen the dragons yet? Thorve said she was bringing them by," Hiccup says.

"She did and I did. They are waiting near your home. As for ammo, help yourself," Gobber says picking up a crate.

"You have been making more?" Hiccup asks.

"Course I have. I always make more of everything for us," Gobber confirms as he puts the crate away.

"Have you tried using the plans to make another stinger?" Hiccup asks.

"Tried. Kept breaking the string," Gobber explains while nodding his head toward the pile of stingers.

"Oh, I forgot to add that the stinger is multiple ones tied together in a braid like fashion then," Hiccup says to himself.

Astrid lightly knocks him upside the head at that.

"Cut me some slack. I worked on it for two days with no sleep," Hiccup says as Gobber seemed to get the reason now.

"Oh. Well, this explains a lot," Gobber says looking at the pile.

"Alright, let's go, Astrid," Hiccup says turning to her to see her already have a crate and Stormfly having got one as well.

"That's the thing about girls Hiccup. Don't even think of trying to compete with them. How do you think Stoick got your mother to marry him?" Gobber asks grinning in a whisper.

"So how were the dragons?" Hiccup asks looking to change the subject.

"They are fine and that nightmare of yours is young," Gobber says.

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup says getting as much as he could carry and walks after Astrid. "Astrid," Hiccup says catching up.

"About time," Astrid says putting her crate next to a few stingers.

"I asked Gobber about the dragon's check up and if you haven't noticed, not as strong as you so I am going to be slower," Hiccup informs.

"It's fine Hiccup. Let's just grab what we can and get moving," Astrid says in an apologizing tone.

"You both ready?" Hiccup says as vikings started getting the bolts out and arming the stingers.

Astrid looks to Stormfly and gets her ax off the saddle as Stormfly puts the crate down. "What do you think?"

Hiccup smiles a little. "You never back down."

"Oh, yeah," Astrid says getting on Stormfly and waits as the boat came closer.

Hiccup sighs. "First problems since getting dragons on our side. If they aren't hostile, they will spread the word."

"And we can't attack or it will discourage others from trading with us," Astrid says.

"So hang back where they can't see you and if they don't attack, can you get the other riders and dragons into the woods to hide them?" Hiccup asks.

"I'll do what I can. What about Toothless?" Astrid asks a bit worried for her.

"She is with Thorve," Hiccup says.

"Good…I'll get into position. And if something goes wrong, I'll get Stormfly and try to grab as many dragons. But what about you?" Astrid asks.

"I'm not worried. I got you on my side, don't I?" Hiccup asks.

"I mean what you are going to do?" Astrid clarifies.

"Help with the stingers in case something breaks," Hiccup says.

"Then let's get things done. The boat is almost here," Astrid notes as she notices the boat getting closer.

"Looks like those on the docks aren't firing. Looks like it is a trader," Hiccup says.

"That could be good…but let's wait until they dock," Astrid suggested.

"Back up a bit just in case," Hiccup says.

"Don't worry. I know the plan," Astrid says hopefully.

Hiccup watches with the others manning the stingers as the ship docked and vikings started to gather around and started walking back to the village. "Astrid, I think we confirmed it is a trader," Hiccup says.

"Good…how are we going to handle the dragons?" Astrid asks.

"Keep them out of sight for now," Hiccup says.

"I'll go handle this. You go down," Astrid says getting off the stinger and grabs Stormfly before walking off.

"I will come with you," Hiccup says following her.

"You sure? Don't want to trade anything?" Astrid asks looking back at him.

"I can go down later unless you want some time alone with Thorve?" Hiccup asks seriously.

Astrid blushes a bit. "No. Of course not."

"Then I will come with you to be with you both," Hiccup says.

"You're not going to be bringing us both flowers one day, are you?" Astrid asks with a raised eyebrow.

"One, you don't seem like the flower type," Hiccup says.

"Damn right," Astrid huffs, rolling her eyes.

"So I would probably bring you a new ax. And second, you think Thorve would like that?" Hiccup asks looking at her face.

Astrid hums. "Never bothered with gifts at all…you think I should bring her one?"

"Um…Thorve…I find a bit hard to shop for," Hiccup says thinking.

"That's because you don't know her enough. Maybe you should spend more time with her," Astrid says smirking, feeling like she won that round.

"No, I mean she is very finicky," Hiccup says as they walked.

"Then talk to her. What would she like? Don't be afraid to ask. Boys," Astrid says the last part to herself as Toothless seemed to growl in agreement.

"Oh? Then what gift will you get her?" Hiccup asks smirking as Astrid blushes.

"Sorry Hiccup. That's a secret. You need to learn what she will like. Not work off of others," Astrid lectures.

"In other words, you don't know either. Permanent alliance on figuring out those things for Thorve?" Hiccup offers.

"Why not?" Astrid relents.

"So you have seen Thorve's plans so far?" Hiccup asks, changing the subject to Astrid's relief.

"Not really. Been busy with the dragons," Astrid explains.

"Oh, then you know as much as me then. That reminds me, I forgot to look for some good wood to make a new bow," Hiccup says thoughtfully.

"We can do it later after seeing Thorve. Might take a while just to find one piece," Astrid says as they step up to his home.

"No, it's a note to myself as I forgot about it after encountering Blazesnap," Hiccup says.

"Really, you forgot something?" Astrid asks smirking.

"Not one word," Hiccup instructs.

"Oh, I'm so going to have fun with that," Astrid says chuckling.

"Have fun with what?" Thorve asks opening the door.

Astrid kept chuckling. "Hiccup forgetting something."

"What did he forget?" Thorve asks smirking.

"Girls?" Hiccup tries to interrupt.

"Wood. Special wood for his bow," Astrid says grinning.

"Girls?" Hiccup calls louder.

"Yes?" Thorve asks.

"Please don't," Hiccup pleads.

"What do you think Astrid?" Thorve asks.

"I think I won't stop hearing about it as long as I live," Hiccup mutters as Blazesnap's head peaks around the back of the house.

"You won't. We're going to tease you endlessly about it…so what are you two doing here?" Thorve asks looking over both of them.

"We are getting the riders and dragons together and getting all the dragons into the forests. There is a trader here and we want to build up our defenses more before word gets out about our dragons. Let's just hope everyone keeps their mouths shut about them," Hiccup says as he walks up to Blazesnap and pets his head to see the four terrors riding on him.

"Aw. That's cute," Thorve coos smiling.

"Come on you guys. We are heading into the woods," Hiccup says before feeling something poke his back and finds Toothless there.

Toothless croons softly and pokes his back again.

"Come on girl. We will head to your cave. Maybe even set up a hideout there," Hiccup says.

Toothless growls a bit sadly before starting to follow him.

"Thorve, can you tell my dad what we are up to and then meet us there?" Hiccup request scratching Toothless head.

"Yeah…sure…Astrid? Why aren't you helping him?" Thorve asks as he walks off with the dragons.

"I'm getting the other riders," Astrid informs.

"Okay then. I'll stay here," Thorve says looking around a bit.

"Please get there soon," Hiccup calls hearing her.

"I think he will miss you," Astrid says smirking.

Thorve giggles. "And you?"

"Let's just say we are coming to an understanding," Astrid says.

Thorve became curious. "What understanding?"

"You will learn one day," Astrid says pushing her along.

"But…" Thorve stops as Astrid gives a light kiss on her cheek and makes her blush. "How do you know how to shut me up?"

"I just know you and I bet anything that works on you will work on Hiccup," Astrid says.

"Wait…I thought you were going for me?" Thorve asks before moaning softly as Astrid starts to kiss her neck.

"I now am aiming for two prizes," Astrid informs.

"Two…? You're going for Hiccup?" Thorve moans as she tries to stay upright.

"I will reveal more in time, now go on," Astrid says stopping her teasing.

"Ah boy…you certainly know girls," Thorve breathes out smirking to her.

* * *

"So what do you guys think of a house and this would be a good hideout?" Hiccup asks.

"Here? I'm surprised you aren't going to the mountain," Astrid asks smiling as they stood in the cove.

"This is where we found Toothless…well, a second time after we set her free," Thorve says.

Toothless growls and lightly hits the nearest heads with her tail.

"Ow. Do it again," Tuffnut says.

Toothless rolls her eyes and walks off shaking her head.

"So Thorve, what did my dad tell you when you told him our plan?" Hiccup asks.

"He would come to get us when the trader leaves," Thorve says.

"Alright then. Now this means we can talk between us about the arena," Hiccup says.

"What about it?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm thinking of repurposing it into a training area for our dragons," Hiccup says.

"So what's the problem?" Snotlout asks a bit annoyed.

"Nothing right now, but we will also either need to start training more dragons or riders," Hiccup says as Blazesnap plays with Hookfang.

"We could start with dragons. And then branch off for riders," Astrid suggested.

"I am up for that. We already started with Blazesnap. Now, who here, besides myself and Astrid, knows what Thorve has started working on?" Hiccup asks looking around and gets no answer. "No one? Alright then. Thorve is starting the designing of a stable or nest for all of Berk's trained dragons," Hiccup says.

"It's still being built up but we are making progress," Thorve explains.

"Only the design stage basically?" Astrid asks.

"Kinda. We got the base built. We just need to work on how to work around the area," Thorve says.

"Wait, what? It's only been a day. How did you make so much progress and where was it? I didn't see it anywhere," Hiccup says very confusedly.

"Because it's not in an obvious spot. If we are going to be attacked, we would rather keep them safe, but easy to escape if need be," Thorve explains smirking.

"You going to tell me where?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve hums. "Got to earn it," she says giggling.

"Oh come on," Hiccup says.

Thorve sticks her tongue out teasingly to him.

"Can you say no to these guys?" Hiccup asks getting the four terrors in front of her.

The four terrors look up to her with big eyes and croon sadly to her. Thorve gulps as she tries to resist the look they were giving her.

"What? I used our dragons," Hiccup says innocently to Astrid who was giving him a look.

"I hate you Hiccup," Thorve hisses angrily.

"What was that?" Hiccup asks petting the terrors who kept going.

Thorve groans and huffs. "Still not telling," she tries to say past the terrors still crooning and getting closer and even clawing at the air at her.

"Go get her you four," Hiccup says pushing them a bit forward.

"Alright! Don't let them loose on my arm!" Thorve yells and makes the terrors shrink back. Thorve huffs before shaking her head. "It's under the storehouses. We reinforced the ground with a white stone before using the old storage spaces under and dug through it. Right now, we are just working on storing and the nests," Thorve admitted a bit annoyed.

"Come on Thorve. You scared the four," Hiccup says picking them up and holding them now.

"Sorry…but when you said 'go get her you four', I got a bit worried about my arm. It still hurts at times," Thorve explains gesturing to her slung arm.

"Still?" Hiccup asked in concern as most of the riders were just fooling around now.

"Yes…the movement they would have caused by pouncing me…yeah. It's painful. I can't swing my arm back just as easily," Thorve says slightly moving her arm and testing it before wincing as she moves it back before moving her arm forward.

"Hiccup…I hate to say this…but look at her back," Astrid spoke up concerned.

"Thorve…let's take a walk for that. Terrors, have fun with these guys," Hiccup says before unleashing them on the other riders.

"Ah! Help! I am hurt!" Tuffnut yells as a terror bite onto his nose.

Thorve shakes her head as her, Hiccup, and Astrid walks out of the grotto. "Astrid found the problem when you took your week vacation."

"What happened?" Hiccup asks.

"The burn was much worse than we thought," Astrid explains as Thorve tries to pull off some part of her shirt before Astrid helps her and shows Hiccup some scars on her back near her arm and shoulder. "It got to her muscles. We are testing the limits still. But she can't move her arm backward in any way or it will cause massive pain."

"I see," Hiccup says moving closer to look it over.

"I have been looking for herbs but…Gothi thinks the damage is permanent," Astrid says as Thorve looks back to them.

"I don't think so. We just need to treat it a certain way and it needs to be washed a lot more so it doesn't become infected," Hiccup says.

"We are doing that. But the muscles…Hiccup…it wasn't pretty when we found you both," Astrid says sadly.

"How bad was it?" Hiccup asks.

"Part of her muscles were burnt, the rest were scared and red, and the skin was burned away…I'm shivering just thinking about it," Astrid shivers and hugging herself.

"I'm so glad I was so knocked out," Thorve says in some relief.

"Do I even want to know the damage to me or am I better not knowing?" Hiccup asks.

"Um…what do you think?" Astrid asks.

"I think he is better off not knowing," Thorve says as Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. Better to not have nightmares," Astrid says smiling a bit.

"You tempt me to say something corny that would either embarrass you two or me," Hiccup informs.

"You would then have to shut up," Thorve says smiling a bit before pulling her shirt back up.

"So, what should we do in the meanwhile you two? Should we train our dragons more and possibly look for more or build a house for us here in the grotto?" Hiccup asks.

"Huh…I call top floor," Thorve informs.

"That means I get middle," Astrid says chuckling.

"The entire floor?" Hiccup asks in disbelief.

"That means you got bottom," Thorve says smirking.

"You're making very tempting to make both into just broom closet sized," Hiccup says staring at both.

Both Astrid and Thorve look at each other smirking before they grin. "You do realize that Toothless is a girl, we are all living in the same house, and…we could just say that it's a better setup. Besides, think of it as you are the first line of defense and the one who could actually fight freely," Thorve says grinning wildly.

"No favoritism or no house," Hiccup says bluntly.

"Who said anything about favoritism? We are just coming up with a good sleeping setup…unless you want to sleep in the same bed?" Astrid asks raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup says nothing and closes his eyes, making them wait a while. "Hiccup?" Thorve asks.

"I'm thinking about it," Hiccup informs, letting them know he was serious.

"You're not seriously thinking of one bed?" Astrid asks a bit surprised.

"You both suggested it," Hiccup informs.

"It was just an offhand comment," Astrid tries to explain as Thorve facepalmed.

"Done considering and rejected the idea," Hiccup informs.

"So what are you thinking about now?" Thorve asks.

"Where to put the place the dragons sleep in," Hiccup informs.

"They have to be easy to leave and enter. Even lockdown during an emergency," Thorve says thinking now as well.

"Also, has to be defensible," Astrid says.

"Like platforms, they can fold out with stingers on them and when not the stingers are hidden to the outside?" Hiccup asks.

"That can work…hmm…" Thorve hums thinking.

"I like the way you both think," Astrid says as Hiccup took the lay of the grotto.

"I wouldn't say that. Hiccup is mostly the biggest planner when it comes to stuff like this," Thorve admits blushing.

"Now Thorve, you're underselling yourself again," Hiccup says.

"It's just a fact," Thorve says, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear as she looks to the side.

"Astrid, what do you think?" Hiccup asks.

"I think she's just being shy and wants you to take the credit," Astrid says smiling at her as Thorve starts blushing.

"Well, not happening. She deserves more credit," Hiccup says pulling both into a hug.

"He's a sap…isn't he?" Astrid asks Thorve as they hug back as best they can.

"Maybe, but isn't that a nice change from…Snotlout?" Hiccup whispers to the two.

"A change from Snotlout?" they both asked confused.

"Yeah," Hiccup asks before smirks start to form on their faces. 'I feel a disturbance in the force,' Hiccup jokingly thinks to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Skin Deep

"So Rider HQ is coming along well, don't you think?" Hiccup asks a few days later.

"Could use paint," Thorve says jokingly.

"And a second floor," Astrid says looking at the first floor with its temporary roof.

"We'll build that. We just need to build upon what it needs to have with areas where we can add stuff if need be later on. So we have a lot to account for," Thorve reassures.

"Well, at least tonight we all get to sleep in a real bed," Hiccup says.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Astrid asks teasingly.

"I still want to train Blazesnap a bit more before turning in," Hiccup says.

"Then we'll take Toothless off to bed," Thorve says.

"Yeah, she can use the rest. Blazesnap and the terrors have been running her ragged with their playing with her," Hiccup says patting the tired dragoness' head.

Toothless yawns widely before smacking her lips and then lays her head on his shoulder as she closes her eyes.

"If I didn't know better Hiccup, it looks like you are the husband," Astrid says grinning.

"Hah hah," Hiccup says sarcastically as Thorve gets Toothless to follow her with a rib of boar meat.

"You have to admit, you do make an honest guy out of yourself with Toothless," Astrid admits smirking.

"Oh, when did I say I would marry you?" Hiccup asks, making her blush badly.

"Shut up," Astrid mutters.

"So Astrid, you going to focus on Stormfly's training?" Hiccup asks seriously as they hadn't talked about their plans yet.

"Yeah. We really need to ramp up training for all our dragons," Astrid says as she looks at the direction of the arena.

"Well, Thorve and I will be busy training both Toothless and Blazesnap," Hiccup says.

"That seems fine. Just don't make Thorve move her arm in ways it wasn't meant to," Astrid warns.

"I should be saying that to you," Hiccup informs.

"I'm not the one training with her," Astrid points out.

"But you are sharing a bed with her right now," Hiccup says.

Astrid lightly knocks on his head. "Shut up and get to work."

"I am, but you are a bit of a distraction in a good sort of way," Hiccup says.

Astrid raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you draw my eye," Hiccup says intentionally, trying to be corny to amuse her.

Astrid crosses her arms now. "Prove it."

"How can I prove you draw my eye?" Hiccup asks sweat dropping as Blazesnap seemed to be snickering at this.

Astrid hums knowingly. "I don't know. It's usually the guy who talks first."

"Astrid, quit tormenting Hiccup and come on!" Thorve calls.

Astrid smiles as Hiccup sighs in relief. "Don't relax yet young chief," she says chuckling walking past him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek and makes him blush. "You still got a long way to go with us," she informs walking off.

"I think you are my greatest challenge," Hiccup mutters.

"I would bet," Astrid laughs.

"Come on Blazesnap. We have work to do," Hiccup informs.

Blazesnap growls as he seems to be still snickering.

* * *

The next morning, Stoick came and informed them all the trader had left and they could all come back with their dragons.

"About time. Hookfang was getting all antsy about being locked up again," Snotlout complains as Hookfang growls in some agreement.

"Relax guys. We will get this all sorted out once the word gets out. More or less from us or not," Hiccup explains.

"We also need to focus on our two building projects," Thorve says.

"And how they are going?" Hiccup asks, turning to her.

"I have been with you guys the whole time and we need to work on the HQ more," Thorve says.

"HQ?" Stoick asks.

"Well, yeah. It's the place we are setting up to be a hideout and a fallback point for the riders in case something happens," Hiccup says trying to explain without getting in trouble.

Stoick hums. "Can it house the dragons and riders? All of them?"

"Well…we only have the first level really worked on and still need to build up," Hiccup says as Stoick saw it not even having a proper roof, but a makeshift one.

"Keep working on it. Some dragons and even future riders might not make it to the stables. And try to dig underground later on," Stoick advises.

"We are thinking of making hidden defenses for it as well," Thorve says.

"Such as?" Stoick asks curiously.

"That is a secret Thorve," Hiccup quickly says.

"Oopsy. Sorry," Thorve apologizes smiling.

"Basically chief, they haven't yet decided," Astrid informs.

"Astrid!" Thorve and Hiccup yell at her annoyed.

"Alright, I understand," Stoick says smirking.

Hiccup and Thorve both facepalmed at this point as Stoick chuckle at them. "Astrid, we are going to bring up your training more," Hiccup promises.

"So what will you be doing now?" Stoick asks.

"We will keep working on the HQ, for now, I would think," Hiccup says.

"Still have to plan. Still, have to build," Thorve says smiling.

"And also, have to keep training our dragons," Hiccup adds.

"That too," Thorve agreed pointing to him.

"I will send Gobber to help. Just come home soon," Stoick says.

"We will. Just going to finish up for the day really," Hiccup promises.

* * *

A few days later, the dragon rider HQ was coming along quite well to where Gobber brought a few of the stingers he had made to the building.

"We could do a few modifications. Maybe a little longer and another fast acting for short?" Thorve suggested while she and Hiccup look over the stingers.

"They aren't made for very long distances," Hiccup says as they secured it on the new second floor's balconies.

"We could tighten the strings," Thorve says, struggling a bit as she uses one arm to secure it to the firing post while leaning against the wall.

"Only so much this design can do," Hiccup thinks aloud as Blazesnap soared around the building with Astrid and Stormfly seeing as the others had gone home for a bit.

"We could try. See how much limit we can have," Thorve says, trying a balancing act now on as she kept placing the stinger before crying out as she fell and the stinger fell on top of her. "Ow."

"Thorve. Please let me do it," Hiccup requests lifting it off her and back upright.

"Sorry…maybe should get a box next time," Thorve groans as she rubs her head.

"Come here," Hiccup says lifting her up.

"Thorve pushing herself?" Astrid asks flying up with Stormfly.

"Yeah," Hiccup says holding her now.

"Well, she shouldn't. Not with her arm like this," Astrid says seeing Thorve rub her head. "Get her inside. The plans still need to be drawn up so might as well set her there. At least she won't hurt herself."

"Right. Get your wife inside," Hiccup jokes to Thorve's amusement.

Astrid growls to herself blushing while Thorve giggles. "I'm not that useless guys."

"We know, but your arm still needs rest," Hiccup says leading her in as Blazesnap grabs Astrid off Stormfly's back and flies around with her.

"Hey! Put me down!" Astrid yells annoyed.

"Looks like Blazesnap is doing well, don't you think?" Hiccup asks spying this from a window.

"Yeah," Thorve says at her desk as she writes. "Got some strong flying too."

"So what do you think Toothless, Blazesnap doing alright?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless growls questionably as she seems to think about it before giving a sly smirk and then a growl.

"You like having someone who likes boar as much as you do, don't you?" Hiccup asks petting her.

Toothless growls happily and nuzzles him back.

"You know, what we should start on next after the HQ is finished?" Hiccup asks.

"Well…we could…hmmm…" Thorve thinks to herself before noticing him walking over. "Maybe more defense?"

"I am thinking of starting to make obstacle courses to fly through and shoot fire at," Hiccup says.

"Oh right…a full HQ. And here I was thinking home for us," Thorve says smiling.

"It will be both," Hiccup says.

"I can draw something in," Thorve says looking to her plans. "Going to need more paper though."

"Yeah, we will. As for the course, that we won't start yet," Hiccup says drawing something that looked like a large landing and launching platform on top of the building's design.

"Hmm…maybe…covering…" Thorve mumbles to herself as she thinks about how to improve the design.

"We should build it up higher than the rest of the building in case we keep building up later," Hiccup says.

"Yeah…or maybe to the side…" Thorve says out loud.

"Turn the entire grotto into our HQ?" Hiccup asks.

"You may need to ask Stoick permission for that. Still…at least we are getting something," Thorve informs smiling at him.

"Yes, now once we get both Toothless and Blazesnap trained to a degree, will you find another dragon to train?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve hums. "Don't know…I always worked better with Toothless. Even an arm down."

"So you are leaving your boyfriend with your part of the training of dragons?" Hiccup asks.

"What?!" Thorve yells embarrassed and a bit shocked.

"That is what I am to you, right?" Hiccup asks.

"Doesn't mean I am leaving…jerk," Thorve huffs pouting as she turns back to her drawings.

"Any requests? A nadder, a zippleback, a gronckle, or maybe another nightmare?" Hiccup asks hugging her, making her smile.

"Let's wait until we can see what's out there. Who knows? Maybe this dragon might come to me," Thorve says leaning against him.

"Alright," Hiccup says before the sound of someone coming up the stairs were heard.

"Son, we need to talk," Stoick says looking like he had just come from the village.

* * *

"And you are sure that Barf and Belch did this?" Hiccup asks looking around the village where a lot of vikings were walking barefoot and there were zippleback tracks in the village. Not convinced, he looked closer at the print with Thorve.

"Well, of course, it was dragon w…" Mildew started too calm in Hiccup's opinion before being cut off by Hiccup.

"Did I ask your opinion Mildew?" Hiccup asks glaring at him now.

"You can't talk to me like that," Mildew yells at him.

"Mildew, shut up before I actually shoot you," Hiccup threatens, fully meaning the threat.

Thorve tries to ignore this as she presses down on the print. "Maybe we should at least check on Barf and Belch. If they really did this, then there would be prints of them moving around near their sleeping spot. Not just one big divot."

"There isn't any need for that. These are fake," Hiccup says getting up surprising several of the vikings there.

"Considering not too deep. I was playing Loki's advocate here," Thorve says shrugging.

"Dad, tell me, you have hunted dragons in the past. Do they not seem even the slightest bit off and I am not asking the chief, I am asking the warrior my father," Hiccup says surprising Stoick and Gobber chuckled at that before Stoick did bend down to take a closer look with many others.

As everyone looked at it more and more became suspicious with how shallow they were and how heavy a normal dragon, especially a zippleback, weighed. "You are right Hiccup. These are too shallow," Stoick says.

"You know what this means. Someone trying to frame the dragons," Gobber says.

"We can worry about that later though. For now, those boots need to be fixed," Hiccup says derailing the subject as this caused many to call in agreement and start to complain to Stoick and Gobber who started to go to his shop to work.

* * *

"It's Mildew who did it, dad," Hiccup says that night while eating with his dad, Thorve, Snotlout, and Spitelout in the chief's house.

"Okay. Say he did it. What proof do you have?" Stoick asks.

"I have none yet, but he gave himself away dad. If he didn't do it, why was he so calm and not yelling and demanding they be banished like every other time he has complained?" Hiccup asks.

"Maybe because all that yelling has got to his throat. Hiccup, I can't accuse a viking that freely. I need proof. We all do. Find the proof that says Mildew is responsible and then we'll see. Just try to get it respectfully and not by breaking into his home," Stoick explains.

"I am not saying we do that, but if we did know it was him, then we watch him carefully to catch him in the act. That is, if he does something else," Hiccup says trying to be as reasonable as possible.

"Then go ahead. But do not make other crimes while watching for anything of the sort," Stoick advises.

"I won't dad, but do you mind watching Blazesnap tonight. We are going to patrol the village to make sure nothing like that happens again tonight," Hiccup says as Snotlout looks prideful in the fact thinking his dad would approve.

* * *

The patrol went well enough and never seen everything, but the entire great hall was messed up. Hiccup was not pleased as Blazesnap or Hookfang was suspected, but no one dared accuse his nightmare after Stoick informed them all he had looked after the dragon last night.

"Mildew must be using a boar cover," Thorve says offhandedly.

Hiccup examined the entire great hall, looking over the claw marks and the food that was left out as vikings yelled out for something to be done as he had both Hookfang and Blazesnap compare their claws to the line and looked for any signs of one thing as quite a few were now watching closely, very confused about what he was doing. After a bit, he walked up to his father with Blazesnap who was at the center trying to calm all the vikings down. "Blazesnap, shut them up," Hiccup instructs.

Blazesnap seems to grin before starting to roar loudly at them and even pushes others back a little before he stops and looks proud.

"Thank you. Now, dad, I examined them closely and there is evidence that says this not a monstrous nightmare's doing," Hiccup says before an uproar from the crowd started again and a pat on Blazesnap made him roar at them again silencing them once more.

"And what makes you say that son?" Stoick asks.

"Well, for one, no food has been disturbed," Hiccup says making many quickly look at the table full of food from yesterday still sitting there untouched. This caused many to mutter to themselves as it was very strange for that to be untouched. "Second, I have compared the claws of both Blazesnap and Hookfang to them and found neither match the marks so even if it was a nightmare, it wasn't one of ours. And finally, most importantly, not a single scorch mark anywhere and as all of us should know from the attacks on us previously when a nightmare is angry, they light themselves ablaze and spits fire everywhere," Hiccup says explaining calmly.

The hall was silent as many considered this as Gothi as took to examining it along with many of the vikings followed suit some examining the food as well. "The boy is right," Gobber proclaims as Stoick stood they're impressed by his son's observation skills.

"Sometimes I wonder if being a dragon rider is the wrong profession for you," Thorve jokes smiling at him.

Hiccup and Stoick share an unspoken conversation between the two. Stoick obviously knowing who Hiccup thought was behind this and Hiccup understanding he was to wait for proof as he spotted Mildew walking out of the great hall, displeased obviously. Eventually, the hall was starting to be repaired as Hiccup pets Blazesnap and Toothless's heads and his father supervised. Neither speaking to the other as both waited for the other to start.

"Chief," Thorve says deciding to end this standoff.

"I know, but not without p…" Stoick started

"What will they try next?" Hiccup asks.

"Pardon?" Stoick asks.

"Both the boots and the hall failed them so they would try something more desperate," Hiccup says.

"And what do you think will be next?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup was silent for a bit before he got up and went to Astrid and whispered something to her and she gave him her ax which he held up looking at his father then pointed at it hard. Stoick was confused for a moment then realized he was insinuating they would target the weapons next to a big enough crime to force him to banish the dragons.

"The forge?" Stoick asks and Hiccup shakes his head, making him think about it more then his eyes widen when he thought of the armory. "He wouldn't dare," Stoick says.

"He would," Hiccup says giving the ax back to Astrid.

"That much hatred of dragons…most would do anything to deal with them," Thorve says sighing sadly.

"So what is the plan you got Hiccup?" Stoick whispers before Hiccup whispers his plan to him and he nods before Hiccup goes to Astrid, Thorve, and Snotlout and whispers the plan.

Later that day, Gobber lugged a cart to right in front of the armory. Obvious going somewhere out of the village with it when Hookfang came roaring as he ran through the streets, seemingly out of control and his tail smacked off the wheel of the cart, sending it flying and grounding the cart. Gobber 'unhappily' started working on fixing the cart of wood and nails while no one noticed Hiccup and Astrid sneaking out of the armory and quietly as they could, putting weapons and armor into it. Taking out nearly a hundred while Thorve and Toothless kept watching while pretending to practice maneuvers on Toothless and draw attention so no one noticed this.

* * *

That night, Hiccup stayed hidden behind a 'full' rack of weapons as he waited. Soon the door creaked open and Hiccup heard someone come out of it. After a bit, Hiccup silently drew an arrow on his new bow and stepped out in between the door and the one who looked to be setting something up. "Hello, Mildew."

"Wha…Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Mildew almost demanded angrily.

"Waiting for you to try this…what is the word? Treason," Hiccup says aiming his arrow right at Mildew, far enough away where Mildew wouldn't be able to charge forward and knock the bow away before he could shoot. "It's over Mildew. I caught you red-handed and I can shoot you here no questions asked. Now then, I can take you to my father who can sentence you or shoot you dead here, but I have another idea which doesn't end in your death or your banishment," Hiccup says.

Mildew only growls behind his crooked teeth as he glares at him.

"You can leave now, but you will owe me a debt and one day, I come to collect, deal?" Hiccup asks.

Mildew huffs. "Fine."

"Your word of honor. That if you break this oath, you will forfeit Valhalla forever," Hiccup adds.

Mildew growls more. "Fine. On my word."

"You may go now," Hiccup says letting the bowstring move back into place before taking the arrow out of its notch and stands aside.

Mildew huffs and lumbers off, all the while, glaring at Hiccup as he left out of the building.

"You sure about that?" Astrid asks coming out of her hiding space.

"Better to have an enemy that you know than the one you didn't," Hiccup says as they got the things Mildew had brought and taken it to his house.

* * *

"We did well," Hiccup says smiling in the morning where he had been sleeping with Thorve in the bed.

"Don't count yourself as the best," Thorve says smiling as she still tries to sleep.

"Well, look at the bright side. Mildew won't dare try anything for a bit as I can now prove what he did thanks to you sneaking into his house and stealing those," Hiccup says referring to the zippleback boots and nightmare claw stick.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Thorve says sneakily.

"You going to sleep longer?" Hiccup asks.

"Maybe…why? Waiting for Astrid to take over?" Thorve asks chuckling.

"Was thinking we go on a flight," Hiccup says.

"Want me to join?" Thorve asks sitting up now.

"Sure," Hiccup says starting to get his helmet.

Thorve yawns as she gets up as well. "So…you going to give your betrothed a gift?" she asks teasingly.

"I think that will wait a few more years as we haven't announced it yet," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles. "At least Astrid will enjoy a second gift from you…or should it be the first?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will wait outside while you braid your hair. Also heads Toothless and tails Blazesnap?" Hiccup asks getting out a gold piece to flip to decide what dragons they rode on as the four terrors that were sleeping all over the room started to rouse.

"Heads," Thorve plays along as she goes to the mirror.

Hiccup flipped the coin and as he started back down one of the terrors lunged at it and grabbed it in its mouth, landing on Thorve's good shoulder.

Thorve giggles as she takes the coin out of its mouth and throws it onto the table before it flips and ends up on tails. "Looks like Blazesnap."

"Then I will take Toothless," Hiccup says smirking.

"And here I thought we would be flying together," Thorve says grinning.

"Blazesnap still needs more training with a rider. Don't you think?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve sighs. "Fine. I'll get ready. You ready the dragons."

"Alright…we also need a saddle for Blazesnap…will we be making it today, alone, together?" Hiccup asks.

"Maybe," Thorve says simply as she kept smirking at him.


	11. Chapter 11: Shimmering Light

"Come on Blazesnap. Let us put it on," Hiccup calls carrying a saddle as he chased the nightmare who was running around, thinking this a game.

Thorve laughs as she watches him chase Blazesnap. "What do you think Toothless, too much?"

Toothless says nothing, watching the two.

Thorve shakes her head as she turns back to see how Hiccup was doing before seeing him run by. "Having fun?"

"You know you could help," Hiccup says as Blazesnap grabbed him by the scruff of his boar fur cloak and shook him around a bit.

"Why should I? You seem to be having fun," Thorve says smirking.

"We made this saddle. So can you help put it on him?" Hiccup asks.

"But you tamed him. Why should I get between the two of you?" Thorve asks giggling.

"He is our dragon though," Hiccup says.

Thorve sighs and rolls her eyes before whistling loudly. "Blazesnap! Front and center now!"

Blazesnap, hearing this, immediately moved to in front of her, still holding Hiccup with his mouth.

"Put him down," Thorve orders as she points to the ground.

Blazesnap let Hiccup down as he seemed to smile at Thorve and move to nuzzle her as Hiccup got up.

"See Hiccup? This is how you handle a dragon like him," Thorve says petting Blazesnap's muzzle.

"He just wants to play now," Hiccup says finally starting to put the saddle on Blazesnap. "There. Now you have something more from us to hold onto."

"Shall we?" Thorve says smirking towards him.

"Come on Toothless," Hiccup says motioning her over.

Toothless seems to be amused by all of this as she jumps down and walks over to let him tie the saddle on.

"Alright, let's go Thorve," Hiccup says getting on.

Thorve shakes her head as she gets on Blazesnap and they both take off flying.

The two flew for a bit before being joined by Astrid where they rested on a cliff face. "What do you think, girls?" Hiccup asks looking at the sunset.

"Pretty nice. Hate to be ruined though," Astrid commented.

"Why?" Hiccup asks before Astrid pointed out the incoming ship.

"And we were having such a good time," Thorve sighs.

"Let's go before they spot us and no flying. We don't want them to have any idea they were spotted yet," Hiccup says.

"Crawling. Got it," Thorve says as all the dragons start to walk along the ground and through the forest.

"What are you thinking?" Astrid asks.

"Ambush," Hiccup says.

"Shouldn't we check who they are?" Astrid asks.

"Can't without risking being spotted, besides, we got a good look at their crest. Dad will know who it is," Hiccup says.

* * *

"Oh yeah, he knew," Thorve says to Astrid as Stoick was now in full chief mode.

"You think there is a time where he is never one?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, but I will save that later as Hiccup is talking to him and giving him a plan," Thorve says.

Hiccup was indeed talking to Stoick who looked a little disapproving at what he was saying, but he seemed to be coming around to whatever it was. After a bit, Stoick finally nods and Hiccup walks over to the two girls. "Gather the riders. We have an ambush to prepare for," Hiccup says smiling at them.

"So who are they?" Thorve asks.

"The Outcast tribe. Dad says they have to be lead by their leader, Alvin the Treacherous," Hiccup informs.

"Sounds bad…let's do it," Astrid says, prepared to walk off before noticing Thorve's arm. "You think you can handle a fight?"

"All she will need to do is ride Toothless for this," Hiccup says.

"I can do it guys. I'm not that useless. Now can we get moving before something hits the island?" Thorve asks almost sarcastically.

"We are ambushing them on the island," Hiccup informs.

* * *

Hiccup sat on a rock in the forest in silence, waiting for Alvin and his outcasts to arrive as he looked like he was trying to attract boars and burning something that produced a smell he had found the boars on the island absolutely loved. In the bushes lay his father and many of the tribe, waiting to ambush the Outcasts with Blazesnap amongst them laying flat on his stomach waiting. While on a cliff not far away, the rest of the riders waited for the signal to spring from cover and attack the outcasts.

Eventually, Hiccup started hearing movement and heard someone say, "That's the biggest boar I ever saw Alvin."

Hiccup sighs as he takes a bit of meat off. "Want to taste test? I'm using a new herb."

"That's no boar you moron," Alvin says moving up towards Hiccup who was still facing away from the outcasts.

"Too bad. I was going to eat this. Turns out, boars, dragons, even people like this. Want a bite?" Hiccup asks.

"Who are you?" Alvin asks taking the meat and eats it.

"Right now, just a hunter hunting for boars," Hiccup says.

"Oh, are you now?" Alvin says.

"Yeah. Just waiting for my partner before we started hunting something else," Hiccup says smirking away.

"What partner?" Alvin asks frowning heavily.

"Oh, he is back. Blazesnap!" Hiccup calls.

Blazesnap, hearing this, burst from the foliage, roaring loudly and charge partway, bursting into flames.

"What the…?!" most of the tribes yell.

"Blazesnap, attack," Hiccup says ducking down as Blazesnap jumped over him before the other riders seeing this launch from the cliff, starting to attack and breathing fire at the outcasts as Alvin understood.

"You are the one known as the dragon conquer?" Alvin asks.

"I'm called what?" Hiccup asks lowering his hood, allowing Alvin to recognize him.

"Stoick's little brat?!" he calls and as if on a signal, the warriors lead by Stoick charged.

"Yeah, Stoick is my dad and this ambush is my doing," Hiccup says before rolling out of Alvin's arm grip and fires his arrow at him, making Alvin take cover behind the rock Hiccup had been sitting on to avoid the arrow as vikings started to run past and Stoick came up to the rock and jumps over it, causing him and Alvin to engage in sword fighting. "Blazesnap!" Hiccup calls, shooting another arrow at an outcast in the melee hitting him in the shoulder and making him cry out in pain.

Blazesnap, hearing this call, swatted the outcast away and bounded for Hiccup, quickly allowing him to mount the dragon and take into the air to start firing from above.

The battle was bloody for the riders as they saw that their dragons fire set outcasts ablaze and they screamed in pain as they burned and tried to put out the fire only for the Hooligan warriors to end them. Hiccup didn't flinch he had seen this many times in his previous life so he unleashed another shot, this time hitting an outcast through the eye as he was about to kill a downed hooligan warrior, allowing that warrior to recover and get back into the fight. Alvin took notice of how the battle was going easily as his original thirty vikings were being cut down quickly and those dragons were scaring them and distracting when they were not burning them with their fire.

"Retreat!" Alvin calls, knocking Stoick away before he started running as those who could follow him.

"Dad, should we pursue?" Hiccup asks as Blazesnap landed next to him.

"No son. Let them flee," Stoick says as the warriors cheered in victory.

"Word would be out now," Hiccup says a bit worried.

"It was going to get out anyways. Besides few trusts or even believe outcasts," Stoick says as a few warriors follow the outcasts to make sure they were really leaving.

"Alright, so your evaluation dad?" Hiccup asks.

"Fine. You have convinced me, son," Stoick says.

"We start tomorrow," Hiccup says smiling.

"What was that about?" Astrid asks.

"We now have another person to learn how to be a rider," Hiccup says.

"You got to convince your father?" Thorve asks in surprise.

"He was convinced by this," Hiccup says smirking.

"What else have you been talking about without us knowing Hiccup?" Astrid asks crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup," both girls say in a warning tone.

"I am serious. The only thing you don't know is that Thorve and I were planning on making an obstacle course after we complete the HQ," Hiccup says.

Both girls kept staring at him at this point for anything he might say.

"She told you about that, didn't she?" Hiccup asks.

"No. She didn't," Astrid says looking at Thorve now.

"Hey! Don't turn this on me. He didn't say anything about what he is doing," Thorve tried to redirect.

"Now Astrid. No need to be cross. This is a good day. Our first real battle against the outcasts and we destroyed them and shown how great our dragons are," Hiccup says making her smile.

"So…can we enjoy ourselGAH!" Thorve coughs as Astrid wraps an arm around her neck and pulls her close with a sweet smile on her face still. "I'm in trouble. Help," Thorve chokes.

Hiccup shakes his head and taps Astrid's shoulder, knowing he would take her place with Astrid by doing this.

Astrid chuckles as she suddenly let's go of her and walks off with Thorve coughing for air as Hiccup holds her up. "Remind me to never hold back secrets."

"Now let's make sure the outcasts ship is really gone," Hiccup says as the two take off on Toothless and Blazesnap.

* * *

Hiccup and Thorve found teaching Stoick a hard job as he was very used to doing things a certain way, but after a flight on Toothless and helping fix the village's problems for half a day, he finally started warming up to the methods and as luck or fate would have it, they had a dragon problem that same week. The dragon turned out to be a thunderdrum and the moment Stoick saw the dragon when they went to save a fishing ship from it, Stoick decided it would be his dragon. At first, the dragon didn't accept this and eventually escaped, but Hiccup, Thorve, and Stoick tracked it to an island where they found not only it but an injured thunderdrum. Stoick, seeing this, had realized immediately what this meant and the reason it had been attacking their ships was to feed its injured friend.

Things started to look up as Stoick and the thunderdrum seem to come to an understanding when they were attacked by a hoard of wild boars. For Blazesnap, it was a great day as Thorve rode him into the boars to eat and hunt as much as he wanted while the others defended the injured thunderdrum. After that, the thunderdrum was named Thornado and became Stoick's dragon partner.

The rest of the week Stoick took a bigger interest in building the dragon rider HQ seeing as he was one now and helped build it up with the other riders.

"Well, I think the stables are looking better," Hiccup comments as they looked around the stable that was built.

"Quite right. Would be very good if an attack happens as well," Stoick comment as he thinks on anything to add.

"That is why we have multiple stingers and an armory on the second floor," Hiccup says as some of the dragons slept in the stables already.

"I am glad to hear it," Stoick says.

"We are also making plans to include a workshop for saddles and equipment," Thorve says.

"We are?" Hiccup asks surprised.

"Yeah. Have to keep the equipment up somehow and what better place than here?" Thorve asks smiling.

"Go inform Astrid so we don't have a repeat of last time," Hiccup says as Blazesnap came walking up with a new metal dragon helmet on his head.

"Sure," Thorve says walking off.

"You like that helmet Blazesnap?" Stoick asks, seeing the smirking dragon.

Blazesnap shakes his head and makes the helmet jiggle around.

"I think that is a yes," Hiccup says as Blazesnap enjoyed the jingling as he kept doing it, annoying some dragons.

"Maybe you should go see what else can be done. I think the tribe will fully support you now," Stoick says chuckling.

"Well, we have been talking about making an obstacle course. To help with training the dragons and riders to shoot targets as they fly by them," Hiccup says instantly getting Stoick's approval from the expression he had.

"That is something the tribe will get behind," Stoick informs.

"Should. It's for the betterment of it all. I'll go draw up some ideas," Hiccup says passing Blazesnap still jiggling his helmet.

"Remember son, we have to have a picture drawn tomorrow and bring Thorve," Stoick calls as Blazesnap playfully nudges Stoick.

"We'll be there," Hiccup says heading up into the HQ and enters in to stop and see Astrid lightly kissing Thorve's neck as she tries to stay quiet. "Um…girls?"

"Don't mind us," Thorve managed to say.

Hiccup shakes his head lightly as he blushes heavily before walking past them. "Remember, Thorve has to draw up more plans still and improvements."

"She'll be there…soon," Astrid whispered the last word into Thorve's ear and makes her blush just as bad before moaning out behind her hand as Astrid returns to kissing her neck.

"Also remember, dad wants both of us to meet him to have a painting of all three of us made," Hiccup says.

"All three?" Thorve asks before squeaking.

"Yes," Hiccup says.

"Why Astrid?" Thorve tries to ask before gritting her teeth. "Astrid, I'm trying to talk."

"I mean you, me, and dad. Also, it probably takes all day," Hiccup says.

Thorve hums before pushing Astrid away. "That's enough. So when exactly? I got drawings and plans to write up."

"The morning," Hiccup says.

"Alright. I'll go draw up things until tomorrow," Thorve says walking off.

"Also Thorve, what next on the HQ?" Hiccup asks.

"Thinking on that," Thorve says as Hiccup grabs Astrid in a hug.

"And the hug?" Astrid asks raising an eyebrow.

"Working my way up with the strong intimidating viking warrior," Hiccup teases.

Astrid rolls her eyes amused as Thorve seems to be sighing in relief.

"So who's idea was it to make Blazesnap his own viking helmet?" Hiccup asks.

"That would be me. Thought it would look cute," Thorve spoke up.

"He likes it a lot," Hiccup says.

"As I thought he would," Thorve says smiling.

"But he is annoying the other dragons from his constantly hitting it to hear it ringing," Hiccup says sighing.

"He's a young dragon. Just need a motherly tone…or a big tough one with an ax to grind," Thorve says grinning towards Astrid.

"I am sure Astrid can do both easily," Hiccup says.

Astrid starts to smile. "I think I can set a kid straight."

"Without your ax," Thorve says.

"You take the fun out of it," Astrid mutters.

* * *

"Well, that took forever," Hiccup says taking off his helmet and set the shield down as he sat at a table.

Thorve snores quietly as she had put her head down and tried to catch up on some sleep.

Hiccup shakes his head before patting her head.

Thorve hums happily. "Hiccup…"

"It has been a long day on our feet posing," Hiccup says.

Thorve hums in some response and snuggles up beside him.

"Bucket will be hanging it up soon. You want to see it?" Hiccup asks.

"Why not?" Thorve says opening her eyes to him.

"Then we can head out and enjoy the last part of the day," Hiccup says before heading over and the unveiling of the portrait was less than flattering in Hiccup's opinion as he looked nothing like he really did and instead there was a buff man with bulging muscle in his clothes.

"What's…oh my…" Thorve yawns and quickly stops as she sees herself as a fully grown woman in Valkyrie armor on the other side of Stoick. "Why does it feel like I'm getting the backseat?"

"How do you think I feel?" Hiccup says.

"Well…can't do much about it," Thorve says sighing.

Hiccup stares at it unhappily for a bit as Snotlout and the twins were fooling around, knocking down one of the portraits on the revealing an old piece of parchment. Hiccup wasn't really paying attention when Gobber came and snatched the parchment, but he did catch it was a treasure map to the lost fortune of a previous chief of Berk and then the gears in his head started to turn, musing to himself of a few plans and what would they need in the future.

"Hiccup?" Thorve calls out to him as he seemed to be getting lost in thought again.

"Thorve, let's head home," Hiccup says.

"Um…okay," Thorve says confused as she follows.

* * *

Hiccup barely spoke a word all night as he thought and went to bed, considering different things till he decided when he awoke to go after the treasure and after asking Thorve where Gobber said it would be, headed right over and took it before Snotlout and the twins came into the workshop.

"Why are you worried about that thing?" Thorve yawns as she rubs her eyes.

"Because we are going to find it and…Hi Astrid," Hiccup greets a little nervously seeing her.

"Are you going off on an adventure again?" Astrid asks crossing her arms.

"…maybe," Hiccup says nervously.

Astrid shakes her head slowly and facepalmed. "Want me to tie him to the bed?" Astrid asks.

"It won't help. Let's get going," Thorve says.

* * *

"Let's see…a little breathing room you six?" Hiccup requests to the riders trying to look over his shoulders at the map, making them back up as he looks back to the map to scan through it quickly before reading the first clue out loud. "Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be...gin. He thought himself a poet obviously." Hiccup says as Thorve looks over his shoulder.

"Land meets sea…beach. Crook of…knee…that's obviously, a bent knee and that's it," Thorve reads off and thinks.

"And it only could be referring to his father as the master and that portrait was the only one on the beach," Hiccup says before whistling for his dragons when he heard Thorve flipping a coin. "Heads."

"What heads?" Hiccup asks raising an eyebrow.

"You ride Toothless," Thorve informs getting on Blazesnap as Spitelout looked at the dragon with a thoughtful look.

"We are playing that game, huh?" Hiccup asks as he gets on Toothless and they fly off with the other riders.

* * *

"That's the sea stack and that means this beach is clue one," Hiccup says looking around.

"Okay…so what's next?" Thorve asks walking over as he kept looking around.

"From here you see the sea that's been sewn, look to where water turns to bone," Hiccup reads.

Snotlout hearing this makes a sarcastic laugh. "'Water turns to bone'? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense!"

"Water turns to bone," Thorve says thinking aloud.

'Ok think. Water has three states. Liquid out. Gas, ha! No way in heck. So that leaves…' Hiccup thinks looking at the glacier.

"Bone…hard…ice?" Thorve asks looking to Hiccup and notices his stare and follows it to see the glacier. "A glacier."

"Has to be. How else would water be hard enough to be considered bone?" Hiccup says looking up at it.

"Encase in metal and/or you hit it while falling," Thorve suggested smiling.

"Well, aren't you clever," Hiccup says.

"Fell from a boat one time," Thorve says getting on Blazesnap. "Let's get going."

Hiccup shakes his head as Toothless took off flying to the glacier where they found an entrance and entered it without most of their dragons as the opening was too small for them.

"Okay…so nothing else on the riddle?" Thorve asks as they kept looking around.

"Call on Magni; you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way…ok. What does that me…what that isn't obvious at all," Hiccup says, seeing a large steel trap.

"Not the most subtle of things," Astrid as Thorve thought seeing this then looked down where the plan of the trap would be to see something metal under the ice.

"What is that?" Thorve asks, trying to look closer.

"Looks like what we are looking for and Snotlout, before you start, imagine how that thing will come down," Hiccup says.

"Okay…so how are we going to get it?" Astrid asks as Snotlout backs off.

"Magni would usually be associated with strength, right?" Thorve asks.

"So to get to it without forcing our way to it we need…Toothless," Hiccup calls for the only dragon that fit in the entrance.

Toothless growls out to them and walks over before Hiccup points to it, letting her know to start spitting fire at it. Toothless seems to smile before firing off some shots and starts to melt the ice down. After the ice around it was melted away and it cooled for a few moments, Hiccup reached in and picked it up before giving it to Thorve. "What do you think? My instincts tell me a key of some sort," Hiccup says.

Thorve hums as she looks it over. "Maybe. But it seems broken and needs more parts."

"Yeah and…" Hiccup stops when he felt the glacier shifts. "Run!" Hiccup calls.

Everyone starts running out as icicles start to fall around them before cracks travel along the walls and ground. Their dragons at the entrance roaring at them to hurry up before the cave starts to collapse behind them before they reached the entrance and a shower of snow and ice came crashing down behind them and showers them in ice pieces.

"Let's not do that again," Thorve mutters shaking herself.

"Well, there goes that," Hiccup says seeing that a lot of the glacier had collapsed.

"At least we got this," Thorve says holding up the piece.

"Good now. Let's look for the next clue," Hiccup says before reading. "At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key."

"Edge of the world…raging sea…serpent's mouth…" Thorve starts to list off.

"I think I know what it is talking about. First, the world serpent and second there is a sea stack that looks kinda like a serpent," Hiccup says.

"And raging sea…unless it is only talking about for those who are using ships?" Thorve points out.

"Speaking of which, trade with me. If it is what I think it is, I'm going to need Blazesnap," Hiccup says.

"For?" Thorve asks giving the piece to him.

"The winds won't allow Toothless to just swoop in so I can grab it. Going to need Blazesnap's climbing ability," Hiccup says.

"Good luck on it," Thorve says moving to Toothless and pets her head.

"I will be back soon. Meet up at the HQ," Hiccup says getting on Blazesnap.

"Don't be late," Thorve says as they take off.

* * *

"I was right," Hiccup says showing them the second piece and gives it to Thorve.

Thorve hums as she looks it over. "Yep. This is another piece. What's the next part?"

"Pointed me to a wall in the forest. Come on and I will show you," Hiccup says leading them away.

"So what are you guys going to do with your part of the treasure?" Ruffnut asks.

Many of them thought about it for a bit while Hiccup answered first. "I am going to put it toward building a boat for all the dragon riders," Hiccup says.

"A boat?" Astrid asks.

"I will show you later when I start making preliminary designs," Hiccup says making Thorve very interested as they reached the wall before Hiccup reads the next clue and Barf and Belch pulled out two stones and the wall opened up. "Is that magic or an invention?" Hiccup questioned as they entered.

"Maybe just careful placing," Thorve spoke up.

"Hiccup, what is the next clue?" Fishlegs asks.

"Something pure and something strong, look first to yourself and you won't go wrong. That's the last clue," Hiccup says after reading from the parchment.

"Pure and strong…look first to yourself and you won't go wrong…I think it's a riddle of yourself…maybe?" Thorve suggested.

"Maybe. Not all the others had a literal meaning," Hiccup says as they came to a room that was really hot.

"It's cooking…you can fry an egg in here," Astrid points as she sweatily tugs on her shirt collar.

"Can we get some light here?" Hiccup asks before Blazesnap lit up, showing there were hundreds of small fireworm dragons.

"What the…?!" Snotlout yells as they all start to squirm around.

"That's why it's so hot in here. Fireworm dragons," Fishlegs says.

"Whoa," Tuffnut says picking one up.

"Stop! Their skin burns hotter than the sun," Fishlegs calls.

"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuffnut says before the fireworm heated up. "YEOUCH! OW! AARRAGH!" he calls.

"He warned you," Thorve mutters as one crawls up to her and looks up to her as she looks at it.

The fireworm then lets out a little roar and tried to attack her only to be swatted away by Toothless as the dragons started to breathe fire, making the fireworms scatter everywhere as the fire formed a circle around the pieces.

"Look to yourself…reflection," Hiccup thought out loud going around, looking for one that showed his reflection and was joined by Thorve.

"You sure it is the reflection?" Thorve asks.

"Every clue has had a literal hint. It's the only one that would make sense," Hiccup says as the room kept getting hotter before Thorve found one that showed her reflection.

"Here!" Thorve calls as she kept watching.

"Get it and let's go," Hiccup says looking over before she grabbed it and they felt the floor shift. 'Oh, that mother f…' Hiccup started to think before the floor collapsed under his and Thorve's feet and they yell as they fell.

"Hiccup! Thorve!" Astrid yells as she went near the edge.

* * *

"Thorve, if we ever meet Hamish the Second in the afterlife, remind me to smack him upside the head," Hiccup says groaning as he got up with Toothless and Blazesnap flying down, having gone after the two.

"Hiccup…landed on my damn arm…ow…" Thorve groans as she stays still and cradles her slung arm.

"Thorve?" Hiccup says moving over to her and moves to pick her up.

"I may have to come up with a plan for a cushion just for this, huh?" Thorve tries to laugh as she hangs onto him.

"No more adventures for you till that arm heals up more," Hiccup says setting her onto Toothless's saddle for more support.

"Too bad…I was having fun," Thorve groans as she lays down on the saddle.

"It's not over yet," Hiccup says stepping back and falls over to his shock. When he got up, he noticed there was a round divot in the floor. "Thorve, can I see the three pieces we have?" Hiccup requests.

Thorve digs into the saddlebags and takes out the three pieces. "Here."

Hiccup takes them and starts putting them together as Thorve watched with interest when he put them into the divot and turned next thing they knew the wall had opened, revealing a pathway. "Looks like we have a way forward," Hiccup says.

"Want us to follow?" Thorve asks petting Toothless.

"Come on you three," Hiccup says leading Thorve and the two dragons on into the passage where they found the treasure they were looking for, most in the form of golden statues. "Is it me or are all of them just tacky?" Hiccup asks.

"We can melt them down," Thorve chuckles a bit before wincing a bit as the pain came back a little.

Hiccup walked over to check on her as Blazesnap took a closer look at one, seeing his reflection in it. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Hiccup. Just…find what you need. I'll be here," Thorve breathes out as she tries to stay still and smile at him. "Who knows? Maybe you can find a gold ring," she jokes grinning now before spotting a pedestal with parchment in it and points it out to him.

Hiccup, seeing this, walks over to the pedestal and removes the parchment before reading what was on it. "This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are," Hiccup reads before opening the parchment and saw a picture of two vikings. One he recognized as Hamish the first which meant the other had to be his son. "Thorve, take a look at this," Hiccup says showing it to her.

Thorve smiles more. "The true picture. Maybe we should put this up as well next to the first one."

"Wait a moment…what did I just do without thinking?" Hiccup asks starting to lose color in his face.

"Take stuff without thinking…trap?" Thorve asks raising an eyebrow.

"Please tell me that isn't the pedestal," Hiccup says hearing something move behind him.

"Might want to get on," Thorve says pointing to Blazesnap who was still looking at his own reflection as two new pedestals rose up, one with a war hammer and the other a quill.

"Blazesnap," Hiccup calls.

"Wait!" Thorve calls as she realizes what the two meant. "Take the quill."

"Huh?" Hiccup asks turning around to see the pedestals and spotted, to his displeasure, another riddle. "In between the body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment, you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth," Hiccup sighs as he reads. "I am really starting to dislike this guy very much," Hiccup says as the treasure room started to collapse.

"Give him credit, he makes people learn," Thorve says smiling.

Hiccup wordless got on Blazesnap and moved over to the quill with him, along with Thorve and Toothless and the four huddled around the pedestal as the ceiling came crashing down around them, but surprisingly, they were untouched as, from the outside, a hill had collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12: Binding Hold

'We are going to be digging that out for a while,' Hiccup thought as he and his father set Thorve into his bed to rest.

"You and your friends should really be careful," Stoick warns, frowning a bit worried towards Thorve.

"I know dad, but at least Thorve and the others are ok," Hiccup says.

"I'm fine guys. It's just a bit of pain," Thorve reassures as she winces once in a while.

"That it is. Now you lay there young lady. I am going for Gothi," Stoick says walking off.

"You rest. We will be back soon," Hiccup adds.

* * *

It had taken nearly a month of digging, but the tribe cheered as they started to excavate one golden statue after another. Some who had been digging per Stoick's orders were in disbelief they didn't think that the treasure of the Hamish chiefs had been truly found, but here they were. Stoick also had the last portrait of himself and his son and adopted daughter taken down and replaced with a realistic picture along with putting up the portrait of the true Hamish the first and second over their portrait and had Bucket make a few copies in case something happened to it.

Hiccup smiled as he helped Gobber melt down the tacky golden statues and started forging them into coins to be used as wealth. While not doing this, he looked after Thorve who Gothi had demanded she stay in bed all week resting so her arm could heal more. She forbade dragon riding, training, or any strenuous activity.

"I hate you guys," Thorve huffs as she lays in bed.

"Healers orders," Hiccup reminds as he helps her up, Gothi having finally allowed her to stop just resting.

Thorve slowly shakes her head as she looks to her sling before undoing it and looks over her burn scar on her arm. "I really wish I can do all the things you guys can easily."

"I am just sorry you missed most of the baby dragon Torch," Hiccup says.

"Lucky…" Thorve huffs as she flexes her arm slowly.

"Not so. Remember the angry mother of his we had to run from?" Hiccup asks referring to the story he had told her earlier.

"And I still would have had fun," Thorve shot back as she starts to move her arm around slowly and tests its limit. "I hate being grounded."

"Well now, you don't have to have that arm of yours in the sling," Hiccup says as Thorve walked to the drawing desk and grabbed the plans from it.

"I made some improvements to your ship design. Though I have to say, isn't it a bit big for a longship?" Thorve asks.

"Not when it is supposed to hold dragons as well on the lower decks," Hiccup says.

"Makes sense," Thorve says before Hiccup holds her hand that was in the sling. "Disgusted by the scars?" she asks putting the plans away.

"No," Hiccup says before hugging her.

Thorve sighs as she hugs back. "Tell me…how much did Astrid miss me?" she asks smiling.

"A lot," Hiccup informs.

"That I know to be true…and you?" Thorve asks pulling herself away to look at him.

"I didn't need to be. I help take care of you here," Hiccup reminds smirking.

Thorve smiles as she lightly pokes his forehead. "Cute…I miss flying. Am I still not allowed to fly?"

"Gothi says you could start again and I have been training Blazesnap on my off time. He has gotten better and a bit bigger now," Hiccup says.

"That's good at least…want to take me on a flight like a good boyfriend?" Thorve asks teasingly.

"I will. Oh, and dad took down that portrait of us as buff and a Valkyrie for a more realistic one. Seems after our little adventure, he seemed to reconsider it," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles. "What do we look like?"

"Like us," Hiccup informs.

"Scars and all?" Thorve asks holding up her arm while looking a bit to his back.

"Those are hidden by clothing," Hiccup says.

"Too bad. It would be a good sign that we fought bravely," Thorve points out.

"I don't really care. I got you and Astrid around. We also finally managed to start digging up the golden statues that were buried," Hiccup informs.

"Did you melt down the tacky things?" Thorve asks smirking.

"Melting. We are still finding them," Hiccup says.

"At least it's happening," Thorve sighs before looking around. "I'll…get changed. And we can take a flight."

"Alright…also, just so you know, the berserker tribe will be here in the next few weeks for the annual treaty signing," Hiccup informs.

"Let's hope it doesn't get mucked up," Thorve says walking off.

"Yeah and by now, rumors will have to had spread," Hiccup says as he sat on the bench as Thorve changed behind a door.

"So how are the others?" Thorve asks.

"Astrid has been training either herself or Stormfly. Snotlout and the twins…well, you know them. And then there is Fishlegs who, with his dragon, is going around and singing and making poetry…I can feel you stare through the door, but it is true," Hiccup calls.

"And you?" Thorve asks.

"Looking after you, training our dragons, melting down the tacky statues, and designing the ship," Hiccup says.

"You forgot one more thing," Thorve says coming out from behind the door in a new set of clothes and leather straps with hooks for the flight on the saddle.

"What?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve smirks and lightly gives a small peck on the lips. "Dealing with a disabled girlfriend. That's a good thing to add to the list of desirable qualities."

"You were never disabled," Hiccup says.

"Felt like it. Come on. I'm sure Toothless would love a high altitude flight with me back up," Thorve says smiling and walking off with Hiccup looking her over as he follows.

"Well, you aren't," Hiccup says following her.

Thorve smirks as she walks into the stables and finds mostly Blazesnap and Toothless in their stable beds. "Oh, guys!"

"Now what?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve smiles as Blazesnap and Toothless came running over and happily, nuzzles her as she tries to hug them back. "You'll take Blazesnap and I'll take Toothless."

"Alright, come on boy," Hiccup says.

Toothless growls happily and shakes her tail at the sight of Thorve up and even her arm out of the sling. "Yep. Up and out of bed Toothless. Finally able to fly freely," Thorve says happily.

"Yes and we can finally have some fun and I know where Astrid went to train. Want to surprise her?" Hiccup asks.

"That would be fun," Thorve says smiling as she gets on Toothless's saddle.

"Let's go," Hiccup says as Blazesnap rattled his helmet in happiness.

Thorve giggles as they take off toward the area where Astrid has been practicing her ax throwing and splitting trees.

Hiccup smirks before Blazesnap gave a strong flap, sending a strong gust at her.

Astrid yelps as the gust made her miss and send her ax flying over a rock. "Hiccup! You better have a good reason for making me miss or the next target will be you and the kid," Astrid warns while glaring up at him and pointing at Blazesnap.

"Who? Us? We would never," Hiccup says smirking down at her as Blazesnap snickers and Toothless and Thorve were sneaking up on Astrid.

Thorve smirks as she gets off of Toothless and holds up the ax before grabbing Astrid on the shoulder and makes her spin around in shock. "Should really think of tying a strap to the handle. Maybe keep it with you?" Thorve suggested before squeaking out muffled as Astrid hugged and kissed her with Toothless growl in some surprise as they watch before Blazesnap lands and puts his head on the two, sending them to the ground.

"So who is on the top right now?" Hiccup asks.

"Shut up," they both groan as Astrid looks a bit worried about Thorve's arm.

"I'm fine now Astrid," Thorve says smiling as she flexes her arm a bit.

"Alright, you two. Let's have a bit of fun. Up for a flight Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

"Why not? If sexy girl here can keep up with her long sleep?" Astrid asks teasingly up to Thorve.

"Oh, you think you are faster than me?" Thorve asks.

"You've been asleep. Let's see if you got lazy," Astrid says quickly getting up and getting onto Stormfly.

"Alright. First of you two around the island then to the HQ is the winner. I will be the judge," Hiccup says.

"Sounds fine to me," Thorve says, carefully pulling herself into the saddle.

"Be prepared to lose," Astrid says.

"Just because I slept too long doesn't mean I'm Snotlout," Thorve shot back grinning.

"Ok. Ready, go!" Hiccup calls before he and Blazesnap headed straight for the HQ.

"Later Astrid!" Thorve yells as she and Toothless took off.

"Let's go Stormfly!" Astrid calls as they flew.

* * *

"What do you think Blazesnap?" Hiccup asks.

Blazesnap growls and gives a few shakes of his head.

"Thorve and Toothless or Astrid and Stormfly winning?" Hiccup asks as they watch for either.

Blazesnap blinks before growling happily.

"Come on boy. Choice one or two?" Hiccup encourages.

Blazesnap growls quietly before snapping his jaws once.

"Oh, placing your bet on them, huh big guy?" Hiccup says.

Blazesnap growls affirmatively before more roaring came over the treeline and they see Toothless and Stormfly carrying their respective riders. Hiccup chuckles a little as he watches before sighing. "Toothless and Thorve," he says as Toothless curls up on the wings while Stormfly tries to mimic the form but her larger bulky body wasn't allowing the speed as Toothless quickly hits the ground and slides to a stop. "Congratulations."

"You four have a nice flight?" Hiccup teases.

"Quiet Hiccup," Astrid says getting off Stormfly as Thorve smiles as she carefully gets off of Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Stoick calls flying in on Thornado.

"Dad, what is it?" Hiccup asks as Stoick lands.

"The Berserker tribe is coming sooner than we thought. Get ready son and get those dragons hidden," Stoick instructs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dad, what was that last one?" Hiccup asks.

"Get ready and get those dragons hidden? Son, I need you there when we meet the tribe," Stoick clarifies.

"Dad, I don't think we should hide the dragons this time," Hiccup says surprising Astrid and Thorve.

"What?" Stoick asks confused by this one.

"Dad, think about it. After our victory against the Outcasts, the word is going to get out now and we need our allies to trust us. How will they feel when they learned we kept our dragons a secret from them?" Hiccup asks, making Stoick consider this.

Stoick was silent as he thought this out hard. Soon he looks at him and eventually nods. "You made your point son."

"So what's the plan?" Thorve asks patting Toothless's head.

"We don't hide them. Just act like it is a normal day," Hiccup says as Toothless and Blazesnap nudge him affectionately.

"Aw. Maybe you should take them out on a date," Thorve teases smirking.

"Haha," Hiccup sarcastically laughs as the two dragons started to play with each other.

"I will leave that to you," Stoick says before leaving to double check the armory and the stingers and their placements.

Thorve chuckles as she walks up to him and they watch as Toothless and Blazesnap play around. "This is a big change."

"Yes, but hey. It's a brand new world for us," Hiccup says.

Thorve smirks. "Does that include me and Astrid?"

"That is a loaded question," Hiccup remarks.

"But a good one," Thorve says before grabbing his shirt and kisses him.

* * *

"Alright. Blazesnap, Toothless, you mind?" Hiccup asks opening the forge up.

They both smirk and open their mouths before firing into the forge and lights up the wood in it as it burns yellow hot flames.

"There we go. You two rest now. I am going to get to work," Hiccup says smirking.

They both growl happily at him as they head out and lay down nearby the forge.

"What do you think Astrid?" Hiccup asks starting to work on some nails.

"Well…it's a big ship…think it will work at all?" Astrid asks as she looks at the other blueprints.

"It will. Once we work out all the flaws," Hiccup says as he looks over the nails.

"You have flaws…Hiccup Haddock made flaws?" Astrid asks teasingly as she smirks.

"No one is perfect," Hiccup says as he worked.

Astrid chuckles as she walks over and looks at what he is making. "Hiccup…what are you going to do?"

"With Dagur or Oswald the Agreeable?" Hiccup asks.

"Thorve and me. How the heck are you going to handle this?" Astrid asks a bit worried.

"Taking it one day at a time. It is that or driving myself crazy with worry," Hiccup says.

Astrid smiles a little before turning him around and gives him a small kiss. "Smart viking. At least you are more bearable than just Snotlout."

"That isn't a high bar though," Hiccup jokes.

Astrid just smiles and gives another kiss before letting go. "Now…don't overwork yourself. Thorve would kill you."

"Don't worry. I am just making more nails as dad says we used up a few on repairing the great hall," Hiccup says.

"Then I'll go make sure Thorve doesn't come down to kill you," Astrid says chuckling a bit as she walks out.

"Have her do some maintenance on your ax as well," Hiccup says.

"Yeah, sure," Astrid says almost lost in thought.

"Also, have some fun. The berserkers may not be so fun, especially if we get landed with Dagur," Hiccup says,

"I heard," Astrid says wondering how the meeting will go.

* * *

Stoick takes in a deep breath as the time had finally come. A part of him was already second-guessing himself for not having hidden the dragons, but Hiccup was right. They needed to be honest with their friends or they would feel betrayed.

"This is nerve-wracking," Hiccup finally spoke up as he just stares at the map table to try to distract himself for a bit as a ship moored.

"Presenting the high Chief of the Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome…" a berserker started, obviously having rehearsed this.

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber asks confused.

"Dagur the Deranged!" the berserker finished and Dagur stepped forward.

Hiccup blinks a bit as he tries to rack his brain a bit. 'So that's Dagur…I excepted him to be taller.' Dagur then throws a knife at the post behind Hiccup only for it to be blocked by a shield he had with him. 'And they question why I bought a shield.'

"Dagur, where's your father?" Stoick asks confused.

"My father has been…retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving. So, where are you hiding them, Stoick?" Dagur asks.

"Who?" Stoick asks.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Dagur asks.

"Trick question, don't answer it," Gobber mutters.

"We both know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons," Dagur says.

"I wouldn't say an army," Stoick says.

"So there are dragons then?" Dagur says seemingly a bit excited now.

"Yes. We are training them to be ridden by us," Stoick informed, causing many berserker tribe members to mutter confused to each other. Quite apparent that none of them had suspected anyone to admit this and even Dagur seem to be caught off guard.

"In fact, we had planned to extend an offer to help the berserkers also train dragons as much as we could," Hiccup added quickly, stopping Dagur mid-motion as it seemed he was about to give an order.

"Hang on. Who is this Stoick?" Dagur asks, now recognizing he didn't know who was wearing the boar skin cloak next to the fellow chief.

"Dagur. It's me, Hiccup," Hiccup says lowering the hood.

"Hiccup!" Dagur calls.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow at that. 'Better not be acting brotherly towards me. I would punch him in the face for trying a hug.'

"Come here brother," Dagur says before pulling him into a headlock.

'Still works,' Hiccup thinks before reaching up and knocks Dagur upside the head with his shield and backs away a little.

"Sorry Dagur, but I wanted to introduce you to one of my dragons first before the brotherly love," Hiccup says making Dagur laugh heartily.

"Show me," Dagur says after finishing.

"Blazesnap!" Hiccup calls and, from the clifftop, Blazesnap jumped down and glided to the docks.

"A monstrous nightmare, huh? Dagur likey," Dagur says before noticing it too had a viking helmet. "Hiccup, is that what I think it is?"

"He likes the noise," Hiccup answered as Blazesnap shakes the helmet around and rattles it between his horns. "Now shall we go for a flight?" Hiccup asks.

"Wait. Fly? As in the talons, right?" Dagur asks.

"No. On the saddle," Hiccup says before getting on Blazesnap.

Blazesnap growls and puffs some smoke onto Dagur.

Dagur a little shocked at first but then soon climbs onto the back of the dragon before Hiccup taps Blazesnap's helmet causing him to spread his wings and take off for a flight around the entire island before Hiccup offers Dagur a bow. "So Dagur, how about a little sport. We have some wild boars in the area," Hiccup offers.

"Oh yeah," Dagur says taking the bow.

* * *

"You think it's going well?" Astrid asks as she looks out the window.

"Woohoo!" Dagur calls having fun as he hung on as Blazesnap did a loop in the air.

"I say it's going well," Thorve says smirking as she walks up behind Astrid. "Maybe even better relation deals will come out of this."

"So what do you think Dagur? You see the benefits of training these guys?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh yeah, I do," Dagur says enjoying himself greatly.

"It was a word from the Outcasts that told you about the dragons, wasn't it?" Hiccup asks seriously.

"How did you know?" Dagur asks.

"They are the only other ones who knew and we hit them hard with them when they tried to attack our island," Hiccup informs.

"What are you saying?" Dagur asks.

"Alvin the Treacherous is trying to pit our tribes against each other so he can conquer us both when we are weakened enough," Hiccup says.

"Huh…I can understand it," Dagur says thinking on it.

"How about we do what he doesn't want us to do?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh, and what is that?" Dagur asks.

"Not only stay allied but strengthen our alliance. That way, instead of facing two weakened tribes, he faces two very strong allied tribes. And then when we are good and ready, we crush or subjugate this tribe," Hiccup says.

Dagur was silent for a good while before slowly chuckling then went into full-blown laughter. "Oh man brother, you have such good ideas," Dagur says.

"I've been told," Hiccup says a bit proudly. "So what do you say?"

"Done. As long as you keep your promise," Dagur says.

"A promise broken is a bad life overall," Hiccup quotes.

"Well said when involving a berserker," Dagur says laughing.

"Dagur, since we will be strong allies, I want to show you something," Hiccup says before signaling Blazesnap to fly down to the forge.

"Show what?" Dagur asks confused as they land.

Hiccup got off and lead him into the workshop and showed Dagur his designs for the ship he was designing. To say Dagur was floored was an understatement. He couldn't even say anything as he tried to imagine this ship if it was made.

"Right now, even if we are able to build, it would be not seaworthy yet until we do a few tests and then test for battling situations and then we could start using it," Hiccup says making a few thugs right now.

"I love the idea, but how much would it cost?" Dagur asks.

"Already started saving for that. We recently have found a lost treasure and with my portion, I have stored in preparation for making it," Hiccup says.

"That much?" Dagur asks in surprise.

"We may have to make a few before we make a good working one. After all, being that big is something it needs to be if it is going to contain and launch dragons from it," Hiccup says.

"Contain and launch dragons?" Dagur asks, now completely interested.

"So they are rested and battle-ready. If not, they would have to fly from island to island," Hiccup says.

"Capturing dragons and training them for war. Ha! What could be better?!" Dagur asks excitedly.

"We are more taming them. To be our companions. They are also good for helping us fish and hunt for example," Hiccup says.

"Fishing and hunting. It's better," Dagur says lost in his excitement while Hiccup looks to the window and sees Blazesnap seemingly raising an eyebrow toward Dagur himself.

'I know,' Hiccup thought before pushing Dagur who was as giddy as a viking at an all you can eat feast out of the workshop and towards the great hall.

The rest of the day was one of partying and fun. Stoick, nor any of the other elders, could figure out how Hiccup had done it. Not only did Dagur immediately sign the treaty, but spoke of strengthening the relationship. 'How had he done it?'. This was a question in the thoughts of even the berserkers who had come expecting to fight the Hooligan tribe, not have their Chief treat Stoick and his heir like family.

"Okay, if you tell us the secret, I and Astrid will sleep with you tonight," Thorve promises quietly as she ate with Hiccup while watching Dagur actually recounting a possibly fake story to Stoick and the other viking elders.

"I talked to him about what Alvin is most likely planning and showed him the designs for the ship," Hiccup whispers back.

"You earned that bedtime. But are you sure that we can afford what we can to build the ship? Because we are going to need trade deals with the tribe to have the resources," Thorve says and feels Hiccup wrap an arm around her waist and pulls her close while lightly holding her right arm.

"The treasure," Hiccup whispered to her.

Thorve smiles a little. "Just don't make me lift a big board when building that thing."

"I won't," Hiccup says.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," Thorve teases smirking.

"Save it for way later," Hiccup whispers.

Thorve giggles as Hiccup blushes a little and lets her go. "I'll go tell Astrid what's going to happen," she says getting up and leaving.

Hiccup shook his head at her as she walked away as he looks around, seeing Tuffnut and Ruffnut planning something with Snotlout.

"Hiccup…how are you this good with making deals? Tell me your secret," Fishlegs buts in as he sits down on the opposite side of the table. Almost as excited and interested when Hiccup and Thorve were starting to win at dragon training.

"It's knowing what the other wants and their personality. For Dagur, he wants battle and glory. So I told him about how he could get it," Hiccup informs.

"Won't making deals that are out of our league be a problem…even though an alliance would be better?" Fishlegs asks interested now in his wisdom.

"Expect berserkers to show up to learn like we are," Hiccup gave a small warning.

"Oh…you also made that kinda deal…we really have to get to reworking the training now," Fishlegs says as he takes out his dragon book and wonders on how to set up the training with the most basic ideas already written down.

"Yeah, that was to stop him from ordering an attack right off the back like he was going to do," Hiccup informs.

"Well it's good it didn't happen. Can you imagine a full-blown war with them?" Fishlegs asks.

"I expect it would be like or worse than the dragon raids," Hiccup says.

"Considering it will be out to kill for more than just food," Fishlegs added.

"Yeah, so we should avoid that and focus on the common enemy, the outcast tribe," Hiccup says.

Fishlegs nods before looking at the three mischief-makers. "What do you think they are planning?"

"Let's hope nothing till after the berserker tribe leaves," Hiccup says.


	13. Chapter 13: Ship Alliance

Hiccup yawns as he gets into his bed.

"Hey, Hiccup. Tough day making deals on paper now?" Thorve asks sitting by him.

"Yes," Hiccup says.

Thorve smirks a little. "Now we got to train some other tribes."

"Just Berserkers. We have no other treaties," Hiccup informs.

"Yet," Thorve points out as she carefully leans down towards him. "Remember our deal?"

"I know Astrid wouldn't have agreed to that," Hiccup says.

"Wait…did you think actual sleeping or…?" Thorve trails off as she slowly points at him.

"She has her own bed and it would send far too many messages through the village if she slept in our house," Hiccup says.

"Oh, boy…you know…you tend to ruin mood sometimes," Thorve complains as she rubs her forehead.

"Like you are any better," Hiccup says.

"Hey. I can go back to my bed at any time here. Forgive me for having fun after being bedridden for so long," Thorve frowns at him.

"I mean ruining the mood," Hiccup informs, getting a laugh from someone.

"Now who could that be?" Thorve asks herself as she looks towards the source behind the walls.

"I think that is a female voice," Hiccup says not getting up to look.

"Not even going to check?" Thorve asks looking at him.

"I have a suspicion," Hiccup says.

"Oh yeah? Care to tell?" Thorve asks.

"What did she do to convince you, Astrid?" Hiccup calls.

"You guys have guest bedrooms. I could just say I am helping Thorve recover and watch her over for anything," Astrid says opening the door. "So…you going to kiss him or not?"

"She laid in my bed the entire time," Hiccup informs.

"And he told me I can kill the mood. Want to sleep with me, Astrid?" Thorve asks sighing.

"Where and you do," Astrid informs.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," Thorve says waving a hand dismissively at her. "Here. You can mess up another bed by mimicking a bad dream after you wake up."

"Have you been possessed by Loki?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve hums. "Maybe," she notes playfully. "Forgive me for having fun and want to enjoy ourselves."

"Right…well, the chair downstairs is really comfortable," Hiccup says heading out past the smirking Thorve.

"You think we should at least let him stay?" Thorve questions to Astrid.

"Where would he sleep?" Astrid asks.

"With us. We can make it work," Thorve points out.

"Thorve, you know that isn't allowed," Astrid says.

"You're a ruiner of fun," Thorve huffs and lays down in bed.

"We will see if he is ready to stop sulking in the morning," Astrid informs.

Thorve hums as Astrid crawls into bed with her. "He is too new to this."

"Yep," Astrid says.

Thorve sighs. "Too bad I am too."

* * *

"Alright, run by me what you want us to see again?" Hiccup groans as all the riders except the chief followed Snotlout.

"It's a wrecked ship from the looks of it," Astrid calls.

"Yeah, and it's mine. Scavenger's rights," Snotlout says.

"Isn't there a thing called the tribe's rights?" Thorve says randomly.

"We will check for an insignia first. Snotlout, if it is Hooligan or Berserker tribes, we will give it back," Hiccup says.

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout calls as they land.

"Alright, everyone investigates and sees what we got," Hiccup says before they start to search the wreckage and soon finds a girl. Hiccup said nothing when he spotted the berserker insignia or at least part of one that was partially destroyed. 'Well, we are going to write to Dagur,' Hiccup thinks as he coaxes Snap out of his bag and a light green terrible terror came out and perched on his shoulder.

The girl groans as she still seems to be weak from the time out here.

As most fawn over her to either check her out in one sense of the word or the other, only Astrid noticed Hiccup writing a letter before sending it off with Snap. 'Well, we should hear back from Dagur sometime soon,' Hiccup thinks.

* * *

About a week later on Berserker island. Dagur was ordering his tribe from the square while waving a sword. "That's right. I want all our weapons counted and start forging new armor and weapons. The Berserkers will soon have a war," Dagur says before he felt something lands on his shoulder and sees Snap with a letter attached to his leg, confusing him greatly before taking the letter. "Dear Dagur. It's me, your 'brother' Hiccup. This is Snap, one of my terrible terrors who I trained to deliver messages between our tribes. This should help keep us more informed with the other has news to share and faster than the ship. Recently, we found the remains of what we believe to be an outcast ship on our shores. We found one survivor. She has long black hair and is our age group…will ask what that term means when I see Hiccup again. Could you send some people to come to retrieve her as dad won't allow any far voyages while we prepare to take the fight to the Outcast tribe? Doing this can save us time as it would allow you to send those who we will train to ride dragons on the same boat," Dagur reads aloud before looking to Snap. "Snap, huh? I like that name. Like Bonesnapper."

Snap just growls quietly and tilts his head at him.

"P.S. If you want to send a reply, just feed Snap some fish or some other meat and give him a letter and tell him to take it to Hiccup. He will find me," Dagur reads.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I dislike this plan," Hiccup says as Toothless plasma blast a few berserkers away as Astrid, disguised as Heather, defended against the arrows with a shield.

"Three times already," Thorve mutters as she rolls her eyes and kept firing the stinger.

"Well, it is still valid," as Blazesnap nearly broke a Berserker's shield in two, he went and smacked his claw down on it, locking it from others grabbing and taking it.

"Sorry Alvin, but it's time to go," Hiccup says as all the dragons started to gain air as Astrid whistles.

"Skyler!" Astrid calls and holds off a strike from a sword with her ax and makes the offender trip by kicking one of his legs and makes him slip and fall.

Hearing that, a nightmare came to Astrid and picked her up and carries her away, surprising Alvin that the dragon she had released came back.

"So a new dragon?" Hiccup asks as they fly before having Toothless smack the viking that had been launched at them to the sea.

"They wanted 'Heather' to show how to tame dragons so they can use them against anyone standing in their way. You can guess what I did," Astrid says proudly as Skyler breathes a stream of oil like fire down around the fighting group below and makes them cornered against the flames.

"Time to head home. Oh. And Alvin, a little warning. The ones you were holding, were aboard a berserker ship and Dagur will know by now about it, I am also sure he will be quite interested in the info that you were holding some of his tribe hostages," Hiccup calls smirking as Alvin already knew he planned on informing the berserker tribe now and he couldn't stop them as they flew away.

"So…how was my acting?" Astrid spoke up after a while.

"What do you think Heather?" Hiccup asks Heather as she flew Stormfly.

"Close enough," Heather says chuckling a little.

"Hiccup, why did you allow her to come as I just discovered she was telling the truth about her parents?" Astrid asks.

"Let's call it instinct and leave it at that, shall we?" Hiccup asks.

"If only you do the same next time you pull the same thing," Astrid says smiling.

"Right. This brings our tamed ridable dragons up to seven now. At this rate, we will need those people from the berserker tribe we agreed to teach to arrive soon or we will have too many dragons," Hiccup comments.

"I'm sure they won't mind giving a few future riders," Thorve says as she leans against his back and looks over the stinger.

"Still, the stinger is throwing off Toothless's flying when you fire it. We will have to rely more on a heavier set dragon like a nightmare or zippleback from another mounted placement," Hiccup says.

"I don't think mounted as it might cause strain after too much flying. So it needs to be a short flight or more of defense with some good places to land for rest because of the weight of the ammo and the weapon itself," Thorve suggested.

"Is this normal?" Heather asks as she flies closer to Astrid.

"Those two made the stingers, our water pump, and are the main designers of our base and Hiccup's got an expensive secret project," Astrid says.

"And these two talking like this is completely normal?" Heather asks as Hiccup fixes the stinger a bit and loosens up the power before Thorve gives a test fire and makes Toothless wobble in the air, making them both frown.

"Basically, yes," Astrid answers.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Thorve asks putting her head on Hiccup's as he drew something.

"Making some fixes on the errors of my plan," Hiccup explains as he reaches a bit far to redraw some lines.

"Oh…by the way, Dagur has arrived…you want to give him the news or you let your father do it?" Thorve asks.

"Letting him handle it. Besides…I would rather not be on his end of a dagger when he goes mad," Hiccup says leaning back and looks up to her. "Honestly, I would rather have someone else give him bad news or by terrible terrors."

"Ok," Thorve says as she lets him continue to work and soon they hear footsteps running towards them.

"Brother!" Dagur declares.

"Yes, Dagur?" Hiccup asks, still working.

"Brother…how can I thank you?" Dagur says after a pause, stopping himself when he saw the plans for the ship being worked on.

"Maybe another deal for the alliance," Hiccup says offhandedly.

"Like what?" Dagur asks.

"A raid on Alvin's shipyards?" Hiccup asks smirking.

"Consider it raided. We will even send some of our loot to you," Dagur says.

"Dragons or dragon eggs preferable as they may become one of those you send a future dragon that will be yours," Hiccup says.

Dagur laughs manically a little. "Our very own dragon riders. And train by the dragon masters themselves."

Thorve smiles a little as she lays on the bed while listening to this.

"Oh, and get this. While saving your people, Astrid stole one of Alvin's captured dragons then used him to fight against Alvin and his men. I counted three confirmed kills," Hiccup says turning towards him.

Dagur grins almost widely. "Mind if I have that dragon? Since it would be a good start for us."

"Preliminary training isn't finished. We haven't even finished making a saddle and you would have to talk to this one. While I work on the ship, she is trying to develop stingers that can work well while mounted on a dragon's saddle. The dragon is one of her test subjects," Hiccup says pointing to Thorve.

"Still a work in progress," Thorve says lifting a hand.

"I am also not completely satisfied with his timing. He takes too long to breathe his fire and light himself ablaze. I only would send well-trained dragons for you to use," Hiccup says before offering the book of dragons to Dagur to read.

"What is this?" Dagur asks.

"A record we have on all dragons with several notes we have made while studying them. To ride them, one should know what they can do or it's like wielding a spear backward," Hiccup says.

"And that's being lucky," Thorve says chuckling a little.

"I have also been including the measured time. I have observed it takes for different dragons to do some of their unique abilities, but that is very limited to a few dragons and even fewer abilities," Hiccup says.

"Does that include nightfury?" Draugr asks, turning to its remade page.

"Oh, that section. Basically, start from scratch on that one. We also have had no other one to compare Toothless to. So hard to know if she is bigger, smaller, or anything to the average one," Hiccup says.

"Don't say that to a girl casually Hiccup," Thorve warns.

"We are talking dragons here," Hiccup says playfully bonking her.

"And she still hits you over the head as a girl would," Thorve shot back.

"Did I say it to her face?" Hiccup asks, letting Dagur take the book and start reading.

"Sometimes," Thorve says grinning.

"You start trying to stir up trouble and we won't be sleeping over at my house," Hiccup warns pointing over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry. I'll let your best dragon find out for herself. After all, we do know how much she loves hitting you in the head," Thorve giggles.

"You're going for a week," Hiccup warns.

Thorve just kept smirking.

* * *

"So these are those you have selected, huh?" Hiccup asks looking at the group of Berserker tribe vikings.

"Yep. Alright, listen up. As of this moment, you will be under my 'brother' Hiccup's command. You will eat, drink, and sleep learning to be dragon riders like him. You will only return to Berserker island when he has deemed you ready to be returned!" Dagur yells at them similar to a drill sergeant would.

Hiccup just raises an eyebrow at him as he kept watching the ones he is talking to before thinking about what dragons would be good for their type.

"With that, they are all yours. Now I will be returning to my tribe with my sister and our relatives," Dagur says.

"Wait. Heather is your sister?" Hiccup asks surprised.

"Oh, that's right. You two never met," Dagur says realizing.

"Um…" Hiccup starts.

"Well, I will let you and her get to know each other later," Dagur says before getting on the boat and it sets sail.

"Well, that was a surprise," Hiccup says looking at Thorve after Dagur was far enough away.

"I was not expecting that…you think we should mention we already know her?" Thorve asks.

"Oh, he knows that. Now for all of you. Don't think just because you got off the boat we are going easy on you. We are starting lessons immediately," Hiccup informs before whistling and Blazesnap flew down to the docks. "We start immediately in the great hall. Walk up to it to start familiarizing yourself with your new home for the foreseeable future," Hiccup instructs.

The berserkers all look to each other before starting to head to the great hall as Thorve turns to Hiccup. "Okay…so what's the training regiment?"

"We will are starting with the book of dragons and with the deadly nadders first. Then the next day we will start physical training and learn more about dragons and how to take care of them," Hiccup says.

"They are going to hate us," Thorve giggles.

"Being a rider won't be easy and we still need to acquire more dragons. And maybe build a nesting area for our dragons for when they lay eggs," Hiccup says getting on Blazesnap.

"That means either in different places on the island or different islands altogether," Thorve suggested.

"We will need multiple dragon areas. Not all dragons can live the same way. Especially not a whispering death. If we get some of those we may need to give them their own island," Hiccup says as Thorve gets on and Blazesnap takes off.

Thorve sighs as she hugs him from behind and leans against him. "That can happen we when really start to look around and see what deserted islands we got. Maybe we can figure out from there."

"For now, we will focus on our three great projects. The building of rider HQ, building the ship we have designed, and training more to be dragon riders like us," Hiccup says.

"Maybe not exactly, but yeah," Thorve corrects.

"Also, this will mean less time for us being alone so no more of your games so we can enjoy our time together, ok?" Hiccup asks.

"Boo."

* * *

"So Astrid, how are they doing with the nadder lessons?" Hiccup asks as he helps clean the pens.

"Well…remember our training?" Astrid asks, throwing a bucket of water onto the wall before grabbing a broom.

"Give it to me bluntly. I need the feedback for the training regiment," Hiccup says as he keeps working as three of his terrors moved around the pen.

"Bluntly, they are like us when we trained. Some running, some standing their ground, and others really being studious and reading up on how to tame a nadder. Really, a mixed bag. Maybe some of their fighting instincts are sometimes coming through," Astrid tries to describe.

"Well, I guess that is to be expected. After all, some of them were already warriors in the berserker tribe," Hiccup says before stopping. "Tell me, how much have they learned about the nadders so far?" Hiccup asks.

"In all, two. Why? You got an idea?" Astrid asks before starting to brush the walls.

"I mean overall progress. Have they learned some of the mannerisms or anything?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh. They are trying. The one that most can't get is what would trigger the nadder to use spikes from the tail. They would mostly end up shielding themselves as quickly as they can and forming a shield wall."

"I see…time for the more hands-on approach. Astrid, I want you to show them the best method to approach a nadder. I know it is a bit advanced, but they need to learn it," Hiccup says as Toothless comes in.

"Sure…they are going to hate it at first," Astrid says, grinning evilly now.

"Well, doesn't matter either way. They are here to become riders and riders we will make out of them. Once they are finally grasping that, then we will show them the HQ we are making. I think the third floor will be ready by then," Hiccup says.

"Don't get too far ahead. You never know how much time it will truly take," Astrid reminds.

"I am confident in your abilities," Hiccup informs smirking.

"Does that mean you don't trust yours?" Astrid shot back smirking as well.

"I trust mine, but yours when it comes to combat and nadders is exceeding mine," Hiccup informs petting Toothless.

"Considering where you started from, I can see that," Astrid says almost proud of him.

"I also know my limits, but I know how to use even those limits to my advantage," Hiccup says smirking.

* * *

Hiccup looked around and could only sigh. Four changewings were running rampant through Berk because of one Jorgenson who he really wanted to hurt right now.

"Astrid, do me a favor," Hiccup says watching the changelings closely as they disappeared and reappeared.

"Is it beat up Snotlout and make him give all the eggs back?" Astrid guesses as she watches with him.

"Actually, yes, but I will settle for the former. And where the heck is he even!?" Hiccup yells, noticing the distinct lack of him.

Astrid hefts her ax over her shoulder and walks off. "One beaten up Snotlout coming right up. And eggs being given back as a result."

"Toothless. Blast right there," Hiccup says pointing at a seemingly empty spot. Toothless did as he asked and even though no changewing was hit, he could swear he noticed some movement.

"And what about us in the meantime? At least try to make them cause not too much damage?" Thorve suggested.

"I will handle them as best I can. You help find the eggs and try to get them back to the angry parents," Hiccup says.

"Don't hurt yourself," Thorve warns before flying off on Blazesnap.

"Toothless, let's start seeing what they can do, shall we?" Hiccup asks, patting Toothless's head.

Toothless growls in agreement before running at the changewings.

"You may be able to blend in, but I bet you still disturb dust in the air," Hiccup says as Toothless starts to fling dust into the air with her tail.

Toothless growls annoyed a bit before lifting her tail and keep her wings closed as she starts to move a bit sleeker.

'Where are you now…don't tell me they snuck away,' Hiccup thinks watching closely for any disturbance in the dust now.

Toothless sniffs around, trying to find any scent of them.

"You think they stood us up Toothless?" Hiccup whispers to her.

Toothless snarks quietly and looks up to him before still looking around and sniffing the air.

"Dang it. It backfired…they are to fixated on the eggs…Toothless let's see if we can find the third egg before they can," Hiccup says.

Toothless nods and quickly runs off while sniffing around for any scent on the egg. By the time they found the changewings again, they saw Fishlegs alone, giving the egg to the dragons before the four disappeared.

"Fishlegs, you ok?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, I am fine," Fishlegs says before exhaling and falls to sitting down on the ground in relief.

"Not a dull moment, is there?" Hiccup asks.

"Nope. None at all," Fishlegs sighs now.

"Come on. Let's see the damage," Hiccup says before Toothless helps Fishlegs up.

* * *

"Ok, what have we all learned from this latest mishap?" Hiccup asks looking at Snotlout at the last part.

Snotlout sighs. "Never steal changewing eggs."

"Very good," Hiccup says going back to the blackboard. "Now, from what we see, what can we gather about changewings?" Hiccup asks.

"We have confirmed that they breathe acid," one of the berserkers says.

"Good, but because of their ability to blend into their surroundings, I theorize their scales must be weaker than most dragon scales. Which is why they never engaged in a straight-up fight," Hiccup says drawing on the blackboard before a glob of fire hits it. "Astrid hit Snotlout for that as well," Hiccup says, not even needing to turn around to know who did it.

"Ow!"

"Thank you. Now, we are adding a new rule to the rider's book. The first one. Don't steal a changewing egg. We will probably add more dragon species names later, but for now, that is all," Hiccup writes.

"We have a rulebook?" Astrid asks.

"We do now and it's more of guidelines for good and bad ideas," Hiccup informs.

"How many rules do we have currently?" Astrid asks curiously.

"…that is the first one," Hiccup repeats.

"I'll get the book of dragons later and add some rules," Thorve says.

"They are guidelines!" Hiccup yells at the two, knowing they were doing this on purpose.

The two girls just give him a stare now as Toothless comes up between them and tilts her head at him with a 'Really?' look.

Hiccup breathes in deeply, knowing they were playing him now. "Alright, with that, I hand the class back over to Astrid to continue with nadders," Hiccup says.

Both girls smirk as he walks off before Astrid walks up to the front and erases the rule left on the board while Thorve goes to follow Hiccup. "You do realize you need to rest at times, right? It's called sleeping," she spoke up once they are far enough away.

"I do sleep…also. I have a fourth idea for a project, but that can wait. I am going to turn in," Hiccup says.

"Just try and laugh once in a while. You could use it too," Thorve encourages.

"You sure you haven't been possessed by Loki?" Hiccup asks.

"If I was, you would be in bed with me right now," Thorve says smirking.

"…you have a very dirty mind," Hiccup states.

"I got really bored with my busted arm," Thorve admits shrugging.

"I highly doubt that developed that part of you," Hiccup informs.

Thorve just returns to smirking at him. "Get some sleep."

"Alright. Also, I expect you to give me details on the HQ when I awake, ok?" Hiccup asks.

"Sure. I just want you bright-eyed and ready to fly," Thorve almost orders.

"I could still outfly you," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles. "Only in your dreams," she says teasingly and walks back to see how the training is going.

"There and in reality," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve throws a hand over her shoulder while she kept walking, though a little smile is always on her face.

* * *

"Alright, all of you. You have learned quite a bit on nadders. Now, you are well on your way to becoming riders, but with every group, there is a headquarters. This is Berk's rider's," Hiccup says as the group looks up at the headquarters as the third level is being built. "When you have your own dragons, while you continue training here and when you are here on Berk, when full riders, you will report here with your dragons when you need rest, supplies, or to get in contact with the rest of the riders. The ground floor has its own stables for the dragons for them to relax and sleep in and we are as you can see building a forge here," Hiccup says motioning to Gobber as he carries tools to a little area.

"Hi there. Don't break the saddles…actually, do. I can use some orders," Gobber calls out to them before continuing to walk.

"Now then, today we are taking a break from nadders and will be teaching Gronckles. Fishlegs, you're up," Hiccup says calling his friend up onto the small platform as he got off.

"Sure thing," Fishlegs says as he steps up and looks at the small crowd. "Alright. Now gronckles are tough dragons. Able to literally smash through rock just by flying into it and even eating it. However, just because they are tough, doesn't mean they have a soft side like Meatlug here," he says, gesturing to Meatlug as she rolls around the ground along with a terrible terror following her.

"I think he will be good with teaching them while we get ready for the next course in the meanwhile," Hiccup says approaching Snotlout and Astrid.

"With how he rambles, should be at least half a day," Astrid says smiling as they watch the soon to be a long lecture.

"Try all week," Hiccup says before motioning them to their three nightmares.

"Alright. So while we train and patrol, we come up with ideas?" Astrid asks as they mount up to take flight.

"Yeah. You have any ideas at the moment?" Hiccup asks as they fly around.

"Well, I know what I would teach," Snotlout says smugly.

'Here we go,' Hiccup thinks inwardly groaning.

"I would try and teach them likeWHOA!" Snotlout yells as Hookfang spins and flies upside down now with Snotlout hanging on for dear life.

'Thank you Hookfang,' Hiccup thinks, feeling better.

Astrid giggles as she watches the poor viking try to hang on. "You know, seeing as we have three, maybe we should take them up on these guys to give them first hand flying training," Astrid suggests.

"Literally just send them flying and hope for the best?" Hiccup asks in layman terms as he leans against his saddle.

"No. With us, in the saddle with them so we can coach them so they have some experience," Astrid says.

"It would be fine. It would be quicker overall than on the ground…should do a mix of dragons," Hiccup thinks out loud.

"For now, let's focus on nightmares as they are the only one we have multiple of," Astrid calls as Snotlout finally got Hookfang right side up.

Snotlout groans as he rights his helmet. "As I saying…" he stops as he notices Hiccup and Astrid talking to each other and ignoring him. "Oh, come on."

"Oh Snotlout, good timing. We were discussing flying lessons for them with the nightmares," Astrid says.

"And we are riding with them to make sure they learn on the fly," Hiccup adds smirking at him.

"Meaning, you get one on one teaching them," Astrid adds, trying to stroke his ego.

Snotlout slowly grins, almost evilly. "Oh, this will be fun."

"Right, so we will do one pass around the island before heading back," Hiccup informs.

"And then we can take count and schedule each flight," Astrid says smiling, spurring her dragon on to catch up to the ego-filled rider with Hiccup.

"Right," Hiccup says as they started the patrol.

* * *

"So Hiccup, how are the Berserkers?" Stoick asks, taking a seat across from his son in their house.

"Training is going along well enough. Introducing them almost every week to a new dragon," Hiccup explains.

"And any trouble?" Stoick asks.

"Nothing worth mentioning, but we haven't taken them on the dragons yet or gotten them their own," Hiccup informs. "But if you can, I would like you to make an appearance in a training exercise," Hiccup says.

"And what does this exercise entail?" Stoick asks curiously.

"Combat training. We are going to use training weapons to exercise fighting in a melee," Hiccup says.

"I can certainly help with that," Stoick agrees.

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup says smiling as Blazesnap pokes his head in through the front door.

"Blazesnap, you silly dragon. What are you doing here?" Stoick says getting up.

"Seems like he is playing," Hiccup says getting up, knowing the nightmare was too big to actually get through the front door.

"I just got done riding him," Thorve says slipping under the nightmare's neck and head.

"And still excited," Hiccup says smiling as he looks at the dragon who grins at them.

"Go on you silly thing and get some food," Thorve says patting Blazesnap's nose.

Blazesnap growls and walks off.

"So how was the patrol?" Stoick asks.

"No signs of any ships," Thorve informs.

"I'm not surprised. Alvin has to know that Dagur will be launching a revenge raid on him for kidnapping his tribe members and sister. He has to be building defenses," Hiccup says.

"Ay. I suppose he would have to," Stoick says.

"Which means we need to account and prepare for it," Hiccup adds.

"Well, we now have stingers at every port or good landing position with a lookout," Stoick says.

"However, we need to work on the new riders for ourselves. Can't count on berserkers for long," Hiccup advises.

"Yes, that is a fact," Stoick says.

"Great. I am glad you agree that we need more Hooligan tribe riders," Hiccup says.

Stoick hums. "Maybe get the younger tribe members more accustomed to dealing with dragons. Riders or not, it will help to have more hands for dragons, especially if you and the others are away."

"Exactly. Plus, you will have a team of riders to lead personally," Hiccup points out.

They then noticed someone isn't talking much and look to the side to see Thorve just smiling at them. "Hey. Let the leaders be leaders and talk things over. I'll be working on the plans," she says pointing behind her before walking off.

"We will talk more after the exercise tomorrow," Stoick says pushing his son after Thorve.

"Why me?" Hiccup groans outwardly. "You ok Thorve?" Hiccup asks in his room which was starting to feel like their room.

"Huh?" Thorve asks looking up at him.

"I asked if you were doing well?" Hiccup asks pulling a chair up beside her.

Thorve sighs and goes back to drawing. "I'm fine. What do you think? Should it be a short end or a long end for accuracy on our dragon stinger?"

"Probably two different models. One for smaller and one for bigger dragons," Hiccup says leaning onto her.

"Yeah…but that problem is then confounded by the fact that it has too much power…maybe faster acting on the short end…" Thorve mumbles as she erases some parts.

"I love you," Hiccup whispers into her ear.

Thorve stops before turning to him as she stops drawing.

Hiccup says nothing as he pulls her closer to him and held her there.

Thorve slowly wraps her arms around him and places her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

"Enough work for tonight. Let's just enjoy each other's company," Hiccup says as they hear Toothless snoring.

Thorve hums as she kept hugging him.

"We will be married one day, won't we?" Hiccup asks, snuffing the candle out.

Thorve hums nodding and hugs him tighter.

"I look forward to it," Hiccup says.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Dragon Training

"How did we do dad?" Hiccup asks wiping his brow with a cloth.

Stoick chuckles as he hefts his ax over his shoulder as he looks over the winded crowd of fighters and trainers. "Quite well."

"I didn't expect us beating your group, but at least we put up a good fight," Hiccup says as all the dragons watched perched on the headquarters or from the stables.

Stoick smirks slightly. "At least we can brag that we have tougher kids than we do warriors."

"Ah, good joke Stoick," Gobber calls, walking up and having been one of Stoick's team.

Hiccup sighs. "And one step closer, but we need a lot more work."

"That you do," Gobber says as Stoick helped Thorve up.

Thorve pants heavily as she tries to keep standing. "So…what's the next lesson?"

"Take a break while we set something up," Hiccup says.

"Which is?" Thorve presses, looking up to him.

"Getting them ready to take their first flights on a dragon," Hiccup whispers.

Thorve smiles. "This will be fun."

"Decided since we have three nightmares, we will start with them," Hiccup whispers before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Something you want to share?" Astrid asks.

Thorve giggles slightly as Hiccup looked a little embarrassed. "Hey, Astrid…so we are…you know…"

"Whispering to each other. Yeah, I saw," Astrid says.

"Just making a plan Astrid," Hiccup tries to defend.

"Uh-huh?" Astrid asks looking to Thorve as she knew she had the worst poker face of the two.

Thorve giggles nervously and turns away from them to hide her expression.

"Come here," Hiccup says pulling Astrid to him to whisper to her for the first time ever. "We were whispering about the next stage," Hiccup whispers to her.

"Dragon flying…we need to let them rest unless you want to push them," Astrid adds.

"Well, the dragons are rested so we are giving them a few hours then we are going to do that," Hiccup whispers to her.

"Then you better get ready," Astrid whispers back before looking to Thorve. "And I'll handle her."

"I will handle you then," Hiccup jokes.

Astrid just hits his head lightly before going to Thorve.

"Hiccup has gotten bolder over the last few months," Thorve says smirking.

Astrid nods before hooking her arm and pulls her away. "Which means that we need to watch out for him."

"He told me he loved me last night," Thorve whispers to her.

"Oh, really?" Astrid asks.

"Yes," Thorve says smirking.

"Kinda want to hear that from him now. I want to see him squirm," Astrid says smirking.

"Oh Astrid," Thorve says sweatdropping.

* * *

"Alright, as you all have probably guessed from their presence. We are starting on the monstrous nightmare today," Hiccup says to the crowd, noticing more in it than usual. "Well, your first lesson will be in the air. That is right. We will be taking you up and flying with you for this lesson. This will be one by one though," Hiccup says after a short pause. "Right now, while those are in the air are with the three nightmares, the rest of the will be running a gauntlet Gobber has set up. When they get back, three more of you will be taken to fly as well while those three will start running the gauntlet. This will continue until everyone has flown. After that, lessons will be finished for the day," Hiccup informs.

"At least it's a clear plan," Thorve says as the rest of the team stands to the side.

"Right. Snotlout, Astrid, and Thorve will be the ones taking you up. So decide amongst yourselves who goes first and go to them. The rest you know what to do," Hiccup says as Gobber was waiting eagerly.

"You have your ax just in case?" Thorve asks Astrid.

"For the rest of you…help Gobber," Hiccup instructs, not trusting the twins to supervise themselves.

Thorve smiles as she has been working the plans while waiting. "So…testing their choosing skills?"

"Not yet," Hiccup says before whispering something into her ear.

Thorve stops dead cold and slowly blushes bright red before slowly turning around away from them.

Hiccup then walks off to the forge as Toothless follows him. Toothless growls quietly to him and Hiccup smiles as he pets her head.

"What did he say?" Astrid asks.

"Something about a date," Thorve whispers to her.

"Okay. I am going to give you advice," Astrid says crossing her arms.

"No need. We have a class," Thorve says.

"For dating," Astrid clarifies.

"We have class," Thorve repeats.

"Later idiot," Astrid clarifies again.

"Quiet," Thorve growls.

Astrid slowly smiles at her and Thorve blushes before looking back to her drawings to make sure of her numbers and lines before one of them came to her for the lesson.

* * *

The weeks passed before they got word that the berserker tribe had raided the outcast tribe and with the news was a ship with a few deadly nadders who were being petted on their tails, keeping them calm and showing they trusted the berserkers. Hiccup could only guess that Dagur remembered what he read in the book of dragons as the nadders were lead off the ship.

"They seem to have had a good raid," Hiccup says to Astrid as they watched.

"And a group of healthy nadders for us. I say it was a nice catch," Astrid adds.

"It seems like we will be doing more lessons on them. After the next lesson on zipplebacks, we are either going to let them take one of those nadders or take them to find wild dragons to tame. You both alright with this?" Hiccup asks.

"Fine with it," Thorve agrees.

"Same…as long as they don't hurt them," Astrid adds at the end.

"The nadders or the trainees?" Hiccup asks.

"Nadders," Astrid clarifies and looks to him.

"Heh," Hiccup chuckles before leaning over and kisses her cheek, freezing her.

"Welcome to my world with him most of the time," Thorve says cheekily.

"Astrid is speechless," Hiccup says smirking as he knew Thorve would get a lot of mileage out of this.

"Considering you haven't done much with her, not hard to see why," Thorve points out.

"Well, I am getting over her intimidation," Hiccup says smirking at her now.

"Then go out with her next," Thorve offers.

"One thing at a time Thorve. So how is progress?" Hiccup asks.

"Well…I got the prototypes of some of the dragon stingers. Just now working on the saddles and attaching them," Thorve informs.

"I told you she was brilliant," Hiccup says to Astrid.

"Why do you think I am with her?" Astrid shot back.

"Really you asked that?" Hiccup asks with a blank face.

"What else? Unless you want it directed at you?" Astrid asks.

"Thorve, I will let you field this," Hiccup says, making her smirk at Astrid who knew she was in trouble.

"Thorve don't you dare," Astrid starts.

* * *

"Have a good talk?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve just smirks at him.

"I will take that as a yes," Hiccup says before running a hand through her unbraided hair.

Thorve smiles now and leans against him. "Remember when we first met Toothless?"

"Bound up in your bola," Hiccup says now holding her.

Thorve nods slowly. "And you thought of me as being the village klutz."

"No, I thought of you bring a girl I had no chance at like Astrid," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles. "And then came the time we spent together when working with Toothless…even those times where people thought we were actually together."

"Well, they aren't wrong now," Hiccup says.

Thorve smiles nervously up at him. "About that…marriage…right?"

"We have a few more years before considering it," Hiccup informs.

Thorve smiles more now. "So…just a thought…what do you think about Toothless?" she asks, making Toothless's head shoot up and look at them at hearing her name.

"Why do you ask? You jealous of her?" Hiccup asks, making Toothless snicker.

Thorve blushes a bit embarrassed. "Well…she does like you as well…and well…if you want…"

"What do you think Toothless, she has a dirty mind?" Hiccup asks before Toothless starts laughing.

Thorve whimpers quietly and hides her face in his chest. "You guys suck…I am just saying in case you love her too," she complains.

Hiccup shakes his head and pets her.

"So…do you want Toothless as well…?" Thorve tries to ask as Toothless leans over before wrapping her tail around them.

"You may love on Toothless," Hiccup says smirking trying to turn this to be about Thorve.

"I asked you," Thorve shot back.

"Toothless, what do you think?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless seems to be thinking and tilting her head around before moving over and resting her head on his, grinning all the while.

"You're a sweetheart," Hiccup says before getting her under the chin, making her collapse onto the floor.

A loud snore caught his attention to make him look down to see Thorve snoring peacefully against him. Hiccup shakes his head and picks her up and carries her to his bed where he joins her. Toothless smirks as she stares at them from where she lays before closing her own eyes herself.

* * *

"How goes the training son?" Stoick asks riding in on Thornado.

"It's going well. Some of them have gotten the nadders we received from the berserker tribe to be their dragon," Hiccup says as he watches Astrid drill them in flying their nadders while on Stormfly in the air.

"And the rest who didn't get their dragons?" Stoick asks.

"We are taking a trip to dragon island," Hiccup informs.

"Don't have them agitate the dragons and get in trouble. I rather not explain how to pull you out of the dragon fire," Stoick warns.

"I already sent Dagur a letter on this. His reply, 'Sure. I am alright with a trial by combat'," Hiccup says showing him the letter for him to read.

Stoick sighs as he reads the letter. "And we all still wonder how you were able to get him on our side."

"He is wanting war for glory and stuff. I pointed him to the common enemy and said, 'Hey, look at them. They are strong and think are high and might be attempting to pit us against each other. How about we knock them off their high dragon?'" Hiccup says.

Stoick raises an eyebrow at him. "You pointed him to Alvin, didn't you?"

"Who else would I point at?" Hiccup asks.

"A dragon maybe," Stoick says offhandedly.

"After the queen, we kill no dragon unless it is that big of a threat around anymore," Hiccup points out.

"Fair enough," Stoick says before spotting Spitelout, his brother. "Spitelout, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I am training to ride dragons and helping teach the younger riders about combat," Spitelout says.

Hiccup just hums as he watches how he is doing, not saying anything for the moment. "You ready to go to dragon island Fishlegs?" Hiccup asks.

"Sure thing Hiccup. Let me grab Meatlug," Fishlegs calls back.

"We will meet you at the ship," Hiccup says getting up.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to dragon island. For those who do not know, this is where the Red Death had its nest and where it met it ends," Hiccup announces to the group of trainee dragon riders.

Those from the berserker tribe and the younger vikings who never got to see the dragon look around shocked. Some were trying to find signs of the battle itself while others wanted those who were there to tell the story.

"It's strange dragons came back here after all the trouble," Thorve voices in the back as Hiccup kept talking.

"Aye, but this does save us trouble looking for dragons to tame," Spitelout says, putting a hand on her good shoulder.

Thorve hums as Toothless bumps his hand away from keeping her protected by circling around her. "Though what dragons to who."

"Hiccup is saying we have to find our own and befriend it," Spitelout says.

Thorve sighs. "What dragons would they be good for them all?" she asks herself as Toothless puts her head on top of hers.

Toothless looks at them for a bit before sneezing.

Thorve scratches her nose while she kept thinking. "A good dragon…"

"With that, we let you all off. Have fun and retreat back here if you get in trouble. You're no use to your clans dead before even seeing the battle that awaits us," Hiccup says.

Thorve snarks a bit at that as Hiccup walks over while the future riders all head off to find a dragon.

"What?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing," Thorve says teasingly while looking away.

"Can you tell me what she finds so funny Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looks away and smiles as well as Thorve kept giggling.

"Alright. Don't tell me," Hiccup says.

"It's a girl thing. Don't bother," Astrid notes, poking his head.

"I have been thinking," Hiccup starts.

"Oh no!" Astrid, Thorve, and Fishlegs call.

"What's wrong with that?" Hiccup asks, slightly offended.

"Continue," Astrid says sighing.

"I was thinking, I would do what they are all doing. Seeing if I can't find another dragon for us," Hiccup finishes.

"Another one, huh? What are you going to get?" Thorve asks.

"I am sorry, do you not like having more dragons to take care of?" Hiccup asks as Blazesnap laid his head on Thorve's good shoulder.

Thorve sighs. "Just don't grab ten of them."

"Alright, alright," Hiccup says grabbing his bow as he headed out.

They all stare at him as he leaves. "We are going to need to help him, don't we?" Thorve asks bluntly.

"Eh…not sure if he needs it," Astrid admits.

They all stayed silent for a bit before Thorve started walking. "I'm going to check on him and make sure he doesn't blow stuff up."

Astrid sighs and hangs her head. "I'll stay here. Look over any dragons the group might bring back," she says before Toothless walks under her and slides her onto the saddle. "Oh. And I'll do like a commander," she says playfully to Toothless who smirks up at her.

* * *

"Hum…Spitelout I see is going for a nadder…really paid attention to the lessons and training," Hiccup says watching Spitelout with a telescope he made.

"And not sticking himself to the wall," Thorve suddenly whispers next to his ear.

"You came, huh?" Hiccup asks.

"To make sure you don't blow stuff up," Thorve reminds, leaning on him as she watches above his head.

"Let's see…hum…look at that. One of the berserkers is going for a gronckle," Hiccup says before passing the telescope up to Thorve and points to the direction.

Thorve smiles as she watches. "Not bad. And learning to tricks to deal with them," she observes, watching the berserker throw rocks for the dragon to eat.

"So what do you think?" Hiccup asks as Thorve saw the berserker take dragon nip out of his pouch.

Thorve sighs. "Still using some old tricks, but we can weed those out and handle it," she says before feeling Hiccup brush her hair aside and leans on her.

"That is what we taught them and they are hardly old, considering that we didn't come up with them even a year ago," Hiccup says.

Thorve hums before turning her head to him. "So, what dragon are you hey," she complains when Hiccup kissed her neck. "Really?"

"You are somewhat a dragon to me," Hiccup says smirking.

"Tease," Thorve mutters before shutting her mouth when he kissed her neck again. "Again? Don't you have a dragon to look for?"

"Yeah, I am," Hiccup says motioning for the telescope.

Thorve shakes her head before giving him the thing. "And stop…" she shuts up again when he gives her a kiss on the lips and quickly pulls away and walks off. "Okay. I need Astrid for advice on this."

"Hello. I think I see a changewing," Hiccup says stopping her.

"Um…you are going to try for a changewing?" Thorve asks, slowly walking over to him.

"Well, I may never get another shot like this," Hiccup says.

Thorve sighs. "I'll help."

"Alright, what do we know about changewings?" Hiccup asks, quizzing her.

"They are very curious and have mimicking behavior," Thorve says.

"Right. So let's start with the reflection trick," Hiccup says.

Thorve blinks before digging around into her bag. "I have one mirror here somewhere."

"Lower left pocket," Hiccup says, keeping an eye on the changewing.

"Oh," Thorve stops and digs into her pocket to take out the small mirror. "I won't question how you know that," she says walking up to him and shining a reflective light on the ground.

"It sees it," Hiccup says watching it move curiously towards the light.

Thorve smiles as she keeps shining the light closer.

"I am surprised it is following it that far," Hiccup says as the changewing tries to catch it as it makes its way towards them from the other side of the valley they were in.

Thorve hums as she keeps bringing it closer. "Maybe we both make it trust us."

Hiccup nods as he starts bringing out fish and starts making a trail of them, leading back.

"I take the front seat once we get a saddle on it," Thorve says quietly to Hiccup.

"We will talk about that later," Hiccup says before starting to make a campfire.

Thorve hums as she leads the dragon closer to him while getting behind Hiccup.

"Did it find or smell the fish yet?" Hiccup asks.

"Yep," Thorve whispers as she quickly puts the mirror in her pocket and let the dragon see the campfire with fish being cooked over it.

"Is it eating the trail to it?" Hiccup asks as he blows on the fire to help it grow.

"Yep," Thorve answers as the changewing slurps up the fish and keeps following the trail. "So…how many you think will get their dragons?"

"I am hopeful," Hiccup says as he looks up to see the changewing on the other side, watching him interested.

"Well, you got his attention now," Thorve observed, kneeling by him and also keeping an eye on the dragon.

"Don't look into its eyes," Hiccup reminds, starting to work on the fire again.

"Right…sorry," Thorve berates to herself as she looks to the tail that is waving around.

"It can hypnotize with its gaze," Hiccup reminds before getting the fire going before acid went onto it as he sees the changewing mimicking him, blowing on the fire.

Thorve hums as she keeps watching the tail. "How's it going?"

"It looks interesting. Do your thing," Hiccup says before tossing the changewing a fish.

"You sure? You did want this," Thorve points out, already holding her hand out.

"We share dragons," Hiccup reminds.

Thorve smiles a little and starts to step closer as Hiccup watches her when the changewing notices her and perks its head up to face her, Thorve quickly looking elsewhere on its head while still stepping closer.

"That, right. It is all ok," Hiccup soothes softly, reaching into his bag for something else getting the changewing's attention again as he pulls out a honeycomb still dripping with honey.

"Hiccup," Thorve warns as she steps back a little from the agitated dragon.

"Here you go," Hiccup says setting it in front of the changewing who started hopping around it, reminding Hiccup a little of a kid in a candy shop as it very slowly started eating the honeycomb. Which does remind him of the fact that this is a changing world and there are no candy stores…yet.

"Hiccup…" Thorve whispered harshly as she stays still, keeping her hand out.

"What?" Hiccup asks as the dragon looked very happy as it continued.

"You want me to do this or not?" Thorve huffs to him, finally looking to him.

"Thorve, it was to make it happy and put at ease," Hiccup explains as he slowly gets up and stands next to her. "Besides, now we both can have its trust this way."

"Fine," Thorve says as they both move up and start to pet the dragon.

The changewing picked its head up, its muzzle drooling with honey and turns to them before leaning its head in as they kept petting. "At least this is a good way to infiltrate if we ever get to it…though we need to cover ourselves as well," Thorve starts to ramble to herself on many ideas under her breath.

"I think I will name you Seer," Hiccup says to the dragon as he pets it. "Come on Seer. We are going back to our home where there are more food and honeycombs," Hiccup says smirking, making the changewing stand up straight before following.

Thorve sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

"You coming?" Hiccup calls.

"Yeah. My brain is just catching up," Thorve calls before running after them.

"They are going to be shocked when we come back with this guy," Hiccup says as Thorve catches up.

"Maybe show that you too can get a dragon of this level on your own," Thorve suggested whimsically.

"I am glad I came. Aren't you?" Hiccup asks.

"I am too. We get a new friend along with us," Thorve says as she looks to Seer.

"And I got some alone time with you," Hiccup says smirking at Thorve.

Thorve blushes a little and looks away. "Yeah. Guess you did."

Hiccup smiles before pulling her to him and kisses her.

Seer tilts his head as he sees them kissing before Hiccup pulls away and continues walking, leaving Thorve in a small daze before she giggles and rushes after him and hugs him. "You're pushing it."

"Which one is pushing?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve pushes him away. "Quiet."

"Just remember, Seer can hypnotize with eye contact," Hiccup says.

"I'll make sure to remember that," Thorve tries to reassure.

"Also, not sure we should make a saddle for Seer with his camouflaging abilities," Hiccup says.

"Thinking on that," Thorve says, giving off a thinking expression.

"Gives me an idea," Hiccup says smirking.

"And what's yours?" Thorve asks looking at him.

"Show you in a week or so after we get back," Hiccup says before pulling her close.

"Tease. I was still coming up with a plan," Thorve pushes.

"We will show each other their ideas soon," Hiccup whispers into her ear.

Thorve blushes a little when he kisses her cheek. "Tease."

* * *

"You sure he told us all to meet him here?" Astrid asks, looking around for Hiccup.

"Yep. He will be here soon," Thorve reassures as she writes in her journal.

"We've been here for over an hour already," Snotlout complains as they all watched for Hiccup.

"He'll be here," Thorve spoke up as she turns to her blueprints and looks it over.

"He has been for two hours," Hiccups voice calls.

Thorve sighs as she puts her things down while everyone looks around. "Really, Hiccup? Did you change your boar suit?"

"What? Can't find me or Seer?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve just rolls up a ball of paper and throws it at a wall to make it bounce off of something. "Saw his eyes blink once. As for you…you have to have been holding very still."

Seer pulls himself off the wall but there was still no Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Enough. Time to show yourself," Thorve requested.

"I am behind you. Look down," Hiccup says.

Thorve slowly looks behind her on the ground and seems a lump of grass on the ground. "A grass suit?"

"Not exactly," Hiccup says before the grass seemed to get up, but it seemed to be a blanket like thing.

Thorve picks up the grass blanket and looks it over. "So this is the idea, huh?"

"Camouflage like Seer over there. Stuff like this will make ambushes far easier," Hiccup says.

"Need to learn to breathe and hold still though," Thorve notes while feeling the blanket.

"You couldn't find me till I spoke up," Hiccup says as Stoick looks over it.

"I mean training with this," Thorve says giving the blanket to Stoick.

"Well, the outcasts will have quite the time finding an ambush with these, that is for sure," Stoick says.

"Maybe train them with changewings?" Thorve suggested.

"Well, we only have the one so far," Hiccup reminds as Seer starts sniffing for something. "I have hidden honeycomb for you, Seer. Can you find it?" Hiccup asks.

Seer looks excited at them before sniffing around more closely and eagerly for the honey. Before pushing a few out of the way and pulls off another blanket like thing to reveal a honeycomb.

"And he found it," Hiccup says.

Thorve gives a few claps with everyone. "Not bad Seer."

"I have been training him. Can you tell the progress?" Hiccup asks.

"No," Astrid says smirking.

"Whoa. Thanks so much," Hiccup says as they all had a good laugh at that.

Thorve giggles before turning back to him. "So…what's the next big training lesson? Stealth lessons with this thing?"

"That and seems Seer brought a few friends," Hiccup says before whistling and soon more changewings started to appear.

"Nice. So you got lessons already thought up?" Thorve asks as she gets up.

"Yeah. Gather around everyone. Today, everyone is going to partner up with a team consisting of one changewing and three vikings. The objective is stealth. You will see in each of the barrels around the headquarters is different color paints. The lesson is simple. The ones who, by sundown, have the least amount of paint on them wins a prize. The ones who get everyone else the most with their paint also gets a prize," Hiccup says, hoping to foster some good fun competition.

There is some murmur among the crowd as Thorve leans over. "Everyone's a winner, huh?"

"The prize for winning either is getting either a new set of armor or weapon forged by Gobber who will be one of the judges," Hiccup calls.

"Hello," Gobber waves with a stone hammer.

Hearing this, many of the young dragon riders started to get excited as Stoick sees he was trying to use competition to get them to train harder and nods approvingly.

"Alright, you will each take one arrow from this quiver here. The tips have been painted the color you pull will determine your team and the paint you will use," Hiccup says, calling each one by one forward to take an arrow.

"This will be an interesting challenge," Thorve says, liking on wanting to look for these.

"Now, rule one, no dragons will be used in this. Rule two, no wiping off paint. Found doing so will result in punishment. That punishment is for the next week you will see to the stables of the dragons. Rule three, no weapons besides the paint is allowed," Hiccup informs finishing as they finished getting separated into teams.

"Now, the judges will either be hidden or fly overhead watching for anyone breaking the rules. Also, if you hit a hidden judge, it counts as ten hits to hitting another team," Hiccup informs.

They all grin a little at the chance of hitting one of their teachers.

"But who is who?" Hiccup asks, starting to fill them with uncertainty. "You have till this," Hiccup says, pulling out a small hourglass he got from Yohan. "When all the sand falls to the bottom, no one is to start throwing paint till then. You will know when it runs out when judges start flying around overhead, blowing horns. Begin." Hiccup informs before turning the hourglass over and the sand starts falling to the bottom.

Everyone runs off at that point, running into the forest at this point while everyone watches them scramble.

"And so the game begins. Astrid and Thorve, you're with me and dad as the judges in the sky," Hiccup says as Seer comes up to him before he gets on.

"Don't make it too easy," Thorve reminds as she gets on Toothless and Astrid gets onto Stormfly.

"Dad, you ready?" Hiccup asks.

"Very much son," Stoick says getting on Thornado.


	15. Chapter 15: Dent in Harness

"What did you think dad?" Hiccup asks as he was working on another one of those camo suits as a few villagers watch him, learning how he did that as many changewings were eating with the other dragons.

Stoick hums. "Not bad. Very useful…but have you found a way to use it against dragons as well? At least those that are not friendly to us yet."

"I am thinking on that actually, but need time. Also, by now, Alvan has had to make enough preparations for some sort of attack or raid," Hiccup says.

"We are keeping a lookout in all directions. But I fear if he finds a way to control dragons," Stoick says worriedly.

"There is always that possibility. He tried to get the book of dragons from us already after all. I doubt he will start riding them, but what about planting wild dragon eggs?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick hums, thinking of a ploy to work with. "Tempting."

"Also, without constant dragon raids, we should set up lookout towers on the sea stacks to have better coverage with our lookouts," Hiccup says.

Stoick nods in agreement. "Right. Should get right on that in fact," he mutters to himself in the end.

"With dragons to move viking and materials, it should be easy to find suitable ones and start building," Hiccup says, making his father laugh and pat his son on the back.

* * *

Dagur was onboard his flagship, having just come back from a skirmish. His ax still red from the battle with the outcasts. "Dagur, we received a terrible terror. One of those you said to look out for," one of the berserks says, running up to him from the pier with the scroll.

"Another report, huh?" Dagur says in a good mood before taking it and start to undo the seal and starts reading it. After a moment, he starts laughing. "While I am out raiding, my brother is hard at work. Already he has tamed changewings and training them. And now those we sent now have their own dragons who they are training."

Dagur hums as he reads over the progress report of the potential future riders. "Oh. So many dragon choices. And already flying like my brother himself. This is glorious. I should probably get one of my own and train it as well."

"Dagur, one of our raiding ships hasn't returned," one informs.

"Those outlast bastards," Dagur growls.

"Should we send out a fleet of ships sir?" he asks, slightly trembling of what Dagur might do to hurt him.

"…no. Bring me a scroll, ink, and Snap," Dagur orders.

Two vikings immediately run off and grab the items and dragon needed from the ship before returning with them and present them to Dagur. Snap growling and tilting his head at him.

"Dear brother, I request your riders' assistance in hunting the outcast fleet and to plan for the coming war. Also, bring a dragon for me to ride with you as well," Dagur says as he writes before adding an invitation to Berserk island. "Ok Snap, take this to Hiccup," Dagur says before giving him a fish which Snap quickly snaps up greedily.

He then ties the message to Snap's back and releases him into the air.

* * *

"Dad!" Hiccup calls, running up to Stoick as he was making plans with the council of the village about where to place the observation towers they had talked about.

"What is it, son?" Stoick asks.

"We received a request from Dagur," Hiccup informs, making all of the council look up from the map at him.

"And?" Stoick asks.

"He requests our aid hunting Outcast ships and to come to Berserker island to discuss plans for the upcoming war. He specifically requests me and dragon riders," Hiccup says.

Stoick furrowed his brow at this point. "Is that so? Then we will have to respond accordingly. Go gather the riders and get ready."

"Alright. I will leave a few of the new ones to teach what they know to the new riders. Gobber will be in charge of the riders and training while we are gone. Is that alright?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes. Now you better hurry," Stoick advises.

"I won't be long," Hiccup says before giving him the letter with the official invitation on it and rushes off to gather everyone.

Stoick hums as he reads over the letter.

"My nephew is working really hard. If only Snotlout was like that too, the Hooligan tribe's future would be secure," Spitelout says.

"If only he stepped up," Stoick says offhandedly before turning back to them. "Now…back to watchtower or the possible war?"

"Unfortunately, he isn't as wise as his cousin," Spitelout says going back to the map.

* * *

"I want everyone on their best behavior," Stoick calls to the group of twenty vikings riding dragons.

"So what are we expecting?" Thorve asks.

"I don't know. I have never been to Berserker island. But I am guessing it will be loud and rowdy," Stoick says, making a few berserker rider chuckles.

"You're from here. Where should we land?" Hiccup asks.

"The pier would be best," a berserker warrior informs.

"The pier it is," Stoick calls as they continue flying before they see the island come into view before flying towards the pier and land on it.

As they got off, the dragons they started acting a bit weird. "What's wrong boy?" Hiccup asks, petting Blazesnap as Thorve did the same with Toothless.

"Maybe tired?" Thorve suggested.

"I have never seen them like this," Hiccup says before Toothless sneezes. shooting out a plasma blast, hitting the side of a boat as many of the other dragons started doing something similar.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup calls as he gets off Blazesnap and tries to calm him down.

"They have to be allergic to something," Fishlegs says.

"Ok, we should…Dagur, perfect timing," Hiccup calls as the dragons started sneezing again.

Dagur hums as he looks over all the dragons. "That's…not supposed to happen, correct?"

"They seem to be allergic to something. Is there anywhere high up with no plant life?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes, that mountain over there," Dagur informs.

"Snotlout, take the dragons there and see if it helps," Hiccup quickly says.

"Sure," Snotlout says as everyone else gets off and lets their dragons fly off after Hookfang.

"We will have to look into that later when we build a dragon stable here," Hiccup says mostly to himself as Dagur loved the sound of that.

"A dragon stable. And a place to start training too," Dagur mutters, lost in his imagination.

"Dagur. You asked us here to make plans, yes?" Stoick asks.

Dagur blinks for a few seconds. "Oh, yeah. We need to make plans for this act of war."

"The invasion of Outcast island?" Hiccup asks.

"The only response here. They have bothered us and attacked long enough," Dagur declares.

"Dagur, a quick word in private?" Hiccup requests.

"Oh, sure. What is it?" Dagur agrees as they walk off.

"Have you or your tribe noticed any unusual ships coming in recently?" Hiccup asks in a whispered one, away from everyone now.

Dagur hums. "A few. Why?"

"I fear that Alvin and his Outcast tribe will try planting wild dragons on Berk and here to try and either weaken or destroy us with wild dragons," Hiccup whispered to him before showing him the copy of the whispering death page from the book of dragons he had made.

Dagur raises an eyebrow. "That would explain these things."

"If that is what they are up to, we may even lose our islands," Hiccup whispers as Dagur read.

"So…you have a plan set up while you flew here?" Dagur asks, slowly smiling.

"While we look for what the dragons are allergic to, we look for any signs of dragon eggs or outcasts," Hiccup whispers and Dagur nods.

"Good for me. Let's get started," Dagur says, somewhat excited before noticing his expression. "Silently?"

"If they realize we are onto them, they could move the eggs and we could lose out on whispering deaths," Hiccup whispers.

Dagur nearly gasps at the idea, but barely manages to control himself and compose yourself. "Anything I should know about then?"

"Baby Whispering Deaths are like an out of control sawblades as they can not control their jaw muscles till they grow older," Hiccup explains.

Dagur hums as he taps his chin. "Thinking…"

"To raise them, we would need to devote an entire island to it," Hiccup informs.

"I got a few barren ones I know of," Dagur says. "And some with plants and animals."

"Perfect for raising a cluster of whispering death," Hiccup says smirking.

"I'll give you a map," Dagur promises.

"If we find any. They are not trying that here," Hiccup reminds before they rejoin the group and go hunting for possible eggs.

* * *

The riders and Dagur proceeded to inspect the island and eventually finds signs of intruders on the island and, eventually after some tracking found eleven eggs that were confirmed to be whispering death eggs. Dagur was nearly over the moon with excitement finding them and immediately started looking for the perfect island for them.

"This is quite a change from what I remember," Thorve says as they watch Hiccup and Dagur talk over a map.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asks.

Thorve smiles. "I use to remember that Dagur was brash and willing to attack anything close by if it gave him a chance to move forward on his own terms. Now…he's actually talking with Hiccup. Planning things out so far, he could surpass us one day."

"I doubt Dagur likes him like that," Astrid teases.

"You're right. If anything, Dagur might try to woo us with his brash charms and mildly good looks," Thorve giggles.

"Good point," Astrid says chuckling.

Thorve sighs before looking at her. "You wish for something more now?"

"In what way?" Astrid asks.

Thorve smirks. "I don't know…maybe spending a night with a certain someone," she teased back.

"I'm flattered," Astrid says smirking.

Thorve bumps her hips against her. "I'm talking about Hiccup."

"Yeah…what are they planning?" Astrid asks, looking at them now doing something different.

Thorve hums. "Well…the idea was to look for an island for the whispering death eggs. But now…not sure."

"Alright then. Let's go see the dragons. See how they are doing," Hiccup says answering the question as he walks back to them.

"What was that last part about?" Thorve asks as they start to walk.

"Dagur wants to try riding on a dragon by himself. A bit of practice for his own dragon he will have one day and he wants to see the changewing we brought," Hiccup informs.

"Ah. So then we should have no problem with you helping teach him," Astrid complements.

"I will have to remind him of a few things repeatedly," Hiccup says as Dagur ordered his warriors to get ready to move.

* * *

"So Dagur, which would you like to ride? The nightmare, nadder, or gronckle?" Hiccup asks, after going over what they trained each of them to do so far.

"I will go with the nadder there," Dagur says, pointing at it.

Hiccup nods. "Okay, then get ready," he says before waving to the one coming handling the nadder.

"Alright," Dagur cheers before getting into the saddle.

Hiccup shakes his head amused before getting onto the saddle as well on Blazesnap. "Alright, grab here and give a little kick to the sides. Later, they will do it without thinking once you are ready."

"Okay. Then…hang on and give a kick," Dagur recites and gives a kick with his legs, making the dragon spread its wings and take off.

"Dagur, for this, stay behind me and Blazesnap here. We will spread out into four formations. Astrid, you take command of one, dad, you take the lead of another, and Thorve, take the scout group ahead," Hiccup says to everyone as they mount up.

"Sure thing Hiccup," Thorve replies as they all go their way and three riders take off with Thorve and head out before the rest of them mounted their dragons.

The rest of the riders and dragons took off and after a bit away, the group split into three groups with most of the berserker's sticking with Hiccup and Dagur.

"You have gotten better," Hiccup observed, watching Dagur.

"Thanks to you lending me the book. Now I have them down," Dagur says excitedly.

"Dagur, a little piece of advice," Hiccup says, dropping back with Blazesnap to talk with him face to face.

"What is it?" Dagur asks, looking at him.

"Never assume you know everything about anything. Dragons included," Hiccup advises.

"Right, right," Dagur says, patting his dragon's side.

"Alright, we will do a standard patrol and head back for a break in three hours," Hiccup announces to his group as the patrol starts.

"Okay, see you then," Astrid calls before they separate.

The groups patrolled for a few hours, Dagur taking in how different it was from up there when they saw a bright light.

"What was that?" Dagur asks.

"That was Thorve and Toothless, they found something. Everyone towards that light!" Hiccup orders in full commander mode now.

The dragons all growl before rushing off toward the light as it dies down. All of the dragons and riders coming together to form one large group, but away enough to allow a moment in case of trouble. When they arrive, they saw the scouting group hovering in the air and seeing seven battered outcast ship sailing below.

"That doesn't seem like an attack group," Hiccup says.

"No…looks scout," Dagur informs, seeing the same ships below.

"I don't think so," Hiccup says getting out his telescope for a better look. "I can see quite a few battered and injured down there…Alvin is down there as well. Looks like they were in a battle," Hiccup adds.

"Maybe our teams got them," Dagur says happily.

"Something doesn't seem right," Hiccup says thinking about it, giving it to Dagur before showing him how to do it so he can look.

Dagur hums as he adjusts the telescope. "Hum…that doesn't seem like just ship attacks or just dragons."

"Yeah. Looks like they are running from something," Hiccup says.

"Dagur?" Stoick asks, gesturing for him to give him the telescope to see.

Dagur tosses the telescope to Stoick and they watch him look through it.

"No doubt about it. They are fleeing from something. Looks like something chased them off their own island," Stoick says.

"Alright then. Let's go say hi," Hiccup says before Blazesnap heads down to the boats.

The crew looks up and spots the dragons coming at them and they point up at them. "Please don't fire on us," Thorve hopes as they flew down and see them scrambling. Seemingly like they were about to attack them with something.

"Hello, Alvin," Hiccup says as they land on the lead ship.

"Uh…Hiccup. What a nice surprise," Alvin says.

"Got forced off your island?" Hiccup asks. "Wait, no need to say anything. Your face saying volumes. So what happened?" Hiccup asks, seeing Alvin's expression as his fleet is encircled by all the riders, ready for a battle.

Alvin sighs. "We were attacked by a tribe of vikings we have never seen or heard of before," Alvin says as he started regaling them of the sudden attack as they were preparing to attack them. All the while, Stoick was stone face and Dagur looked disappointed Alvin was already defeated.

"Thoughts everyone?" Hiccup asks, keeping a neutral face and looking around, but has a lot of thoughts swirling around what this tribe can be like.

"A tribe that attacked so swift that it surprised and drove Alvin out? Makes you wonder what armor and weapons they are using," Stoick thought skeptically on making Dagur get excited again.

"I believe you," Hiccup says surprising everyone, even Alvin.

"Hiccup, you can't be serious," Stoick says in disbelief.

"And they call me the deranged," Dagur mutters.

"Dad, look at them. The wounds are too severe for self-injury, the ships are far too damaged and some are barely seaworthy, and even if that wasn't enough, his story is just too fantastic to be false. If Alvin was lying, he would use something more believable like saying it was the berserkers or dragons that did this. Not a mysterious new tribe from beyond the archipelago," Hiccup states.

"…I can't argue with that," Dagur eventually says.

"So, we are faced with a new war. Alvin, what did they do after forcing you off?" Hiccup asks.

"Raised their own banner," Alvin says, though it sounded like he had to down something incredibly foolish when he did so.

"This isn't a raid then. This is an invasion of conquest. If that is the case, it is time for all hands on deck time," Hiccup says.

"We need to know their current location though," Stoick points out. "For all we know, they could be sailing right now to the next location."

"If they have a map of the Archipelago that is," Hiccup says thinking, looking at Alvin.

Alvin notices the look now. "Maps are at the docks of the island."

"Then we know have a pretty good idea what they are doing. Also, when I said all hands on deck, I meant you and all your tribe you still have with you." Hiccup says.

"Boy, you do know what they call me, right?" Alvin asks surprised.

"Yes, but I am no fool. I want your word of honor you won't betray us for the rest of your life or we finish our war here," Hiccup says, signaling the dragons to prepare to fire.

The dragons all growl and their mouths light up with their attacks as they look to the last ships.

"That all you want? Then I swear…" Alvin start.

"Nuh uh uh. You are known as the treacherous so breaking your word is easy for you. I want you to make an oath. An oath that should you break your word, this time, you forsake Valhalla and willing give your soul to be the eternal plaything for all the fire giants of Muspelheim," Hiccup says fully serious nearly making Dagur fall out of the saddle he was in.

'When did he get this mythical and serious about life and death?' Dagur thinks in shock.

Alvin's face twisted a bit hearing that oath he must take before opening his mouth to say something before Hiccup starts again. "Swear you and your tribe's loyalty to the alliance we have and to the personal houses of mine and Dagur's," Hiccup says looking a lot like a leader to Stoick.

Stoick looked proud of his son before Alvin let out a yell of frustration and huffs a few times. "Alright, fine. You win. I, Alvin the treacherous, hereby swear my and my tribe's loyalty to the alliance of the Hooligan and Berserker tribe alliance and to the personal houses of the current rulers of both tribes. If I should betray any of them, I forsake Valhalla and resign myself to be an eternal slave of Muspelheim," Alvin states.

"Make for Berserker Isle. We must make ready," Hiccup says making a hand gesture, stopping all the dragons from firing.

"Can their ships make it?" Astrid asks.

"Pulled by some dragons, yes," Hiccup says.

"Get some rope!" Stoick orders the outcasts.

Hiccup watches as the ropes are tied to the mast and fore of the boat before being attached to a few dragons and give a few tugs to make sure it is on strong. "So…how are we going to handle an invading tribe who now has a foothold?" Thorve asks flying down near the boat.

"I have a plan," Hiccup says before whispering to them to get Dagur, his dad, Alvin, and Astrid to meet them when back on Berserker Isle.

Thorve looks down to Toothless now. "You ever feel like Hiccup wings some parts of the plan as some require chance?" Toothless just looks up at her and growls shrugging.

* * *

"So this is, what is this name?" an unknown viking asks, squinting at the map.

"It's Berk, you yak head," the one in charge says.

"Berk? What kind of idiot names an island Berk?" the viking huffs.

"You're sure you're reading the map right?" another says.

"Of course I am," the viking says before secretly turning it upside down to double-check. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Either way, we invade now!" the commander yells.

* * *

"Nothing," one of the warriors says as they searched the village, finding no food, vikings, or even a piece of metal. Everything they did find was not transportable.

"A whole village abandoned? And this is in the center of the map. What tribe wouldn't want this?" another calls out as they kept looking around.

"Where did they go?" another viking asks looking around, still finding nothing.

"Abandon? Left for a new island?" one suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a newly made hidden cavern in the side of Berk's cliff, a small shaking light lit up a human shadow that then peeks outside. "They still walking around out there?" Hiccup asks Dagur watching them from a concealed viewpoint as Hiccup tests his bow.

"Yep. Still trying to figure things out, hehe. So stupid," Dagur could only laugh now.

"How many?" Hiccup asks as all the vikings got ready to attack.

"Around two hundred, six boats," Dagur counts.

"How many in the village?" Hiccup asks.

"Three-fourths of them," Dagur says, still counting.

"Good enough. Snap," Hiccup calls for the terror. Snap, hearing that, starts bounding to Hiccup, landing in his open palm. "It's time. You know what to do," Hiccup says. Snap smirks before heading down the hole in the floor next to him. "Alright. Everyone, time to get ready," Hiccup calls, letting them know the plan was in motion. The outcast tribe, in particular, were eager to get revenge now.

* * *

The invaders scuffed about confused, never knowing that not even three feet below them were canisters filled with zippleback gas and monstrous nightmare gel that were having their fuses lit by many small terrible terrors.

Most of the viking alliance now moving closer from behind the buildings and even taking down a few silently that wandered too far. All before large explosions littered the pathway, blowing out large holes and even sending a few of the invaders flying. Cries of pain and final moments fill the air as limbs and bodies came crashing down before splattering on the ground from the force of the impacts. Then came the battle cry and charge as hundreds of vikings descended on the would-be conquers, then from the sky came fire from dragons, burning the invaders alive as most circled behind them to make sure none escaped back to the boat. Hiccup's trap was sprung and now there was no escape. As even if they got to the boats, none could outrun a dragon.

"Something isn't right. Doesn't this seem too little for an invading force and too easy, even with your plan?" Thorve asks, walking up beside him with a sword.

"I know. This isn't nearly as many as Alvin talked about. This is a vanguard," Hiccup says as he fires an arrow which found its way in between the eyes of a viking that was about to stab Alvin in the back as he was fighting with the strength and skill of ten vikings it looked like.

Thorve looks to the ships now. "They should have expected something else other than a group of vikings on an island as well. They can't be this bad…"

"No, they…I think I get it now. They didn't just attack Berk. Quick, what are the closest islands to Outcast island off the top of your head?" Hiccup asks.

"Botany Blight and that rocky island to the so…oh no. The island with that flower," Thorve says.

"Right. The ones are poisonous to dragons. If they know, they will start coating their arrows in the stuff when made into a liquid, our dragons become vulnerable," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup…it might be too late. An army would usually send out allocated forces at the same time. So…we might have to start preparing," Thorve sighs.

"I know…scaldrons, we need scaldrons," Hiccup says.

"But first…" Thorve starts, turning back to the one-sided battle.

"We finish this," Hiccup says before whistling and gets their three dragons to come to them.

"After this, we come up with new ideas," Thorve says getting onto Toothless.

"Right. Get them," Hiccup says before shooting another arrow as the two remaining dragons joined the melee.


	16. Chapter 16: Behind Your Back

"Whoa. That is a downer," Dagur says scratching his head thinking about what Hiccup told them about his suspicions.

"Yes. If they won't use dragons, they will do anything to stop them. Even killing…it will be like they are the old us," Hiccup says quietly at the end.

"Just more numerous," Alvin adds wiping the blood off his sword.

"And possibly more knowledgeable. I have to bring up something that I have considered that no one else may not have at the current situation. This tribe is unknown, right?" Hiccup asks the Berk, Berserker, and Outcast council.

"Yes. What about it?" Dagur asks.

"That they are from beyond the Archipelago and the question must be asked. Is this the entire tribe or is this just the vanguard of a larger more powerful force," Hiccup says.

Now everyone looks to one another as Hiccup sighs. "We need to prepare for anything now. I suggest you discuss this while some ideas are passed around," Hiccup informs as he walks off, slightly worried.

"It had to be said," Astrid says joining him.

"Yeah…where's Thorve?" Hiccup asks, not seeing the usual girl.

"Blacksmith. Coming up with some ideas and making them. Haven't stopped since she got the chance to head in," Astrid explains.

"Astrid, I am going to check up on her. Get the riders ready to scout and look for a certain type of dragon," Hiccup says.

"Sure. Just go easy on her," Astrid agrees before walking off.

Hiccup breathes in deep, walking past a few vikings who were taking all their stuff back to their homes.

Some banging metal is heard before it stops just as quick while Hiccup walks into the forge. Finding Thorve working over a table littered with armor and weapons. "Forge is closed. But you can try and sharpen your weapons outside," Thorve calls out, not turning around.

"What are you working on?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve jumps in place and drops her things in surprise. She turns around and sees Hiccup standing in the doorway. "Hiccup…geez. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak," Hiccup points out.

Thorve sighs and starts to pick up the things she dropped. "You have a habit of that with your boar suit."

"Is that changewing scales?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve looks the changewing hides on the table. "Hide. Thinking of a few things after that whole attack and what you said. If they are going to kill dragons, have to protect both riders and dragons."

"Then we need some armor. The problem with that is we need something light enough to not hinder a dragon's flying and strong enough to protect from arrows," Hiccup says.

Thorve sighs and starts to place her gathered things back on the table. "I got this Hiccup, don't worry. Besides, you still got to talk to the leaders about what to do. Considering that this tribe could be attacking other islands as we speak."

"I spoke to them about the more prevalent fact that needs to be considered with this tribe," Hiccup says.

"Which is what?" Thorve asks, measuring the hide as she picks it up.

"If they are from beyond the Archipelago and the question must be asked. Is this the entire tribe or is this just the vanguard of a larger more powerful force?" Hiccup repeats to Thorve.

Now Thorve had a worried look on her face before sighing and walking over to the sewing station.

"Yeah," Hiccup says before hugging her from behind.

Thorve slowly turns her head around and looks at him. "Let me work here. As I said, you got more important things here."

"You are important too, but I get your meaning," Hiccup says.

Thorve nods as she grabs some straps and bracer from the table and slips it on her arm, tying it to her chest. "If you want, you can tell me whatever idea you want. I'll handle it."

"You safe," Hiccup says smirking.

"I'll be making stuff for you guys. All that matters is you guys safe," Thorve states as she tests the brace and groans slightly as the straps strain when they go past her limit and she starts to adjust it. "Besides…we were always prepared for dragons. Never a basic army for a long time," she explains as she tests again and stops as Hiccup stops her arm before helping her along slowly.

"Don't overexert yourself. Get others to help," Hiccup instructs.

"I can do this. Besides…who else can build like me?" Thorve says, somewhat joking.

'Hiccup, but I took over. Clumsiness breeds smartness,' Hiccup thinks and sighs. "They can handle the meeting without me for now. What do you need help with?"

"Toothless," Thorve simply says and gets a look from him which she notices. "I'm serious. Go get her."

Hiccup nods before going to get their dragon.

Thorve shakes her head as she starts to sew the hide together while waiting for the initial duo to return. "…only one at the moment. Hiccup is best anyway," she mutters to herself as she pulls at the stitching to make sure it is on tight.

"Here is the requested girl," Hiccup says as Toothless walks in.

Thorve gets up with a cloak of dragonhide and tosses it at him. "Put it on. Need to see the size and any seams," she orders and walks over to Toothless before taking off her whole harness and places it near the anvil and then walking off to grab a few tools. "You haven't been here as much, you know."

"I know. Hoping to get back here soon," Hiccup says putting on the cloak.

"Not with this war coming up," Thorve sighs as she walks over to him while dumping the tools along the way and looks him over before taking the cloak off and putting it on backward. "Better," she says as every part of him starts to disappear, but can still see the shimmer of the hide. "Not going to work on changewings, but better than nothing," she says checking the seams. "You got any more ideas?"

"Yes, but will need time to sort my thoughts," Hiccup says.

"Considering that you are going through another line of work, I don't doubt it," Thorve says as she pulls the cloak off of him and onto a pile of armor before going to the harness and looks it over. "…and it's more dangerous than just riding and defending from dragons," she says sadly now.

"I have things I must protect," Hiccup says looking at her and Toothless.

Thorve hums before taking apart the harness and even some parts at the scrap pile. "How much will you protect?"

"I am greedy so I will try and protect everything," Hiccup says.

Thorve shakes her head slightly amused before throwing away the whole harness. "Dammit…think Thorve," she mutters as she looks over the scrap pile. "Maybe you should have been a dragon then."

"Would you have trained me then?" Hiccup jokes.

"Don't have the heart to kill dragons…so maybe…or maybe you would end up with Toothless and live somewhere else," Thorve suggested as Toothless leans up to Hiccup and tilts her head at him happily while sticking her tongue out.

"I would probably be a strike class like Toothless. Maybe a nightfury or a skrill," Hiccup says.

"Toothless is interested anyway," Thorve adds as she goes into the back. "I know it's here," they hear her as Toothless places her head on top of Hiccup's.

"She is cute, right Toothless?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless growls and gives a hurt cute look to him with big dragon eyes.

"Yes. Yes. You are cute too," Hiccup adds as he pets her head.

Toothless growls happily now as Thorve comes out with some blueprints. "Found the original sketch. Now I really need to fix it…and maybe get it ready for armor placement as well when it is needed," Thorve says rolling it across the table to look it over. "What a mess…what were we thinking making this?" she asks as she sees the many scratches and mess-ups.

"Which one is it?" Hiccup asks.

"Her harness," Thorve says as she gets another page and starts to write on it.

"Well, the first one so save it and use it as a reference," Hiccup says.

"I know how to plan Hiccup. You don't need to lecture this far," Thorve sort of scolds before looking to Toothless. "You can go play Tooth. No harness, but you'll be getting a better one soon."

Toothless grumbles before walking over and sits beside her desk and lays down on the ground.

"I mean I want to keep it for memories. Memories of us working together," Hiccup says.

Thorve hums as Toothless snakes a tail behind Hiccup and pushes him toward Thorve while still sleeping.

"Now before I head out, one last thing," Hiccup says before hugging her.

"A hug, huh?" Thorve asks as she kept drawing.

"If I did something else, you would be too distracted," Hiccup says.

"Yeah…" Thorve could only say.

"See you soon," Hiccup says before leaving.

Thorve smiles now as she leans down to Toothless as she smirked back at her. "We really have to find a way of courting him."

* * *

Three weeks later Hiccup and the small group he took returned.

"Keep them moving everyone," Hiccup calls as they herded a small pod of scaldrons.

"Overboard, but we can try to make do with these," Fishlegs says from Meatlug as they flew in close above the water.

"Either way, let's get them into Berk's port to start either producing antidote from their venom or to start training them more," Hiccup calls.

"Will do," Fishlegs promises as Berk comes into view.

"I'm seeing more ships and more vikings. Looks like they are preparing themselves…I see a lot more dragons too. Someone has been working hard while we were gone," Hiccup says to his team of six.

"We are on the brink of war Hiccup. Who wouldn't want to train early?" Fishlegs points out.

"I see at least eight times more dragons," Hiccup informs.

Astrid smiles as she counts and records all the dragons. "Okay…that should be all I think," Astrid says to herself as she looks over the list.

"Add ten scaldrons to the list," Hiccup calls as they drew near.

"And ten…scaldrons?" Astrid asks and looks over her paper to see the dragons swimming towards the island. "Oh. Those dragons."

"Yeah, Gobber told me a tale about how they eat the flower and that they have venom," Hiccup says.

Astrid nods and writes it down as well. "Okay. That should be all the new dragons."

"How many new ones?" Hiccup asks.

"We have around a hundred and fifty. I might get a better count once I add things up," Astrid says showing the paper.

"Are those temporary forges?" Hiccup asks spying them from the air as vikings were working there around the clock.

"Yeah. Thorve came through. She was able to make an armor set for dragons and even people. Even made up Toothless's harness…but she only drew them and only made basic things for everyone. Right now the forges are making the finer details for each class of dragons and the last one for people," Astrid explains smiling, somewhat proud of Thorve.

"What about weapon production?" Hiccup asks.

"Gobber is handling that. Leading the charge with others. Toothless's harness isn't ready yet also. She just drew it. If you want, you can head to the forge to make it. I'll handle the newcomers," Astrid offers.

"Go to Gobber and inform him of our new arrivals. I got to check in with my dad first and Blazesnap needs the rest," Hiccup says patting the side of his dragon.

"Sure. I can handle that part…are you ready to fight?" Astrid asks finally worried.

"Yes, I think so and I also need to talk to Dagur about our secret project," Hiccup says before he and Blazesnap headed for the village.

Astrid sighs and shakes her head. "Him and his secrets."

"Hey dad," Hiccup greets, finding him in their home.

"Son. You're back. That's good. Have you seen the new outfits Thorve came up with? They are amazing," Stoick almost praises as he walks around the fireplace, trying to cook something. "I even got a matching set of weapons. Haha."

"Good to hear. We were following up a lead from Gobber. Went and got ten scauldrons. Gobber told me they eat that flower and have venom so we may be able to make an antidote from it. If not…well at least we have some dragons that are immune to the poison they could be making and can ambush their ships from under the water," Hiccup says joining him.

Stoick sighs as he picks up a plate. "A tribe of invaders and dragon killers as well. Were we so different?" he asks as he places it in front of Hiccup. "Times change all views."

"Yes, it does, but this is our home and we aren't letting them have it without a fight," Hiccup says, sounding a bit like Stoick.

"You really want to become chief, huh?" Stoick asks, hearing the tone.

"Not anytime soon," Hiccup says smirking at his dad.

Stoick chuckles. "A far cry from before taming dragons."

"Well, dragons have taught me many lessons," Hiccup points out.

"That they have and Thornado is teaching me some things too," Stoick says.

"And what are they?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"That I will keep to myself for now," Stoick says.

Hiccup smiles a little now. 'And Stoick became a tricky little kid.'

"So how are we looking on food, supplies, and ammo?" Hiccup asks.

"Dagur is leading all of our combined forces foraging for food, I am helping organize all our supplies while Gothi and the other healers are working at all times making medicines and bandages, and Alvin is overseeing the making of the weapons made of wood and their ammo of arrows, bolts, boulders, and every other type of ammo and every few hours he…" Stoick starts when the door is kicked open.

"Stoick, we need more wood!" Alvin calls.

"That," Stoick points before walking over. "You know you can take some wood from the storehouse now, right?"

"We empty that again already," Alvin informs.

"We may need a side forestry program," Hiccup says offhandedly as he looks into the pot.

"Agreed, but how much do we have so far Alvin?" Stoick asks.

"Well we made about a few hundred new bows and crossbows with three hundred ammo for each, fifty new catapults as for ammo for them, still digging for that so I don't know how much for sure at the moment, eighty new stingers with fifty shots for each and let me tell you, Stoick, I am liking those," Alvin says.

Hiccup just whistles happily as he gets some food for himself.

"We should keep making ammo for all of them just in case, but for now, stop production on new weapons you have been making," Stoick says.

"Really? There can never be enough weapons," Alvin says.

"Ay, but for now we will need ammo overall. Those weapons won't be much good without that," Stoick says.

"Point taken," Alvin says rubbing his chin thinking about it.

"Also, make a few new buckets. We have ten scaldrons in the bay who's venom we need to try and make an antidote out of," Hiccup says.

"Buckets? Too easy," Alvin boasts.

"They have to be very big and can fit in the scaldron's mouths," Hiccup adds.

"So not just any bucket will do, huh?" Alvin says thinking before he and Stoick left either to inform those working on the wooden weapons and their ammo or to go find the foresters to go out and get more wood.

A yawn sounded out from upstairs and Thorve walks down the stairs, still obviously tired and not noticing Hiccup. "Is there anything left for me, Stoick?"

"Dad left to go see the forester, but there is still food," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup!" Thorve calls out surprised.

"Yes?" Hiccup asks.

"What are you…oh, right. Stoick. Sorry," Thorve concludes before yawning again.

"Working yourself to the bone?" Hiccup asks, offering her to come to sit next to him.

Thorve nods slowly as she walks up before sitting down next to him. "Yeah…I don't know how I can keep this going."

"Well, you are out doing me. My group brought back ten scaldrons," Hiccup says giving her food.

"I just made plans. You got dragons," Thorve tries to push back to him.

"You lead them in making a working dragon armor and new armor for our forces," Hiccup points out.

"I…" Thorve tried to come up with a counter-argument, but can't come up with anything at the moment.

"You are incredible," Hiccup says leaning his head onto her good shoulder.

"I…incredible…huh?" Thorve asks blushing.

"I am underselling you a bit," Hiccup says smirking.

"How?" Thorve asks curiously.

"You're so much more than incredible," Hiccup says.

Thorve smiles now before turning to him and kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

"I don't need to be thanked for speaking the truth," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles a little and leans her head on his. "So…any ideas you came up with?"

"How to expand the house for when you move in," Hiccup states.

"What? Really?" Thorve asks, slightly surprised.

"Yes," Hiccup says smiling as he started to close his eyes.

Thorve tries to think this through before hearing silent snoring. "Oh boy. Well…sleep well."

* * *

Thorve yawns again as she keeps trying to work and draw the plans while Hiccup was working behind her according to the harness plans given to him. "Bar…no bar…"

"Flexible bar. Take into account the weight and maneuverability," Hiccup says.

"Flex…ible…bar…" Thorve tries to repeat and yawn. "Tooth…"

Toothless smiles as she picks her head up next to the desk and Thorve looks to her tiredly. "Maybe…across the chest and legs…?" she suggested while tracing the area out and Toothless actually laughs from the tickling sensation. "Yeah…or…or…"

"Bedtime you," Hiccup says getting up.

"No…have to finish finer details and…and…what was I thinking?" Thorve mutters as she hangs onto Toothless to stay upright. "It's something for…a good girl I think…"

"Come on," Hiccup says picking her up and carries her upstairs.

"I have to…" Thorve mutters tiredly and starts to lean against him. "Flex…"

"Bed," Hiccup says simply and puts her on the bed before covering her with the blankets. "And sleep. I'll take care of the harness and what you already have," he offers before kissing her forehead and walks out the room.

Toothless just kept smiling as he comes down the stairs. She then barks and nods her head up the stairs.

"Make sure she sleeps," Hiccup says as she passes.

Toothless grunts happily while Hiccup goes back to work on making Toothless's harness.

"Now let's see," Hiccup says before getting back to work in the living room till his father finally return late that night.

"Hiccup. Good. Are you busy at the moment?" Stoick asks as he walks in.

"Doing a little work on Toothless's harness, but I can stop on it for a bit," Hiccup says.

"Well, there is good news. We have more ammo and the weapons are distributed to every single viking that can help with any attack. And placements are done as well. How is Thorve with her plans? I understand she is still working on some," Stoick asks.

"I put her to bed as she was falling over. Also, dad, we can't just defend. We must also take the offensive," Hiccup says.

"Aye, but how is the chase?" Stoick asks before Hiccup gave him a journal he had been drawing in the last few days. "What's this?" Stoick asks before opening the journal and starts seeing map locations to the east of Berk along with notes on how to raid the enemy and possible ways to ambush and locations to do it at. "Son, this is…" Stoick starts.

"A lot that needs to be discussed with the rest of the alliance," Hiccup adds.

"You're right," Stoick says taking the journal.

Hiccup nods. "And need to make sure that boats are ready for sea warfare. Who knows what kind of boats they have since we only faced land attacks."

"Well, we have six good ones, but you are right," Stoick says.

Hiccup sighs as he looks over the plans for the longboat he is making which was heavily modified by Thorve. "We need to prepare the ships for only ship combat and others for land-based only. Make things easy for now."

"Speaking of ships, Dagur says he wants to speak with you about that," Stoick says.

"Which parts?" Hiccup asks.

"He wouldn't say," Stoick says.

"Okay. I'll go see him. Get this out of the way," Hiccup says getting up and walking off.

"What a day, huh Thornado?" Stoick asks.

Thornado growls nodding as they watch him leave.

* * *

"Dagur!" Hiccup calls to the viking who was checking the food that was being brought in.

Dagur looks over and seems elated at the sight of him. "Hiccup. Great. I have some news about your creation here."

"Wait? The ship?" Hiccup asks, instantly knowing what this was about from that.

"Yep. We got done with it…even the quick last-minute additions. Quite easy thinking back on it," Dagur explains and looking away thinking.

"What additions?" Hiccup asks.

Dagur blinks confused at him. "You know. A few finishing touches of ours. And the second set of blueprints sent by your terror mail."

"I didn't…Thorve," Hiccup says, realizing who had.

"That explains the handwriting," Dagur says now thinking about it.

"Well, I trust her. After all, you must as well seeing as you are wearing the armor she designed," Hiccup noted.

Dagur chuckles as he flexes his arms and shows off his black dragonhide armor with regular berserker armor over it. "Makes me look tougher, huh?"

"The dragons shedding their scales really helps us, huh?" Hiccup asks.

Dagur nods. "And since of that, we started gathering any hide we can find. We are planning an armor of different hides all at once."

"And what about the horns and claws they shed?" Hiccup asks.

"Gathered as well…but threw some of them away. They fell apart when we put them to the test as Thorve listed out," Dagur admitted.

"Well, I guess not all will be strong enough, but then we could probably make handcrafts out of them instead weapons," Hiccup says.

"Ah, yes. Trinkets. Got to trade and provide some kind of income here," Dagur concluded.

"Tell me Dagur, are you excited like me at the prospect of there being more to the world?" Hiccup asks.

Dagur immediately became giddy with excitement. "Oh yes. I can't wait to see what it is like so I can…" he stops as Hiccup raises an eyebrow at him. "explore," he finishes smiling.

"The true adventure. Going where possibly no man has ever gone before us or finding where our ancestors came from before they settle our islands. The endless unknown and the possibilities it brings," Hiccup says.

"But before that, there is something we must do," Dagur says.

"We have to crush this invasion and survive. Then both our tribes will get the ultimate adventure," Hiccup says.

"The berserkers won't let you down," Dagur says heaving an ax onto his shoulder.

"By the way, where are most of your tribe?" Hiccup asks

"Island, as always," Dagur says proudly.

"Defenses prepared then?" Hiccup asks.

"Yep," Dagur says.

"And how is Heather?" Hiccup asks.

"Back on the island," Dagur says simply.

"Will she stay there?" Hiccup asks seriously.

Dagur stops. "Ahhhhh…"

"I think either Astrid or Thorve will be able to share a room with her," Hiccup says getting why he paused.

"Oh, good. Was worried there for a second," Dagur chuckles nervously.

"I know the feeling," Hiccup says making Dagur chuckle.

* * *

A few days later, one of the lookouts on the sea stacks set off the alarm and beacon atop of it, signaling the rest to do the same so all of Berk could see them having spotted ships coming it. All the vikings on Berk hearing that immediately start to man the defenses, those who were dragon riders or being trained to be sprinted for their dragons and mounted up to take to the skies, their dragons now in armor and ready for the battle.

"They couldn't have come now. The scouts and fleet set up wouldn't have enough time," Hiccup tries to think out loud while standing on a cliff side.

"Get in the air!" Astrid calls as she and Stormfly took off overhead along with many other riders on many different dragons. They all followed Astrid as they started to set up for an attack run on the unknown ship, but as they were starting to enter in for an attack, she veered off and all the riders followed her. Astrid had stopped and turned away when she had noticed the emblem painted on the sails. It was unmistakable. It was the Berserker's, but she had never seen a ship of this size.

"What's…going on?" Thorve asks groggily as she walks up to Hiccup on the cliff.

"Take a look," Hiccup says handing her his spyglass.

Thorve blinks as she takes it before looking through it. "Oh. It's your ship," she says simply.

"Ours, Miss. Send in modifications without telling me," Hiccup says.

Thorve looked embarrassed at that. "Happy birthday?" she offers with a smile.

"Does that mean I get you?" Hiccup whispers to her.

Thorve squeaks and looks even more embarrassed. "Hiccup…besides…some of the parts were not going to work."

"Which ones?" Hiccup asks as some start to gawk at the size of the ship now.

"You really want to know?" Thorve asks as she rubs her arm embarrassed.

"Yes," Hiccup informs.

Thorve nods before taking a deep breath. "Your placement of the dragon areas were not in the right place so I move it one level up, close to the deck where I also added a doorway to exit on the front and sides. Because of that move, I moved important things such as the quarters to the second level and even captain quarters. A cage was also set up in the captain's room where another room is squared off to make a makeshift vault. The lower deck has a third of the room gone from the cargo bay to have a prison that is also next to some weapons trained on the cells. Weapon placements have also been moved and sorted by the type of armament and even made removable for an easy and quick change of style based on the attack. Because of that, I added a room where you can store the basic armaments and another on the other side for larger ones. Rooms on the sides of those contain ammo for each. Then the hull has been reinforced with two extra layers with space in between the last and the far one having a filler like sawdust to hold off heavy barrages and when pierced, it would sink out to the water and make your boat lighter while still having hull integrity. It has been put into sections to prevent the water from seeping in too much too. Then there is the mast, sails, ropes, which has reconfigured to fit these changes and after I realized there were more gaps, I set up armaments pointing in those directions as well where it can work at full sail and obviously no sail. As for the steering, I set up a way where the turning would be quicker than normal as it is such a large ship. But then my thoughts came to more speed so I placed in optional portholes where you can stick rowers out and row, but also armaments through them for extra firepower if not needed. And then I thought up to why aren't there any weapons in the crow's nest, so I set up some quick-strike ones like weak stingers for picking people, and some daggers and such littered about just in case of an attack and someone needs a quick weapon," Thorve finishes with a deep breath at having all that in one full run.

"Eventually, we'll add a little area of the ship where we can open up to unleash or let our sea dragons come back in. Maybe in the next generation of the ship line," Hiccup says patting her back.

Thorve coughs as she tries to catch her breath. "Yeah…you made a shitty boat."

Hiccup just frowns at her.

"Initially," Thorve clarifies as she sees the expression. "The setup was all wrong. You made it out to be our regular boats, but bigger. If that happens at that scale, we can lose a lot of time and money at it if attacked…so I had to change it. Something that can hold up to warfare of any type…even dragons."

"And you say I am a genius. You're the true genius," Hiccup whispers into her ear.

Thorve blushes and looks away shyly. "Well…it's only because I had a chance. Otherwise, I would be stuck in the forge just preparing the usual ax and sword."

Hiccup smiles before Astrid lands beside them. "What is that?"

"That would be what I paid the berserkers to develop," Hiccup states as Dagur walks up and Hiccup, for a moment, though his eyes were sparkling with anime stars.

"Oh…it's a thing of beauty. All those weapons and the size and grand scale. To see it in action, sailing proud," Dagur obviously gushes and makes Thorve giggle to the side.

"Now we just need to make a fleet of them," Hiccup says smirking, knowing Dagur's next reaction would be better.

Dagur instantly glees out in excitement and can't keep still, leading Thorve to fail to hide her giggles.

"Hold on…Dagur, take a look at the figurehead," Hiccup says looking through his spyglass again, having gotten it back from Thorve and offers it to Dagur now.

Dagur quickly snatches it and looks through. "What? Is it scratched up…oh. It's Heather."

"She may have commandeered our flagship," Hiccup says.

"Can we even stop her?" Thorve voices out smiling.

"…I am not even going to try," Hiccup says looking up to Astrid who looked down at him, knowing they had talked about Heather staying with her if she showed up. Though Hiccup's exact words to Astrid was when she showed up.

"I'll handle talking to her. And I'll distract her enough so Hiccup can look at his new shiny ship," Astrid says teasingly.

"I think the line is already formed," Hiccup says pointing to Snotlout, Spitelout, Stoick, Gobber, Alvin, and many others lining up to look at the beast of a ship.

"Maybe you'll get to skip the line. It is your ship after all," Thorve pointed out.

"Actually, it's the alliance's. I may have commissioned her, but I am putting it under the alliance's direct command," Hiccup says.

"There's our strategist Hiccup. For a second, I thought he was lost," Astrid teases.

"All hands on deck remember," Hiccup says.

"I do actually," Astrid says back.

"Then this should be no surprise to anyone who was there," Hiccup says patting Dagur on the shoulder and motioning for them to go see the ship which was anchoring a bit away for the port as it couldn't handle a ship of that size.


	17. Chapter 17: Between the Lines

Following the sight of this ship and the feeling of victory against the invaders, Hiccup pushed to send experienced riders and ships to go scout for the enemy to find them and possibly a target for them to strike at. They found that the force that had hit Outcast island was no longer there or at least not in that great of a number. They also found a small outpost on Botany Blight and the island of night. Their course set, Hiccup convinced the alliance to lead a dual strike on both these small outposts to weaken the invader's grip on the Archipelago. Stoick and Alvin took the Berk and outcast fleets with the flagship now named the Battle Born to attack the outpost on Botany Blight, Hiccup and Dagur meanwhile lead a hand-picked group of thirty riders to attack the outpost on the island of night and razed it to the ground while the Berserker fleet with many of the remaining riders patrolled a bit north of Outcast island with the orders to pick off smaller ships or group and avoid any fleets and to immediately send a terror to the leaders if they encountered a large fleet.

During this, Stoick and Alvin's assault took many hostages who Alvin questioned and learned they were facing a tribe called the Hysteric tribe and came here to conquer a new home after their island had sunk beneath the waves after an earthquake. This explains their motives and that this was a whole tribe they were facing. This didn't weaken the alliance's resolve though. In fact, it boosted morale as they found they were not willing to commit a large force after Outcast island takes over before securing their new home on a set of lush islands to the east. One in which Alvin's tribe didn't relocate to because of the speed stingers living on them.

From then on, Hiccup came up with strategy after strategy to trip up the Hysteric tribe to whittle down their numbers either by killing or capturing them while leading them from the front. One ambush, in particular, was sung about by the warriors was to camouflage themselves in branches and greenery to be there, but unseen like how the changewings hunt. Then, when a patrol of ten ships sailed by, they attacked with four scaldrons attacking from the sea and the riders burst from their hiding spaces and rained fire or boarded to capture three ships and sinking the rest.

Hiccup sighs as he washed his face, using some water from a bucket as the Battle Born mourned near an island and many of the crew were out on the island stretching their legs or foraging for food.

"Not bad," Thorve praises as she sits on his bed, trying to work on some more blueprints. "And we learned another important aspect."

"Please don't praise me. I get enough from the drinking of the warriors," Hiccup requests as he splashes his face again as Thorve recognized he had a headache.

Thorve sighs. "Sit by me here."

Hiccup instantly obey and sat by her and waited as it was now far quieter.

Thorve puts her things away before leading his head onto her lap and makes him lay down while massaging his forehead softly. "Better?"

"Yes, this war is killing me," Hiccup says as she worked.

"Don't worry. You'll make it through this. You've been through worse," Thorve encouraged smiling.

"If the enemy doesn't kill me, the warrior and dragon cheers will," Hiccup says.

Thorve giggles at that. "The great Hiccup Haddock, taken out by cheers of his own men. Now that's something to put onto a runestone."

"I wouldn't min…someone is outside the door," Hiccup whispered to Thorve as he silently reaches for his sword.

Thorve kept still as she lets Hiccup slowly sit up in bed and point his sword at the door before knocking is heard. "Hiccup Haddock? My name is Camicazi. I am here to see you."

"Affiliation?" Hiccup asks.

"Bog Burglar tribe," Camicazi replied.

Hiccup was silent for a long time, before sheathing his sword again and hands it to Thorve. "Alright, the door is unlocked," Hiccup says.

The door opens up to show a girl standing there that made both Hiccup and Thorve look at her in surprise as there stood a girl that almost looked like Astrid.

"I think this is a third one, right Thorve?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve could only nod at that. "Yep. You got that right."

Camicazi looks around the room. "Where's Hiccup?"

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," Hiccup informs getting up.

Now it was Camicazi's turn to stare. "You're the great Hiccup? The one who did all this?"

"Well, not all. I am the one who has been planning most of our plans and tactics," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup is modest," Thorve informs.

"Also, please keep your voice low. I have a headache from all the cheering from warriors and dragons last night," Hiccup says getting himself a drink.

Thorve smiles as she watches and notices the stare Camicazi is giving her. "Yes?"

"Are you his betrothed?" Camicazi asks bluntly.

"Nothing official on that front," Thorve says.

"She is, in fact, one of the lead inventors of the alliance though. So come on, what is it you need?" Hiccup asks.

"I need you to come with me," Camicazi says pointing her sword at him now.

Hiccup blinks before slowly looking to Thorve. "I am seeing this, right?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. Want me to handle it?" Thorve asks smiling.

"Be my guest," Hiccup says walking off.

Thorve sighs as she gets up and Camicazi immediately tries to go for a swing. Thorve slides out a shield from under the bed and blocks the strike and tries to hold her arm against it. "So…what's the reason?" Thorve asks, struggling to hold her still.

"The Bog Burglars need him and we take what we need," Camicazi informs, starting to look for an opening.

"Good to know," Thorve says ducking and letting the sword slice across the shield before knocking the edge into her stomach before knocking upward and hits her upside the chin.

"Tell me, do you know what is on this level?" Hiccup asks.

"Crew I would imagine who are all off the boat," Camicazi says straightening up.

"That and dragon pens. Seer, come here!" Hiccup calls.

The ceiling started to move before a certain changewing dragon appeared and growled heavily at her, putting itself between her and the others.

Camicazi was unnerved by this as she had thought she had come across her target alone but kept her stance. She had to do this for her tribe.

"Toothless, Blazesnap, come here!" Hiccup calls.

The door opens up to the black dragon who holds the door open and a monstrous nightmare sticks its head in and then they both growl heavily at her.

"Now, Camicazi, was it?" Hiccup asks taking another drink. "Shall we go for a walk?" Hiccup asks.

Camicazi looked around at the three dragons before seeing there was no way out and no way to get Hiccup to come with her now. Camicazi seeing this sheathes her sword and nods.

"Finally," Thorve sighs as she takes the shield off and puts it on the bed.

Hiccup walks with his three dragons which Toothless went off and brought four more to walk with them as they walked along the ship and up to the deck. While they walked, Camicazi was pressured by the dragons to tell them why she was here. Apparently, the Hysteric tribe's chief had made an enemy out of the Bog-Burglars when he tried and seize their home and enslave them before coming here. Her tribe and the Hysteric tribe had been at war now for the past four years, but they were in a stalemate as the Hysteric tribe had used weird machines that had made it very difficult to fight and the Hysteric tribe had split off in the war to go find food.

"What do these weird machines look like?" Thorve asks.

"Um…one I have seen personally was like a platform with axes in it that fly at you," Camicazi says.

Thorve raises an eyebrow. "Slingshot?"

"Also, when I snuck into one of their camps, they were doing something else where they peddled something and it rose into the air before coming crashing down," Camicazi says.

"That's…new…" Thorve tries to understand.

'It can't be…' Hiccup thought before saying, "Alright, so why do you want me exactly?" Hiccup asks.

"You have to lead this tribe to victory after victory and although none of the Hysterics have ever seen you to my knowledge your name is starting to spread fear in their tribe. I want you to do the same with my tribe to finally defeat the Hysterics," Camicazi says.

"You're mistaken. This is not one tribe. This is an alliance of three tribes," Hiccup corrects.

"Ok, I want you to do the same thing you did with this alliance for my tribe," Camicazi rephrased it.

"I'm going to go check on something," Thorve says stepping away.

"Your tribe even know you are here?" Hiccup asks.

"…no," Camicazi admits.

"We will talk to the chiefs about this," Hiccup says before Toothless shot a plasma bolt into the air, getting all the attention of those on the land of something important happening on the ship.

Camicazi, seeing this, ran and jumped to try to escape, but Seer grabbed her by the end of her shirt and threw her back on the deck before three of the dragons that had come with Toothless wrap themselves around her so tight she could not escape.

"Please don't leave. This is something important," Hiccup sighs. "Good job, you four," he adds before petting all four.

The dragons all growl happily with Toothless giving some paw claps.

Soon, entire boatloads of vikings started to come back. First amongst them was Stoick who had practically rowed the entire boat back himself to find Hiccup and the dragons onboard with Camicazi being held there by hugs.

"So what is going on?" Stoick asks, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"We have a visitor who has something to tell all the leaders here dad," Hiccup informs.

"And that is?" Stoick asks, waiting for the answer as the others get on afterward.

Hiccup ushered them into the captain's quarters where the three dragons released Camicazi and stood guard outside. Camicazi gave a nervous smile before informing them all of her stories.

Stoick, Dagur, and Alvin sat there listening to the tale, some parts of it made sense, but it seemed too great of a coincidence unless fate or the gods had set this up.

"I think I should meet with this tribe," Hiccup says.

"Where are these chiefs anyway?" Dagur asks

"She didn't come here with their knowledge so she will have to guide us to them. If that is the case, best take along only a few vikings," Hiccup says.

"I guess missing a few dragons and riders won't impact our plans for the next battle," Alvin says.

"I only need two riders to accompany me. Dagur can lead the riders alone till I get back to take up my position in it as co-captain again," Hiccup says.

"Who are you taking?" Stoick asks.

"Astrid and Thorve. A warrior and an inventor," Hiccup says.

"Why not another warrior? Keep yourself tough," Alvin suggested.

"Not all problems can be solved with force, but using both…well, no problem has come up and that strategy hasn't been defeated by me," Hiccup says.

"Yet," Stoick added.

"Besides, we can not diminish our forces no more than possible," Hiccup adds.

"And losing our top dragon commanders," Stoick adds as well.

"Nothing is certain in war dad. Sometimes, one must take a chance," Hiccup says.

"So what are you waiting for?" Stoick asks smirking.

"Approval. I am not just going to go gallivanting off without telling you and leaving all of you worrying what had happened and lead the war without me," Hiccup says, making Camicazi a bit nervous.

"Oh. You are fine. Grab the two and go. Make sure to watch over this tribe member," Stoick orders.

"Don't worry, I will," Hiccup says before heading outside. "Toothless, go get Thorve and Seer, go find Astrid," Hiccup instructs his dragons.

Both dragons growl before lumbering off to find the two.

"Blazesnap, you rested from the last engagement?" Hiccup asks patting his side.

Blazesnap lights himself on fire and grins.

"Good," Hiccup says before hugging his head.

Blazesnap seems to give a chuckle and nuzzle back.

"It's going to be long flight my friend," Hiccup says before grabbing his horns and forcing them onto the deck of the ship, relaxing Blazesnap instantly and making him roll out his tongue in happiness.

"How does that relax him?" Dagur asks in confusion.

"Nightmare's love this position. Look at him," Hiccup says.

Blazesnap pants happily with his tongue drooling on the deck.

"Dragons, you never will understand them. Like women, right Stoick?" Alvin jokes.

Stoick seems to give an annoyed look that formed a tick mark on his forehead.

Hiccup shakes his head at this.

* * *

"The harness seems to be fine," Thorve says, being carried by Toothless's arms as she sets up the harness while they and the others flew. "Just some adjustments. I told you the instructions. Didn't you follow them?" Thorve asks over to Hiccup who flew on Blazesnap.

"No, you fell asleep," Hiccup says.

"Oh," Thorve says, trying to concentrate on the work.

"She's cute," Astrid complements as they watch Thorve climb onto Toothless's saddle to finish things up.

"How is Camicazi doing on Skyler Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid hums as she looks at them and sees Camicazi struggling to hold on or rather scared of her life while she keeps looking down to the water.

"Like most of our first-timers," Astrid calls smirking.

Hiccup smiles as well while looking to Thorve and watches her work on the harness. "Yep. Alright, Camicazi, where to now?" Hiccup asks.

"Um…its…um…" she stops as she kept looking down.

Hiccup waited in silence as this was day five of their travel, having already passed over speedstinger island days ago.

"I think it is to the northeast," Camicazi says.

"Ah. Good. So we can be there soon," Hiccup says, idly grabbing his book to look it over.

"Maybe," Camicazi says, not too sure.

Hiccup hums. 'She left half-cocked. Hoping to just grab me and take me away, huh? Must be really bad…or someone going for a high position. I really hope she is the chief's daughter or something. Seems to be much easier to handle,' Hiccup thinks before turning back to her. "Tell me, is it hard to tell from up here?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes," Camicazi says holding on tightly to Skyler in fear of falling off.

"We should be far enough now. Let's descend a bit," Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Let's do that," Camicazi says quickly.

All five of the dragons hearing this flew down. As they got lower, Camicazi started to feel better and looking around again to get her bearings. "I know that island. We should head straight east," Camicazi says after a bit.

Hiccup nods as he leads the dragons and notices that both Thorve and Astrid are smirking at him. 'Don't look at me like that girls. I am trying to handle a small squad here.'

"How are we doing on water and food?" Astrid asks.

"Should be fine. Our dragons are carrying enough for all of us for…a week now," Hiccup tries to think.

"We have to land and rest then soon," Thorve says.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. First, need to find a good island," Hiccup agreed.

"We shouldn't be too far away," Camicazi says.

"How long by boat?" Hiccup asks.

"I say a few days," Camicazi informs, starting to think back to her travels.

"We keep on flying then," Hiccup calls.

"Yeah. We can make it in that time then," Astrid agrees.

"Maybe even without spending too many supplies," Thorve adds.

"A few more hours you guy, then you can rest," Hiccup assures the dragons, surprising Camicazi who had lost track of time on the dragons.

All the dragons growl happily at the sound of that.

The group flew for several more hours before starting to spy something.

"Is that Bog Burglars?" Thorve asks as she looks through her spyglass.

"That's my home," Camicazi says excitedly.

"Looks like a real bog…that explains the name," Thorve says.

"I am guessing they were more looking for slaves than taking over your island, huh?" Hiccup asks Camicazi, getting in close to her.

"Yeah, but we gave those Hysteric tribe a good kicking around, making them retreat several times," Camicazi says with a bit overconfident attitude.

Hiccup looks at her before sighing and looking back to the approaching island. 'I see she has a bit of an ego,' Hiccup thinks before the dragons start climbing into the air and start surveying the area with Camicazi, trying to direct Skyler another direction.

"Alright, everyone. Follow Camicazi's directions," Hiccup says.

The dragons growl and stay beside her and her dragon while she leads them around through the foggy island.

'I hate bugs,' Hiccup thinks before they swoop through some trees and landing on top of a building then freezes, seeing that all of the tribe were aiming bows at them. 'Oh great,' Hiccup thinks before signaling Skyler to go down there with Camicazi.

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispers.

"This is why Seer came in invisible," Hiccup whispers back, taking off his helmet.

"Coming through. Out of my way. Oh, Dalla. Is that a new necklace?" Camicazi asks pushing her way through the crowd, now off Skyler to many of the tribe's confusion till she heads into the great hall. Minutes later, shouting could be heard from there and soon a huge amazonian woman emerges with Camicazi.

'And there is the chief,' Hiccup thinks, continuing to watch.

"Put your bows down, they are with my daughter," she calls.

'Oh, thank Odin,' Astrid thinks, not looking forward to fighting all of these vikings.

"Find a spot to sleep guys," Hiccup instructs the dragons getting off and jumping down from the roof as the tribe started to lower their weapons.

The dragons all walk off as they notice how the layout is sometimes in the water on stilts while others were on muddy lands on wood platforms, water all around with trees growing high and strong, mostly showing and built on its roots. But the worst part is the fog as they could only see knee high and sometimes higher over the water.

'They have a home-field advantage alright. There was no way that the tribe would have been able to live here. Especially with not many resources around,' Hiccup thinks humming.

"How did they ride in on a dragon?" one mutters as they walk past.

"Seem they have no idea of the world besides that other tribe…what areas did they lose?" Thorve whispers nearby as she eyes a certain recent building.

"No. It could be they have never seen some of our dragons or more accurately, people riding dragons," Hiccup whispers back.

"And then possible areas lost? I would think they have homes on the edge of the bog," Thorve adds on.

"These buildings look somewhat older," Hiccup whispers back as they are lead into the great hall.

"Please sit," the chief says taking a seat herself. "I am chief Big-Boobied Bertha of the Bog burglar tribe," she introduces after the three took a seat.

A loud snap went off in their head. 'At least better than toothpick or Hiccup,' all three think as the girls look to Hiccup and see him twitching slightly.

"First, let me thank you for bringing back my daughter who has been missing for nearly nine months," Bertha says mostly to Camicazi with the last bit.

"It was no problem. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Camicazi has told us that you are at war with the Hysteric tribe who we recently became embroiled in a war with," Hiccup says and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they had never heard the word embroiled before, not even Astrid or Thorve. 'Idiot. Stop using too many modern words.'

"Embroiled?" Camicazi asks.

"Fancy word to say at war with…don't give me those looks. It was in one of the books we traded Yohan for," Hiccup says seeing the skeptical looks from both Astrid and Thorve.

"Give me the book later," Thorve orders.

"Ah…you may have to look for it in the…chaos. That is where I put my books," Hiccup says thinking on that a bit embarrassed.

"Clumsy idiot," Thorve mutters and then smiles. "But it would be great to read the other books too."

"Thorve, Astrid, don't be rude," Hiccup says to them to get them to introduce themselves.

"Don't worry. That was the last," Thorve reassures. "Thorve Jorgenson."

"Astrid Hofferson," Astrid introduces.

"Anyways. Your daughter snuck onto our flagship a while back to burglar me. Something about Bog Burglars burglar…whatever they want," Hiccup says.

"Oh, really? Camicazi are you shopping for a spouse already?" Bertha asks.

Both Astrid and Thorve flinch hiddenly at that. 'Don't…start…'

"No, of course not. He has been the leading force in the alliance of three tribes against the Hysteric tribe to the west of us," Camicazi says a little frantic and blushing.

"Oh. I am not a leader. Just a simple map maker and strategy helped in case our main people are tired," Hiccup explains.

"Hiccup, you are a leader. You put together all the strategies, picked out where to go, and have been personally leading the riders with chief Dagur," Astrid reminds, not wanting to have him undersell himself.

'Don't you know I want them to figure out themselves?' Hiccup thinks, his head sliding to the side.

"The Hysteric tribe have never seen him before mum and think he is some giant incredible warrior. I heard so myself from burglarizing in one of their camps. I had thought I had come across the wrong person when I came across him in a ship built for giants," Camicazi says.

"It's not built for giants," Hiccup says.

"Well, of course, it is. Nothing that size would be built for vikings," Camicazi says.

"I would know. I designed it with Thorve," Hiccup corrects.

"Wait. You mean…?" Camicazi tries to ask as she points to Thorve who chuckles and waves nervously.

"She is my partner in inventing, but that is beside the point. Chief Bertha," Hiccup says returning his sight to Bertha politely. "Camicazi tells us you are still at war with the Hysteric tribe, is this correct?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes. They have been striking our territory," Bertha explains.

"Then may I ask if you would be interested in entering into the alliance our tribe is in to fight with us against our common enemy?" Hiccup asks.

Bertha was silent at that, not looking convinced. "Come on mom. This is why I burgled h…" Camicazi starts.

"Our dragons caught you before you could," Hiccup reminds.

"This is why I got him," Camicazi says.

"If you are winning, why come to us for help?" Bertha asks suspiciously.

"We don't need your help to win. In fact, we didn't even know about your tribe till Camicazi showed up. We are here because this is a first impression and possibly contact between our tribes," Hiccup informs.

'Whoa. Way to be blunt Hiccup. You trying to insult their pride?' Astrid thinks looking at him.

"As such, this is just extending an honorable hand in friendship. The truth is, you do not know us and the same is with us to you. As such, this is as much a risk for us to you," Hiccup states just as blunt, leaving Bertha flabbergasted and Camicazi laughing.

"He is completely unafraid of us mum," Camicazi says laughing.

'Seen shit worse than that,' Hiccup think as he looks to Thorve for a few moments and eyes her arm. "Either way, we don't need an answer immediately. Our dragons need time to rest as we spent nearly a week in the air flying here," Hiccup says.

"A week?" Bertha asks surprised.

"Our dragons can travel far without resting, but even they must rest, eat, and drink fresh water," Hiccup says.

'I see. You are letting them think it over, acting like they have to make a decision and we are returning as soon as we can,' Astrid thinks.

"So, since we have been through a long trip, please allow us to rest and we can finish talking tomorrow. It should have given enough time for our dragons to recover by midday tomorrow," Hiccup explains. 'How will you respond?' Hiccup thinks.

"This seems more than reasonable, don't you all think?" Bertha asks before getting nods from rest of the tribe's council. "Very well. Surely the Gilsson clan will be able to put them up in one of their homes," Bertha says.

"We don't want to impose," Hiccup insists.

"Nonsense, besides, there are no empty homes here," Bertha says.

"Camp?" Hiccup adds, smiling nervously.

"We have built on the solid grounds in the islands," Bertha says.

'Crap. There is no way to not be in their debt and she knows it. She will say it is in hospitality, but really she is already being political in medieval terms,' Hiccup thinks.

'We are going to need something…but what?' Thorve thinks quickly, trying to find a plan for this before…

"Then we graciously accept," Hiccup says respectfully.

'Dammit, Hiccup! I had something,' Thorve thinks annoyed now. 'This needs to be repaid somehow…and it won't be with stopping the war.'

"Good. Aldis, show them the way," Bertha says to one of the female warriors.

"Of course chief," Aldis bows before getting up.


	18. Chapter 18: A Meeting Reborn

"Come on out you three," Hiccup says to his bag after they were lead into a room by the family of the house and three terrors came out.

Astrid sighs. "So you think they will go for it?"

Hiccup puts his finger to his lips and points to the door, signaling to them that they may be listening to them as he starts writing a letter before giving it to one of the terror and pets it before it took off.

"So the bog is great," Thorve says as Hiccup grabs her hand and pulls her to him. "And the sights are somewhat good."

"Bertha was forcing us to stay here to get in our good graces. Whisper that to Astrid," Hiccup whispers to her.

Thorve sighs as she reaches up before knocking on his head smiling. "Reason later," she says before slipping away and going over to Astrid who immediately grabs and hugs her.

'Now, we will take advantage of this, but we will pay it back later,' Hiccup thinks looking out the window when the head of a young viking came into view from up above.

Hiccup blinks slowly before pointing at the viking. "Who the heck are you and why are you peeking in?"

"I am Aldis," she says smiling.

'Ah. It's only a kid,' Hiccup thinks.

Astrid hums as she pushes Thorve away slightly. "Something you need?"

"You guys look weird. Are you some sort of elves?" She asks.

"Um…elves?" Hiccup asks in confusion. 'Really? They exist in their culture?'

"Yeah, you rode in on dragons. So you must have used magic on them," Aldis says.

Hiccup hums before smiling. "Actually, it's a secret technique that everyone uses at one point in their lives. We just end up using it all our lives with the dragons," he says cryptically. 'Not yet for this tribe until the answer is given.'

"Then I can use magic?" Aldis asks excitedly.

Hiccup chuckles. "Yep. You just need to figure out this technique and you will be able to ride dragons like us."

"Amazing," Aldis says looking starry-eyed now.

Both Astrid and Thorve sweatdrop to the side at this. 'Seriously?'

Even Toothless outside who was leaning on an arm and drumming her claws. 'Magic indeed…well…partly for me,' she thinks grinning.

"Yeah. I'll give you a hint to get started. You try to do this technique with an animal that you first meet. That should get you started," Hiccup offers. 'This is kinda fun…why do the hell do I feel like an anime guy who is just being an asshole?'

"What is that?" Aldis asks.

"Ah. Already gave you a hint. If you can figure it out before I tell you the answer, then I will tell everything," Hiccup promises smiling.

"I will find the answer. Nothing is impossible for a bog burglar," Aldis says with emphasis.

"I'll be waiting," Hiccup says smiling before watching the girl leave to find a dragon and use magic. "Cute kid."

"Don't start," Thorve says before pulling him away from the window and Astrid closes it.

"See. They are spying on us," Hiccup whispers as the two remaining terrors rested on Astrid.

"And what was that?" Thorve asks, wrapping him in a hug. "All that cryptic shit? Why not just say friendship?"

"For all we know, they may not intend for us to leave. Besides, let's not crush a child's dreams," Hiccup whispers back.

"You'll make a wonderful father," Astrid mutters to the side.

"And you will make a wonderful mother Mrs. Haddock," Hiccup jokes aloud.

"Does that make Thorve an aunt?" Astrid shot back, smirking at Thorve who groans.

"I thought you two had a different sort of relationship," Hiccup says smirking, telling them what he meant.

Astrid knocks a rock at his head. "Shut up toothpick."

Thorve sighs. "You know, we could have slept with our dragons," she finally whispers to them. "Outside, but worth not paying them back."

"Bertha wouldn't have allowed it. She would have played the only honorable thing to do. Also, this way they can easily keep tabs on us," Hiccup whispers back to both.

Thorve hums. "And we can't do much here…well. All in the name of the tribe."

"Right. We can't do much, but our presence and actions have put a lot of pressure on the tribe's council. They will most likely accept," Hiccup whispers before sitting on one of the beds.

"I'll take another…you can try Thorve," Astrid says putting the dragons on her bed before getting on it herself.

"Though we have a hidden ace up our sleeves," Hiccup mutters to himself lying down.

"And what is that?" Thorve whispers as she crawls in next to him.

"They don't know about Seer and even if Camicazi tells them about him, they still don't know where our changewing is," Hiccup whispers to her.

Thorve smirks. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"To have the greatest genius of our time say that is an honor," Hiccup whispers to her.

Thorve rolls her eyes amused at that. "That's just flattering."

"And if it comes from the heart?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve hums. "Going to have to prove it to me."

Hiccup says nothing and just kisses her.

Astrid grins cheekily as she watches them kiss in bed. 'And when we get back, I will have her.'

"Does that mean I get to have Astrid before that?" Hiccup whispers to Thorve after finishing the kiss.

Thorve giggles. "Yeah. If you can really get to Astrid, then you get me as a bonus."

"I think I already got the bonus," Hiccup whispers as the terror crawls up his back.

Thorve smiles and leans her head against his chest. "Cute."

"Yeah, Astrid is pretty cute, isn't she?" Hiccup asks.

"Shut up," Thorve says quietly.

Hiccup smirked as he closes his eyes, feeling the terror settle on his side to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup's group spent all day and most of tomorrow in the room before Camicazi sneaks in through the window.

"Is the window the new door here?" Astrid asks as Camicazi fixes herself up.

"I am thinking it is the bog burglar way," Hiccup says.

"Well, mum has decided yes, we will join," Camicazi announces.

"That's good news," Thorve appreciates smiling as she reads from a book.

"And will they sail to help us immediately?" Hiccup asks before exiting the way she entered.

"And now Hiccup is going out the window," Astrid says.

"And so we lose our strategist to the clan's lifestyle," Thorve playfully says.

"Well, are you coming?" Hiccup asks.

"Can I go for the door?" Astrid asks, pointing at the doorway.

"If you want," Hiccup says heading for Toothless.

"Door. Arm," Thorve says getting up and going for the door.

"Cam…well, I guess that answers that," Hiccup says as Camicazi joined him out the window.

"I want to see your flying action," Camicazi says.

"So you tell your mother about my third dragon?" Hiccup asks looking at her.

"I had to. You are…" Camicazi starts.

"You find Seer?" Hiccup asks smirking.

Camicazi sighs and hangs her head. "No."

"As you shouldn't. I trained him to not to be detected if I send him into hiding," Hiccup says as Aldis runs up, holding a little dragon in her arms.

"I found one," Aldis says proudly.

Hiccup chuckles. "And did you gain its trust?"

"Yes. Didn't I, right Smash?" Aldis says to the little dragon.

Hiccup smiles as the dragon growl happily. "Now that's the secret to gaining the trust of dragons. Soon, you can use this trick to ride and fly along with them. They love to fly, right girl?" Hiccup asks down to Toothless who sneezes cutely and rubs her nose. "And you will have much to learn about dragons," Hiccup says smiling to her as the tribe gathered around. "Like how mysterious they can be like Toothless, Blazesnap, and Seer," Hiccup says as Seer revealed himself behind Hiccup and puts his head on Hiccup's shoulder.

The tribe all gasped in shock as Seer seems to grins while Thorve gets onto Blazesnap and Astrid gets onto Stormfly. "A little flight around the bog Hiccup?"

"Nah. We need to know how the tribe well act now as if we push the advantage now we can launch an invasion of the Hysteric's main camp and end this war for good," Hiccup says aloud.

Many who heard this started smirking to one another and run to arm themselves.

"Hiccup," Thorve sighs as she covers her face with her hand.

Astrid smirks at him, knowing full well any viking would jump at the chance to fight a battle and to defeat the enemy once and for all.

"You had to do it. You had to ready them for war immediately…please tell me you wrote that in the message," Thorve hopes.

"Second letter," Hiccup whispers to her as another of the terrors he had brought snatched it and flew away towards the war.

Thorve keeps shaking her head and Hiccup pats her back constantly.

"Well, we will just have to wait for their answer," Astrid says as she and Hiccup inwardly smirk, knowing full well the chief, even if she didn't want to, would have to go with this now.

"Just promise me you won't die," Thorve says.

"Thorve, why don't you help Aldis with her little dragon? Lend some expertise," Hiccup says smirking as Toothless walks over to the Aldis and the little dragon Smash who Hiccup was convinced was a baby.

Thorve blinks slowly at him. "You just want me away, don't you?"

"No, I think that is a baby dragon and I don't think I have even seen it in the book of drag…" Hiccup stops, seeing her no longer there and looking over Smash with enthusiasm. 'Ah, cute Thorve.'

Astrid giggles as they watch Thorve write down anything about the dragon. "You're great at getting others to do what you want."

"Just got to know what they want," Hiccup says before he got Seer to go over to Aldis and pick her up and place on his back and starts walking around with her, soon followed by many more kids who he let climb up on him or even helped them up.

"Yeah. And our girl is excited by dragons," Astrid says smiling.

"Looks like Seer is a hit," Hiccup says.

Astrid nods as hey watch all the kids climb onto Seer and even bring him down. "Yeah. We got some good graces."

"Yeah, we may be looking at the next generation of riders there," Hiccup says.

"And yours?" Astrid asks back.

"We have a lot of potentials and most likely a lot more when the war is over," Hiccup says.

Astrid just keeps smiling at him.

"And, oh boy. It's going to be a full-time job with that when it is over," Hiccup says a little dread in his voice.

Astrid grins more.

"We may have to expand for that," Hiccup says to himself as Seer turns invisible for a moment, making it look like the children were floating in midair.

"Maybe more since there is another," Astrid points out.

"Yeah, but I don't think the Berserker we have taught is ready to teach yet," Hiccup says.

Astrid shakes her head and puts her head on the saddle of Stormfly who looks back at her. "Hardhead."

"You putting that as the possible name for it in the book of dragons?" Hiccup asks as Thorve tries to keep up with Seer who had the baby dragon on his back now.

"Yes…hardhead," Astrid says quietly at the end.

"It may make it," Hiccup says moving over to her as they watch Thorve, waiting to see if she knows to tell him to stop.

"Think she will realize she has to only say stop?" Hiccup asks Camicazi and Astrid.

"Too excited," Astrid simply says.

"Heh," Camicazi starts chuckling.

"Come on. Wait up," Thorve calls.

"This is actually quite amusing," Hiccup says.

"You find anything with her amusing," Astrid points out.

"You too," Hiccup says smirking.

Astrid just kept smiling as she kept watching Thorve struggle to study the new dragon on Seer.

"Seer, shift it into reverse," Hiccup calls.

Seer stops and starts to walk backward and lets Thorve catch up and pick up the little hatchling off of Seer to look it over. "Finally." Seer, seeing this, picks her up with his mouth and carries her as he keeps backing up.

"Seer? Really?" Thorve asks, looking back at him.

"I have been training him well," Hiccup says smirking.

"Thorve can be more fun than ever…especially once this war is over," Astrid adds smiling.

"Yes, yes, she can," Hiccup says as Seer bumps into a wall before walking forward again.

Astrid chuckles. "You know…we are going to have a big celebration once we win. And it might be fun to finally make your own dream house."

"Well, I need money for that…I kinda spent most of mine investing in the ship," Hiccup says.

"I wish I can hit you over the back of the head," Astrid sighs.

"I spent all of the money I got from the treasure we found," Hiccup reminds.

"…you know, you're very lucky me and Thorve can do something about that," Astrid says sighing.

"I have never been that worldly," Hiccup reminds.

"But we need a good house," Astrid reminds.

"I know, but I have never thought of it," Hiccup says as Astrid recalls he has a room in the rider HQ and the ship.

"You need a place to settle Hiccup," Astrid pointed out.

"Any suggestions Mrs. Haddock?" Hiccup whispers to her.

"Secret," Astrid whispered.

"You are not even denying," Hiccup says smirking.

Astrid just smirks.

"Well, that settles that," Hiccup says waiting now.

* * *

It took more than three months, but they finally made it around a barren island to the northeast of the speedstinger island and finally spotted a small number of the alliance ships.

"We got ships," Thorve calls.

"They're ours," Hiccup calls.

"Let's not keep them waiting. I'm sure they would want to know everything," Astrid says chuckling.

"Well, that is Bartha's part. I wonder how things have been going since we left?" Hiccup asks.

"Let's go see," Astrid says pushing the two to the dragons on board.

"Take it easy," Thorve mutters.

"I think she is looking forward to seeing her parents," Hiccup says.

"Who wouldn't?" Thorve asks.

"About how she intends to give you an eng…" Hiccup started whispering when an ax touched his side.

"Finish that and we might consider going without you," Astrid whispers.

"Alright, I getcha," Hiccup says getting on Toothless.

Astrid smirks as he takes off and she looks to Thorve who sweats as she holds up her ax. "Don't worry. I'll never leave this cute girl in my life."

"And Hiccup?" Thorve asks.

Astrid hums teasingly as she spins her ax around. "Tempting…he did proclaim his love second after us…so…"

"I would leave you," Thorve teases getting on Blazesnap.

"No. No, you won't," Astrid points out.

"Want to try me?" Thorve challenges a bit.

Astrid kept smirking at her.

Thorve gets Blazesnap to take off at that and flies to the ships as the Bog Burglar fleet gets closer.

Astrid sighs and hangs her head. "Okay…makeup time to two people I love…how the heck am I going to handle that Stormfly?"

Stormfly looks at her before seemingly snickering.

Astrid rolls her eyes at that. "Geez, thanks."

Stormfly kept snickering as Astrid got on and took off after the two.

"Hiccup," Dagur calls from the ship.

"Dagur, good to see you," Hiccup says landing on the ship with Toothless.

"Same to you. Heard you went and got a new tribe under our wing," Dagur notes.

"We have an accord. We fight their enemy and the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Hiccup says.

"In other words, we have strong backups," Astrid explains landing.

"Bingo. So Dagur, best to put on your friendliest face, because with them, we can attack the Hysteric tribe's main camp now," Hiccup says.

"This is always my friendliest face," Dagur says excitedly as he points to his face.

"I mean use your manners and be respectful at least till we finish the war. Then you may talk to them how you wish," Hiccup informs.

"Why?" Dager asks.

"Well, huge battle and we need their ships and warriors for that," Hiccup informs.

"And we rather not hurt relationships," Astrid speaks up.

Dagur looked pouty for a bit before cheering up. "For the battle."

"Battle…" Hiccup seems to catch what Thorve whispered to herself and looks to see her looking distant.

"You alright?" Hiccup asks walking over.

Thorve kept staring before blinking and looking at him like nothing happened. "Huh?"

"You seemed distant for a bit there? Something you want to get off your chest?" Hiccup asks concerned.

Thorve idly taps the saddle and looks to him slightly worried. "Yeah…I just need to get back to work."

"We will have to wait. The final battle may be upon us," Hiccup says.

"I know…I just wanted to finish something up," Thorve says.

"Save time for the Hysteric tribe. I want to see what they have made after what we heard from Camikaze," Hiccup reminds.

"Okay…but I really need to get back. I just had a thought and I want to see if it works…might help for what we might face," Thorve explains.

"Can you make it there, finish it, and be back in less than a week?" Hiccup asks as Dagur met with Bertha.

Thorve looks to him, pretty determined and with a small smile. "Can Toothless fly in that same amount of time?"

"She can give it her best," Hiccup says.

Thorve nods and gets off Blazesnap. "Can I go right now then?" she asks, a bit eager.

"Go. Just be safe," Hiccup instructs.

Thorve giggles as Toothless walks up to her. "It's me. You know how I am," she says getting on the black dragon.

"Why do you think I said that?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve sticks her tongue out before being taken off, back towards Berk.

"Camicazi, Astrid, can you two come with me," Hiccup requests now that Camicazi had arrived.

"Sure," Astrid says as Camicazi followed them.

"We need some scouting done," Hiccup whispers to the two and motions for Seer to come to join them.

"Got a plan?" Astrid asks, seeing him hold up a few changeling cloaks and Seer grinning.

"We are going to find out what their fortifications are," Hiccup says smirking.


	19. Chapter 19: Test of Locks

"Where is that son of mine?" Stoick asks looking around the Battle Born.

"You would think he would be here as he was the one who convinced all of us to make the Bog Burglars into allies," Alvin says as they took a break from the formal stuff.

"Not to mention Bertha said she can't find her daughter Camicazi," Stoick adds.

"Well you can stop looking," Hiccup says as Seer lands on the ship's deck and the three get off, taking their changewing cloaks off.

"Where have you three been?" Alvin questions.

"Oh, just scouting the Hysteric's defenses," Hiccup says showing them the map they had drawn.

Alvin hums as he and Stoick look it over. "This is…"

"They have concentrated most of their ramparts on the land around their port," Hiccup says.

"A classic move…there must be more," Stoick acknowledges.

"The port appears to be undefended, but we took a look under the water and saw major obstacles and traps hidden, but there is a weakness in this. It was made for ships, but not scauldrons," Hiccup informs.

"Then we can use them to get the traps and make way for our forces while we keep them busy if needed," Alvin suggested.

"I was more thinking that many of us ride on the scauldrons underwater right into their port and take them by complete surprise," Hiccup says before sighing. "But there is worse news."

"What?" Alvin asks a bit reluctant.

"We spotted them grinding up those flowers and soaking their arrows in them. If we take our dragons into a hail of those, we will lose too many," Hiccup informs.

"Except for scauldrons themselves," Stoick says.

"Right. Thus, why I want only take them in and mostly hold our dragons back in a support role until we can clear some of these archers out. Also, they have some sort of launcher that shoots axes and spears," Hiccup adds.

"Anything else that you found? Anything can help for this assault," Stoick asks.

"That is all we could find," Hiccup says giving the map to his father to take to the others. "I am going to get some rest for the battle. Come on Seer," Hiccup instructs.

Seer yawns as he passes by and looks almost ready to pass out.

Hiccup leads him down into the hold into the pens for him to rest before heading back to his own room after seeing Blazesnap.

"So it begins," Astrid says sitting there, waiting for him on the bed.

"Yeah, time for the final battle," Hiccup says taking off a few things before laying on the bed.

Astrid smiles a bit as she brushes his hair a bit. "You ready?"

"After I sleep maybe. Are you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid hums teasingly as she looks away. "I don't know. Thorve is gone so it might be cold for me to stay…"

"I miss her too," Hiccup says.

Astrid still hums. "What do you think she has planned?"

"I do not know, but for some reason, I don't think I shall be surprised as she can make anything," Hiccup says.

"Never surprised, huh?" Astrid asks chuckling.

"Are you?" Hiccup asks before grabbing her and brings her down into the bed.

Astrid grins and rolls him under her with her own strength. "Really?"

"Yes," Hiccup says holding her there.

Astrid sighs. "Incorrigible."

"Then what are you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid pokes his nose while smiling. "Fun and happy."

"Let's get some sleep then," Hiccup says closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Astrid sighs and rolls over, laying down beside him and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hum…still no signs of them getting ready to sally out and attack us," Hiccup says as many of the allied forces are putting the finishing touches on the catapults they were assembling.

"So they must be scared?" Astrid asks.

"Or could be just gathering more forces…maybe even reusing some of the ships left behind for their own," Hiccup suggested looking to her. "Any sign of Thorve?" Hiccup asks.

"Not really. No one has seen her at all. Not even Toothless with any rider or message. You think…?" Astrid didn't finish as she lets him fill in the blank of her being attacked.

"No. If she was, then more than likely we would have heard about it," Hiccup says dismissing the idea before feeling something hit his shoulder and looks over to see nothing.

"Something wrong?" Astrid asks, seeing his expression and gaze.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow before reaching out and grabbing something in the air and pulls slightly to show a smiling familiar mouth. "Hi," Thorve says tiredly as she pulls the changewing hood off and shows her head in the air. "I…I finished…working all night even…"

"A full-body cloak…" Hiccup says, sounding a bit impressed.

Thorve smiles as bright as she could. "Not just me," she says before patting something in the air beside her and soon Hiccup was slobbered in licks.

"Gah! Toothless! You know that doesn't come out!" Hiccup complains and pushes her off to let Thorve pull Toothless's cloth hood down to show only her head as well, but lets Hiccup see where she is sitting by the ground being pressed down.

"I did what I could…a cloak for Toothless with a new harness and armor sets that would protect against arrows…and…and…a…" Thorve didn't finish and falls forward into Hiccup's arms, hearing her quiet snoring coming from her.

"Astrid, a bit of help," Hiccup requests.

"Sure…I'll get this off of her and onto you. Might come in handy," Astrid says lifting Thorve up and carries her off.

"Toothless, tell me…how tired are you?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless smirks a bit and just puts her head onto something while her tail points to Thorve. Telling him that Thorve let her sleep a lot as Toothless picks her head back up, letting him feel her armor under her cloak.

"One moment," Hiccup says starting to get the whole thing off of Thorve and tries to put it on himself.

Toothless just kept smiling as she sees Thorve being put to sleep nearby while Hiccup makes sure everything fits on tight enough, even over his armor set. 'She used your other armor rider,' Toothless thinks as she watches him struggle with the neck area.

"Astrid, send Seer our way. We are going to go cause some havoc," Hiccup informs.

Astrid smiles as she walks over. "Found this with her as well…and this note," she says, giving him a handle for a weapon and a written note, scrawled a bit messily from her tired state possibly.

"By the way, in case I fall asleep before telling you, press the button and use this in the fight…save some for me though," Hiccup reads as he presses the button on the handle and some iron pieces rise up before being set on fire as something flaming drips from it. "Nightmare gel…Thorve you smart girl."

"Think she can do other weapons?" Astrid asks smirking.

Hiccup smiles back as he packs the note away. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Thorve just worked a week to make almost five different things. I'm going to give her a break after this," he says, spinning the sword around and testing it a bit before thinking of how to close it before pressing and holding the button, dropping the pieces back into the hilt and extinguishing it.

"Alright," Astrid says carrying Thorve off and soon Seer arrived.

"Hey boy. Ready to give a scary surprise to our guests?" Hiccup asks smirking and Seer smirks back. Hiccup then turns to Toothless. "As for you girl, lets fly," Hiccup says.

* * *

"Chief, we are all ready to start firing," Gobber says walking up as the catapults were being loaded.

"Perfect. Make sure they are aimed as best as possible. I don't want to see a splash without something breaking," Stoick orders as he watches the horizon. "Now where is Hiccup? He said he would be here to help coordinate the attack."

As Stoick finished, there was a large explosion from the village's center. "If I had to guess, I would say there," Alvin says.

"Oh, Hiccup. I hope you have a solid plan with that move," Stoick sighed at.

"In fact, I did," Hiccup's voice says next to them.

They all look around but can't find any sign of him at all. "Hiccup?" Stoick asks confused.

"Thorve returned with something new," Hiccup says as they heard a thud on the ground and Hiccup starts trying to remove the cloak.

"Well…I'll be…" Alvin starts chuckling as Hiccup's head is revealed with Toothless's head appearing under his, letting them see that he is riding her while Seer appears beside them. "I must say, you got quite the betrothed to let her make you all this."

"You are not wrong and that was the armory so many of their arrows and equipment just was either damaged or destroyed," Hiccup informs.

"Then we strike now. Signal the Bog Burglars to start their attack and start firing at the defenses," Stoick orders.

A horn sounded out and almost everyone went out on both ships and dragons to face the enemy tribe as the leaders watch it all. "Well…they would be in a frenzy. Gives us a real chance to strike hard…thanks, Thorve," Hiccup whispered at the end before starting to head towards the camp at the coast.

When he arrived, he saw Dagur waiting with several other berserkers. "Dagur, it is time," Hiccup says.

"Finally. Now we can…Hiccup, why are you a floating head?" Dagur asks when he looks over and sees the two with Toothless snickering.

"Thorve came back. You're looking at full body changewing hide cloak," Hiccup says.

"That…is…amazing! I want one," Dagur requested.

"Thorve is currently asleep and only she knows how to make them. So after the battle, you can ask, ok?" Hiccup says starting to take off the rest and places it on a stand.

"Shoot…ah well. Alright. At least I can satisfy my need for fighting with them," Dagur says looking more optimistic as he turns to the island with the enemy tribe being under siege and failing. "What are you waiting for? Let's go, go, go!" Dagur orders to the rest of the forces waiting.

"Let's see if they have the sense to watch inside the water," Hiccup says hooking his bow around himself before starting to walk into the water with the rest where the scauldrons are waiting.

The scauldrons soon were on their way, swimming under the water past ships and obstacles with all the vikings holding onto them till they arrived at the port which was vacant for the most part.

"Must be busy with the assault and explosion," Astrid whispered as they all grab their weapons.

"I don't like it," Hiccup says looking around carefully.

"What is it, brother?" Dagur asks getting his ax.

"Last time, there were many here doing something. Now there is no one?" Hiccup says suspiciously.

"Traps set?" Astrid whispered.

"If they aren't stupid, then yes. I will bet on it or an ambush waiting for us," Hiccup says.

"So then how will we do this?" Dagur asks, obviously eager to get into the fight.

"We proceed. Shields up and slowly," Hiccup says, signaling them to form the shield wall.

They all move together, as slowly as possible while most of them kept an eye on the ground, looking for anything. Hiccup slowly bending down to the sand and slowly scooping sand back into the water, trying to find anything or any sign of a trap. As they form a wall of shields, the ends pointed toward the island before slowly moving forward, waiting for anything to pop up and shoot at them. Hiccup kept kicking sand away as they moved forward, trying to find anything that will tell what is there, but nothing is found. Astrid becomes curious and picks up a stick before throwing it ahead of them, bouncing off the rock wall and landing on the ground, the place of where it landed didn't move an inch before it suddenly all drops, the sand and stick falling into a hole, as if the ground was suddenly pulled away. Everyone stops in place as they watch the hole for anything and nothing happens for a while.

Hiccup picks up a rock and throws it. Himself wondering if this is something akin to a spike trap. Hiccup tilts his head as the rock lands and another hole opens up, dropping the rock, but this time they hear the rock knocking against something, telling them something is there. Everyone then picks up sticks, tapping the ground to find any more holes.

"Spikes…" Astrid noted, looking down into an open hole as more are found.

"I thought it was too easy," Hiccup says as Dagur looked a little irritated of these tactics.

"Begs the question, what else is there?" Astrid asks the obvious, getting some groaning from the rest as Hiccup surveyed.

"…AMBUSH!" Hiccup calls before firing an arrow and a pained cry is heard as a viking falls out of their hiding place of some bushes onto the ground and through a concealed hole.

Other vikings soon came out and charged them, avoiding the now open holes and some covered ones as well, making them all stand their ground, waiting for the attackers with their shields locked.

The tribe cried out as they crash into the wall with their weapons, almost as if they are trying to chop through it, some of them even trying to spear through the gaps in the shields, only a quick dodge from them allowed a quick escape from the strikes. Most of the berserker tribe groaning in pain from holding up the shields as they try to move back and makes the enemy off balance before shoving hard, sending some of them stumbling while others were sent to the ground, one at least falling into a trap and yelling out in agony.

Now the berserker tribe splits up from the shield wall and jumps onto the downed vikings with weapons held high, striking them down hard. The rest recovering quickly and running at them again, now in a full-on melee. Dagur finally laughs deranged, loving that he can fight on their terms, back into a familiar fight. And of course, raising his own ax and charging at one, striking down onto the sword as the hysteric viking holds up his own sword and blocks it. But Dagur simply raises his ax up again and swings down hard, bringing the sword down lower and lower with each strike. Until the sword is pushed down enough and Dagur raises his ax up high and aims further than what the hysteric viking expected, ending up with his head sliced in half with an ax stuck in his head. Dagur grunts as he tries to pull out the ax from the viking.

Hiccup slices one viking across the chest, sending him back a little and onto a covered hole, sending him down into it and gets a cry of pain and agony. Hiccup frowns, turning around to see the situation before him. The berserker members all trying to fight off the remaining hysterics on the beach. And even noticing a few who were outnumbered, but they held their own until he noticed a particular extra hysteric viking going for Dagur who has his own ax stuck in a dead one.

Hiccup charged through the crowd, trying to push some of the hysteric vikings down to help, he runs straight for the approaching viking and bum rushes into him, sending him stumbling back before slicing across his neck. Dagur then gets his ax out and turns around to face another, but sees only Hiccup kicking the now bleeding viking close to him and sends him down a hole, the sound of metal and flesh being pierced.

"Mind your head," Hiccup notes, blocking a sword strike with Dagur swinging down from the side and sends the viking down. "And you can watch mine."

"Thanks, brother," Dagur says preparing to use his ax again before an arrow flew past his head.

"Dagur, shall we introduce their archers to our scaldrens?" Hiccup asks.

"Thought you would never ask," Dagur almost jokes back before whistling to the sea. The water rippled before ten scaldrens rose their heads out of the water and glares to the archers before their water sacs filled up with water and then being spit out towards the high areas of the archers. Splashing the scalding water onto them and almost burning them alive while missing a few who realized they needed to dodge it. Only to not survive when they dove down onto the beach and was plumbed to death by the berserkers.

"You trained them well," Hiccup says.

Dagur looks proud at that. "I know I did. Now, let's get killing," Dagur laughs, looking like a giddy little kid.

"Um…Dagur…remember to send them back for more water in a few pairs so they don't run out or get caught alone," Hiccup reminds bringing out his bow again.

"Right…" Dagur says before whistling twice to the dragons and some of them sink down to collect some water while others stayed to keep watch.

"I think we smashed their ambush. Proceed?" Astrid asks retrieving her ax she had thrown from a corpse.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Hiccup calls to the other vikings and they move onward.

Astrid smiles as they make their way forward with the shield wall with some of the Scauldrons following them onto land. After climbing up the rocky hill and stopping a few times as some rocks fell and clacked against the ground, fear of alerting the tribe, they found the camp and attacking wall being bombarded with fireballs and dragon shots of their own alliance fleet.

"Okay…what's the plan here?" Astrid spoke up, looking over the scene.

"How does it look like the assault is going?" Hiccup asks in a hushed tone to a berserker warrior who had climbed up the side of a building to spy at the wall.

"They still haven't made it onto the wall," he says in a hushed tone back as he climbs down.

Hiccup, hearing that, sigh before motioning Dagur to come close to discuss this. "If we can't take the walls, then killing the chief is worthless," Hiccup says and Dagur begrudgingly nods, remembering the main goal of this is to win this war with as few casualties as possible. "Dagur, pick your second in command and send them with the Scauldrons and most of who we brought to assault the walls from this side. The rest can come with us for the chief's head."

Dagur hums as he turns to his vikings and thinks on which to choose while Astrid kept watching over the campsite. "This is going to be a challenge."

"If it was easy, anyone could do it," a familiar voice says next to Hiccup.

"Well said Camicazi," Hiccup says before turning to the bog burglar after a few moments to register she was there. "…Camicazi, why are you here and not with the rest of your tribe?" Hiccup asks with a neutral expression.

Camicazi just gives a sly smile.

"Well…since you are already here," Hiccup says before Dagur finishes and the warrior leads most of those the group and the Scauldrons away to the wall.

"Are we ready?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes…you do have a plan, right?" Camicazi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You ever heard of cutting off the head of the sea serpent?" Hiccup asks, not using the dragon to not freak out any of the riders with them.

"Yes," Camicazi says, not yet getting it.

"If we take out their leader, then the rest of them will not know what to do," Hiccup explains.

"So you are just going in and attacking?" Camicazi asks, holding up her own sword.

"It's a precision killing. Like how a burglar would aim for the most valuable treasure first," Hiccup says.

'Ego stroker,' Astrid sighs as she grips her ax.

"Oh, I get it now," Camicazi says understanding it now.

Hiccup rolls his eyes amused before seeing the tapping finger of a raised eyebrow from Astrid and changes his expression to a neutral one.

"Alright, let's proceed and look out for any more traps," Hiccup says before they and the six other berserker warriors started to proceed.

The group proceeded to go through the camp, walking through as quietly and behind crates and boxes as quickly as possible, dodging the many running vikings as they transport weapons and ammo around, trying to defend the wall as best as possible, but their efforts are in vain as parts of it are being destroyed to bits. Only doubling their efforts and not making them notice the group of their enemy moving in the back parts of the camp, hardly able to hear over the noise and attention on gathering whatever supplies they need for the wall.

Soon they came to a big burly viking barking orders as he waved a huge double-headed ax. Half of the ax head was black and the other half of the ax head was gold. "That him?" Hiccup whispers to Camicazi.

"Yes. He's the leader of this excursion," Camicazi informs.

"Kill him," Hiccup simply says before letting an arrow fly from his bow.

The viking blinks once before holding up his ax and blocks the arrow strike before slowly turning to them. "Creepy," Astrid muttered before jumping over the crate and charging with her ax raised, the others following her example and knocking away any of the tribe who now notices them.

Hiccup fires off another arrow after jumping over the crates, getting a better angle in the process. Astrid quickly taking a swing once she closed in and ends up in a deadlock. One that didn't last as long as the other berserkers did the same thing as Astrid did, making the burly viking break off the lock and block the other strikes, swinging his fist around to punch some away while knocking new attacks to the side as he backs up. Only when he ends up with his back to a tent did he move to the side and dodged an arrow from Hiccup. Hiccup taking three more arrows and firing them all at once, fired in an unplanned move that sent them all flying in a state where the viking moved and stayed between two of them but blocks the one with his ax head in the middle, taking another swing and slides it off. The berserker not having a chance to move back and ends up having his throat cut when he was pushed away and could not bring his own weapon up in time.

More berserker viking charging in their fallen comrade's place, trying to keep the skilled enemy busy just enough for him to slip up and get sliced or shot by one of the other skilled vikings they have on their side. Dagur getting a couple of swings in and knocking the viking's ax to the side, but he was quick enough to bring it back and block another attack. Camicazi sneaks around the whole time, trying to find an opening from behind. However, she could not get to it fast enough when she saw it and gets blocked every time. Astrid just kept hitting as fast as she can, trying to take him off balance and strike than from the opening but finds that he is heavily footed and rooted to the ground, preventing any misstep she can cause. Hiccup just kept firing what he could as berserker after berserker started to go down, taken out by swift cuts to vital areas.

"Astrid, Camicazi, help them," Hiccup calls.

Astrid and Camicazi charge past the side of the berserkers as they held on as best they could. Both of them bringing down their blades in an effort to catch him off guard and only gets blocked as well somehow. Hiccup lets loose another arrow and it glances off the ax he throws up, knocking everyone away and then charging after Hiccup, pushing everyone away. Hiccup quickly starts grabbing more arrows, notching them all and letting them loose. Only to have it all bounce off helplessly against the ax as he gets closer. Hiccup cries out as he fell off the rocks he was on, the ax narrowly missing him and splitting part of the rock in half. Hiccup drops his bow as he kept crawling back. Missing each strike and even rolling over a few times to dodge the long reach strikes. Hiccup even looking at the shining blade and sees his reflection before it pulls back for another swing. The burly viking grunting as he prepares to swing down hard only for an arrow to knock against his raised ax.

Both look up to the falling arrow and then look to see where it came from. Only finding a monstrous nightmare flying where the shot came from. Another arrow somehow came from between the wingbeats and flew at the viking, for him to then seeing his ax and cut it in half. He then takes out another dagger from behind him and throws it hard at the dragon. The fiery nightmare crying out and rolling over to miss the dagger while dropping something from its back. Hiccup looks in some shock as the object is a person wearing some dragon hides head to toe and is now screaming out, trying to reach out and grab something in useless vain. Hiccup almost reaches out before the person disappears behind the wall and hears a loud grunt and pained cry.

Hiccup quickly turns back to the viking while picking up a dropped sword and grunts as he swings it, being blocked off with sparks flying as it scraps against the metal. Hiccup continues the swing and moves it behind him, bringing it up above him before being kicked away, landing into his back against some crates and cries out in pain. His old wound catching up now as it throbs in pain. Hiccup looks up, as his vision seems to have stars flying around, and sees that the viking is about to bring up his ax for another strike before somehow being stabbed in the back by a sword in the shoulder area, a loud familiar war cry sounding out and then a familiar ax swinging from the side into the exposed side. Hiccup watches as Astrid seems to seethe with rage as she growls before crying out in what could rival even a berserker's war cry. The flesh being torn apart and cutting through the bone before Astrid slices him in half, leaving her covered in some blood and panting hard. Hiccup pants slowly as some blood rained down on him before remembering who shot the arrow and grunts as he rushes to get up and runs back down to the beach.

The remaining group watches as he leaves while the wall falls, some of the remaining Hysterics look over and see that their leader was cut in half. Now at a loss of what to do and ends up with blades at their necks, stopping them. Hiccup himself rushing down to the beach where he sees the person lying on the sand and rushes over, dodging the remaining sand traps and stops before the savior. "Of course…" Hiccup sighs as he pulls the hood off and shows it was Thorve, gritting her teeth in pain. "How the heck did you get up in time?" Hiccup asks, knowing she is now smiling through the pain as he sits near her, waiting for her pain to die down.

"Determination and all this," Thorve gestures to herself, grinning and chuckling.

Hiccup shakes his head amused. "You just gestured to all of you."

Thorve opens her eyes and smiles while trying to keep her injured arm still. "Turns out, that's all you need to help out your future betrothed."

Hiccup sighs. "That's it. As captain, I order you to take a break. If you keep trying to get up and do something, I will order that you take some sleeping herbs."

Thorve giggles. "Try and stop me."

Hiccup rolls his eyes as the others start to catch up. "Try and stop me…"

"Sir," Thorve sighs as she reaches out and grabs his hand in her own.

Hiccup smiles as he watches her now, seeing her start to close her eyes and get the rest she deserved.


	20. Chapter 20: Resting Intervention

The battle soon ended after that. With the attack from within lead by the berserker Bodalf, the alliance managed to take part of the walls, gaining an access point and then word came that the Hysteric tribe chief had been slain in combat. The Hysteric tribe soon started to lay down their weapons instead of continuing the fight, seeing it was now lost completely. The warriors were soon put into chains until the leaders decide what to do with them. Then came the party. The alliance drank and celebrated their victory in the war, but none were more rowdy or joyous than the Hofferson clan after Hiccup himself, supported by Dagur, proclaimed Astrid had slain the chief herself.

"She deserves it," Thorve sighs as she drinks a bit of water. "Though…I have never seen a viking cut in half as you described."

"I think she was that enraged," Hiccup says smirking as he recalls Dagur and the two other surviving berserker warriors impression at that kill. "Now then…care to explain why you rode Blazesnap into the city when they had poison arrows and how you did it?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve sighs and puts the mug down, looking away. "I…made more…then what I gave you…it was in Toothless's saddles and I dropped it off before I got to you."

"Alright, now, have you thank Blazesnap and apologized for risking him?" Hiccup asks picking her mug back up and holds it to her.

Thorve slowly takes it without looking. "Yeah…he got what I was asking him as well."

"You gave him an entire boar?" Hiccup asks jokingly, trying to make her smile.

Thorve chuckles a little before looking to him. "Want to…see what else I have?"

'Is she…?' Hiccup thinks and what he is thinking was written all over his face with a blush.

Thorve giggles at his expression. "You've been out there fighting for a while. Why not see what I have been making?" she offers smiling, almost ready to burst out laughing at his dirty mind.

"Oh, good. I was thinking you wanted to take our relationship to the next level," Hiccup explains.

Thorve shakes her head amused and gets up before leaning in close to him. "I was almost ready to do that," she whispered.

"Let's wait until the ceremony, ok?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve just kept smiling and kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him away.

"Oh, remind me. I think I saw one of the berserker tribes amongst the prisoners. Remind me to inform my father and Alvin later," Hiccup says.

"I will…after this," Thorve promises.

"Thanks," Hiccup says following her now.

* * *

"So…simple and easy," Thorve starts off as they walk to a nearby forge, Toothless putting some hide onto armor mannequins spread around. Each one having a different dragon hide. "I…started with changewing armor and made it into full body…but then I thought, what about other types? And then I thought to my arm," Thorve says, rubbing her arm as Hiccup looks between all of them, wrapping his arms around her and holding her arms up. "So…gronkle armor," she says, moving with him to what she was wearing back in the battle. "As they usually bash into something, it would make sense that their hide would be able to take hard hits so it would be a great cushion in case we fall as I did or crash into something," Thorve explains and gets a tighter hug in return.

"How many types of armor have you made?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve slowly smiles. "A few…some of these are still being made and working out the problems."

"Well, take your time. I have a way that will end the war without sowing the seeds for another future one with the Hysterics," Hiccup says holding her.

"…should I stop then?" Thorve eventually asks.

"No, these will most likely be used eventually. After the war, we are going to get back to creating riders in all the tribes," Hiccup says.

"Okay…you want to see what else I have planned?" Thorve asks smiling again.

"Yes," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve smiles more brightly and leads him to the next, looking like it came from a monstrous nightmare. "You can guess. So this one can protect against fire and some magma. But not for long with magma…I doubt we would ever swim in it, even with this for long."

"Yeah, a small bit of protection from it is as best as we would probably do without some form of magic though," Hiccup says.

Thorve nods slowly before leading him to another, made of deadly nadder hides. "Try stabbing it…just be warned…it's weird," Thorve suggested, holding up a sword.

Hiccup hums as he takes the handle before holding it by the handle in a stabbing position and tries to stab the unfinished armor, but instead of going through cleanly, it instead veered off in another direction, going partway through the hides, but not cutting any part of the mannequin. "Tough…"

"And hard to sew. The biggest problem. The hide is so tough, I have to do it over light armor and tie the ends. I can't sew through it until I figure something out and any tug would probably rip it off," Thorve explains.

"You are too brilliant," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve nods and leads him to the next. "Next is zippleback. Not much…other than their trick of using gas and sparks. But…" she holds up a wooden ball with a piece of rope coming out of the top which Toothless then lights with some flame and it starts to spark. "It does handle this well," she says before throwing it and Toothless quickly brings up her wing to block them from the explosion that happened afterward, the sound of clattering wood and metal sounded out as Toothless drops her wing to show the hide still on the mannequin and blown against the rock wall, though there wasn't a scratch on it or even a scorch mark. "Figured it out by accident when I made this," Thorne explains, holding up another exploding ball that Hiccup quickly covers with his own hand.

"How did you make this?" Hiccup asks in shock as he knew he was working on making a basic form of gunpowder.

Thorve hums as she looks closely at it. "Completely by accident really. All I did was use some charcoal for the hides to have some form of color, then a passing zippleback was letting out a lot of gas for some reason, we got that fixed, and then these I found. I think it was during the period when I was half asleep and didn't know what I was grabbing," she says holding up what Hiccup knew as their way of preserving meat and other perishables. "And then it got lit on fire by the fireplace."

"So you haven't found my secret pla…I said nothing," Hiccup says quickly, catching his mistake.

Thorve blinks a bit tiredly, thinking she heard something else before shrugging. "Well…since these are stable and won't explode in my face a lot…ten times it took me awhile to figure out before taking it away from the fire," she said embarrassed.

"You're going to be seeing the healers before bed," Hiccup states.

"I still have more to show," Thorve almost whines like a child in a way.

"You said they exploded in your face at least nine times," Hiccup says.

"Ten…" Thorve quietly corrected.

"You know you aren't helping your case, right?" Hiccup asks as he and Toothless gave her the same look.

Thorve gives an embarrassed smile while rubbing her arm.

"How will we do this? Am I carrying you or you walking with me?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup…you don't need to…" Thorve tries to placate as she backs up.

"Toothless, you know what to do," Hiccup says.

Thorve cries out as Toothless stands up and picks up Thorve by her shirt before dropping her into Hiccup's arms. Thorve blinks a few times before glaring slightly at them as they smirk. "I hate you two."

"We love you too," Hiccup says before starting to take her to the healers.

Thorve sighs tiredly before slowly leaning against him. "Hiccup…?"

"Yes?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve slowly looks up to him. "Who did you love first?"

"…I think you, then Astrid as a close second," Hiccup whispered to her after looking around.

Thorve leans up to him, almost smiling. "Are you just saying that because I'm me?"

"No, it's the truth," Hiccup whispers to her.

Thorve stares at him before leaning up quickly and kisses him. Toothless blinks as she looks around before whistling innocently as she walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Dagur smiles as he walked to his tribe's part of the camp. It had been a glorious day for him. The only thing to finish was to decide what should be his 'brother's' reward after all his contributions including the alliance's flagship. He couldn't decide himself and wanted it to be a surprise so he decided to go see the head shaman of his tribe, Old Asdis. "You here old lady?" Dagur asks.

"Who are you calling old?" Old Asdis almost berates him, whacking him with a big stick in the head.

"Ow," Dagur grunts, obviously a bit drunk to her already. "I need your advice," Dagur says in too good of a mood at the moment to kill her outright for that.

"The crazy leader wants advice from me?" Old Asdis asks surprised as she splashes some cold water in his face.

"Yes, yes, I want you to ask the spirits and gods how I should reward my brother Hiccup for all he has given to his war so we could win it," Dagur says sounding a bit soberer now.

"I think this is the first time since you became chief that you asked for something like that," Old Asdis mutters before she gets the old bones and candles.

Dagur becomes more excited while watching as the shaman shuffles the bones around as the candles flare slightly, lightning up the room a bit. The sound of humming echoed out as Asdis hums before gasping and stopping. Her vision filled with the sight of Hiccup sitting on a throne seat, surrounded by five other figures and many dragon types behind him, the seals of the tribes carved into the seat, and wearing a chief's cloak. Old Asdis, seeing the vision ends, shot straight up to her feet.

"What did you see?" Dagur asks.

Old Asdis slowly turns to him. "A great flame burning bright in the sky. It would seem that your brother is destined for greatness. A position that is higher than a chief…you must make peace that will last a lifetime," Old Asdis almost orders to Dagur.

Dagur looks at her surprised. "What do you mean by that? Is Hiccup destined to be a destroyer?" Dagur asks.

"No, from what I saw, his destiny is to be that of a…" Old Asdis stops for a second to collect herself building up suspense for Dagur. "A king of vikings," she finished, making Dagur's eyes go wide.

"King, huh?" Dagur muttered to himself, now thinking that whatever he gives have to be equally as grand.

"Dagur, if you will ever heed me, do it now. You must bind him to the berserker tribe's house now. If not, if this is his destiny, we may become destroyed, if not by him, then by a descendant if we displease them," Old Asdis instructs warningly.

"I hear you Old Asdis," Dagur says getting up and heading out.

"And stop calling me old!" Asdis calls as he leaves.

"You listening in?" Dagur asks turning to his right to see Heather there.

"Yeah. How are you going to get this done?" Heather had to question.

"You believe her?" Dagur asks walking along.

"He's rising up fast. Gaining ranks and levels that could take years to do so. So yes, I believe her," Heather lists off.

"Then I have a plan," Dagur says as they make their way back to the flagship for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup awoke at first light and started to look for Alvin. He found the chief passed out from drinking a mug, still in both hands. Hiccup, seeing this, did what you do to any viking who was passed out drunk and got a bucket of cold water and drenched the outcast chief with it.

"GAH!" Alvin yelps and shot up, shivering slightly. "Who dares?!"

"Me. I waited till the morning so as not to spoil your fun, but now something has come up that requires the chief of the Outcast's attention," Hiccup says.

"And that is?" Alvin huffs.

"I am sure I saw an outcast tribesman amongst the captured prisoners," Hiccup informs.

"Yak shit," Alvin huffs as he stands now, forgetting about being drenched. "Watch what you say, boy."

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure. I recognize a few from when we fought a few battles with you. But I want you to confirm it so in case there are, no one can argue you had betrayed the alliance," Hiccup says.

"Fine. Let us go see them then," Alvin says getting up, only now realizing he had two empty mugs still in his hands.

"We can grab some for the trial," Hiccup says already walking away and knocks the table where they serve the drinks twice.

* * *

Alvin was livid as his face was changing color in rage. In front of him in chains, wearing Hysteric colors, was his former lieutenant Savage. Savage, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified right now.

"Oh…I don't want to be him right now," Hiccup mutters to the side as he stays out of the raging Alvin a bit away.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Alvin yells, looking like he was about to start strangling Savage right then and there before Hiccup stepped in.

"Alvin, before you start, we need information on what the Hysteric tribe was up to and if they have hidden caches and more traps around here," Hiccup reminds.

Alvin grits his teeth hard before growling through them. "He better make it good then,"

"Best start talking," Hiccup instructs before Savage started telling them all he knew, including telling them about a type of dragon Hiccup had never heard of before being in cages under guard on the north side of the island. 'New type of dragon…?' Hiccup think before moving Alvin outside so they can't hear them. "Keep squeezing him for information, then make sure he has an accident," Hiccup asks.

"That would be easy," Alvin growls.

"Then I will leave all of that to you," Hiccup says walking away to find Thorve, Astrid, and Camicazi.

After walking a bit around the camp, Hiccup started to smile. Spying Blazesnap and who was on the sleeping dragon. Thorve snores peacefully as Astrid holds her, sleeping as well under Blazesnap's wing. Hiccup shakes his head heading over before considering doing the same thing to them as Alvin but decided to be a bit eviler. "Hey Thorve, I found a new dragon species," Hiccup whispers into her ear before backing up quickly.

"New dragon?!" Thorve cries as she sits up.

Astrid sighs and playfully glares to Hiccup. "And I was enjoying that."

"Well, enjoy it later. I just came back from questioning a captive and they told me and Alvin all about a new dragon, but round up the riders. The cave where they are being held might still be manned with Hysterics still wanting a fight," Hiccup says getting a few of the Hoffersons around them to wake up.

"I'll get about rounding them up…but I don't know about…where she go?" Astrid asks, looking around for Thorve.

"My guess, my room on the ship. A copy of notes about dragons is in there along with plenty of supplies for that," Hiccup says.

"I bet the forge," Astrid says getting up, stretching a little. "Out of war and into another."

"How is back to training dragons a war?" Hiccup asks patting her on the back before Blazesnap started to stir.

"When lives die," Astrid says simply.

"In the end, that is life. We humans have a hundred percent mortality rate. Too morbid?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid just gives him a small look at that.

"Either way, it will be over soon. Just need to do some more clean up," Hiccup tries to encourage.

Astrud lightly shakes her head. "Don't you wish it to be over?"

"It is all, but over," Hiccup says before Astrid feels something poke her back.

"It seems Blazesnap is now awake," Astrid says looking back to the dragon.

"Ready to take flight?" Hiccup asks, petting Blazesnap.

The dragon lets out a long yawn before starting to lumber towards the water.

Hiccup smiles as he watches the dragon drink. "You are special I will say. You haven't been this great a few years ago…and it's a great change," Astrid compliments.

"You're just saying that, because we agreed to that," Hiccup whispers suggestively to her.

Astrid rolls her eyes and pats his back hard, making him grunt and fall over. "Jerk."

"Am I wrong or do you really think that?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid sighs. "As I said, big jerk," she states before picking him back up. "Up and at em captain."

"As you say miss future general," Hiccup whispers to her.

Astrid lightly slaps him upside the head.

Hiccup chuckles as he leans onto her before looking where the Bog Burglars were. "You know where Camicazi is? The reason I ask is she would follow us anyways so best just to keep an eye on her the entire time," Hiccup says.

Astrid points behind them and they see a helmet duck behind a building. "Even the shadow," Hiccup observes. "I am surprised she is up this early," Hiccup mutters before calling out, "Camicazi!"

The helmet horn jiggles in place.

"We are going to attack a possible hold out and see if there are a new species of the dragon being held there as the prisoner told us. You want to come?" Hiccup calls.

The helmet horn jiggles twice.

"What do you think that means?" Hiccup asks looking to Astrid.

"I say…yes," Astrid says, thinking a bit.

"Come and join us if that is a yes," Hiccup calls.

"Where are you yelling at?" Camicazi asks from behind him.

Hiccup blinks and they both slowly turn around to see her before looking back to the helmet, but it was gone. "How did you…?" Hiccup starts.

"Do what?" Camicazi asks confused.

"You were over there, now you are here," Hiccup says.

"And?" Camicazi just asks.

"Just get ready to go," Hiccup says sighing.

Astrid smirks as she walks off. "A headache?"

"I keep questioning how you girls do things, I will put myself in an early grave," Hiccup says simply.

Astrid grins and slaps his back again, sending him down.

* * *

"I am glad they surrendered quickly," Hiccup says with a lantern as they traverse the caves.

"Easier than I thought," Astrid says surprised.

"And you wondered why I brought those three prisoners," Hiccup says.

"It was proof that the tribe had lost obviously," Camicazi says.

"Though…" Hiccup spoke up, thinking of a few things.

"Shh," Thorve shushes as she listens.

"What is it?" Astrid asks.

"I hear something as well," Hiccup mutters lowly.

"It's…" Thorve tries to describe but comes up short as chittering and scratching are heard.

"I think we found the cages," Hiccup says lifting his torch up to try and cast more light.

Thorve pushes his torch down and snuffs out the flame, putting a finger to her lips.

Hiccup nods following her lead.

Thorve quietly crept forwards, the others following her steps as they walk deeper into the cave system. Their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness and catch some movement above them.

Hiccup taps Thorve to get her attention before pointing up to where they saw bars.

All of them all slowly looks up and freezes at the sight of many speed stingers hanging from the bars, acting almost like bats as they slept.

"Thankfully, they are caged up there," Hiccup whispers.

He was right as all of them were in hanging cages and it was doubtful that any of their tails can reach them if they tried.

"From what we were told, there is an alpha and if we train it then the pack should follow," Hiccup says looking through the cages.

"And how can we tell which one is it?" Astrid whispers.

"This one has a large fin," Thorve points out.

They all kept looking around, trying to spot this elusive alpha but can hardly see this fin in the dark with many other stingers beside it.

"It bigger as well?" Hiccup asks.

"Slightly," Thorve answers.

"That may be the alpha. Get it down and try not to wake it," Hiccup says.

"Alright," Thorve says.

* * *

"It's nice to be back on Berk," Hiccup says as the flagship docks near Berk because of its size.

Thorve hums as she looks to the main workshop area where it stands empty at the moment, thinking over what else she has to do.

"Come on Shuffle," Camicazi says, trying to move the seasick speed stinger.

"You had to give it to her," Astrid sighs as she stands beside Hiccup.

"She is the one that got it to obey," Hiccup says as Camicazi tries to soothe her dragon.

Astrid hums before she looks to Thorve, looking distant in thought. "What do you think she is thinking about?"

"Her projects. What else?" Hiccup says.

"You think we should steer her thoughts to something hotter?" Astrid asks teasingly.

"Depends on how focused she is," Hiccup says as Camicazi manages to get Shuffle into Blazesnap's claws and start flying them to dry land.

"Want to give it a shot?" Astrid offers.

"Would you?" Hiccup offers back.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" Astrid asks back, crossing her arms at him.

"No, it's just you are better at seducing her than I am," Hiccup says smirking.

Astrid sighs. "You know she wants to spend more time with you. And not just making things."

"I know, but she knows how she gets," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup…it's been long enough. Why not be with her for a while? I'll go and try to cover for the both of you," Astrid says smiling

"You're unaware we have been together the entire trip back, aren't you?" Hiccup asks.

"Not like true relaxation. For me? Just go and relax with her somewhere on the island. Away from everyone. Like I said, I will cover for the both of you," Astrid insists.

"Alright…also how are you with being a co-mother?" Hiccup whispers into her ear.

Astrid blushes and gives a sideways glare at him as he snickers while walking off to Thorve. "Idiot…but our idiot."

"Come on Thorve," Hiccup says.

"Huh, what?" Thorve asks confused as Hiccup grabs her arm and leads her away.

"Astrid's orders," Hiccup informs.

"Oh…what did she order?" Thorve asks, still confused.

"Rest and relaxation," Hiccup says getting her onto Toothless.

"Oh…then I got a spot," Thorve says as he gets on behind her.

* * *

Hiccup smiles as he leans back in the small hot springs while looking up to Thorve as she sits on the edge of the pool, looking over the cloth wrappings that cover her modesty. 'I guess this is somewhat sexy. Especially when she looks cute just relaxing.'

"So when did you make this cave hot spring?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve smiles as she kicks her legs around in the water. "Before we had to leave for the war. I found this little area and used some Nightmare gel to heat it up," she recalls, eyeing his muscled body. "It wasn't that hard…the herbs however…tough to figure out the correct amount for various reasons," she notes, leaning over to a cloth laid out on the ground with small pots and grinding tools and various herbs laying around. "Have to figure out how much to put for our current stress," she says grabbing some herbs and starts to grind a little.

"Well, I am relaxed now," Hiccup says now floating in it.

Thorve hums as she finishes and pours it into the spring, the herbs mixing in with the bubbling and movement of the water. She places the grinding bowl back before slipping into the water and sighing in relief. "I have to say…I needed this."

"So will you be joining me in my lessons with Gothi?" Hiccup asks.

"Might be. Have to learn all I can. Maybe even apply it to my works," she says swimming over to him and hugs him, relaxing and floating against him.

"With this war, our alliance will become the greatest power in the archipelago easily, huh?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve nods as she rests her head against his chest, both of them floating along the water. "Ever want this to stop?"

"Even if we wanted to, we can't. We are now marked because of our accomplishments. So we have to be always vigilant," Hiccup says.

"And what does that make this?" Thorve asks, picking her head up slightly as he runs a hand down her side.

"As a whole, but not everyone can watch full time," Hiccup says smiling at her.

Thorve hums happily as she feels his hand sliding up again. "Too bad. Wish we can train everyone for it though."

"Oh, that is what we will be doing. We are going back to dragon training," Hiccup says.

Thorve smiles. "The good old days."

"Yep, but more students more likely," Hiccup says.

"Then let's relax as best we could before we start," Thorve whispers as she hugs him tighter.

"Alright," Hiccup says holding her now.

"And you can stop undoing my wrappings," Thorve giggles at, feeling his hand mess with the tie on her back. "I can undo them for you if you want."

"Now where is the point in teasing then?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve giggles as he starts to undo her tie. "So you want to see me, huh?"

"You teasing me already, huh?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, I can make it easier for you," Thorve whispers.

"Make me work for it at least," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve giggles as she pushes away, getting far enough away from him. "Come and get me."

"I will soon, but I want to play around before I get you and forever tie you to me in marriage," Hiccup says seriously.

Thorve sighs as she leans against the wall. "I don't think I would have ever fallen for you if we didn't save the dragons together."

"I think I would have for you though," Hiccup assures.

"…you…were eyeing me since…" Thorve tries to understand as blushes, either from the embarrassment or the hot springs, he didn't know.

"I may tell you one day," Hiccup says getting up now.

Thorve eyes him now as he gets up and climbs out of the pool. "You enjoyed yourself?"

"With you? Always," Hiccup informs.

Thorve sighs as she gets up as well. "At least it allowed us to become more relaxed than ever," she says as Hiccup looks over and keeps staring. "What?"

"Wrappings," Hiccup says staring and Thorve looks down before yelping in embarrassment and covering herself as she grabs the wrappings from under the water.

Hiccup smiles at her antics as Toothless gorged herself on fish.


	21. Chapter 21: Where Is She!

"Ok, Astrid. Calm down and walk me through why you are so mad," Hiccup requests.

"Stormfly…" Astrid breathes out.

"What about her?" Hiccup asks before noticing all the new furs around.

"Those…damn…traitorous…" Astrid exhales.

"Astrid, calm," Hiccup says grabbing her arms.

Astrid growls before Hiccup kisses her and shuts her up for a few moments and makes her muscles relax a bit before he pulls back. "…thanks," she sighs calmly now.

"Ok, now calmly. What happened to Stormfly?" Hiccup asks again before Astrid explained that while they were gone, a trader from the Northlander tribe came to trade and the next morning, Stormfly was gone along with the trader's ship. Hiccup, hearing that, went straight to his father. Stoick hearing that was mad and gathered up those in the village. After piecing together where they were most likely going, Stoick allowed Hiccup two boats with full raiding parties to go north after them. Hiccup went one step further and sent two terror mail. One to Dagur and the other to Alvin explaining what happened and to meet them at an island to the north of Berk with a boat with a full raiding party each.

Once the four ships met up they started trekking north. In the longboats, the vikings prepared themselves for battle in between manning the sails or rowing. Gobber was leading the ship Hiccup and Astrid was on, while Spitelout leads those on the Jorgenson longboat from Berk.

Dagur, for many of them, was unusually quiet. In his mind, he was thinking of the prophecy his elder had told him and if this was apart of it. He was also missing his squadron of Scaldrons as these cold waters made them unable to come with him to battle.

Alvin, on the other hand, was looking excited about another fight so soon.

On the way there, the four boats shared the furs that the Hooligans had gotten from the northlander merchant to keep warm. During the trip, Thorve seemed to be working on something new as well. Though she did push Hiccup away and want it to be a surprise for him.

"Alright, Astrid, you are with me. Gobber, we are taking a few riders to scout," Hiccup informs.

"Alright," Gobber says as the riders took off as Thorve stayed behind.

"Good luck," Thorve calls after a minute.

"Alright. Everyone fan out and don't be seen or at least don't draw attention to yourselves." Hiccup calls to all the riders.

"Always quiet here," Astrid reassures, glaring a bit.

"Astrid, get under the fur with me. I don't care if you hate the northlander who sold it to us. I don't want you freezing while we look," Hiccup informs.

"I'm fine," Astrid mutters before gritting her teeth as she shivers.

"Astrid, just do it," Hiccup says looking back at her now.

Astrid's glare turns to him before seeing his stern look and sighs. "Fine," she relents, taking it and putting it on.

"Good. Now we keep a look out for those who took Stormfly," Hiccup says as they kept searching, eventually finding some ships, but not the ones they were looking for.

"None of those are local. Astrid, we are heading back to warn the others," Hiccup says, seeing that all the ships were heading for a horseshoe-shaped inlet surrounded by tundra.

* * *

"So that is where they are headed," Hiccup informs.

"Hmm…Balder Bay. It's a natural harbor around these parts," Gobber says.

"You know, this is where I acquired all those whispering death eggs," Alvin says.

"We'll talk about this later. So we can't just be mooring in their port," Hiccup says, knowing they would lose the element of surprise.

"Well, there is the ice needles. I and my boys always used that when we raided the Northlanders. Drove them crazy I hear with them unable to figure out where we were raiding them from," Alvin says chuckling as he remembered this.

"Or try a rope," Thorve says walking by with some arrows and rolls of rope.

Hiccup cleared his throat and Toothless struck a pose.

"And the illustrious and good looking dragon," Thorve jokes as she heads back into the ship.

"So yeah. With our dragons, we can get all our raiding party up there in no time," Hiccup says.

"We will also need more recon," Gobber says.

"Then half the riders will go with me to scout and the other stays here to bring the warriors up the Ice Spikes," Hiccup suggests.

"Then watch yourself. They tend to not like cheaters," Gobber warns.

"Astrid, when we do this, no storming in with ax drawn," Hiccup reminds.

Astrid growls heavily. "For now."

"Alright, eat and get your stuff ready," Gobber says as Alvin starts sharpening his sword.

"Dagur, will you be coming to recon or stay with the raiding party?" Hiccup asks.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Dagur answers back excited.

"Alright, Thorve, did you finish making the modification to my bow?" Hiccup asks walking over to her.

Thorve quickly covers her work with a blanket as he comes down to the makeshift workshop. "Yeah. String won't break and neither will the wood if you pull too hard. Placed some notches and grips for holding and firing," she says pointing to the bow to her side.

"Thanks," Hiccup says before leaning down and kisses her.

Thorve giggles as she kisses back before pushing him back a little. "No. You can't see what I am working on until it is done."

"If I was going for that, I would have started to be a bit more intimate," Hiccup informs.

Thorve raises an eyebrow while smirking at him. "Uh huh. And the thing would have exploded in your face if you took it early," she says stuffing some explosion balls into his pocket.

"I know you will show me when the time is right," Hiccup says smirking.

"Then get going and get our dragon back," Thorve says pushing him out.

"I will and I will keep Astrid from flying off the handle. Also, get ready. The sun is setting out there," Hiccup informs.

"Yeah, yeah," she hums before shutting the door behind him.

"You ready Astrid?" Hiccup asks walking back to Toothless who finished eating.

"Let's get going already. I really want to give them a taste of their own medicine," Astrid growls.

"Ok, Toothless," Hiccup says getting on her saddle with Astrid again.

Toothless growls happily as she takes off with the other riders following behind, flying towards the inlet.

The small group flew over the inlet until they found a large looking hole in the middle. Inside, they spied what looked to be a fort or village made mostly of igloos and ice walls surrounded by what looked to be a boiling moat. Inside, they heard a loud voice yelling about a sale. Astrid, hearing this, was getting upset again.

"Astrid," Hiccup says.

"What?!" Astrid growled to him.

"Come with me. The rest of you take the dragons back and wait for us," Hiccup instructs.

"You sure Hiccup? There would be a lot of guards down there," Fishlegs questions.

"They won't be looking for us," Hiccup says pulling up his hood and then pulls Astrid's hood up. "They will think we are apart of those who came to purchase from them," Hiccup says.

Astrid, disgruntled, follows Hiccup as they make there way down and into the settlement where they learn the Northlanders were stealing dragon eggs before scouting it out more and heading back.

"Ok. This is the setup," Hiccup says drawing a diagram in the snow for them. "Stormfly and several dragons are held here. They are breeding them so they can sell dragon eggs. Apparently, it is so they can have something like our dragons," Hiccup informs.

Astrid just held a scowl on her face, her inner mind going on a rampage inside the settlement.

"Their warriors are mostly based here and here. We should have the raiding party attack those at the dragon pens. While a few riders can swoop in on the auction and unleashed the dragons chained up there," Hiccup proposes.

"And reinforcements on both ends attack each other?" Gobber adds questionably.

"At first, they will prioritize those who have mistreated them. As they do that, a few of our riders will get them under control," Hiccup informs. "Dagur, take control of the docks so none of the buyers escape," Hiccup adds.

"First part of any plan is always that," Dagur boosts.

"If you have the opportunity, seize a few of the Northlander longboats. We can never have too many of them," Hiccup adds.

"It shall be done," Dagur accepts.

"Then everyone has their places. Let's get Thorve?" Hiccup asks in confusion as Thorve walks over in her cloak and carrying a red bundle in her arms before giving it to him. "Oh…guess you…" he stops as Thorve actually falls over asleep onto the sketched out plans in the snow. "Finished…" he sighs as Toothless noses Thorve's side and sniffs her.

"Warm blankey…" Thorve mumbled, hugging Toothless's snout and makes her snort in surprise.

"Look at the bright side Toothless. You have something to brag about," Hiccup tease and makes her roll her eyes as he unwraps the bundle.

'Yes. A warm blanket for you and your mates…and future hatchlings,' Toothless thinks as she watches Thorve snore quietly.

"Hmm…" Hiccup stops as he looks over a metal-like glove that held a bow-like apparatus on top. "She wrapped it in Nightmare armor?" he asks confused while looking over the full Nightmare body armor.

"It's warm," Fishlegs observed, putting his hand against the inside lining.

"Sticks out like a sore thumb though," Dagur also points out to its red coloring against the snow white background.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow as he slips on the arm piece and notices that the bow system is almost like the stingers back home. But then notices that at the same time, it isn't. Seeing that the bow system is more exposed than held together and covered. "Why would she leave it open?" he asks aloud as Astrid notices something on Thorve and lifts the sleeping girl's cloak to show an arrow and rope tied to the end of it, slung around her shoulder. Pulling it off, she shows it to Hiccup who looks between his arm and the rope and smiles. "Thorve, you clever girl."

"Grappling hook?" Astrid asks the obvious.

"Better. Versatile," Hiccup chuckles as he takes the rope and arrow. "Now shall we get going?" he asks, Toothless dragging and flying Thorve back to the ship to allow her to rest.

"Alright, Astrid, this time take Skyler and hit the pens. I will wait for Toothless," Hiccup says.

Astrid nods before running off to get him as Hiccup looks to the armor and then back to the running form of Astrid. Then gives a big evil smirk that Dagur notices and almost thinks that Hiccup is becoming like him.

* * *

"Alright girl, time to make a splash," Hiccup says over the auction and Toothless smirks before she dives down to be seen by everyone. "Before you all go spending your hard-earned money, how about a taste of what you are buying?" Hiccup calls flying in and starts maneuvering. "Now dragons are smart, loyal, but while they can be trained, they can never be tamed," Hiccup calls before Toothless starts to fire, hitting the chains of the captured dragons.

The dragons jump back from the strike before noticing they are free and either starts to fly away for blast their own fire at the Northlanders.

As Hiccup was flying around, a group of Northlanders carrying a net came at him. "A net. Cute," Hiccup says before bringing out his bow and started firing, pinning a few to the ice by their own furs while Toothless scattered the rest with another shot, hitting the chain of a timberjack. "Now Dammen, the ending of this lesson is you play with dragons, be prepared to get burnt," Hiccup says as all the freed dragons started to go on a rampage just as Hiccup had predicted.

After a bit of this, Hiccup instructs Toothless again, "Alright girl, let's get that dragon egg," Hiccup says turning Toothless at the box where Dammen is.

"What is going on over there?!" one of the cage guards yell.

"Maybe we should…" another says before being bonked on the head and knocks him out.

All the rest turning to who attacked and sees a group of vikings with dragons behind them, nightmares already burning the place, and a heavily armored figure in red. "Where's Stormfly?" Astrid demanded.

"Gut them, boys," Alvin calls as his Outcasts charge in, followed by Gobber and Spitelout's raiding parties.

"I said where's Stormfly?!" Astrid yells as she charges, slicing at a Northlander and goes to another who blocks her downward swing. "Where is she?!" she yells and actually shoves him back hard before she seeing she kept charging and jumps over him and stabs her ax in his back, slicing up and throwing at another ahead of her. "Where?!"

Snotlout raises a hand before leaning to Fishlegs. "Hiccup did give orders to capture…right?"

"Only if they surrendered he said," Fishlegs states.

Snotlout hums as he looks back to Astrid slaughtering everyone and dressed like a dragon demon. "I don't see anyone surrendering."

"Nope. Me either," Fishlegs says turning away to see the dragons running free.

"I think my nephew choose his future wife well," Alvin says running another through.

Astrid walks up to another menacingly as he cowers a bit before kicking hard, sending him flying back into a cage, making a familiar bark sound out. "Stormfly!" Astrid calls and she rushes over, 'accidentally' dropping her ax on the Northlander as Stormfly puts her head to the cage bars and barks happily.

"Skyler, open this cage," Astrid calls as her nightmare whips a few away with his tail.

Skyler growls and rushes over before smashing open the gate with his tail and sends it flying off into a group of Northlanders who were being huddled together by the other dragons, knocking them down.

"Alright, capture the rest. Hiccup has plans for them," Gobber calls.

They all throw ropes into the air and the dragons bite down on the ends, flying around the many Northlanders and wrapping them up.

"Distract Toothless. Going to put this to good use," Hiccup orders, attaching the rope arrow to his arm stinger and aims as Toothless fires off shots around the stage, blowing and burning the wooded area as some Northlanders try to fire back at them. Only the sight of a chest catches their eyes and Hiccup aims before firing ahead of the running Northlander, striking the chest as he grabs the end of his rope. "Alright, yank!" Hiccup orders, tying the end onto Toothless's saddle before noticing it was ablaze. "Oh, that won't be good," Hiccup says before the chest soon exploded and out came a baby whispering death.

"Hiccup! Please tell me that egg didn't hatch!" Astrid calls as she flies over on Stormfly.

"Take me down Toothless. Astrid, round up the rest of the dragons and get the warriors to capture the rest," Hiccup calls.

Astrid groans as Toothless flaps down to the ground, letting him get off and walk slowly to the whispering death. "We'll talk about this later," Astrid says flying by.

"Hey there little one," Hiccup says bending down with his palm outstretched. The little whispering death slashing its tail around and smashing the ice before noticing him. Hiccup sat there waiting for the baby dragon to come closer when it wanted to. Hiccup was glad he had dragon scent all over him from spending time with them so much as the baby kept sniffing.

The whispering death baby growls curiously before sniffing more closely and then laying its head on his hand, letting Hiccup scratch under its chin.

"There we go," Hiccup says before wrapping the baby's tail around his arm and carries the baby along with him back to Toothless. Looking to the side, he saw Dammen surrounded by the dragons and the raiding party and surrenders quickly. "Astrid?" Hiccup calls.

"Hiccup," Astrid calls back, Stormfly landing down beside them and Toothless as Hiccup keeps scratching the baby whispering death.

"Gather up all those who came to bid on the dragon eggs here, will you?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid looked curious for a moment, but took Skyler and Stormfly to do this and soon the crowd was reassembled in the damaged ring. "Now then, you all came here to purchase dragon eggs in hopes of getting dragons of your own, because you felt threatened by the alliance, yes?" Hiccup asks, the baby now around his neck as he addressed the crowd.

They were some quiet murmurs, but no one wanted to implicate themselves.

"Well then, since the auction has been canceled, I will offer you all a different deal. Join our alliance now as full partners in it and you will have the benefits of its protection and the right to send your tribesmen to our academy to be trained in how to ride dragon with the rest," Hiccup says, surprising many there, even amongst the raiding parties.

Hiccup sat there and waited until, one by one, the potential buyers came up and shook his hands in acceptance in his offer, pledging to add their tribes to the ranks of the alliance.

Hiccup in response smiled and welcomed each to the alliance. Dagur watching this became more and more sure the prophecy was correct. As for the Northlanders, the raiding parties took the entire tribe to Berk where the four original tribes met to discuss their fate. At Hiccup's urging, they agreed to make them a vassal tribe under the Outcast tribe's supervision, but for Dammen himself. He was imprisoned for stealing from the Hofferson clan.

The dragons that the alliance had saved were all brought back until they found a rider or tribe to take care of them. All the eggs were given to the Hoffersons on Astrid's request and were hatched. Now the Hoffersons and their dragons look after all the babies with Stormfly being the matriarch. Though the baby whispering death, who Thorve discovered was male, was left with Stormfly a lot, it kept finding its way back to Hiccup. Apparently, it had imprinted onto him.

"This little guy is really attached to me now," Hiccup says to Thorve as the walk back to the new dragon nursery.

Thorve smiles. "Guess you can think of it as practice," she jokes, looking to the dragon wrapped around his arm.

"Got any ideas for something for this little guy?" Hiccup asks scratching his head.

Thorve smirks. "Give me a day and I'll have something."

"Shall we check up on the matriarch?" Hiccup asks smirking, opening the door to the nursery.

"Stormfly…babies? You okay in here?" Thorve calls softly.

"Shut the door," Astrid instructs walking by with a bunch of steaming fish.

Thorve smiles as she closes the door while Hiccup walks with Astrid.

"Arrowback here found his way back to me again," Hiccup says showing her the resting dragon.

"Again?" Astrid sighs at this as she places the basket of fish down.

"Yeah, I am impressed seeing as he can't fly yet," Hiccup says.

Arrowback growls happily at that praise.

"I think it would be best if he lives with me, don't you think?" Hiccup asks as he pulls her close.

"You have to take very good care of it," Astrid warns.

"It's me," Hiccup says smirking as he held her.

Astrid raises an eyebrow and nods slowly. "Uh huh."

"Besides, you will be there constantly with me to watch over him," Hiccup adds.

"And here I thought you would be busy with the tribes," Astrid points out.

"I have left that to dad and the others," Hiccup informs before kissing her.

"Can I have that?" Thorve asks walking over.

"You heard her Astrid," Hiccup says smirking, letting her go and moves her to Thorve.

Astrid smiles as she grabs Thorve before kissing her and makes her slack in her arms as Hiccup goes to get a few fishes for Arrowhead.

"Ok little guy, eat up," Hiccup offers.

Arrowhead growls and snaps up the fishes happily.

"Go and play with the rest for a bit, ok?" Hiccup asks.

Arrowhead nods and flies off his arm, bouncing into the pile of baby dragons that Stormfly smiles and growls happily at.

"Tomorrow, we start training new riders. I have come from seeing them all. Many are from smaller clans and more will be coming soon so we need to prepare rooms at HQ," Hiccup says taking a seat as Astrid got back to feeding Stormfly and the babies.

Thorve giggles drunkenly as she wobbles back to Hiccup before falling onto his lap. "Can we make tunnels that lead to their pens?" she slurs out.

"We are considering that. For now, though, the HQ needs our attention. Gobber has sent three new apprentices he got from other tribes to work at it while he works elsewhere," Hiccup informs.

"Oh, good. Now we won't have to do all the maintenance and orders for the academy," Thorve says.

"And frees up time for you to come up with things," Hiccup teases.

"Done for now. I will let my cousins take over here," Astrid says walking over.

"Alright, come on Thorve. Time to work," Hiccup says.

Thorve groans. "Do we have to? Let me enjoy this."

"Yeah, we do. Others are already at HQ building onto it. Camicazi and the bog burglars she brought are already there," Hiccup informs.

Thorve sighs. "Fine."

"Skyler!" Astrid calls after leaving the nursery.

Skyler, hearing this, flies to his rider and lets her get on.

"Seer," Hiccup calls.

Seer growls before flying over to him, landing nearby and letting him climb on.

"Come on Thorve," Hiccup says.

Thorve shakes her head and walks over before getting on behind him.

"Alright Seer, to HQ," Hiccup says as Thorve held onto him. Seer growls and takes off, Skyler following close behind.

As they flew in, they saw a few things darting back and forth on the ground around rider HQ.

"At least they have a place to run," Thorve observed.

"Means the bog burglars are letting them run free as well," Hiccup says as they come in for a landing on the landing pads.

"Nice job on these by the way. Way tougher," Astrid observes, landing behind them.

"Thank you," Hiccup says as they got off and look around to see many vikings engaged in carpentry and exchanging different techniques on it.

"Things are going well," Thorve watches.

"Yes. Look up there," Hiccup says calling their attention to buildings going up around the upper part of the grotto.

"Finally something permanent," Thorve sighs in relief.

"Yeah. After we get done with that, we are adding a defensive wall. It will hopefully be the inner defensive wall," Hiccup informs.

"Still need more," Thorve notes.

"One step at a time Thorve," Hiccup says before he is knocked to the ground from behind.

"Hi there," Camicazi cheerily calls.

"Camicazi. Why did you tackle me?" Hiccup asks before grunting as Shuffle lands on him next.

"To welcome you," Camicazi says simply and Shuffle growls.

"I see your tribe is already making itself at home by building homes for themselves," Hiccup grunts as Seer lifts the two off of Hiccup.

"Yep. And we are still going," Camicazi says proudly.

"Yeah, I noticed with all the zipping around," Hiccup says.

Camicazi giggles as Thorve kept looking around. "What are you using for supports?"

"We are having them make it. As they are more familiar with this wood," Camicazi says referring to those making beams and stuff.

"You want to cover this place or make a ring?" Thorve questions, still looking over the grotto.

"A ring design is the best approach," Hiccup says dusting himself off.

"But a cover will allow defense and more room," Thorve playfully argues.

"That is why we have already have planned it out, we just didn't decide who gets what," Hiccup says pulling parchment from one of his pockets.

"How many plans do you have in there?" Astrid jokes.

"Just this one. The rest in the workshop being guarded by several terrors," Hiccup informs.

"At least they are scary when it comes to it," Astrid muses.

"And truly dangerous when in a swarm," Hiccup adds as Thorve looks the plans over.

"Looks very good," Thorve admits.

"Now Camicazi, come here," Hiccup says.

Camicazi tilts her head as she walks over. "Yes?"

"From the looks of it, you have started on these buildings," Hiccup says pausing to run a finger over a few. "Build this one into a stable for Shuffle and his pack," Hiccup says pointing to the next one.

"Okay…what's the catch?" she asks dryly.

"The speed stingers like to sleep hanging from the roof so it has to be built specifically for them," Hiccup informs.

"There it is. Okay. I'll get it done," Camicazi challenges.

"You got something to look forward to Shuffle," Hiccup says patting the alpha.

Shuffle actually shuffles around happily, almost dancing in the thought.

"So before I go," Camicazi says before kissing his cheek before running off with Shuffle following.

"I swear, it's like having a second Astrid," Hiccup says.

"What was that?" Astrid asks.

"She acts a lot like you sometimes," Hiccup reiterated.

"Come on you two," Thorve says pushing them along to the work to help.


	22. Chapter 22: Snow Day

"Saddle count?" Hiccup asks going over the storage room list.

"Twenty," Thorve counts off in the box.

"There should be twenty-four," Hiccup says marking that down as Stoick entered.

"Hiccup," Stoick says getting his attention.

"Dad. What brings you here when we are doing inventory?" Hiccup asks.

"Son, I am suspending all work in building and smithing for now. Our delivery of ore has not arrived," Stoick informs.

"What?!" Hiccup calls.

"Nothing came in. No trader in fact," Stoick explains.

"Alright, then. After a few of the riders get back from gathering wood and food and helping melt the snow for families to get out of their homes, we will see what the issue is," Hiccup says handing him the inventory list.

"Why are we missing four?" Stoick immediately asked.

"That is what I want to know," Hiccup says before wrapping his fur around himself tightly.

"And one spear," Thorve says walking by with the spear.

"Why do you need the spear?" Hiccup says as she started wrapping her furs around her.

"Testing," Thorve says simply.

"It's a normal spear. What are you testing with it?" Hiccup asks as the three braced themselves to head out into the cold.

"Armor," Thorve says simply again.

"You made another one or working on Astrid's?" Hiccup asks before pulling the door open and getting blasted by cold air.

"…something…" Thorve starts before walking into the snow.

The three walk to the stables nearest to them as a group of dragon riders came in lead by Astrid.

"Astrid, is it done?" Hiccup calls.

"Yes, we should be good for a few weeks if not till spring," Astrid says getting off Skyler and letting him go to the warm stables with other dragons.

"We may have a new problem. Can you help dad in trying to track down the missing saddles from the storehouse while we go see Gobber?" Hiccup asks.

"Sure. Be happy to help," Astrid agrees.

"Oh, and Thorve has the missing spear," Hiccup adds before they got Toothless.

Astrid smiles as Thorve walks by with it. "Yeah," she only says, watching her follow him.

"To Gobber's forge Toothless," Hiccup says getting into the saddle with Thorve after she secured the spear.

Toothless growls and takes off into the air.

"It's been quite peaceful for the last five months, hasn't it?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve hums. "Yeah."

"The new students are doing well and we even found that island for our whispering deaths. I expected that to take a bit longer," Hiccup says as they flew over the village now.

"Uh-huh," Thorve mumbles.

"But that white one. Oh boy, was it a surprise, huh?" Hiccup asks.

"Yep," Thorve says.

"We are going to need a bigger island from that big guy and the other whispering deaths when they come of age," Hiccup says.

"Uh-huh," Thorve mumbles again.

"So are you paying attention to the plans we are making for the wedding?" Hiccup asks smirking.

"Uh-huh," Thorve mumbles, the same tone again.

"Yeah, just going to let that one sink in," Hiccup says as Toothless snickers.

Thorve blinks before frowning. "Hiccup."

"Yeah, you should pay attention," Hiccup says.

Thorve hits him over the head at that.

"But seriously, when the seasons change, we got to start searching for a home for the adult whispering deaths and the screaming death," Hiccup says.

"That is true," Thorve says as they landed in front of the forge.

"Hey Gobber," Hiccup says entering the forge with Thorve and Toothless.

"And how can I help our dragon commander today?" Gobber asks smiling as makes a few nails.

"Dad just informed me of the ore situation," Hiccup informs.

"Aye…and it's dead slow around here. Here I am, pounding nails just to do something," Gobber complains.

"Gobber, that is wastewater from the runoff trays," Hiccup pointed out as Gobber grabbed a cup.

"You alright Gobber?" Thorve asks.

"Oh, fine," Gobber sighs before drinking away actual mead.

"We were thinking about taking some riders and going to check it out. Could you inform us who we get the ore from?" Hiccup asks.

Gobber sighs before starting to tell the two about the ChilBlain tribe. After he finished, Hiccup spoke again. "You want to come with us Gobber?"

"I want to know who is holding out on us," Gobber complains getting up.

"Alright, grab a ride with one of our dragons. I will go get who I can to come with us," Hiccup says.

"Um…" Thorve hums as Hiccup leaves and she looks back to Gobber and waves. All before Thorve was pulled away by Hiccup.

"Ah, young love," Gobber says before recalling his young love.

* * *

"Alright you fourteen, here is the situation. We have been informed we haven't been receiving our shipments of ore lately. You all know what that means, right?" Hiccup asks everyone in the group but Gobber and Thorve.

Murmuring starts to happen. With almost everyone agreeing in some way and nodding along.

"Good. You comprehend why this is an issue. I got approval from the chief to head up there and see if they are in trouble and if they are to help," Hiccup informs them all before gesturing to a clothing bin. "In there, you will find items to help keep your dragons a bit warmer. See to it as we are going out into the cold and we need our dragons as responsive as possible," Hiccup instructs.

"I can't wait to see Toothless's reaction to hers," Thorve whispers to herself grinning.

"Also, no fighting. I made sure there was more than enough for all our dragons," Hiccup adds.

"Want to help me get Toothless fitted?" Thorve asks Hiccup smirking.

"Yes, Blazesnap needs to be fitted as well as Seer can't handle this much cold. How are you doing over there?" Hiccup calls to the seemingly empty stall with a roaring fire inside.

A head peeks out and roars at them.

"Keeping warm?" Hiccup calls.

Seer screeches happily and goes back in.

"Ok, let's get to Toothless and Blazesnap," Hiccup says.

"This will be very fun," Thorve giggles at.

"Toothless, Blazesnap," Hiccup calls.

Blazesnap growls and scrambles towards them as Toothless sleepily picks her head up.

"I will handle the eager one," Hiccup says.

"Come on girl. Look what I got you," Thorve says, holding up a pair of pink earmuffs.

Toothless gives a surprised yelp before running off and Thorve laughing as she chases after the tomboyish dragon.

"Girls, right Blazesnap?" Hiccup asks lining Blazesnap's helmet with fur.

Blazesnape snaps his jaws at him.

"Yeah. There, how does that feel?" Hiccup asks putting the helmet back on his dragon.

Blazesnap looks up to the helmet before trying to jiggle it and gets the same muffled noise.

"We will remove the fur when we get back, for now, it will help keep you warm, ok?" Hiccup asks petting his dragon.

Blazesnap nods and looks to Toothless and sees her still running from Thorve.

"A comedy, right?" Hiccup asks.

Blazesnap smacks his tail at him, pushing him toward the running pair's path and ends up being bowled over by Toothless into a tangled mess of limbs. "Thanks, Hiccup," Thorve thanks as she slips the earmuffs onto Toothless who gives an annoyed glare at her. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"The chase over?" Hiccup asks untangling himself.

Toothless pushes him into the snow by lying on top of him, a winning smirk on her face. "I think she wants payback," Thorve giggled before yelping and laughing when Toothless pulled her down beside Hiccup and laid on top of them both. "Toothless, get off!" she laughs and giggles, playfully trying to push Toothless off as Hiccup smiles from he was.

"Also, Blazesnap needs payback too as he pushed me into you," Hiccup adds.

"He'll get it," Thorve giggles while Toothless looks at the two knowingly and leaning on an arm. "What's the big smirk for? I'm not the one wearing such cute pink earmuffs," Thorve teases.

Toothless snorts and reaches up before pulling the earmuffs off of her. "I think she looks beautiful," Hiccup says grabbing it again and pulling it softly onto Toothless who doesn't try to take it off as she smirks at Thorve.

"Haha. Laugh it up," Thorve sputters as she rolls her eyes.

"None of us are laughing," Hiccup says smiling, grabbing her scared hand. "Ready?"

"Yep," Thorve says as Camicazi walks up.

"What kind of relationship am I looking at here?" Camicazi asks confused, seeing the legendary dragon keeping the two pinned and having a smirk on its face.

"The one where the dragon is a lot like Loki," Hiccup informs.

Toothless gives a bark at them and pats both on the head with a paw.

"So who are you riding with as Shuffle can't fly?" Hiccup asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Camicazi asks smirking at him.

"Sorry Thorve," Hiccup sighs as he lays back in the snow.

"I still have Astrid," Thorve says smirking.

"Don't get too touchy," Hiccup warns, playfully patting her chest.

"Oh, you know us bog burglars," Camicazi says smirking.

"Talking to Thorve…but same to you," Hiccup warns pointing to her.

Camicazi chuckles at that as Blazesnap comes up.

"Alright. Let's fly now," Hiccup says as Thorve helps him up after Toothless scampered off.

"I'll take Toothless. You have Blazesnap," Throve informs.

"Make sure she keeps those earmuffs on," Hiccup says, patting Toothless as she rolls her eyes.

"Is Shuffle coming along Camicazi?" Hiccup asks.

"Take a look behind you," Camicazi says.

Hiccup hears a bark and slowly turns around to see every single speedstinger they have, bobbing their heads and staring at them.

"I guess that settles that and with the water frozen, they can follow us if we fly low enough," Hiccup says.

"Now let's see if they can keep up," Thorve boasts, with Toothless looking proud behind her.

"Come on," Hiccup says getting on Blazesnap.

"Toothless," Thorve says getting on and strapping herself in.

Camicazi leaps onto the back of Blazesnap as Astrid came up riding on Skyler.

"Really?" Thorve had to ask, seeing the baby dragons scurrying around Stormfly.

"Yes, Stormfly will need to stay to watch after them," Astrid says as Arrowback comes bounding up to Hiccup and latches onto him, circling its tail around Hiccup's arm.

"Hey there," Hiccup says softly, scratching it under the chin.

Arrowback purrs as it tightens its grip.

"That's cute," Astrid teases.

"Seems Arrowback is coming too," Camicazi says smirking.

"He's helpful like that," Hiccup describes, still scratching the baby.

"Hiccup, we are ready," Fishlegs calls.

"Let's get going," Hiccup says patting Blazesnap and he takes off with the others following. Camicazi whistling and the speedstingers pick their heads up before following her as she glides along the ground, waving at them to keep them going.

The group flies through the air, following Gobber's directions from a nadder. When they got close, they stopped and landed at the wreckage of a sled. "Check it out," Hiccup instructs as the speedstingers arrived.

Hiccup, seeing this, dismounted and went up to the cart and started examining it. "Oh look, ore!" Camicazi calls after a bit pulling the tarp off the cart's back.

"Where's…the rider?" Thorve asks, looking around before Hiccup pulled the tarp further and shown a clawed dead viking.

"Claw marks…he must have been attacked by something," Hiccup says as Gobber walked over to examine them as well.

"Never seen these before. These marks are a first," Gobber tries to examine and explain.

"Whatever did it had to have been fast," Hiccup says, not even seeing a splash of blood frozen on the sled.

"If I was to hazard a guess, I would say whatever did this got the driver from somewhere up there and the sled without a driver careened out of control and crashed, snapping it into two like it is now," Gobber says.

"Excellent deduction," Hiccup says proudly as he looks over the sled before spotting the machine in the back. 'What the…even in this world…what…?' Hiccup thinks before noticing it was sheared clean in two by something. 'Of course…wait this is old…rust marks. Signs of wear.' "Gobber, how old would you say this is?" Hiccup asks pointing to what he was looking at.

"Hum…I say about two hundred years old," Gobber says examining it.

Hiccup blinks slowly before trying to peek inside. With parts being rusted or frozen over to bits. "Would that make this at least over two hundred years old…are we two hundred years late on delivery?" Thorve tries to joke.

"What was that?" one of the riders asked, brandishing a weapon and turning in a direction.

"What was what?" Hiccup asks, reaching in and pulling out a rusted gear. 'Amazing this ran for that long.'

"I could swear I heard something," the rider says as many more started to get out their weapons now.

"If you did, let's see how they like this," Hiccup says pulling out a new invention of his. "Cover your eyes," Hiccup instructs before throwing it into the air.

The thing he threw up exploded in a blinding flash and loud bang that made everyone's ears ring. Those who listened in time were able to escape the flash, but no one could escape the loud noise as their ears ring heavily. A loud roaring muffled in the background as the dragons tried to get rid of the sensations or stay up in the air.

"Ok, that one was stronger than the rest I have tested and Great Ceaser's ghost what is that!?" Hiccup calls and anyone not blinded turned and saw large white dragons with a wreath of horns around their heads, and of course, huge and deadly canine teeth that looked as sharp as swords.

"Ropes! Now!" Astrid calls, grabbing packed up ropes and tossing to another viking who grabs it and they fly towards one of the dragons, tying up its mouth and then moving onto its legs, sending it to faceplant into the snow. The others following their examples as Hiccup pulled Thorve away with Toothless flying, all three hiding behind a snowbank.

"What are we doing?" Thorve hisses to him.

"Getting the dragons' trust. Can't do that when they are agitated seeing us tie them up," Hiccup explains, trying to find something in his bag.

"Look at those claws…could they have done the damage to the cart?" Gobber thinks aloud.

"Could be. It's almost a match," Astrid observes, comparing the claw and claw marks.

"And what can we do to help?" Hiccup asks as he comes out from behind the snowbank, holding some fish by the tails.

"Hiccup, Thorve, I know you two will be excited by this, but shouldn't we focus on the task we were given?" Astrid reminds the two.

"We can't do that well without a dragon who is at least use to the area," Thorve whispers to her.

"You don't have time to train them though, do you?" Astrid asks.

"If you count taming training," Thorve shrugs.

"Unless you can figure out how to do that with this unknown species of dragon, then we should just take them with us," Astrid says stressing the unknown part.

"Hiccup?" Thorve asks, looking over to him.

"Hum…will need time with them and there could be more," Hiccup says before giving the order to bring the dragons with them.

"You think they would be mad we have one of their own?" Thorve suddenly asks.

"Try five of their own," Camicazi corrects as dragons started to pick up the bound dragons.

"Alright, set up a perimeter and camp. Astrid, Gobber, come with me. We will go see the tribe," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, it may not be a good idea with the dragons," Gobber informs.

"How so?" Hiccup asks turning to Gobber as he gets off the nadder he had been riding on.

"They are still in the ways we were before you and Thorve trained Toothless there," Gobber explains, making Hiccup start to consider the situation again.

'If that is the case, they will just fire on us if we fly in. That only leaves going in on foot…come to think of it, they were not directly involved in the war. That means it is possible they don't know all that happened or the amount of respect that many of my generations have acquired amongst the tribe…I may be able to use this,' Hiccup thinks as he paces a bit back and forth, weighing his options.

"He's back to his old self," Astrid murmurs and Thorve looks at her, head tilted slightly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Thorve asks.

"No…maybe…if he's stuck in his old ways," Astrid shrugs.

"Admit it. You missed him being like this," Thorve says.

Astrid slowly smiles. "I did miss messing with him when he was like that."

"I will take care of the dragons while you two are away," Thorve informs.

"You sure? You do like new things at times," Astrid points out.

"New species of dragon," Thorve reminds.

"Okay. Fair point," Astrid chuckles and bumps against her side at that.

"I expect him back in one piece," Thorve informs.

"Come on. It's me," Astrid reassures.

"That's why I want you to go with him," Thorve informs.

Astrid sweatdrops at her. "You don't trust me, do you?" Astrid asks dryly.

"I do. If it was anyone else then, oh no, I wouldn't. He needs us to keep him in line," Thorve says smirking.

"Well, he is almost hopeless without us," Astrid smiles back.

"And you know he will be upset not getting to help study these dragons at first," Thorve says before giggling.

"You are evil. You sure you aren't the daughter of Loki?" Astrid jokes.

Thorve says nothing as she looks at the twins. "I hope not."

Astrid smirks and leans over to her before kissing her cheek. "Cutie."

"Alright, Gobber, we will go without our dragons," Hiccup says grabbing his bow, quiver, sword, and shield.

"Have fun," Thorve waves as Toothless growls and leans against her, sending her down into the snow. "Bad girl," she scolds muffled in the snow as she points to the snickering dragon.

"Astrid," Hiccup calls tossing her an ax after she got a shield.

Astrid smiles as she grabs it easily. "What? Can't use the big piece?"

"I am more of a bow or sword guy," Hiccup says patting Blazesnap, letting him take off with the rest. "You lead the way Gobber."

"Stay close," Gobber calls, leading them all.

Hiccup says nothing as he follows with Astrid. When they got close enough, they spotted the battle that was raging. "Looks like a dragon attack," Hiccup says before they felt the second tremor since they started walking.

"That seems to be stronger than the last," Astrid observed.

"It was," Hiccup says before hearing a small hiss and turns around to see one of Camicazi's Speed Stingers.

"And what are you doing here? You should be back with the others," Astrid points out to the little dragon.

"Camicazi sent you, didn't she?" Hiccup asks petting the dragon on its head and the little dragon purred in acknowledgment.

"Course she did. I don't think it's a good idea to bring him anyway," Astrid says the obvious to them.

"Well, if anything, we can send you with a message to the others and this one's speed will make it quick," Hiccup says. 'And without a dragon to ride, best to do that in case we discover anything really bad.'

The speed stinger growls happily and nuzzles Astrid now.

"Come on now," Hiccup says as they catch up to Gobber who was talking to two sentries.

"Gobber, what is happening?" Astrid calls as the sentries point their spears at the speed stinger out of habit.

"That won't work. This little guy is very agile and fast," Hiccup informs.

Astrid slaps him behind the head and shuts him up.

"The boy is right and look at it. It's so small and alone, what harm could it do?" Gobber asks as the two looks closer and sees it has no wing even.

The speed stinger growls and tilts its head, lowering itself down a little as well.

"Can it breathe fire or acid?" one of them asks suspiciously.

Hiccup looks to the speed stinger and it then looks to try its best to do either but comes up with nothing, making it snap the air in front of it. "Not at all. They are very good messengers though," Hiccup informs.

The speed stinger coughs a little before vomiting up a bony fish and scratches at its face at that.

"I guess it would be fine," one of the sentries says unsure what to make of this little wingless dragon that could not breathe fire.

"Also, we found the remains of one of your carts. The driver looked like they were mauled to death," Hiccup informs.

"Ah, that's what happened to Lini then. We were concerned and feared the worst when he never returned from his delivery. Did he at least make it to Berk?" the sentry asks.

"Unfortunately, no. Died around there. Ore still in the sled," Hiccup says pointing down to the valley.

"I hope we at least will see him in Valhalla," the other sentry says a bit sad from hearing that.

"Can we see your leader and talk about more developments?" Hiccup spoke up after a while to give them a few moments of silence with nothing but the snow and wind.

The two nods and one leads them inside where the village looks at the four in curiosity. Though more the little dragon than anything else.

"You two wait out here. Let me talk to Frostbeard alone," Gobber requests as the two hands the sentry their weapons when asked.

"You sure Gobber?" Hiccup asks.

"Ay lad, I got some personal business to handle with this before they listen to us fully," Gobber says.

"Alright. Please make sure I at least get that bow back. I made it myself," Hiccup says switching midway from Gobber to the sentry.

"I'm sure they will care for it," Astrid reassures as they watch the sentry nod and follow Gobber.

After a few moments of waiting, the three are soon approached by three teenage vikings. "Er…hi," one of them greets.

"Hello…?" Hiccup asks back as they all turn to the new teenagers. "My name is Hiccup," Hiccup introduces.

"I know. I mean. Er…" the teenage boy says seeming very unsure what to say. "Sorry, I'm Kettil, this is Gunilla and Frey," Kettil says introducing himself, then the girl, and the other boy respectively.

"Astrid," Astrid introduced herself.

"So how did you know?" Hiccup asks as the speed stinger kept walking around in circles, a bit on edge.

"Tales. Many tales have been told of you…mostly dragon taming," Kettil explains.

"Mostly?" Hiccup questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, word gets around even this far around," Gunilla says.

'Apparently, very slowly or you would have heard a lot more,' Hiccup thinks as the speed stinger sniffs the three.

"Even word the war has been happening from some traders once in a while. Said you helped with some new things you made…a shield I think…or was a suit?" Kettil tries to remember to the side.

"The stingers?" Hiccup asks.

"Is that what the shield is called…or was it a suit?" Kettil asks again and Hiccup shakes his head lightly.

'Maybe I should comfort Thorve if she hears of her exploits not heard of,' Hiccup thinks sighing. "No, I think what you heard of is something Thorve came up with," Hiccup says as they feel another tremor. "How long have these tremors been happening?" Hiccup asks.

"Almost two months right now. Hardly a problem last month, but the last three weeks have been torture," Gunilla explains.

'Oh, that is not good…wait. Dragons don't nest this far up north normally…unless there is somewhere really warm!' Hiccup thinks, realization showing on his face. "Oh, that will be very bad if I am right," Hiccup says starting to write a letter on the speed stinger's back.

The speed stinger barks and turns its head to him curiously.

"Take this to Camicazi," Hiccup instructs putting it in one of the pouches on its harness.

The stinger barks before running off and leaves the three new teenagers whipping in the wind.

"Fast, aren't they?" Hiccup asks trying to divert their attention.

"Yeah…wow…" Frey says as his eye trails where the dragon went.

"That's why their name starts with Speed. Hence Speedstingers," Hiccup says.

"So what do you do for fun?" Astrid asks helping Hiccup, seeing what he was doing.

"Snowball fights," Kettil says.

"Snowball fight? Seems a bit tame," Astrid says.

'Compared to us who train and raise dragons for fun,' Hiccup thinks.

"Not the way we do it," Gunilla says getting on one of the sleds.

"You up for a game of Snowmageddon?" Frey calls before the three take off with their sleds.

"Keep an eye on the mountain. With these tremors, it's not a question of it, but when we have an avalanche," Hiccup says to Astrid, getting a sled for himself.

"But have fun?" Astrid asks smiling as she gets her own.

"Right, until Camicazi sends all those who can fly. Hopefully, before the volcano blows," Hiccup says making her stop and stare at him wide-eyed.

"What?!" Astrid now demands, getting up to him and staring at him hard. "Don't tell me that's true."

"Tremors meaning subterranean movement. Combine that with dragon species that shouldn't be living up here and thriving means that this is a volcano is the most likely possibility unless there is another reason for them able to thrive here," Hiccup informs.

"…I hate it when you do that," Astrid whispered angrily.

"This time, I hope I am wrong," Hiccup whispers back before hugging her for a moment.

Astrid sighs as he lets go and gets on the sled before riding down the hill.

The five proceeded to play a snowball fight on sleds and, from the start, it was obvious that it was tribe versus tribe for the locals.

"Come on Hiccup. I thought you were a great rider!" Kettil calls from down the slope.

'Oh, laugh it up,' Hiccup thinks before chucking a snowball a bit ahead on his path.

A grunt sounds out as Kettil was sent a little off the trail and almost lands face-first into the snow wall.

'I am becoming a sharpshooter,' Hiccup thinks smirking before getting hit from behind by Gunilla.

"Ha! The great Hiccup defeated by a snowball," Gunilla cheers as she slides past.

Hiccup shakes his head as he gives her a clap, showing he was being a good sport.

Astrid smiles happily, watching as Hiccup enjoys playing for one of the few times they have.

Hiccup suddenly stopped clapping when they felt a new tremor and his eyes instantly darted to the mountain where he saw movement. "Avalanche!" Hiccup yells as he rushes towards Gunilla who looked terrified up to the mountain.

She cries out when she was tackled and grabbed, landing down in her sled as they slide down faster down the slope while Hiccup's sled tumbled around before being buried by the approaching snow.

"Hiccup!" Astrid calls sledding up.

"We are fine. Get back to the village," Hiccup says holding Gunilla down against the sled as they kept going.

Astrid frowns as she watches them before aiming towards the side and comes to a stop as the avalanche slides past the small cliffside.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled running up to Hiccup, looking a mix of relieved and panicked along with most of the village.

"Gobber…we have a problem," Hiccup sighs as he lets Gunilla up, but she just turns to stares at the mountain.

"We need a way to do a mass exodus," Gobber says seriously.

"Before or after Ymir erupts?" Hiccup asks.

"…what?" Gobber asks in surprise that lasted as they gathered the leaders of the tribe together for this news.

"I will explain later. For now, I figured we will need them. That is why I sent a message back. They should be arriving soon," Hiccup says.

"Bringing dragons? We can't do this. Our mortal enemies helping us?" one viking spoke up.

"Then what is that?" Hiccup asks pointing to the air where he saw the riders coming in.

Many of the vikings stare in shock as the riders land and Hiccup went straight to Thorve on Toothless. "Thorve, I want you to help Gobber. We are evacuating the entire village," Hiccup informs before turning her attention to the huge sleds with multiple seats.

"Give me one minute and lots of rope," Thorve says after a bit.

"While you do that, I will be taking Toothless to check on something," Hiccup informs.

"Hurry back," Thorve says getting off and going over to the sleds.

"Kettil, want to join me?" Hiccup offers, hoping to get him to come along as a guide.

"Miss this and figure out what's going on, let's go," he says getting on behind him and tries to look around the saddle. "Um…where do I tie myself with ropes?"

"You don't. Just hang on," Hiccup says and Toothless takes off.

"Whoa!" Kettil yells as they take off and leave the rest behind staring at them.

"Will they be fine?" Gunilla asks Astrid.

"With Hiccup? Yeah, he will be fine," Thorve reassures.

"You sure?" Gunilla asks carefully.

"Yeah," Thorve says reassuring her.


	23. Chapter 23: Three Strikers

"Toothless, echolocation," Hiccup says.

Toothless roars down the rocky cave and begins to 'see' the pathway and starts to follow it. Repeatedly roaring and trying to 'see'.

"So Hiccup, what is the plan?" Kettil asks.

"We are getting the dragons here as well," Hiccup informs.

"That's more of a point than a plan," Kettil points out.

"The plan is to save your tribe. More dragons mean more to help get them out of harm's way. Besides, you wanted to learn how to ride dragons, didn't you?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes. But not in a volcano," Kettil says looking around at the small dark cave.

Hiccup smirks as they kept flying before coming out into a well-lit location over a magma pool where there were flying around. Spires of rock where dragons rested and rivers of magma flow below. "Take your pick. Which dragon do you fancy?" Hiccup asks.

Kettil hums as he looks around. Trying to spot any dragons that look good to him. Hiccup gets Toothless to circle around so he could get a good look. "That one," he says, pointing to a nadder.

"Toothless, take us down," Hiccup instructs.

Toothless growls softly and glides down to the pillar and land in front of the naddar sleeping away.

"Alright, let's get started," Hiccup says dismounting and starts getting into the saddle bags and starts pulling out food and some grass. "Come with me."

Kettil looks at him curiously as he gets off and starts to follow. "I don't think grass will work here. They are dragons. They eat meat."

"Watch and learn," Hiccup says before taking a handful of the grass and rips it up and soon sleeping dragons' heads started to raise.

"Whoa…what kind of grass is that?" Kettil asks in surprise.

"It is what we call dragon nip. Now your hand," Hiccup instructs starting to sprinkle the grass around the surface they were walking on. Kettil reluctantly at first gives him his hand and Hiccup takes the food and sets it in his palm before leading him towards the nadder that was now awake. "Now keep your hand out like this and let him her come to you," Hiccup instructs stopping a bit away and starts to wait.

The nadder sniffs the food before slurping it down and then putting her head under his hand and lets him stroke her head. Purring softly.

"Now scratch her head and, after a bit, under the chin," Hiccup instructs.

Kettil starts to do as said and even use his other hand, making the nadder growl happily and move her head around for more areas to scratch.

"Good. Now proceed to scratch from the head down to the tail and at the tail stroke her spines down," Hiccup instructs as dragons started to land near them, drawn by the nip.

Toothless smirks as the boy nervously kept scratching. Afraid that if he stopped for any reason, the dragons might kill him. 'Humans. And I got one that would rather live in a nest than a human home,' she thinks happily as the dragons notice Hiccup and curiously poke his side.

"Ok girl. Time to get them to side with us," Hiccup says walking over to Toothless.

Toothless growls and gets up again, starting to speak to the dragons as they all look bewildered one way or another. Eventually nodding along and starts to spread their wings to take off.

"Kettil, time to go," Hiccup calls mounting up as another rumble was felt.

Kettil looks around and rushes back to him but then gets grabbed by the back of his shirt and placed into the crook of the nadder's neck.

"You're riding your new dragon," Hiccup informs before whistling and Toothless gives a roar and takes off.

The dragons around them start to flap their wings and flap off the ground after them.

"Let's go girl. We have a tribe to evacuate," Hiccup says before Toothless started to lead the way.

* * *

Hiccup flew in with the wild pack of dragons and saw that most of the village was already being lifted off in sleds tied to dragons or on dragons themselves. "We brought back a few more," Hiccup calls as Ymir started to rumble again, this time starting to leak lava.

"Great. We just got most of this going along. Course we could only get so far on land," Thorve says flying towards him.

"Start getting them onto these dragons and we will start moving," Hiccup instructs.

Thorve nods and flies back down. Grabbing the prepared ropes and then slinging them up to the dragons for them to hold. The other riders doing the same as they start to lift the ropes and sleds into the air.

"Alright, is that everyone?" Hiccup asks.

"Should be. We checked that village twice," Thorve says coming back and looking to the volcano erupting behind them.

"Well, either way, this is all we can do. What is left behind will be lost," Hiccup says as they started to fly away.

* * *

"Well, I am back with meeting with my dad," Hiccup says getting off Toothless. Looking around to the village under construction.

"And construction is going well…well enough with a fiery mountain of doom in the background," Astrid adds with a slight chuckle as she looks over one of the plans Throve drew up.

"Well dad has said that the Hooligans will support our allies in this time of need and will talk to the rest of the alliance if they will help as well," Hiccup informs.

"How much time?" Astrid asks bluntly, taking out another plan.

"That is hard to say, but I am here to help while he does this," Hiccup says.

"Well, they can use some dragon lifting help. Stormfly is able to help on her own so I am here being the leader in the crew…I don't know how you and Thorve do this," Astrid admits, looking to him.

"The problem with that is Stormfly still back at Berk with all the other baby dragons…except for Arrowback here," Hiccup says uncovering the baby whispering death from under the table and it croons at him.

Astrid smiles and turns toward him. "You always destroy other people's fun?"

"You did request all the eggs," Hiccup reminds smirking.

Astrid pokes his forehead and pushes slightly. "And you requested us. Who loses?"

"Arrowback, you want to field this one?" Hiccup asks smirking.

Arrowback growls and curls his tail around both their arms and pulls them together.

"I think that is our answer," Hiccup says smirking.

Astrid chuckles as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer while Arrowback sees a large moth and goes to snap and chase it. "I know you want Thorve in this little circle."

"Also, Thorve told me she wanted help with the Ymir so I bought some immediate help. Where is she?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods her head over to Thorve standing by many pots and cauldrons and leaning into it, seemingly checking on something. "Good looking…isn't she?" Astrid asks smiling.

"Hey Thorve!" Hiccup called.

Thorve shrieks and falls over with the pot splashing something over her. She groans and turns a glare towards him. "You are so getting payback for this."

"No, but I brought you some help for your plan with Ymir," Hiccup says before pointing up to the whispering deaths flying around above them.

Thorve groans as she stands and flicks the gel off of her as she looks up at the dragons. "Good. Get them ready to start digging. And with hot lava nearby or in it for a while too. Astrid, those flyers, now we can use them for this moment," Thorve orders, still cleaning herself off. "I forgot how sticky this is."

"I even managed to get the big guy," Hiccup says as Thorve caught sight of something white.

Thorve turns her view upward and tries to measure the size in her head, but could only see it was close to twice the size of the dragons around him. "Oh wow…"

"He is still young too," Hiccup says.

Astrid chuckles as she walks over and snatches the soaked vest off of her. "Nightmare gel…in case you couldn't find a dragon who can go through lava," she says sniffing it. "Brain of two Hiccups."

'Not far off,' Hiccup thinks smiling as the dragons start to grab pot after pot of the gel.

"So did I do good?" Hiccup asks Thorve with a smirk.

"Clean me off after this and I will consider it," Thorve challenges, smirking back.

"Alright," Hiccup says as the big guy seemed to be getting antsy.

Thorve blinks. "Wait, you're serious?" she asks, Toothless getting up behind them and ready to take off.

Hiccup shrugs. "Why not? We all need a good break after this," he says before grabbing her hand and leading her onto Toothless. Astrid smiling as she watches them take off.

"So how did you get this idea?" Hiccup asks, trying to rack his brain on how volcanoes work.

Thorve smiles as she sat in front of him. "Workshop. Left an almost empty bottle near a fire again…except it was corked. And then when we set out and saw Yamir…I remembered it and this time tried cracking a shard off and made it work. But the challenging part is redirecting the lava someplace safe," she notes, looking around the surrounding area and points to the steep cliffside. "You think they will ever build on that side?"

"I thought of the same thing. That is why I borrowed these from Alvin," Hiccup says.

Thorve sighs. "You thought of this and was planning to do the same…weren't you?"

"I thought of this and thought you would come up with the same thing," Hiccup says smiling as Arrowback flew past them.

"Still…you were planning to do it. Heh. Looks like I got beaten for once," Thorve laughs off as she reaches out and pets Arrowback.

"So how have the new species been?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve smiles at him. "Really great to learn. I never thought I would be able to study a dragon like these. Maybe even turn those loose teeth that falls out into something. Or something based on it."

"Slow down dragon princess," Hiccup jokes as he playfully wraps his arms around her and hugs her.

Thorve sticks her tongue out at him as all the dragons approach the other side of the volcano.

"You have been studying this the most, where to start?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve now smirks. "So you haven't come up with a plan. Then my record is unblemished," she says proudly before whistling and points to the top as she looks to the whispering deaths who screech and immediately dive into the rock face in separate spots. Sounds of rock crumbling and screeching abound. "You owe me two baths for scaring me," she says playfully at him.

"I asked where to start because you had been looking at the problem in person as I have been off getting support and the dragons you needed," Hiccup corrects.

Thorve slaps her good arm against his chest and makes him cough. "Astrid taught me that so you don't ruin my moment. And it was where it was less likely to ever be built in the history of the entire island."

"So we going to be spending a while here to tame, observe, and learn about the new dragon species?" Hiccup asks.

"The only way to get down every information about them. We would take…about a month. And then finding a secondary island to put them in just in case…" Thorve lists off as she kept going. While still leading the dragons in where and how much in their digging and placing of the gel.

"How many do we have? I was not able to get a good count when we caught them," Hiccup inquires, watching the whispering deaths and screaming death dig.

"At present…three. The rest are possibly still hiding away," Thorve informs.

"Any tests so far like dragon nip?" Hiccup asks.

"That's the strangest bit. The nip doesn't affect them. They just…paw at it like regular grass," Thorve says a bit confused.

"Hmm…interesting. This requires a different approach then," Hiccup says.

"We can come up with a way another time," Thorve says, going back to redirecting the dragons fully.

"…I may redirect many of these dragons to this tribe," Hiccup mutters to himself.

"You say something?" Thorve asks, smiling at the result of the large cracks that have enough rock between the lava from spilling out.

"The whispering death dragons might be ideal for mining settlements," Hiccup informs.

"Just don't dig under them," Thorve reminds as the last of the jars of nightmare gel is placed inside the cracks.

"Speaking of which, we got the outcasts talking and learned that under Berk are tunnels where they planned to unleash the whispering death one on us when we were still at war with them. I took a look and I say we found a good area for stables that cannot be burnt down," Hiccup informs.

"And you already got plans on how to make them," Thorve guesses as she grabs a small hand stinger and a small arrow.

"I asked dad to have the tunnels surveyed for us and then when we get back we work on them together," Hiccup says holding her now.

Thorve jumps a little when he did and sighs. "You just keep scaring me like that," she notes. Then grabbing a pot of nightmare gel and dips the arrow in it. "Care to light it up for me?" she asks chuckling as he grabs some sparking rocks and burst the arrow into flames. She smiles and fires off the arrow into the gel which starts to send flames into the placed jars which explode bit by bit until it reaches the bottom where it causes a massive explosion that blew a large chunk out. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as they watch just the rocks crumble now and some lava leaking.

"I think we need more," Hiccup says, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Nope," Thorve says before another heavy rumble and the large eaten chunk starts to fall out and to the side. Thorve smirks back to him as the lava starts to roll out down the side of the mountain and into the ocean. "That should save some heat as well. Now it won't melt as much."

"Still, we should go see the chief and elder about when it does melt," Hiccup says as the whispering deaths and the screaming death get out of the lava area.

Thorve hums as she turns to watch the lava flow into the water and melt down any ice and snow in its way. "This should save them more time."

"Still, we need to talk to them," Hiccup says before Toothless started leading all the dragons back to the village under construction.

* * *

"So where are we right now on construction anyway?" Thorve asks as they sat in the great hall, waiting for the rest of the leaders to show up.

"Right now everything is being made," Hiccup says as Smulder, the new chieftess, arrived.

"And the most important building, the storehouses?" Thorve questions, idly drawing in her book.

"Ah, chieftess. That is what we need to talk to you about," Hiccup says.

Smulder hums and crosses her arms. "The storehouses? What about them?"

"The melting of the snow constantly with the volcano acting like it has the distinct possibility of melting the snow constantly over the years and then the water freezing back over. So the storehouse should be on a higher elevation," Hiccup says, talking to her like an equal.

Smulder nods at that. "Can we take it that you returned so soon that Stoick is sending help?" Gobber asks.

"He is. He is also trying to get support from the other members of the alliance as well," Hiccup says.

"Count yourself lucky," Thorve says smiling. "Most can stand up on their own, but it takes great strength to accept those who help you."

"Either way, now that we have done that. Not much else I can do to help personally," Hiccup informs.

"Other than picking up a hammer and nails," Thorve suggested.

"We have dragons to train. After all, those are still wild dragons and we have an unknown species of a dragon to study," Hiccup reminds.

"The problem is numbers…for all we know…there could be dragon poachers for their tusks," Thorve sighs and closes her book.

"That is why they belong to us now. Gobber," Hiccup addresses with full seriousness in his eyes. "Make sure none of them come to harm, ok?"

"That includes maiming?" Gobber asks, holding his prosthetic ax.

Thorve clears her throat as she packs up her bags.

"No damage at all to the dragons," Hiccup informs.

Thorve clears her throat again.

Hiccup sighs. "And keep those poachers alive to talk to so we know if they will send more."

"Alright," Gobber says.

"We should also talk about the trade route for the ore," Hiccup adds.

* * *

"Any luck?" Hiccup asks having come from training some of the wild dragons.

Thorve sighs. "Trying to get all this to work. And then there is trying to the suitable island…"

"I mean any luck training them," Hiccup says.

"Eh…define training," Thorve requests, trying to smile.

"Have you made any progress in getting them to like you?" Hiccup asks.

"One does…I think. They are stubborn as Stoick," Thorve tries to describe.

"Take me to them. Let's see if we can't make some progress together," Hiccup says.

Thorve smiles and takes his hand before leading him to where the dragons were lounging around. Growling, they sit up when they notice the two viking approaching. "How do you deal with a stubborn Stoick anyway?"

"Watch," Hiccup says before walking up to the one she had pointed out, looking it right in the eye the whole time.

The dragon growls in its throat as it stares back, scratching the ground as a warning.

"Sit down. We feed you, so the least you can do is let us take care of you," Hiccup informs sternly.

The dragon huffs as it keeps staring before breaking eye contact and lays down on the ground, not wanting to look at him again. Hiccup looking to the other dragons and they lay their heads down as well.

"Good boy, now have you been fed yet?" Hiccup asks.

The dragon puffs up smoke as he kept his gaze away from the two.

"Thorve, go get them food, ok?" Hiccup asks.

"Already here," Thorve says holding a piece of boar meat.

"Give it here," Hiccup says before moving closer to the dragon.

Thorve smiles as she gives him the meat and watches the dragon carefully.

"Here," Hiccup says giving the food to the dragon.

The dragon turns its gaze at him before snapping up the meat and chewing on it.

"Good boy," Hiccup says starting to scratch on its neck.

The dragon growls as it gnaws on the meat, eyeing Thorve now.

"Thorve, have you tried the honey yet?" Hiccup asks.

"Do you have any?" Thorve asks, looking over what they have.

"We should," Hiccup says.

"A little help then. I can't find it," Thorve says, now digging into a crate. "We should probably have one of the riders keep watch over these guys."

"I will be right back," Hiccup informs going to help.

Thorve hums as she keeps digging around while the dragons start to get curious around her now that her mate is gone and it's obvious she would be of the same stubbornness. "Oh. One jar," she says bringing up a small one and opens it up. She hums as she sniffs it before hearing sniffs and looks around to see them almost drooling at the smell of honey.


	24. Chapter 24: Viking Training

"What do you think?" Hiccup asks while sitting on a fence while watching as the three white dragons were now mingling with the other dragons that were being trained or had been.

"There are so many different types," Gunilla says in awe at the number of dragons around them, all being trained in different ways. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with one of these guys," Hiccup says before whistling. "Swordfang."

A deep growl sounds out and then snow thrown everywhere when the sabertooth dragon slams down in front of them. This one giving a certain glare to the two.

"Down you. Behave now," Hiccup instructs before getting into the pen area and leads him closer to Gunilla. "This is the newest species of a dragon we have discovered. So new, we are still discussing names for them," Hiccup introduces.

"You have any?" Gunilla asks curiously.

"For the species themselves?" Hiccup asks.

Gunilla as she gets closer to the dragon carefully. "Yes. I'm sure you have one."

"I am thinking something that mentions their big teeth right here," Hiccup says patting one of Swordfang's large saber teeth.

Swordfang growls and eyes them both as Hiccup keeps patting his teeth before he gets a slap behind the head from both a hand and tail fin. "Enough of that you grouchy dragon," Thorve scolds and Toothless growls with her as they carry some baskets of meat over to the other dragons.

"Go get some food you," Hiccup says.

Sabertooth chuffs and walks off to the feeding going on. "Stubborn…isn't he?" Gunilla asks as they watch the dragon start to feed with the others.

"Eh, he isn't the worst dragon I have helped train," Hiccup says as something wraps itself around his neck.

Gunilla hums before turning to him. "Like wh…what is that one?"

"Arrowback here? No, he is just affectionate," Hiccup says petting the whispering death.

Arrowback chitters and hisses while nuzzling him.

"He is a baby still after all," Hiccup says.

Arrowback growls shrill over to her, nodding along.

"Hiccup!" Astrid calls.

Hiccup looks over a bit concerned as Astrid runs over. "Something wrong?"

"Bior's group just got back. Bior is a bit messed up. He claims that one of the new dragon species attacked them," Astrid informs.

"New dragon species…Thorve is going to love this," Hiccup says the last part to himself before whistling. "Swordfang!" Hiccup calls

The white dragon growls as it walks back, food still in its jaws. "Get ready. We are going to go look for more of your pack," Hiccup informs.

Swordfang stares at him before throwing his head up and swallows the food in his mouth in one gulp before grinning and bends his forelegs down for him to get on.

"Astrid, get Iric and Jodis's teams ready. We will head out with them to find these dragons," Hiccup says getting onto the new saddle on Swordfang.

Astrid nods and runs off to find the two teams as Stormfly notices the urgency from nearby and screeches over to Skyler who then perks up immediately and rushes after her. The baby dragons on Stormfly still playing around without a care.

"You coming?" Hiccup asks offering a hand to Gunilla.

Gunilla was surprised, to say the least. "Really? You want me to come along?"

"If you want. Just know it will be dangerous," Hiccup informs.

Gunilla now smirks. "You do realize what I do for fun most of the time, right?"

"You will fit in well with the riders," Hiccup says lifting her onto the saddle as Gobber and chieftess Smolder watch them ride off to where Thorve was.

* * *

"Ok Thorve, time to work," Hiccup informs.

Thorve hums as she watches the pack of the dragon type Swordfang is as they lumber around, but their eyes were obviously on the lookout for any sort of intruders wanting to ambush or possibly kill them. So it is not going to be easy to get one calm and collected enough for her to do her thing. Thorve kept thinking to herself of how to handle this while still watching the pack in case something happens.

"If worse comes to worst," Hiccup says showing her another of what he used to stun the ones they had.

Thorve raises an eyebrow at the sight of a device. "What is that…I'm going to really tie you down and make you explain yourself," she says frowning now.

"It's what blinded many of the riders we brought when we first came here," Hiccup informs.

"Blinding…that's it?" Thorve presses.

"Would you rather it kill?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve didn't say anything at that point, but rejected the thing and starts to crawl down. Slowly heading towards the pack and to stay hidden.

"Remember how they went crazy over honey?" Hiccup whispers to her.

Thorve shakes her head as she kept trying to stay behind snowbanks. Digging into her bag for the honey as he so eloquently put it.

"Prepare for the hoard," Hiccup jokes as Swordfang and Gunilla moved up with them.

Thorve rolls her eyes and tosses the jar. Shattering it in the middle of the dragons and slowly they started to move to it. Soon they start to lap it up and Hiccup pats Swordfang's side letting him know to go in. Swordfang happily bounds down the hill and goes to the honey pile, easily joining the others as they enjoy lapping up all the honey that was spilled. Meanwhile, both Thorve and Gunilla sneak up on the group and reach out before petting the heads of their chosen dragons. Both of the dragons pausing in their eating and enjoying the petting before going back to eat as the two girls smile at each other. Enjoying the fact they got one of the strangest dragons around.

Hiccup motioned the other riders they had brought to do the same and soon Swordfang gave a howl-like roar and the rest did the same before starting to follow him. "Alright everyone, back to the settlement. We got more than twenty new dragons to take care of," Hiccup calls as Gunilla gets into Swordfang's saddle and Hiccup walks over to Astrid on Skyler. "That went very well, don't you think?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid smirks as she leans onto the saddle towards him. "Depends on what you mean by well."

"Thorve is happy and we got more of these new dragons to study," Hiccup says.

Astrid smirks. "You counted Thorve's happiness into that?"

"Yes, because if she isn't happy, then we need to beat the crap out of someone," Hiccup says smirking.

Astrid snarks and Hiccup climbs on behind her. Hanging onto her, Astrid takes off as the rest of the vikings and the girls lead the dragons back to the village on the ground. Wanting to enjoy themselves with the large creatures and learn what they can from just walking alongside them.

* * *

"It was fun, but now that they are established, we will be heading back to Berk. I want terror reports on how you are doing teaching them how to tame whispering deaths and how they are being integrated into the mining," Hiccup says to the Outcast leader Alvin who had sent at his request.

The outcast waves him off as Hiccup gets on Swordfang. "Alright, Thorve and Astrid, take our dragons back to Berk. Camicazi and I will lead the Saber Snowhorn and speed stingers to where the ships are waiting to take us back," Hiccup informs.

"I still am not sure of the name for the dragon's breed," Astrid says.

"Bit of a mouthful for the ones we have at the moment," Thorve points out.

"We'll talk about it while you are making room back on Berk for them. We will be there when the ships reach Berk with the shipment of ore," Hiccup says.

Astrid and Thorve look to each other before shrugging. "Sure thing. Just make sure you hurry back. Who knows what big idea needs to be made," Astrid says.

"That is what Thorve is for," Hiccup jokes.

Thorve just slings some honey onto him and makes the snowhorns pant eagerly and lick his honey-covered head much to Swordfang's annoyance.

"Also, expect a visit soon. I expect we will be getting a visit from some of the other tribes hearing about a new dragon breed," Hiccup says patting Swordfang's neck, signaling for him to start leading the convoy.

Swordfang roars and makes all the snowhorn pay attention to him before leading them on the set path they had followed by the speed stingers and those of the village being sent to learn to be riders.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hiccup and others of the tribe caught sight of their home island of Berk as the new snowhorn dragons stayed in a group pile while Swordfang stayed beside the dragon tamer.

"That's Berk Swordfang," Hiccup says as the boat they were on drew close to it.

Swordfang wags his tail eagerly and actually smacks a viking away into the cargo hold.

"You like this slightly warmer weather, don't you boy?" Hiccup asks scratching his favorite spot.

Swordfang wags his tail harder and even rolls over to enjoy the scratching.

'He's like a big cat now,' Hiccup thinks before patting him and lets him back up.

Swordfang stops and picks his head up before looking toward him with a very pleading and innocent look. Trying to still act cute.

'Cute. But not Toothless cute. She does amazingly better,' Hiccup thinks smiling before shaking his head and makes Snowfang grumble and roll over again.

"Come on boy. You and the others have wanted to get off the ship and onto dry land to run around, right?" Hiccup asks spotting a crowd now at the docks.

Snowfang grumbles and seems to speak to him at that point, almost in a sarcastic tone and eye roll.

"You are learning well boy. You see that big one right there?" Hiccup asks pointing out his dad. "He is my dad," Hiccup informs.

Snowfang narrows his eyes at the viking as the ship pulled into port before he eagerly jumps out just as quick and barrels toward Stoick who couldn't do anything against the large dragon and is immediately taken down as the dragon snuggles him like a large stuffed animal.

"Hi, dad. I see you meet Swordfang, the newest addition to the family dragons," Hiccup says getting off as the ships were started to be moored and dragons and ore were starting to be offloaded.

"Get him off!" Stoick bellowed as he tries to push off the dragon.

"Swordfang," Hiccup says before whistling.

Swordfang growls and gets off of Stoick before bounding over to Hiccup and stands by him.

"This is the new species I was informed of eh?" Stoick asks as the pack happily gets off the boats and makes for solid land followed by the familiar rushing of the speed stingers.

Hiccup smiles. "I'm sure we can find places for them in both the tribes and the islands. Though the Saber Snowhorns we will need to call a meeting for them of the dragon riders," Hiccup says motioning for them to walk up to Berk. "So how have things been while I was away?" Hiccup asks.

"Well enough," Stoick says as Swordfang walks beside him.

"Any trouble with Toothless, Thorve, Blazesnap, or Seer?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick gives a deep chuckle. "If you mean almost blowing up the forge a few times, yes."

"Oh boy," Hiccup says shaking his head a bit.

Stoick sighs. "But what can you do? She leads our new ideas and plans."

"She needs to be supervised at times though," Hiccup says as his backpack started to move.

A growl came from behind him and a little whispering death head yawns over his shoulder and lays there.

"Sleep well Arrowback?" Hiccup asks scratching its head.

Swordfang, seeing him, moves up and Arrowback hops onto his head and curls up happily.

"Well isn't that nice. Now you won't have to lug around a baby too much," Stoick says smiling at the sight as Snowfang tries to give some soft nuzzles.

"Yeah, Swordfang here is the alpha of his pack. His pack now includes Arrowback," Hiccup informs as they make it to the top where they saw the Saber Snowhorns everywhere. At stalls, on buildings, and in the road.

"Hiccup…get to work," Stoick mumbles dryly and pinches his nose at the sight. Dragon training all over again.

"Watch this. Swordfang," Hiccup says.

Swordfang blinks and sees the mess going on before roaring out at them all. Bringing all the dragons to a halt before Swordfang roars again and all of them scramble and stand in like before him like a strong viking tribe. Something that even Stoick is very impressed with the amount of control as the people went back to their business. Another Hiccup and dragon debacle resolved quickly.

"These are very strong pack mentality. Now come on guys. Let's take you to your prepared home. There will be honey there, " Hiccup says.

All the dragons start to bounce and jump with excitement, threatening to pounce on him.

"They got a weakness for honey," Hiccup whispers to his father.

Swordfang roars at the rest to calm them down, but it didn't help when he went back to his excitement as well and the others followed.

"Easy to get them to train that way?" Stoick asks chuckling a bit before Hiccup got into Swordfang's saddle.

"Why wouldn't it?" Hiccup asks shrugging before leading Swordfang along and the other dragons which follow along like a gaggle of baby ducks following their mother.

"Alright. Time to gather the riders and riders in training on the island," Stoick says before watching the dragons take off quickly in a run. "Fast on land I see. Though not as fast as the speedstinger," Stoick says a speed stinger growled in agreement beside him.

* * *

Later in the great hall, everyone was gathered for the recent events with Hiccup at the front. "Alright, everyone. Calm down and let me have your attention," Hiccup calls.

Soon all gathered quieted down and look to Hiccup, waiting to hear him. "As you all know, we have a new breed of dragons on Berk and, as some have asked me, when will we start letting riders adopt them. The short answer is, that won't happen for a bit," Hiccup says before an uproar started to erupt.

"Oh crap. Here we go," Astrid sighs standing to the side of Hiccup, rubbing her head in the oncoming headache.

"Seer, Blazesnap, Toothless," Hiccup says.

"Thornado," Stoick says.

Soon all four dragons roared at the riders, quieting them immediately.

"Thank you guys," Hiccup thanks as he looks between them before frowning to the riders. "There is a reason for this. There are around only twenty-six of these dragons. So for now, we will have them focusing on breeding," Hiccup informs.

A few of the riders started to chuckle a bit, hearing that.

"So for now, we will look after all the dragons and start giving them to riders once their numbers are up. Next, we have a few new trainees joining our academy. Make sure to make them feel comfortable. Instructors, see me later to discuss training details," Hiccup informs. "Dismissed."

Everyone starts to file out as the rest in the hall looks to each other in their current situation. "So…what's the plan besides all that?" Astrid asks.

"Well, now we can relax for a bit. Nothing is currently in danger, nothing demands us to go to battle, so we can just relax for a bit," Hiccup says as Toothless, Blazesnap, and Seer lay their heads on him.

"Who wants to do a little camp in the forest?" Thorve offers as she walks up.

"Guys, give Thorve some love," Hiccup requests.

"Stop or I won't give you some good fish," Thorve counters smirking and makes them go halfway to a skidding stop.

"Oh, by the way, Thorve, did you get the honey I requested for this meeting?" Hiccup asks.

"Not falling for it Hiccup. I know what happens. It's outside in case you want to know," Thorve says smirking still.

"Ok," Hiccup says before whistling and four terrible terrors come flying in with a jar of honey in their claws and proceed to dump it on Astrid when they get close.

"Hey!" Astrid complains before stopping as they all heard a rumble. "Oh no…"

"Guys, I told you Thor…is that fish I see in your mouth?" Hiccup asks looking at the guilty-looking dragons.

Thorve sticks her tongue out at the strong smart leader while giving a giggle. "Don't try me Hiccup. I am the inventor after all and have to come up with backup plans on backup plans."

Soon Swordfang ran in sniffing around before spotting Astrid and bounding up to her.

"Experiment done. Snowhorns have an excellent sense of smell. I put him at the docks and asked him to wait there," Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Excellent results," Astrid says dryly as she stood there getting the honey licked off of her.

"You're welcome for the good test. And Hiccup, I have backup plans for almost anything you do," Thorve reminds, stepping up and staring him down with a very scary smile that made Hiccup take a step back.

"Oh?" Hiccup asks before pulling her close and kissing her on the mouth, freezing her in place. "Astrid, you want to take over?" Hiccup asks pulling back to look at her.

"Busy," Astrid merely replies, still getting the honey licked off her.

"Cheap move," Thorve finally said.

"I thought you had a backup plan for almost everything?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve frowns at him before smirking again. "I do. And it involves you being a test dummy."

"Speaking of inventions, serious talk later," Hiccup says.

Thorve hums and nods before looking to Astord still not looking happy that she isn't that clean yet, but it seems Swordfang is and happily lays down to relax. "I'm going to go take a bath," she mutters before walking off.

"Oh, then Thorve can help clean you as an apology, right Thorve?" Hiccup asks.

"You made up this whole test. You have to clean up after yourself," Thorve shot back.

"You think it is appropriate for me to wash a naked woman?" Hiccup asks as Astrid took notice of his choice of words.

Thorve and Hiccup ended up staring each other down now before Toothless came between them and barks with her tongue out happily. "I can handle myself," Astrid finally says with that break in interruption and walks out of the hall.

"Also, there is one thing you can not get around right now," Hiccup says.

"What is that?" Thorve asks.

"I told Swordfang I really care for you on the way back," Hiccup informs.

Thorve now is just confused. "Why is that something I can't get around? You tell that to almost every single dragon."

"Thorve, turn around," Hiccup says smirking.

Thorve blinks slowly and hears a huff behind her. "Great…it's Toothless all over again," she whispered and Toothless snickers behind a paw. She slowly turns around and then cries out when Swordfang pounces on her and hugs her tightly.

"Swordfang is a hugger. He hugged dad as well," Hiccup informs.

Stoick sighs. "It's true."

"Astrid's turn will come. Don't you worry," Hiccup assures.

"I will turn him on you. Count on it," Thorve threatens, pointing at him.

"Oh, he has done it to me. A lot and the same to Camicazi," Hiccup assures.

"I will make it a stronger dragon hug. Just you wait," Thorve promises.

"It's good to be back," Hiccup says before starting to scratch on Swordfang, making him purr and roll off Thorve. "Taking note of where?" Hiccup asks.

"Shut up," Thorve mutters, sitting up and stretches a little.

Hiccup chuckles as he helps her up. "Let's have that talk," he says before leading her away.

"You know Stoick, we really should talk about wedding plans for those two. After all, Thorve's parents are in Valhalla," Spitelout says as they walked away.

"Yes…we do," Stoick sighs. "But…I see Astrid is in the same way as well. Hiccup is almost treating her the same way as that girl. The same amount of time as Thorve even. If wanted, we would have to ask them."

"Stoick, we both know what those last three secret meetings you had were about," Spitelout says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Stoick says innocently.

"I was there," Spitelout reminds.

"Yes. But almost half asleep," Stoick reminds.

"And now you don't deny it," Spitelout adds.

"They are going to one-up each other now," Thorve yawns as she leans against Hiccup. "One last test for the day."

"Can you imagine a world without dragons Thorve?" Hiccup asks thinking back to his previous life.

Thorve sighs. "I'm not sure I can. Because it made me this…and gave me you and Astrid. If dragons never existed…I don't think we would be what we are today either. Just…another pair of vikings."

"I never want to lose them or any of our dragons," Hiccup says as all nine of dragons start to show them some love.

Thorve slowly wraps her arms against his arm. "I never want them gone either. They are my life almost like yours."

"I am happy to hear it," Hiccup says smiling before bringing out two new plans.

"Let's just enjoy this before that," Thorve whispers, leaning her head against his chest.

"Yes," Hiccup says before pulling her onto Toothless before they all started to get covered up by the other dragons.

Thorve gives a small giggle as Hiccup holds her closely as possible. "Hiccup…?"

"Yes?" Hiccup asks.

Thorve gives another small giggle. "How much do you love me?"

Hiccup hums teasingly. "Well, if there is no afterlife, to the ends of the earth. But with Valhalla, I would make sure you are always remembered as a great warrior and a great leader. If there is one thing I can't match with you, is both."

"Ok, no more talking like that," Thorve says holding him close.

"Why? It's the truth. I will never lie to you or Astrid for that matter," Hiccup admits smiling, lightly brushing her hair.

Thorve smiles along with him and nuzzles her head a little against him. "So…that invention?" she asks, pulling her head away now.

"We can work on them both together. Tomorrow. For now, get some rest," Hiccup says closing his eyes. "You also know you are going to get payback by her as she knows you told our terrors to drop it on her," Hiccup adds.

Thorve giggles a little that made him smile a bit more. "I know of some ways…want to join maybe?" she asks teasingly.

"I have plans for Astrid. I have to make time for all of my friends and you and she are more than that," Hiccup informs, still not opening his eyes.

"Sappy," Thorve whispers into his ear. "How about opening your eyes just once?" she suggested, looking to Toothless as all the dragons smiles back.

"Fine," Hiccup says opening his eyes. Before becoming surprised as they stood under some forest canopy and it is much quieter than before. While the stars shine above them all.

"Thank them for getting us someplace quiet," Thorve says before placing her head against his chest again. "Amazing view…isn't it? Just want to fly up and try to grab one?"

"Yeah, though the scenery will change in the morning," Hiccup says smirking.

"I won't doubt it. With you…well the impossible happens and we usually clean it up one way or another," Thorve almost snarks, wrapping her arms tight around him as all the dragons start to curl up and sleep around them, keeping them warm.


End file.
